


En Tierra de Nadie

by Altebar



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: A+ Parenting, Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Megatron is a jerk, Optimus is a saint, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Seduction, Seductive Jetfire, Unicron is a Creep, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 99,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Starscream está solo, Unicron desea poseer al rebelde decepticon y este va descubriendo su origen y quienes fueron sus creadores, sin saber que están mas cerca de lo que cree. El conflicto entre los autobots y los decepticons separa a Starscream en su facción, su origen y su amor.





	1. Óxido

**Capítulo 1. Óxido**

Sideways observaba. Podía parecer que se aburría, pero siempre observaba. Y con mucho interés. Era un buen observador, formaba parte de su naturaleza, del propósito de su existencia. Era, a fin de cuentas, los ojos y oídos de su amo. Su labor, su misión, era observar, informar... y actuar en consecuencia.

Hoy, sentado sobre una roca en la superficie lunar, no muy lejos de la base decepticon, su atención estaba puerta en un transformer, uno que ahora entrenaba en soledad, en el fondo de un extenso cráter.

Era un transformer aéreo, su figura respondía a un diseño orientado al vuelo, estilizado y económico, buscando el equilibrio entre dureza y ligereza, sacrificando blindaje para ganar agilidad. Pero a diferencia de los modelos aéreos, este decepticon no era solo un explorador, era un guerrero. Incluso poseía una espada como parte integrada de su servo de torso, a modo de ala.

Starscream era hermoso. Sideways recorrió la figura del transformer de arriba a abajo, tomando en cuenta cada detalle, la coloración negra, roja y blanca del blindaje, y el rostro, aquel rostro tan expresivo, e incluso noble.

Estaba entrenando con su espada, luchando contra el aire o algún enemigo imaginario. Había rabia en sus gestos, en su expresión. El decepticon era todo un carácter.

\- ¡Starscream!

La potente y profunda voz de Megatrón quebró el silencio de la superficie lunar. El líder de los decepticons, un transformer fuertemente blindado armado con enormes servos de coraza sobre los hombros y dos placas extendidas verticalmente sobre el casco, asomó su distintiva figura sobre una loma rocosa y volvió a bramar el nombre del decepticon.

Sideways se ocultó aun más en las sombras en tanto seguía espiando, como tantas otras veces, la interacción entre ambos transformers.

Solían seguir una pauta, primero Megatrón ordenaba algo a Starscream, el cual accedía a regañadientes, Megatrón parecía percibir la reticencia y criticaba duramente a Starscream, este se defendía con irritación y al final Megatrón profería una amenaza cargada de crueldad que hacía que Starscream obedeciera con la cabeza gacha.

Era una situación que en cada ocasión parecía ganar en intensidad, cada vez Megatrón era más exigente y violento, y Starscream cada vez menos resignado. Era algo continuo y de seguir así tendría un final predecible.

Sideways rió por lo bajo al ver el desarrollo de la escena y cómo Starscream acababa marchando de regreso a la base lunar a realizar alguna tarea inadecuada para él. Y Megatrón miraba marchar a Starscream hasta que este desaparecía de la vista para a continuación descargar su artillería principal contra algún inocente pedrusco, destrozando los alrededores en una clara demostración de furia sin contención.

Era tan evidente. Sideways no podía sino burlarse de la ceguera que le rodeaba. Se lo ponían todo tan fácil. Tras unos instantes se dirigió a la base lunar en busca de Starscream, evitando llamar la atención de los demás decepticons.

Encontró al más joven transformer de la base en uno de los talleres de maquinaria, donde los mini-cons estaban cargando con los materiales para reconstruir aquella ruina de nave.

En ese momento Starscream llevaba la comida a los pequeños robots, dándoles su ración de energón. Swindle y los tres mini-cons que formaban el sable estelar le acompañaban ayudándole en la tarea de organizar a los demás para repartir el alimento.

\- No parece labor para un soldado.- Comentó a modo de saludo.

Starscream le miró por encima del hombro y se limitó a gruñir en asentimiento. Su orgullo debía estar muy herido por verse utilizado de niñera.

\- Parece mas bien tarea para Demolisher o Cyclonus.- Insistió Sideways, apoyándose en la pared con aparente desinterés.

\- Naturalmente que lo es.- Convino Starscream.- Pero dile tu eso a Megatrón.

\- No parece justo.

\- ¡Claro que no lo es!.- Starscream apretó los puños con rabia mal contenida.- ¡Megatrón no puede tratarme de esta manera! ¡No soy un criado!

Sideways escuchó pacientemente las quejas de Starscream, dejando caer las oportunas frases de apoyo. En realidad en otro decepticon no decía nada específico, solo se desahogaba. Starscream no confiaba en él, al menos no como para ser explícito en sus quejas, pero Sideways tendría tiempo de cambiar eso.

Swindle se abrazó al pie de Starscream, brindándole su apoyo y hablándole en su primitivo código binario, casi incomprensible.

Pero el gesto pareció bastar para que Starscream se calmara y subiera al pequeño mini-con sobre su hombro. Starscream parecía llevarse bien con los mini-cons, Sideways se había sorprendió mas de una vez al ver como los "hijos de Unicrón" se comunicaban con Starscream y este hacía lo posible por ser amable con ellos.

A Unicrón este conocimiento le había agradado.

\- ¡Starscream!.- Un nuevo grito, lleno de exigencia.

Starscream se incorporó y se volvió con rabia evidente hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué querrá ahora ese viejo?

Sideways guardó silencio en tanto Starscream iba al encuentro del líder decepticon.

Se preguntó si Starscream se había dado cuenta de como sonaba aquella queja, al llamar viejo a Megatron. Tal como un hijo maldeciría a su padre.

El transformer astado se dirigió a comunicarse en soledad con su amo, el gran Unicrón se impacientaba, querría ver lo que habían visto sus ojos para calmar su espera. Ver a Starscream sin duda calmaría a su ansioso amo. Había muchos, muchos siglos que Unicrón había puesto sus ópticos sobre aquel transformer. Siempre estaba sediento de noticias sobre él. Recordaba bien sus instrucciones respecto a Starscream.

"Mantenle solo. Vigílalo. Es especial para mí. Y servirá a mi causa."

* * *

Megatrón aguardó enojado a que Starscream respondiera a la llamada. El decepticon aéreo no parecía tener prisa en acudir, cada vez parecía tener menos ganas de obedecer sus órdenes.

Eso le irritaba profundamente.

Desde que habían llegado a aquel ridículo satélite gris todo le irritaba, y odiaba con toda su alma aquel planeta azul que se veía desde allí.

Y Starscream le irritaba. Tras instalarse en aquel lugar la disciplina parecía brillar por su ausencia. Starscream era el exponente de esto, cada día parecía esforzarse por ser mas... irritante que el anterior, e incompetente.

El escudo que los autobots le habían arrebatado era un contratiempo que había dificultado en gran medida la captura de mini-cons, que tan bien había ido tras conseguir el sable estelar. Y que le hubieran arrebatado así el escudo, Óptimus se lo había arrebatado... y Starscream seguía retrasándose.

\- ¡Starscream!

\- Ya estoy aquí, Megatrón.

Habitualmente Starscream se había dirigido a él como "señor" pero últimamente solo mostraba el adecuado respeto tras un poco de intimidación.

\- Tu negligencia me decepciona, Starscream.

Starscream tuvo la osadía de mostrarse sorprendido e incluso indignado.

\- ¿Cómo? Yo no he...

\- ¡Hace días que te ordené actualizar las comunicaciones!

\- ¡Nuestro técnico es Demolisher, señor!.- Replicó Starscream.- Ya le ordené que...

Megatrón golpeó el apoyabrazos de su trono con violencia, acallando la réplica.

\- ¡Te di esa orden, Starscream! ¡Y no tienes autoridad para delegar nada! ¡Nada! ¿¡Entendido!?

Starscream guardó silencio. Megatrón apretó los dientes, raspándolos, le enfurecía que hiciese eso, cruzarse de brazos y quedarse en silencio mirándole a los ojos, como si concediese cuando en realidad estaba criticándole con su mutismo. Le recordaba muchísimo a...

\- ¡Aparta de mi vista!

\- Si, señor.- Starscream se marchó, retirándose con rigidez.

Megatrón, una vez solo, activó sus refrigeradores para tratar de bajar la temperatura de su alterado procesador. No le gustaba aquel lugar, se sentía demasiado tenso, y su tropa lo notaba, eso era negativo para la disciplina y su autoridad. Esperaba que eso mejorara pronto, sus subordinados le hastiaban.

Demolisher era leal, pero espeso hasta la necedad, Cyclonus era demasiado irracional y Starscream... A Megatrón no le gustaban las amenazas a su superioridad y Starscream era un continuo desafío a esta... no le gustaba la arrogancia que destilaban sus triunfos. Y no le gustaba todo aquello que le hacía recordar.

Desvió la mirada hacia aquel planeta azul y sus pensamientos hacia un autobot que allí estaba. Un planeta azul y un autobot azul y escarlata... su enemigo, su rival, Óptimus Prime.

Nunca. Nunca debió incluir a Starscream en aquella maldita misión de mini-cons.

* * *

Starscream estaba sentado frente al ordenador de comunicaciones, esperando a que se cargara la nueva configuración. Cruzaba los brazos en una postura rígida y defensiva, Swindle dormitaba sobre su pierna.

Si Demolisher, Cyclonus o Sideways hubieran pasado por allí, se hubiera podido desahogar contra ellos gritándoles o burlándose, pero estaba solo, y poco a poco la ira perdía la batalla contra la tristeza. No le gustaba, la ira era su escudo contra aquel sentimiento débil.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué le echaba la culpa de todo?. ¿Por qué tenía que señalarle siempre a él y gritarle y amenazarle?. Le había obedecido durante siglos, había ganado batallas para él... al parecer todo había sido para nada.

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano y apagó sus ópticos. Se sentía tan cansado de todo aquello, temía que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Cuándo ese gusano traidor de Scavenger se había marchado, él había cuestionado el haberle dejado ir, ¡era evidente que les traicionaría!. Y Megatrón... le había despreciado ante todos... le había golpeado por cuestionarle... (1)

"¡Silencio!. ¡No estaba hablando contigo!"

¿Por qué?. Tan solo había querido enfrentarse a Scavenger... y Megatrón le había disciplinado de aquella manera humillante frente a los otros soldados.

"Ya no quiero escuchar tus opiniones."

No lo comprendía. Tantos años. Tanta lealtad... y ahora...

Unos pitidos en varias escalas le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, Swindle había despertado y le miraba con un gesto que intentaba transmitir preocupación. Starscream sintió el impulso de gritarle y ordenarle que le dejara solo, pero en ese momento se sentía miserable. Y a la miseria le gusta la compañía.

\- No te preocupes.

Swindle no parecía convencido. Starscream meditó un poco, quizás aquel mini-con era el único de la base en quien podía poner un poco de su confianza.

\- Solo estoy un poco frustrado.- Confesó.- Nada más.

Dejó a Swindle en el suelo para que marchara con los demás mini-cons y continuó configurando el ordenador hasta que restableció la comunicación con Cybertron. Tras las habituales interferencias y dificultades de cobertura, apareció el código de comunicación.

Le hubiera gustado llamar a Cybertron, pero desde tanta distancia tardaban meses en emitir y recibir. En momentos como este le hubiera gustado poder hablar con Thundercracker, quien siempre era la voz de la razón. (2)

Volvió a quedar cabizbajo. Detestaba aquella situación, cada día estaba mas tenso y Megatrón más insoportable. Maldito fuera por siempre. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer?. Había dedicado a la causa Decepticon toda su existencia y dado toda su lealtad a Megatrón. ¿Y qué obtenía a cambio?. Desprecio, exigencias sin fin, ni el más mínimo reconocimiento.

Marchó a su... bueno, en realidad en aquella ruina de nave no había dormitorios, pero Starscream se había adueñado de un antiguo almacén y lo había convertido en su habitación. Se encerró allí y sacó su marco digital de imágenes.

Hacía unos meses hubiera mirado aquella imagen con orgullo.

Megatrón y su escuadrón aéreo, con Starscream al frente y a la diestra del comandante decepticon. Ese día su escuadrón había capturado un puesto avanzado Autobot.

Megatrón le había felicitado delante de todos y le había ascendido a comandante de las fuerzas aéreas. Starscream se había henchido de orgullo. Había sentido tanta satisfacción, Megatrón, el líder, decepticon, el gran guerrero... Starscream había vivido, luchado y matado para conseguir reconocimiento ante aquel transformer legendario, había conseguido situarse a su lado. Ese había sido su sueño, acercarse a su héroe, ser como su modelo a seguir.

Ahora ese sueño dorado se oxidaba.

Thundercracker había intentado advertirle, que no debía entusiasmarse tanto, que podía decepcionarse, pero no le había escuchado. TC era una suerte de hermano mayor para él, siempre sensato, tendría que haberle hecho mas caso.

* * *

**Hace miles de años**

\- ¡Thundercracker! ¡TC!.

Un joven Starscream exultante de alegría corría por los pasillos de una base militar decepticon. Finalmente llegó a una sala de prácticas de tiro y encontró al transformer de tono azul, el veterano transformer aéreo se volvió hacia el mas joven y le saludó.

\- Hola, Starscream, ¿qué tal?

Starscream tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre Thundercracker y destrozarle el servo torácico de un abrazo. No le gustaba demostrar físicamente, ni verbalmente sus sentimientos. Pero TC era alguien en quien confiaba, quizás el único transformer en quien confiaba.

\- Ya no soy recluta, he pasado a cadete.- Starscream sonrió ampliamente.- Estas ante un soldado decepticon, ¡el primero de la promoción!

TC le dio una sonora palmada de felicitación.

\- ¡Felicidades! ¡Este es mi pequeñajo!

\- ¡No soy pequeñajo!.- Replicó Starscream, a lo que TC hizo caso omiso.

\- Estarás contento, lo que me faltaba, como si no fueras suficientemente vanidoso.- TC rió ante el gesto indignado. Le encantaba chincharle.

\- ¡Es lo que me merezco!

\- Claro que si.- Concedió.- Sabía que lo conseguirías.- TC le puso las manos sobre los hombros, orgulloso, y Starscream lo sabía.

Después de todo Thundercracker prácticamente le había entrenado.

\- Ya soy un decepticon.- Starscream señaló los símbolos de la facción en sus alerones, gemelos a los de TC.- Por fin.

TC asintió de nuevo. Starscream prácticamente irradiaba alegría, no podía evitarlo, y eso era raro pues generalmente era reclusivo. Thundercracker le acusaba de ser serio, arisco y extremadamente suspicaz. Pero aquella era una ocasión especial.

Starscream había trabajado mucho para llegar hasta allí. Nadie se lo había puesto fácil. Era un huérfano, ni siquiera uno de los huérfanos de guerra, sino un abandonado. No sabía nada de su origen ni de sus creadores, que le habían abandonado en una base decepticon, en una sala de incubadoras. Ni siquiera tenía una "primera imagen" de su creador matriz, hasta eso le había negado su creador.

Había conocido a Thundercracker en una pelea. Starscream había estado peleándose con otros transformers por un cubo de energón y TC había acudido en su ayuda "para igualar las cosas".

Había sido un encuentro providencial, Thundercracker había perdido recientemente a su hermano menor, Skywarp, en un bombardeo, y Starscream estaba completamente solo. Prácticamente se habían adoptado como familia sin llegar a decírselo el uno al otro.

\- ¿Y qué hará ahora este nuevo decepticon?

Ambos transformers se volvieron con sobresalto, habían estado tan centrados en la noticia que ni siquiera habían percibido la llegada del imponente recién llegado. Megatrón. Líder de los decepticons.

Thundercracker y Starscream se cuadraron y saludaron con rigidez militar. Starscream estaba asombrado y nervioso, nunca había visto al líder en persona, apenas desde lejos y siempre en imágenes digitales e insignias. En metal era aun más impresionante, exudaba poder, autoridad, era grande, compacto. Este era su líder, un conquistador, un rey.

Starscream se esforzaba por ocultarlo, pero su rostro no podía esconder su admiración. Megatrón estaba frente a él, le miraba... ¡le hablaba!

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás, joven decepticon?

\- Eh... ¡ah!. Me... me uniré a las fuerzas aéreas, señor, sector gamma.

Megatrón frunció el ceño de su imperial rostro y Starscream temió haberle ofendido.

\- El escuadrón Gamma se compone de exploradores y científicos.- Megatrón pronunció esa última palabra casi con desprecio.

El gran líder le miró con intensidad y Starscream sintió que todos sus sistemas se estremecían de temor ante la posibilidad de ser despreciado por su héroe.

\- Tu no eres un débil científico ni un frágil explorador. Eres un guerrero, pide ingreso en el escuadrón Epsilon.

¡El escuadrón Epsilon! ¡Las fuerzas aéreas de combate directo!. Ese era el escuadrón que acompañaba a las mejores fuerzas de tierra y al mismísimo Megatrón al campo de batalla. ¡Megatrón pensaba que valía para ese escuadrón!. El núcleo de Starscream brillaba tan fuerte que Starscream pensó que los demás podrían ver sus destellos.

\- Si... ¡Si, señor!.- Se apresuró a confirmar.

Megatrón sonrió, ¡le sonrió! y continuó su camino dejándoles atrás. Únicamente cuando Megatrón hubo abandonado el área de tiro se atrevieron a moverse. Starscream no pudo controlar su entusiasmo y por segunda vez en un día se sintió inesperadamente jovial.

\- ¡Era lord Megatrón! ¡Era él en persona!

TC estaba igualmente sorprendido, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con el líder, pero había sido en inspecciones militares, nada más. Megatrón no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hablar con soldados de segunda categoría.

Y de pronto Megatrón prestaba atención a un cadete, un novato, tanto Starscream como Thundercracker estaban anonadados, pero TC parecía más preocupado que exaltado.

\- ¿TC?.- Starscream tiró del brazo de su "hermano mayor" con preocupación.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Yo... - Thundercracker se frotó el metálico mentón.- Starscream, ten cuidado.

\- ¿Cuidado?. No te preocupes, estaré a la altura del escuadrón epsilon, no veo el problema.

\- No es eso. Lord Megatrón es... - Buscó las palabras.- Solo te pido que seas precavido con él.

Starscream no comprendía, Thundercracker continuó.

\- Los grandes transformers pueden ser... difíciles de tratar y de poca confianza. No han llegado hasta donde están preocupándose por sus subordinados.

Starscream asintió, pero el mensaje no había calado en su procesador. Era joven, era orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, nada le detendría. Era una peligrosa combinación. Megatrón era su ídolo, el icono de todo aquello que admiraba, era más que el líder de los decepticon, era su líder.

* * *

**El presente**

Starscream deseaba volver a tener a Thundercracker a su lado, él habría sabido aconsejarle. Apagó el marco digital y lo guardó, se sentó sobre el bloque de computadoras viejas que usaba para dormir y apoyó los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. Todo había empezado a ir mal con esta misión, al llegar al sistema solar. Ojala nunca hubieran venido aquí.

Sideways sonrió bajo su omnipresente máscara. La situación era ideal, tensa. Megatrón estaba cada vez más enojado. Starscream no aguantaría mucho más aquella situación.

No tardarían en enfrentarse violentamente.

"Mantenle solo".

Sí. Starscream se quedaría solo. Tal era el deseo de Unicrón. Sideways observaba, había observado en las sombras y ahora lo hacía en persona.

La admiración, el respeto, la casi veneración que Starscream había sentido por Megatrón se agotaba a ojos vista a medida que Megatrón perdía el control de sí mismo. Y perdía ese control tras cada batalla con Óptimus Prime. Sideways lo sabía bien, y sabía por qué.

Pobre Starscream. Sideways ahogó una risilla, no tenía ni idea del verdadero motivo de la ira de Megatrón, una ira que crecía sin control pues Megatrón se negaba a aceptar el verdadero motivo de esa rabia. Starscream era una víctima colateral de aquella guerra, del conflicto entre Megatrón y Óptimus Prime.


	2. Incomunicados

**Capítulo 2. Incomunicados**

\- Estas herido.

Starscream apenas pudo disimular un respingo al oír la voz de Sideways a su espalda. Aquel transformer era increíblemente silencioso, se movía como una sombra por la base lunar, nunca sabías por donde aparecería su servo morado.

\- Ya lo sé.

En la última escaramuza había recibido un disparo por la retaguardia en modo jet de caza, tenía un ala dañada y dolía como el infierno. Los sensores de dolor de un transformer, sobre todo los de un combatiente, tenían umbrales muy altos, pero no eran insensibles.

\- ¿No vas a ir a la cámara de regeneración?

\- Se está recargando.

No tenían ningún experto médico, y Megatrón no confiaba en nadie para reparar sus sistemas, de modo que habían llevado con ellos una máquina de última generación para las reparaciones. Por desgracia utilizaba una gran cantidad de energía y sus usos eran limitados por su tiempo de recarga. Y Megatrón siempre era el primero en utilizarla, el resto tendría que esperar.

Starscream tenía ciertos conocimientos de mecánica, podía hacerse auto reparaciones menores... pero no alcanzaba el lado posterior de sus alerones.

\- Podría ayudarte, si me lo permites.

Starscream se puso en guardia en tanto escudriñaba el enmascarado rostro de Sideways. El maquiavélico transformer no era de fiar, había estado con los autobots una tiempo y les había traicionado... claro que gracias a eso habían conseguido el sable estelar. Y no era una mala compañía, no era un bocazas ni un idiota.

Y su alerón dolía mucho.

Era una reparación superficial, de otro modo no lo hubiese permitido.

\- Está bien.

Starscream tomó asiento sobre la mesa y Sideways se situó a su espalda con unas herramientas. Pero el transformer aéreo no estaba en absoluto relajado, su mirada no se apartaba de Sideways, atisbando por encima del hombro todos sus movimientos.

Tan desconfiado. Sideways se centró en la herida, no era grave, pero había dañado los sensores táctiles, tenía que doler. Pasó los dedos alrededor del daño y Starscream se tensó visiblemente.

Que perfección. Sideways apreció a Starscream en su cercanía. Su simetría era excelente, su forma aerodinámica era un modelo a seguir y una perfecta unión de fuerza, resistencia y destreza. Sideways comprendía cada vez mejor la fascinación de su amo por aquel transformer.

Starscream observó el casco de Sideways, con aquellos cuernos extendidos horizontalmente era una figura particularmente reconocible, y sin embargo ninguno de los decepticons le conocía de Cybertron.

\- ¿A que escuadrón pertenecías?.- Cuestionó con sospecha.

\- Escuadrón Beta.- Contestó el otro sin apartar su atención de la reparación.- Ya sabes, los fantasmas.

Si, Starscream los conocía, el escuadrón Beta se componía de espías e informadores, se les llamaba "fantasmas" porque oficialmente aquel escuadrón no existía, solo los altos cargos sabían de su organización y nadie conocía a todos los componentes del escuadrón.

Tenía sentido. Sideways encajaba en ese escuadrón, realmente podía ser un "fantasma".

\- Que afortunado que aparecieras por aquí.

Inquisitivo. Le gustaba.

\- Si, los "fantasmas" llevábamos mucho tiempo buscando pistas de los mini-cons, me alegro de haber estado en el planeta adecuado cuando tuvo lugar la reactivación.

Starscream ahogó un grito cuando Sideways comenzó a cubrir los sensores con una nueva capa de protección, se sentía como nitrógeno líquido.

\- Además, es un gran honor luchar junto a la élite de los decepticons y el mismísimo Megatrón.

\- Si, lo es.- Susurró Starscream.

Ahí estaba. Amargura. Sideways prácticamente la saboreó como si fuese energón de alta calidad.

Starscream apartó la vista un momento, fue todo lo que Sideways necesitó para deslizar una pequeña, minúscula pieza, similar a un microchip, dentro de la fisura del ala. Una diminuta milésima del propio Unicrón. Con apenas efecto, apenas un transmisor indetectable. Cuando Starscream volvió a vigilarle, Sideways ya procedía a soldar el blindaje. Con la molécula dentro.

\- Y casi está... Hecho.

Starscream echó un vistazo, tensó y relajó los alerones tentativamente, estaba sensible, pero curado, activó su escáner de daños y este reveló una reparación correcta. Sideways estaba lleno de sorpresas.

\- Buen trabajo.- Concedió.

\- Ha sido un placer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Megatrón les miraba con total desconfianza desde el umbral de la puerta. Sideways se inclinó con respeto, Starscream permaneció sentado.

\- He hecho una pregunta.

\- Sideways me estaba reparando.- Respondió Starscream con un gruñido, ¿es qué no podía dejarle ni un segundo de paz?

\- ¿Estabas herido?

Starscream se mordió la lengua para no contestar lo que Megatrón consideraría una impertinencia. Se conformó con un seco asentimiento. Megatrón se acercó y le agarró por el brazo, poniéndole en pie con brusquedad y girándole para mirara la reciente reparación.

\- Una minucia.- Sentenció el líder.- Ve a la cámara de regeneración.

\- Pero ya estoy...

\- ¡Ve a la cámara, Starscream! ¡Deja de replicarme!

Starscream no osó replicar de nuevo, pero realmente lo deseaba. Salió por la puerta de mala gana, pero apenas había pasado el umbral cuando Megatrón le detuvo con otra orden.

\- No salgas hasta estar completamente recuperado, al 100, y después hazte un escáner completo, ¡y hazlo ya!

El soldado decepticon se volvió con indignación al verse tratado como un pelele inútil, ¡no era un novato y hacía miles de años que había abandonado la protoforma!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué...?

\- ¡Porque te lo digo yo!

La orden vino puntualizada por un gesto amenazante y Starscream guardó un temeroso silencio en tanto se retiraba. Nuevamente Sideways obtuvo diversión al comprobar como interactuaban los dos decepticons.

\- En cuanto a ti...

Sideways se encogió, Megatrón era temible, su gran figura astada se impuso frente a él como un monolito.

\- No te acerques a Starscream.

\- Sí... Sí, señor. Por supuesto.

\- Bien, mas te vale.

Megatrón le atravesó con la mirada, sus ópticos rojos como rubíes eran oscuros y crueles. Tras un instante de medirle en silencio, se marchó, dejando atrás a un Sideways amedrentado y curioso a partes iguales.

Que fascinante. Megatrón era realmente dual, un momento se preocupaba por el daño y al otro era el causante de ese mismo. Como si no se aclarase respecto a como debía actuar con Starscream. Protegía y agredía. No era de extrañar que Starscream estuviera nervioso con tales variaciones, era algo casi esquizofrénico.

Starscream. A la vez un orgullo y una vergüenza. Y una deliciosa ironía.

Tenía que concentrarse en otra trama relacionada con Starscream. Los decepticons no eran una fuerza que actualmente pudiera medirse con los autobots, no con Megatrón como líder inestable. Debía hacer algo al respecto, y Starscream era una buena opción como sucesor. Ya llegaría el momento adecuado. Sideways esperaría.

* * *

Starscream se tumbó para realizar el escáner de sistemas, acomodándose sobre una de las mesas, aprovecharía para dormir. Megatrón parecía sufrir de un desorden de horarios de recarga y uno nunca sabía cuando había que dormir y cuando había que estar despierto según las expectativas del líder.

Explorando las redes de información terrestre había encontrado un libro cuyo título decía "¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?".

Starscream había reído de buena gana, ¿ovejas eléctricas?. ¿Qué era una oveja para empezar?. No sabía qué entendían los humanos por un androide, al parecer era similar a un transformer de aspecto humano, pero los transformers soñaban. Durante el sueño los transformers desactivaban el 75 de sus funciones y entraban en recarga, sus cuerpos realizaban auto reparaciones y análisis de sistemas y sus procesadores ordenaban los datos económicamente. Y soñaban, igual que los humanos.

_"Starscream."_

Soñaba. Estaba en Cybertron. Estaba solo. Completamente solo. No había nadie en el planeta. La ciudad de Iacon estaba desierta. No había nadie. Era desolador.

_"Starscream"_

\- ¿Megatrón?... ¿Eres tú?

" _Starscream."_

Siguió la voz que le llamaba, buscando su origen. No podía soportar aquella soledad absoluta, ¿dónde estaban todos?

\- ¡Megatrón! ¿¡Eres tú?!

_"Starscream."_

Súbitamente el paisaje cambió y se vio en las "incubadoras", en aquella sala estaban dispuestas unas cámaras en forma ovoide donde los transformers recién creados eran cuidados en sus delicadas protoformas hasta desarrollar los servos de blindaje primarios. Todos los transformers tenían recuerdos de una "incubadora".

En el caso de Starscream era mucho mas profundo. Había nacido... había emergido del núcleo de su creador en aquella misma sala. Aquí estaba su primer recuerdo, su primera imagen, aquella que se graba en la memoria de un transformer al encender sus ópticos por primera vez, era de ese lugar.

Allí había sido abandonado. Starscream cayó de rodillas, angustiado. Odiaba aquella sala, aquellos recuerdos, su primer recuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Un transformer apareció frente a él, era... de una belleza sobrenatural. Perfecto, grande e imponente, algo más esbelto que Megatrón pero con el mismo aura de poder, sino mayor. Su blindaje era blanco nacarado y dorado, su rostro estaba surcado de líneas ónice en el cual relucían ópticos carmesíes como un mar de sangre, dos cuernos afilados coronaban su casco como la corona de un emperador. No había mácula alguna en sus servos, no había pieza fuera de lugar ni rastro de imperfección.

Realmente tenía que ser un sueño, porque nadie podía ser tan perfecto.

\- Yo nací aquí.- Contestó, con la calma que solo se puede tener en un sueño.

\- ¿Y dónde están tus creadores? ¿No deberían estar aquí contigo?.- Cuestionó el desconocido con voz resonante, pero extrañamente gentil.

Starscream se sintió pequeño e insignificante.

\- No lo sé.- Apenas tenía un hilo de voz.- No están conmigo.

Una mano de suave superficie pulida le levantó la barbilla con suavidad, el desconocido le miró cara a cara, arrodillándose frente a él.

\- Nts... nts.. nts... ¿quién abandonaría a una criatura tan hermosa?

Starscream no podía contestar, un dolor agudo surgió de su alma. Ni siquiera eso sabía, ni siquiera eso le habían dejado sus creadores.

La imagen del desconocido se disolvió y su "primera imagen" apareció ante sus ópticos.

Volvía a sentirse como en su protoforma, era pequeño, se sentía vulnerable y perdido, tenía frío, todo era nuevo, y estaba oscuro. Con un zumbido sus sistemas se ponían en marcha por primera vez, la oscuridad empezó a aclararse, llegó el gris y poco a poco formas amorfas de colores desconocidos.

Una gigantesca silueta se dibujaba sobre él. Starscream extendió los bracitos hacia esta, sabía que este era su creador matriz, su origen, su fuente de calor y de protección. Intentó alcanzarle con sus pequeñas manos, la silueta iba definiéndose...

Entonces el suelo desapareció y Starscream cayó al abismo.

**Análisis completado- 0 infecciones. – Sistemas al 99'87 -.**

Starscream gritó ahogadamente, incorporándose de golpe. Su sistema de ventilación estaba casi al máximo, tratando de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, sobrecalentado por una activación involuntaria y brusca. ¿Quién era ese transformer?. Estaba seguro de que no le conocía, hubiera sido imposible olvidar a un transformer así.

\- ¡Starscream!.

El grito de Megatrón le sobresaltó sobremanera. El líder decepticon entró en la sala y le miró con... ¿preocupación?. No, imposible.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Megatrón se acercó a él.

Aun estremecido por el sueño, Starscream tardó en contestar, como si tuviera el vocalizador atorado, el sueño le había dejado un regusto amargo, como energón revenido, y una desagradable sensación de indefensión.

\- ¡Starscream!.- Megatrón gritó, alarmado por la expresión entre ausente y ansiosa del otro.

Starscream dio un respingo ante el grito y miró a Megatrón con rencor.

\- Nada. No ocurre nada.

Megatrón le observó con suspicacia y le dedicó una expresión de desprecio antes de darle la espalda y dejarle solo. Y Starscream tuvo que volver a contener su lengua para no insultarle por ello... o atacarle por la espalda. Maldita reliquia de guerra.

Apretó los puños y sus ópticos se encendieron como focos ámbar. Todo había ido bien cuando había entrado en las fuerzas aéreas, había ascendido rápidamente en las filas a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Y Megatrón había seguido siendo su héroe. Su líder. Le hubiera seguido hasta el infierno obedeciendo todas sus órdenes.

_"Buen trabajo, Starscream". "Tú serás mi apoyo en esta batalla". "Sigue así, Starscream". "Sé un ejemplo para tus tropas"._

Aquellas habían sido frases habituales en los labios de Megatrón, frases que lo habían sido todo. Si incluso le había puesto en su círculo de confianza, el lugarteniente mas joven de la historia decepticon, y con el apoyo expreso del mismísimo Megatrón.

Y ahora no quedaba nada. Como odiaba aquella misión. Y aquel sueño le había dejado aturdido y estremecido.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con su "primera imagen", era un archivo borroso que le perturbaba constantemente, como un cable suelto. En aquella pesadilla una caída al vacío le impedía ver a su creador, la realidad no era mucho mejor. Antes de poder distinguirle, su propio creador le había cubierto la cara con un plástico negro y le había dejado allí solo... abandonándole en la oscuridad.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Era algo que siempre le enfurecía, pero lo había superado centrándose en la supervivencia, en la causa decepticon y en su lealtad a Megatrón. Maldito fuera. Todo era culpa suya. Culpa de ese cruel déspota. ¿En qué estaba fallando?. ¡¿En qué?!

* * *

Megatrón contempló su reflejo en el canto del sable estelar. Estaba ansioso de oír la alarma que indicaba la activación de otro mini-con. Una vez tuviera en sus manos todos los mini-cons regresaría a Cybertron y pondría el planeta entero bajo su dominio, impondría la ley y el orden. Eso era lo que necesitaban los transformers, no palabras bonitas y buenas intenciones. Y después de Cybertron, el universo.

Pero antes de todo eso... antes destruiría a Optimus Prime. No estaba seguro de si quería que sonara la alarma para ir a por los mini-cons o para enfrentarse a Prime. No lo sabía. Y no le importaba saberlo.

Sentado en su trono oyó la irritante voz de Cyclonus y su risa estúpida, después un golpe y finalmente la voz rasposa de Starscream.

Starscream. Megatrón clavó el sable estelar en el suelo, era imposible mantener el orden y Starscream era incapaz de quedarse quietecito. Frunció el ceño, Starscream parecía haber perdido todo respeto por él. Recordaba los días en Cybertron. Entonces las cosas habían sido diferentes, todo había ido mejor.

Ahora, cada vez que veía a Optimus... ¡tenía que matarlo! Tenía que acabar con él para poder pensar tranquilo, para poder eliminar los recuerdos para siempre de su memoria y acabar con aquella tortura.

\- Optimus Prime.- Lo dijo en voz, alta, pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba, el nombre cobraba una gran gravedad. Casi podía verlo ante sus ópticos.

\- ¡Demolisher!.- Bramó, el subalterno se asomó presto y bastante intimidado.

\- ¿Sí, señor?

\- Programa los hologramas de entrenamiento, activa el 0001.

\- ¿El de Prime, señor?

Megatrón disparó repetidamente cerca de Demolisher.

\- ¡Sí, esa, estúpido incompetente!

Demolisher desapareció corriendo y deshaciéndose en disculpar.

Sigh... estaba rodeado de idiotas. Se puso en pie y caminó por los pasillos hacia el exterior de la base, al cruzar una esquina se topó con Starscream. El transformer aéreo dio un respingo y le evitó al segundo, cambiando de dirección.

Megatrón apretó la empuñadura del sable estelar con tanta fuerza que las juntas de sus dedos chirriaron en protesta. Starscream. No podía tolerar aquello. Aún mas enfurecido, salió a la estéril superficie lunar. Tenía que destrozar algo.

Recordaba aquella ocasión, cuando había visto a Starscream en una de las bases de Cybertron, hacía miles de años, con las insignias decepticon recién marcadas en los alerones. El joven decepticon le había mirado con una admiración absoluta, y se había convertido en un soldado de insuperable lealtad... a Megatron le había costado no mostrar un abierto favoritismo hacia él hasta que los logros militares de Starscream justificaron públicamente su apoyo directo.

Starscream ya no le miraba con aquella admiración.

El holograma de Optimus Prime se activó.

Mataría a ese autobot. Lo mataría. Ya tenía pensadas un par de ideas al respecto. Se ocuparía él mismo con ayuda de los mini-cons.

Tenía que acabar con él para terminar con todo aquello.


	3. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 3. Revelaciones**

Demolisher era consciente de que los demás transformers pensaban que era estúpido. Era algo realmente irritante y muchas veces había tenido que romper unas cuantas piernas de atrevidos de que se lo habían dicho a la cara.

Muy a su pesar el decepticon sabía que era algo... lento. Pero por mucho que los demás dijeran lo contrario no era estúpido. Era lento, nada más. Y desde luego se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo que lo procesaba mas despacio. El lema de su proceso de circuitos era "lento, pero seguro".

Estaban atravesando una de las peores etapas de derrotas de la historia Decepticon. Demolisher era uno de los guerreros más antiguos de la facción, llevaba millones de años al servicio de Megatrón, su general, su indiscutible líder.

El general estaba de un humor terrible, hacía mucho que lo estaba, y en especial después de cada batalla contra Optimus Prime, su acérrimo enemigo, y mucho más tras el intento de destruir al líder autobot con los mini-cons y la puerta de teleportación.

Y ahora regresaban de otra derrota, Sideways estaba en el suelo, habiéndose retirado antes de tiempo, aquejado de una avería en la pierna. Y por supuesto Cyclonus no estaba perdiendo el tiempo en burlarse.

No eran buenos tiempos para los decepticons.

**¡BRAM!**

\- ¡Cyclonus! ¿Estás bien?

Demolisher se acercó sorprendido hacia Cyclonus, que acababa de caer al suelo en medio de una frase. Podía estar herido, enfermo quizá. El resistente transformer terrestre se apresuró a comprobar qué podía ocurrirle a su camarada... y toda preocupación desapareció al oír los ronquidos. Cyclonus tan solo había caído rendido de cansancio.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?.- La impaciencia de Megatrón era palpable.

\- Bueno, señor... - Demolisher rezó a Primus para que Megatrón no se enfureciera aún más.- Parece que se ha dormido, señor.

Se encogió ante la predecible ira de su general y maldijo a Cyclonus, de todos los momentos que podía elegir para desplomarse así...

\- Grrrr... ¡Estoy rodeado de idiotas incompetentes!

El decepticon lanzamisiles guardó silencio, sabía bien que últimamente era mejor no replicar las agresiones verbales de Megatrón. Caminaban sobre hielo fino.

La puerta de teleportación se activó y apareció el miembro que faltaba de la tropa, Starscream.

\- Vaya forma de levantarnos la moral.

Demolisher se temió que, si bien Starscream tenía cierta razón, ese no era un comentario afortunado.

\- ¿Perdona, Starscream?.- Megatrón ni siquiera se volvió.- ¡En marcha!

\- ¿Eh?.- La sorpresa de Demolisher y Starscream era pareja.- Uh.. si, señor.

Starscream, sorprendido, siguió al líder fuera de la sala. Demolisher se apresuró a dejar a Cyclonus sobre una mesa adyacente y, pese a no recibir órdenes de ello, fue tras Megatrón y Starscream. Tenía una mala sensación sobre aquello. Aquellos dos llevaban un tiempo con discusiones casi constantes, Megatrón no tenía paciencia alguna con el comandante del aire, era algo exagerado incluso para Megatrón, que nunca se había caracterizado por su buena voluntad y solía ser exigente con el otro decepticon.

Al acercarse podía oír las voces de Megatrón y Starscream, que acababan de entrar en una sala de carga y cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Lo cual era muy raro.

\- Pero... ¿a dónde vamos, Megatrón?.

Esa era la voz de Starscream, que sonaba tan confundido y extrañado como se sentía Demolisher, que pegó los audios a la puerta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema, soldado?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?.- Demolisher aplaudió en silencio que Starscream se mostrase respetuoso.

\- Estoy hablando de la última batalla. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste, Starscream?

\- Uh... claro... contuve a Scavenger y Red Alert para apartar la presión de usted, señor. ¿Por qué?... ¿Hice algo mal?

Demolisher se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Megatrón, por una vez realmente no había motivo para interrogar al joven decepticon, que había hecho su trabajo.

\- Estás acabado.- ¿Eso era una sentencia?

Sonó un fuerte golpe, el sonido del puñetazo pilló completamente desprevenido a Demolisher. Aquello... Demolisher era el primero en aplaudir un poco de disciplina física con las tropas, pero realmente se le escapaba el motivo por el que Megatrón debía disciplinar a Starscream.

\- Dame un respiro.- La voz de Sideways le recordó la presencia de este tras él.- No me digas que va a destruir a su propio soldado, quiero decir, Megatrón no puede culparle por sus propios errores, ¿no?

Y así Sideways dio voz a lo que precisamente estaba pensando Demolisher. Megatrón solía usar cabeza de turco, pero nunca de manera tan expeditiva. Aquello era claramente excesivo.

Se oyeron mas ruidos fuertes. Un golpe, y otro, y otro. Starscream debía estar siendo vapuleado. Demolisher tenía la suficiente empatía como para encogerse con cada golpe, cada puño debía sentirse como una bomba.

\- Pero... - La voz de Starscream prácticamente sonaba dolorida.- Yo... yo solo estaba siguiendo sus órdenes, señor... solo eso.

\- E incluso en eso fallaste miserablemente, ¿no es así?

Demolisher frunció el ceño, aquello no tenía sentido.

\- Solo mirar tu incompetencia me revuelve los sistemas.

Y más golpes. Demolisher tiró inútilmente de las puertas, tratando de forzarlas y abrirlas, pero estaban cerradas por dentro a cal y canto.

\- ¡Genial!.- Se lamentó sarcástico dirigiéndose a Sideways.- Parece que nos han encerrado aquí fuera.

Volvieron a oírse golpes, con mas fuerza que antes. Su preocupación empezó a volverse casi angustia y golpeó con desesperación las puertas.

\- ¡Megatrón, vamos, ábranos, por favor!

\- ¿Por qué te abres paso a través, Demolisher?

Para estar cruzado de brazos, Sideways era bastante directo y brutal en sus sugerencias.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Si no te das prisa, Starscream será historia.

Un ruido como si un transformer hubiera sido lanzado al suelo de cuerpo entero sacudió a Demolisher. Sideways tenía razón. Demolisher sopesó las circunstancias, tenía que hacerlo, a riesgo de provocar la ira de Megatrón debía evitar que continuara. No era que sintiese un gran afecto por Starscream, la mayor parte del tiempo no podía soportar su arrogancia y detestaba su actitud, y había sido el primero en cuestionar el ascenso de un transformer tan joven en las filas de los decepticons.

Pero sabía ver el talento cuando estaba frente a él, Starscream era un decepticon leal y competente, un eficaz soldado y un buen comandante aéreo.

Y Demolisher era lento, pero no estúpido. En Cybertron había sido evidente para él, Starscream era el protegido de Megatrón, por mucho que el líder hubiese tratado de disimularlo.

Conocía a Megatrón, desde los inicios de la gran guerra entre autobots y decepticons. Había transformers que nacían para seguir y otros para dirigir, Demolisher y Megatrón eran un buen ejemplo de esto. Hacía siglos que servía al general, sabía ver mas allá de la apariencia y había estado muy claro que Megatrón había convertido en su pupilo nada más conocerle. En un principio, durante mucho tiempo, Megatrón había favorecido a Starscream en Cybertron... pero desde que estaban en este sistema solar la atención parecía haber dado un giro.

Starscream había pasado al punto de mira. Y no estaba bien. No sin motivo. A Megatrón le pasaba algo, la tensión de las derrotas, los enfrentamientos con Prime... y lo estaba pagando con Starscream, no podía dejar que lo hiciese.

Preparó los cañones lanzamisiles de sus hombros y se plantó ante las puertas, oyó otra vez un golpe y luego la potente voz de Megatrón dirigiéndose a su subordinado.

\- Oh, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?. ¿Eres tan patético que ni te defiendes?. ¡Eres una desgracia para la raza decepticon y mereces ser destruido!

¡No!. Demolisher no lo dudó más, debía detener aquello. Megatrón no estaba pensando con claridad, esto era injustificado y excesivo.

La puerta y la pared circundante cayeron destrozadas por la explosión de sus misiles.

\- ¡Megatrón, no puedo dejar que haga esto!.- Demolisher contempló la escena, Megatrón en pie y Starscream tirado boca abajo en el suelo y temió lo peor.- ¡Oh, no, Starscream!

A su espalda, Sideways no perdía detalle, si bien su rostro oculto no revelaba nada, dejó escapar una exclamación sorda de compasión.

Megatrón no parecía en absoluto preocupado por la brusca interrupción, apenas les dedicó un poco de atención en tanto se marchaba.

\- Hecho, un castigo digno del crimen.- Fue cuanto dijo retirándose.

Demolisher no daba crédito, Starscream estaba tirado en el suelo con varias contusiones sobre su blindaje e incluso marcas en el casco y la cara, como si le hubieran agarrado por la cabeza. Se acercó, preocupado, aquella no era forma de tratar a un soldado leal.

\- Oh, Starscream... ¿estás bien, Starscream?

Starscream gimió, obviamente dolorido, probablemente el blindaje había protegido su cuerpo del daño real, pero eso no impedía que golpes muy fuertes trastocaran los sistemas internos. El decepticon se levantó con dificultad y se apartó, pasando del lado, ¿qué hacía?, tenía que descansar o ir a la cámara de regeneración.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme.

Lo dicho, le detestaba cuando se ponía arrogante. Pero por una vez lo ignoraría, Starscream no estaba en su mejor momento, mas le valía seguirle.

Los dos transformers, o los tres, si se tenía en cuenta que Sideways les iba a la zaga, salieron al exterior de la base, sobre la superficie lunar.

\- Ey, Starscream, espera.

\- Tengo que hacer esto solo, Demolisher.

Starscream no dejó tiempo para réplicas, se transformó en caza y abandonó la zona a toda velocidad, dejándole atrás. Demolisher solo puso mirarle marchar en tanto Sideways se adelantaba.

\- Menudo trabajo en equipo, aunque no es que fuéramos un equipo para empezar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué aun es leal a alguien tan inestable como Megatrón.

Demolisher le hubiera exigido explicaciones por el insulto al líder decepticon, pero el espía se transformó en moto y se marchó sin dar más explicaciones.

\- Ya... buen argumento, Sideways.- Masculló. ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía que dejarle con la palabra en la boca?

* * *

Megatrón, sentado en su trono, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba tratando de dormir, pero lo hacía a ratos, durmiendo y despertándose a cada rato, desvelándose sin remedio. No dejaba de pensar que había cometido un error.

Un gran error. Había perdido el control por completo. Hacía días que estaba tenso y... había estallado. No había pretendido atacar de esa manera a Starscream.

El joven decepticon estaba pidiendo a gritos una corrección después de su comentario pero... no había planeado ser tan duro con él... se le había escapado de las manos.

Cosa que, desde luego, no podía permitirse admitir ante nadie.

Incluso Demolisher había intervenido para detenerle y se le había enfrentado. ¡Y Demolisher jamás había osado contrariarle tan abiertamente!. Era una clara señal de lo mal que había actuado. Ahora, con la cabeza fría, se daba cuenta de lo erróneo de sus actos.

Solo Primus sabía en qué estaría pensando Starscream ahora... qué pensaría ahora de él.

La culpabilidad de aguijoneó, y era algo casi desconocido para él. No dejaba de repasar las expresiones de Starscream cuando le había golpeado, la confusión, el miedo.. y las cosas que le había dicho... demasiado crueles.

Siempre había sido exigente con Starscream, ¿cómo no serlo?, pero siempre con un objetivo. Ahora había cometido un terrible error al humillarle así. Tenía que calmarse. Meditar. Volver a ser el líder decepticon al que todos seguían sin rechistar, el transformer al que Starscream había servido con la más sincera admiración.

Orgullo. El orgullo era su fuerza. Tenía que recuperarse, no podía permitirse perder el respeto de sus tropas, ni el de Starscream. Debía recuperarle, demostrarle que seguía siendo su líder. Conocía a Starscream, era impulsivo, orgulloso, leal... y siempre había mostrado su devoción y respeto por él.

Tenía que recuperarle. Pero no podía admitir ante nadie que había cometido un error, eso sería interpretado como una muestra de debilidad. No lo permitiría.

En ese momento Sideways se presentó ante él con sus habituales maneras aduladoras. El espía le molestaba, había sido muy útil para conseguir el sable estelar, pero desde entonces no había sido de ayuda. Y le molestaba sobre manera el modo en que seguía a Starscream con aquellos ópticos rosados, mostraba demasiado interés por este, y no confiaba en sus intenciones.

Sideways le saludó con mas que correctas maneras y empezó a contarle como Starscream había manifestado quejas que sonaban sospechosamente a rebelión...

* * *

Sideways salió de su reunión con Megatrón no poco molesto, no había ido tan bien como esperaba. Antes había ido tras Starscream, que había estado notablemente perturbado y fuera de sí, gritando con angustia y rabia desbordadas. Había sido muy facil aproximarse al herido decepticon y simpatizar con su dolor y la irracionalidad de Megatrón, guiándole hacia la rebelión. Starscream no había quedado del todo convencido, pero Sideways sabía que la idea estaba en su procesador.

Inmediatamente después había regresado a la base decepticon y dado una versión sesgada de la conversación al necio Megatrón sobre las "intenciones usurpadoras" de Starscream.

"... no me preocupa que Starscream tome represalias..."

Megatrón se había mostrado sorprendentemente pensativo, lejos de la actitud descontrolada de hacía unas horas. Desconcertante. Tan solo había conseguido hacerle perder el control al sugerir que su poder sobre Starscream dependía del sable estelar. Ah, eso sí que le había molestado al necio montón de chatarra.

Eso era bueno. Megatrón tenía que haber mordido el anzuelo. Después de todo había mencionado que Starscream le forzaba a hacer un ejemplo de él. Debía empujarles al enfrentamiento, confiaba en que Starscream pudiera derrocar a Megatrón. Era un riesgo que debía correr para que continuara la guerra.

Quizá debía dar otro empujoncito a Starscream. Quizá una pequeña mentira...

* * *

Starscream meditaba. Sobre todo tipo de cosas. Su origen perdido. La soledad. La guerra. La pelea de hoy. Las peleas de ayer. Megatrón. Todo estaba descontrolado. En la sala de ordenadores contemplaba una colección de imágenes de archivo de Cybertron y de la guerra en uno de los archivos de estrategia. Imágenes de transformers destruidos, de fuego, lucha, las ruinas de Iacon, escenas de destrucción y victoria. E imágenes de los generales, y de Megatrón.

¿Se tambaleaba el suelo bajo sus pies?. Sideways le había dicho que alguien más capaz debía liderar a los decepticons y la insinuación del espía había sido evidente pese a la sorpresa. ¡Si incluso le había dicho que Megatrón le tenía miedo!

Había tenido tiempo para pensar en soledad.

La pregunta era si quería derrocar a Megatrón y dirigir a los decepticons...

Demolisher apareció, interrumpiendo sus vagabundeos.

\- ¿Donde demonios estabas, Starscream? Contéstame.

Demolisher... no era un mal transformer, se podía confiar en su fanática devoción por la causa decepticon, pero su incapacidad para la improvisación era molesta, era un decepticon con sentido común, pero un procesador duro y lento.

\- Salí por mi cuenta para pensar un poco, Demolisher. Estoy cansado de esta guerra y estoy tratando de darle sentido.

\- ¿Uh?. Eres tú el que no tiene sentido.

¿No lo tenía?. Estaba en aquella guerra... pero... ¿por qué?. Era por Megatrón, era un decepticon por Megatrón, y si no podía confiar en su líder, si era despreciado por él, entonces tampoco podía confiar en la causa decepticon. Y convertirse en el líder de la facción tampoco tendría razón de ser.

\- Tiene que haber un motivo por el cual luchamos, porque no tiene sentido continuar a menos que lo haya. Esta guerra ha durado millones de años, de hecho he sido un guerrero desde que salía de mi cámara de Iacon y entré en la armada de Megatrón. La única diferencia entre un autobot y yo es la forma en que luchamos y el código de los Decepticons.

Starscream escrutó a Demolisher, era evidente que el viejo guerrero no le comprendía. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?. Ningún decepticon se cuestionaría su facción, era como luchar contra la programación básica, y mucho menos iba a hacerlo alguien tan simple como Demolisher. Quizá así era más fácil. Era lo que hacían todos. Era un decepticon, ningún decepticon se preguntaría por la guerra, ningún transformer lo haría.

\- Supongo que me siento un poco... confuso. Pero tú no deberías estarlo. Somos soldados que han jurado obedecer a Megatrón; capturemos a los mini-cons y regresemos a Cybertron triunfantes.

Eso era todo. Simple. Demolisher se quejó, curiosamente sorprendido por el simplismo de la proclama, pero Starscream se sentía más sereno después decirlo en voz alta. Era un decepticon, un soldado leal a Megatrón, le había dado su palabra, su juramento. Podía... podía tragarse el dolor para poder continuar hacia delante, por que sino lo hacía, ¿qué sería de él? ¿qué haría?. Esto era todo lo que quería, porque era lo único que tenía.

La recién reestablecida resolución apenas si duró unos minutos cuando Sideways apareció en escena... con un mensaje de Megatrón.

En apenas unos segundos Starscream lo vio todo rojo.

" _...quiere que hagas guardia frente a la puerta de teleportación por si a los mini-cons se les ocurre escapar..."_

Después de todo lo ocurrido, después de los golpes, de la humillación, después de que había desistido de desobedecer... aquella orden... aquella degradante, humillante, insultante orden...

Una cosa era la lealtad... ¡y otra su orgullo!. Degradarle de aquella manera, mandando a Sideways con recados indignos después de todo... ¡Al infierno con la causa decepticon!. Starscream desenvainó su espada. ¡Megatrón era indigno de su lealtad!. ¡Lo mataría! ¡Lo mataría!

* * *

Demolisher intentó en vano detener a Starscream, pero el otro era mas fuerte y le apartó de un empujón en tanto corría espada en ristre gritando su desafió a Megatrón. ¡Por Primus! Demolisher no había podido parar su locura, interponiéndose en vano. Por ese motivo había considerado un error ascender a Starscream, demasiado joven, todo orgullo e impulsividad, un segundo confirmaba su lealtad y al otro bramaba sobre venganza.

Menudo momento había elegido Sideways para traer el mensaje de Megatrón con aquella tarea absurda, ¿y en qué pensaba Megatrón?. Era evidente que aquello era una provocación para el orgulloso decepticon aéreo... y justo cuando parecía que se había calmado y recapacitado. Demolisher corrió a por ayuda.

\- ¡Cyclonus!

Por Primus que necesitaba ayuda para detener aquel desastre. Megatrón y Starscream podían hacerse pedazos, y ganara quien ganara todos perderían.

* * *

Megatrón aguardaba. Había ido a meditar en soledad, le gustaba el silencio que reinaba en la luna, aquel satélite rocoso tenía cierto encanto en ocasiones. Incluso consiguió quedarse dormido sin problemas de desvelo. Ahora tenía las ideas claras y un objetivo en mente.

Cuando oyó los propulsores de Starscream no se sorprendió en absoluto, le molestaba que Starscream se atreviera a desafiarle pero... en cierta medida sentía cierto orgullo. Orgullo, valor, Starscream tenía grandes dosis de ambas. Eso era bueno en cierta medida.

Hoy se enfrentaría a Starscream por primera vez. Era algo inevitable, y ahora veía que necesario. Hoy enseñaría una valiosa lección a Starscream, una necesaria. Era su soldado. Nunca debía olvidarlo, y Megatrón debía reafirmar su poder.

Iba a reestablecer su dominio. Le gustara a Starscream o no.

Starscream aterrizó y Megatrón se puso en pie para enfrentarle.

\- Me sorprende que tengas el valor de enfrentarte a mí, Starscream.

\- ¿¡Cómo... ?!.- Starscream desenvainó coléricamente.

Ja, era tan fácil tirar de sus cables. Predecible. Le conocía muy bien. Megatrón clavó el sable estelar en el suelo, clavándolo con firmeza, no necesitaba la poderosa arma, les demostraría a todos que él estaba al mando por sí mismo. Aquello no era un juego.

\- Hagamos esto interesante, te entregaré el sable estelar, eso, si consigues derrotarme.

Ahí estaba, que Starscream demostrara si tenía el valor necesario.

\- ¡Prepárate! ¡Ataca!.- Típico de Starscream, su equivocado sentido honorable llevándole a anunciar el primer golpe.

Ambos transformers se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con ferocidad, en el primer golpe Megatrón apartó la espada de Starscream, lanzándola a un lado y después dando un fuerte puñetazo al soldado. Los siguientes ataques fueron uno detrás de otro, vapuleando a Starscream sin demasiada dificultad. El joven decepticon no reaccionaba con suficiente rapidez, pronto Starscream acabó en el suelo. Megatrón frunció el ceño, denigrante, Starscream no luchaba así, no debía luchar así. Era humillante para ambos.

\- Al menos lucha como un cybertroniano, porque lo que estas haciendo es patético.

Agarró a su rebelde subordinado por el cuello y le levantó del suelo, no le consentiría caer tan fácilmente y de esa manera. Starscream valía mucho más, sacaría de él todo lo que tenía, aunque tuviera que sacarlo a la fuerza.

\- Esta vez es una lucha hasta el final, y no aceptaré una de tus torpes excusas. ¿Me entiendes, torpe inútil? Espero que comprendas lo que está en juego.- La cara de Starscream era un poema de sorpresa.- El sable estelar y supremo mando de los decepticons para el ganador.

Megatrón no dudó al pronunciar estas palabras, iba a demostrar a Starscream la seriedad de la situación, no iba a perder su tiempo.

\- Podrías gobernar el universo... si sales victorioso. No hay mayor premio, y esta es tu única oportunidad de conseguirlo, así que no la desaproveches. Pero recuerda esto Starscream, no te mostraré piedad, vas a ser un ejemplo para mis soldados, para prevenir toda insubordinación.

Megatrón insultó el orgullo de Starscream al tiempo que le incentivaba para combatir, esta era la prueba. Para Starscream, para probarse a sí mismo y ante Megatrón.

Y surtió el efecto deseado, Starscream resurgió de su aparente derrota para devolver los golpes con todas sus fuerzas, respondiendo con ferocidad al desafío y la provocación.

* * *

Sideways observaba desde lo alto de la colina, observando el enfrentamiento junto a Demolisher y Cyclonus. Megatrón había tenido a Starscream contra las cuerdas, lo cual le había provocado no poca preocupación, si las cosas se ponían feas tendría que intervenir para salvar la vida de Starscream.

Si Starscream era destruido Unicrón montaría en cólera, y nada era peor que la cólera de Unicrón, Sideways sería irremisiblemente destruido. A riesgo de poner en peligro su puesto como espía tendría que actuar para ayudar al soldado decepticon.

Esperaba que no llegara a eso.

Otro punto que le incomodaba era que Megatrón no estaba usando el sable estelar, esto tenía el inconveniente que le irritaba. Si Megatrón hubiese usado el terrible arma habría menoscabado su autoridad y los demás decepticons, Demolisher y Cyclonus se hubieran decantado por ayudar y apoyar a Starscream. Y tal cosa no estaba ocurriendo. No era bueno.

* * *

Starscream contraatacó con ferocidad, devolviendo golpe por golpe. Esto iba mas allá de una venganza, era cuestión de orgullo, porque si no le demostraba a Megatrón su valía entonces no tenía sentido continuar aquella guerra. Si Megatrón le daba esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar. A muerte. Hasta el final. No podía permitirse perder. ¡No iba a perder! ¡Recuperaría su orgullo y el respeto!

Megatrón acababa de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, le ofrecía esta oportunidad libremente. Aquí estaba el desafío. No fracasaría.

Por desgracia para Starscream no bastaba con fuerza de voluntad. Un puñetazo lanzó a Starscream hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que giró sobre su mismo completamente aturdido. Antes de poder recuperarse otro puñetazo le machacó el servo por la espalda, destrozando los sistemas de equilibrio básicos, el siguiente puñetazo hizo temblar todos los sistemas de su cuerpo, sus audios se llenaron de mensajes internos de alarma.

Starscream cayó a plomo al suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie, no tenía ni la energía ni la capacidad de hacerlo, varios sistemas fallaban, tenía varias articulaciones dañadas. No podía hacer más. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Megatrón se impuso sobre él, en pie ante su postrado adversario, inmenso y amenazador, mientras él no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle desde abajo. Megatrón tomó el sable estelar y lo puso contra su cuello. La fría energía se sentía implacable...

Había perdido. Se acabó. No podía luchar más.

\- Tu ganas, Megatrón... ahora... solo acaba conmigo.

\- ¿Te rindes?.- Megatrón parecía entre decepcionado y... divertido.- Esperaba más de ti. Por lo menos suplica por tu miserable existencia, ¿o está tu necio orgullo interponiéndose incluso en eso, Starscream?. ¿Y bien, lo está?

Starscream no tenía palabras, aturdido, Megatrón no estaba enfadado siquiera, sino mas bien divertido. Y había algo... había algo familiar en aquello, no en las palabras sino en la imagen, sus ópticos parecían sufrir un deja vü.

\- Tu problema es que tienes conciencia, no tienes redaños para terminar la lucha porque juegas según las reglas.- Megatrón le aleccionaba, tal y como solía hacer allá en Cybertron, como un maestro.- Bueno, en ese caso nunca serás el vencedor, Starscream.- Apartó la temible espada.- Conozco tus debilidades y por eso yo soy el ganador y tú yaces ahí como un perro miserable.

Megatrón dejó de cernirse sobre él, y se apartó, dándole la espalda. Le... ¿le dejaba vivir?

\- Siempre estoy abierto a un desafío,  **SOLDADO** , y un día tú...  **PODRÍAS**  derrotarme.

Starscream se quedó en el suelo, contemplando el espacio estrellado en tanto Megatrón se marchaba, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos. Megatrón le permitía el desafío, respondía, ganaba... y después le perdonaba.

Era Megatrón. Su líder. Como antaño. Pese al dolor que registraban sus sensores se sentía extrañamente en calma, como si hubiera tenido una catarsis. El conflicto había llegado a su fin, y Megatrón... Megatrón era de nuevo el maestro... el general por el que valía la pena darlo todo.

Y esa imagen, cuando Megatrón se había cernido sobre él... era curioso, le había provocado una especie de redundancia cíclica momentánea... no lo entendía... ¿qué...? Revisionó el recuerdo con extrañeza.

"...  _tu problema es que tienes conciencia, no tienes..."_

Esa imagen... era la imagen, no el sonido...

De pronto se quedó anonadado. Una idea... absurda cuanto menos... surgió de su procesador. No... no podía ser. La imagen borrosa, la silueta difusa... si rellenaba los huecos con la de Megatrón... si definía la imagen con la guía de la imagen más moderna... las siluetas, la forma... ¿encajaba?

"Superponiendo... buscando coincidencias... coincidencias encontradas... coincidencias del 99'7 "

Megatrón. Su imagen primera. Megatrón. Su creador matriz. Megatrón. Padre matriz.

Starscream perdió el conocimiento y entró en recarga de emergencia.


	4. Los sueños, sueños son

**Capítulo 4. Los sueños, sueños son**

Starscream soñaba. O eso esperaba. A veces era difícil separar una realidad virtual de una física.

Estaba en la luna, desde una estéril meseta podía ver las ruinas de nave que eran la base decepticon. Pero no veía a nadie allí, ni oía a nadie, ni siquiera su fino radar indicaba la presencio de los otros decepticons. ¿Se habrían marchado sin él?. ¿Le habían abandonado en aquel satélite?. No... no lo harían... ¿verdad?... No... no podían hacerle eso... él no le haría eso.

\- ¡Megatrón! ¡Megatrooón!

No le abandonaría, no lo haría. Starscream corrió desesperadamente, pero no llegaba a ninguna parte. No había ningún sitio al que llegar, estaba atrapado en una roca yerma, sin final alguno.

\- ¡Megatrooooón!

\- Es inútil.

Starscream se volvió. Tras él estaba el transformer dorado, aquel hermoso extraño de expresión inescrutable. Estaba en la meseta, su figura era imponente en medio de aquella nada, aquel transformer era como una súper nova solitaria en medio del vacío.

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Se han ido.

\- ¡No!.- Starscream se acercó al desconocido con angustia.

\- Es así.

\- ¡No! ¡No es cierto!.- Starscream negó vehemente.- ¡No me han abandonado!

El desconocido le tomó por los hombros, sus grandes manos eran firmes, pero le sostenían con delicadeza. Starscream sabía de forma inconsciente que sin duda aquel transformer podía destruirle con aquellas manos como si el metal fuese arcilla, pero en el sueño Starscream no podía sentir auténtico temor por ello.

\- Te ha dejado atrás. Lo sabes.

\- ¡No! ¡Megatrón no me ha abandonado!.- Starscream protestaba con apenas una sombra de convicción.

\- Es inútil, Starscream.- La voz, grave y envolvente, pronunció su nombre con lentitud, sílaba a sílaba, como si lo convirtiese en arte al salir de sus labios.

Starscream se estremeció, la presencia del extraño era sobrecogedora, imponente, de pronto parecía envolver todo su mundo, el resto se desdibujaba a su alrededor. Su rostro impoluto se acercaba y Starscream estaba fascinado.

\- ¿Quién eres?

El imperial transformer le acarició los hombros, pasando los puntiagudos dedos por las juntas de los servos con lentitud, rozando los cables, en una caricia delicada que aumentó de intensidad cuando pasó hacia la junta de los alerones.

\- Mi nombre no importa todavía, Starscream.

Los dedos parecían tener electricidad estática, cosquilleaban de forma increíblemente agradable, estimulando sus sensores, su rostro se acercó al suyo hasta que casi se rozaron, Starscream podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ópticos límpidos que reflejaban todo a la perfección. Sus labios se acercaron a los suyos...

**· Reparación completada... sistemas al 90'85...**

* * *

Starscream despertó en confusión. Se sentía completamente desorientado al salir tan bruscamente del sueño... pues eso había sido. Activó los ópticos y el resto de sus programas, estaba en la cámara de reparaciones, bajo el aura iridiscente de los nanorreparadores.

El sueño... de nuevo aquel extraño desconocido... Starscream sacudió la cabeza, había sido de seguro un fallo de sistema, o un bug, por entrar en recarga dentro de una cámara de reparación de ese tipo. ¿Por qué estaba allí?. No recordaba haber entrado allí, ¿qué había ocurrido?. Le habían dejado sentado en la cámara... pero no recordaba...

Había luchado contra Megatrón... si, recordaba eso, el conflicto, la lucha, su derrota, las palabras de Megatrón y... Megatrón... era su creador matriz. Se recogió sobre sí mismo, aturdido, sobrecogido por la información.

\- ¿Estas bien, Starscream?

Sideways entró en la habitación y se sentó en una silla frente a la cámara en tanto Starscream recuperaba la compostura y se incorporaba.

\- Si, estoy bien.

No obstante, cuando salía de la cámara perdió pie, Sideways se levantó como un relámpago y le sostuvo. Starscream se apartó con incomodidad, no le gustaba que le tocaran y no acostumbraba a recibir ayuda gratuitamente. No obstante al apartarse volvió a perder estabilidad y Sideways le ayudó a tenerse en pie.

\- Has permanecido mucho tiempo en la cámara reparadora, tus sistemas tienen que reajustarse.

El contacto le incomodaba, Starscream recordó el extraño sueño que acababa de tener, aquel desconocido tan... tan perfecto que había estado a punto de... besarle.

Starscream como transformer que era, no podía ruborizarse tal y como lo hacía un ser orgánico, pero sus sistemas subieron de temperatura y sus mejillas dejaron traslucir un todo rojizo de cables epidérmicos sobrecalentados.

\- No pareces encontrarte bien.- Sideways le ayudó a tomar asiento.- Recargarse dentro de la cámara no es bueno para los sistemas, será mejor que te tomes un descanso adicional.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.- Gruñó Starscream.- Además mis obligaciones...

\- Megatrón ha dado órdenes de que Cyclonus y yo te relevemos de ellas durante cuatro días terrestres. Estas de baja.

Megatrón. Starscream apartó la cara para que Sideways no viera su expresión. Megatrón era su creador matriz. Por más que se lo repetía aún le costaba creerlo. Y aun así... su primera imagen no mentía, y algunas cosas también encajaban.

Cierto que Megatrón siempre le había puesto una alta exigencia pero... siempre le había dedicado más atención y confianzas que a nadie, desde que le había conocido en la sala de tiro le había dado una atención especial.

Era algo tan extraño. Megatrón era el transformer que le había creado... y abandonado, quien le había cubierto con un plástico para negarle su identidad y desaparecido después de su vida. Y cuando se habían reencontrado, muchos años después, ese mismo transformer le había valorado y ascendido entre las filas decepticon.

_"Siempre estoy abierto a un desafío, soldado... y algún día... podrías derrotarme..."_

Starscream trató de darle un sentido, una respuesta que explicara todo... de pronto sintió nauseas y un fuerte mareo le obligó a bajar la cabeza y concentrarse en estabilizar sus sensores de equilibrio.

\- Lo dicho, no es bueno recargar en la cámara.- Comentó Sideways.- Aguarda, te traeré algo de energón refinado, te ayudará a depurar.

Starscream asintió apenas, en demasiado malestar y confusión como para cuestionar la amabilidad de Sideways, que ahora era realmente bienvenida.

_"... algún día... podrías derrotarme..."_

Esa frase, que tan hondo le había calado, grabada ahora en su cpu. Había... Había orgullo en la voz de Megatrón. Verdadero orgullo por él. Por su hijo.

Megatrón le había abandonado en las cámaras de incubación... y no había querido que supiera quién era él. Tenía que haber un motivo para aceptarle como soldado tantos años después. Quizá... quizá había sido una prueba. Starscream levantó la cabeza, sintiendo la calma que traía la lógica.

Era la base de la ley Decepticon. La ley del más fuerte. Megatrón había sido fiel a ese principio incluso con su propio hijo. Debía haberle abandonado para que luchara por si mismo, para que se ganara su lugar entre los decepticons sin que ser hijo de Megatrón fuera un factor para nadie, sin favoritismos, ni siquiera de sí mismo.

Era eso. Era una prueba. Y la había llevado bien. Era un soldado de Megatrón, su comandante de las fuerzas aéreas. Quizá, si seguía esforzándose, si continuaba luchando y probándose a sí mismo... llegaría el día en que Megatrón le consideraría merecedor del reconocimiento de su herencia. Digno de ser llamado su hijo y reconocido como tal.

\- ¿Starscream?. Toma.

Debía de haberse quedado ensimismado. Sideways ya había regresado y estaba a su lado tendiéndole un cubo de brillante energón, su tono magenta pálido y delicioso aroma delataban su calidad y alto refinamiento. Aquello tenía que haber salido de la reserva personal de Megatrón, pero Starscream no le cuestionó sobre ello pues sus sistemas de procesamiento se habían puesto en marcha antes incluso de beberlo. Tomó el cubo que se le ofrecía y dio un largo trago.

\- Gracias.

Delicioso. Realmente lo había necesitado después de tanta agitación. Se recostó hacia atrás, dejando que sus procesadores se ocuparan de utilizar el energón ingerido. Con esto y una siesta estaría como nuevo, la cámara de reparación había hecho el resto.

Sideways recogió el cubo vacío y lo tiró en el cercano contenedor de reciclaje.

\- Me sorprendes, Sideways.

\- ¿De veras?

Starscream se acomodó en la silla, relajándose.

\- Estas siendo muy atento.

Sideways rió y movió un asiento, sentándose junto al otro transformer.

\- ¿No puedo preocuparme por un camarada?

Sideways puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Starscream y se felicitó por la falta de inquietud del otro. El químico que había introducido en el energón debía estar haciendo un rápido efecto, adormeciendo a Starscream hacia la recarga y reduciendo notablemente su nivel de alerta.

\- No es algo habitual.

\- No lo es, supongo que los decepticons no nos preocupamos por nadie, ¿verdad?.- Sideways apoyó la barbilla en su otra mano.- Hay una gran... soledad.

Starscream no contestó. Sideways esperó pacientemente a que el transformer aéreo siguiera adormeciéndose de forma gradual, así sería más fácil hablar con el elusivo soldado. Y sería más fácil influenciarle.

\- Fue una feroz lucha. Megatrón no puede ser tomado a la ligera.- Inició.

Starscream asintió y alzó la cabeza, recostándola hacia atrás de forma que su mirada se perdía hacia el techo.

\- Pero fue una lucha increíble. Nos impresionaste a todos.

El decepticon abrió sus ópticos al máximo y se volvió hacia Sideways.

\- ¿De veras?.- Su sonrisa era algo escéptica, pero era evidente que el halago le tocaba.

\- Por supuesto. Puede que Megatrón ganara... esta vez.

En contra de lo esperado, Starscream reaccionó de forma negativa a la sugerencia de otras ocasiones, apartando la mano de Sideways de sí.

\- Megatrón es nuestro líder por derecho. Nuestro general.

\- Por supuesto.- Sideways concedió, pero le sorprendía la renovada lealtad.

Megatrón debía haber impresionado mucho a Starscream, aquel era un efecto que no había esperado y que resultaba muy perjudicial para su causa. Unicrón se enfurecería. Ahora podía entrar en el subconsciente de Starscream cuando este bajaba sus defensas en la recarga, sin duda descubriría que Starscream se había reafirmado como un decepticon al servicio leal de Megatrón.

Los ópticos de Starscream parpadearon, señal de que el sistema empezaba a reducir funciones y programas para entrar en recarga. Sideways intentó otro enfoque para congraciarse con el decepticon.

\- Se ha reafirmado como nuestro líder, pero era necesario que lo hiciera.

Volvió a poner la mano sobre al rodilla de Starscream y no fue apartado. Bien.

\- Pronto recuperaremos los Mini-cons.

\- Y volveremos a Cybertrón.- Añadió Starscream, nostálgico.

\- Si, tengo ganas de volver a casa.- Y Sideways decía una media verdad, aunque él no hablaba de Cybertrón, sino de Unicrón.

\- El hogar.- Starscream empezaba a dormirse.

\- Muy pronto, Starscream, muy pronto.

Medio dormido, Starscream pensó en el regreso a casa y sonrió.

El espía sintió casi una revelación, la sonrisa de Starscream, somnolienta, sincera, iluminaba toda la cara del decepticon, acentuando todo lo que lo hacía hermoso. Había una pureza intocable en aquella expresión. Si Sideways hubiese poseído un núcleo, este habría pulsado con violencia en su servo.

Los ópticos de Starscream parpadearon de nuevo y se recostó en el asiento hasta que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido y sus ópticos se cubrieron con las capas protectoras.

Sideways pasó su mano sobre el blindaje del muslo, el metal recién reparado era realmente pulido al tacto. Subió hasta la junta de la cintura, ¿acaso podía Unicrón culparle de su atracción?. A fin de cuentas Sideways era un pedazo de la voluntad de Unicrón, creado de su mismo cuerpo para ser su mensajero, era parte de él.

Pasó una mano por el alerón, deslizando los dedos por la sensible superficie hasta el punto donde estaba la partícula de Unicrón, allí se detuvo y acarició en círculos. Starscream se estremeció y se inclinó hacia él, aceptando inconscientemente las caricias. Siguió acariciándole recorriendo juntas y sintiendo los puntos donde la sensibilidad era mayor. Starscream separó los labios y empezó a "respirar" para ayudar a los sistemas, que estaban en modo recarga, a bajar la temperatura. Sideways se sintió mas osado y palpó entre los muslos de Starscream, la coquilla protectora emitía calor. Aaaah, Starscream debía estar soñando, y Sideways sabía con qué... o más bien con quién.

* * *

Starscream jadeó sobre la gran cama de recarga en la que estaba tendido, el transformer dorado estaba sentado junto a él y sus manos, imposiblemente suaves, le acariciaban, recorriéndole como si quisiera memorizar su estructura con el tacto.

Era un sueño. Sin duda lo era. Uno de esos sueños de recarga con estímulos sexuales. Starscream no podía contener el calor que sentía en sus puertos de interfaz. El desconocido le tocaba con una dedicación que le había sentir increíblemente preciado. Era extraño, tenía la sensación de que le acariciaban en varias zonas a la vez, con contactos que casi parecían reales, tanto que estaba seguro de que se estaba estremeciendo físicamente.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Logró musitar... era la tercera vez que veía a aquel desconocido y cada vez su imagen era mas detallada y perfecta. Su imaginación había creado algo así... Era increíble.

\- No importa, ya lo averiguarás.

\- Pero...- Starscream se arqueó cuando un tacto increíblemente real tanteó sobre su coquilla.

El misterioso transformer le sonrió, su impenetrable expresión se tornó seductora con una sonrisa perfecta.

\- Ssssh, Starscream, debes confiar en mi. No puedes confiar en nadie más.

\- Pero... yo...

\- Sssssh.- El desconocido rozó los labios con los suyos.- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi.

* * *

Sideways presionó la coquilla, acariciando su contorno y reforzando así la proyección astral de Unicrón. En su dedicación no percibió la presencia de un recién llegado hasta que una ominosa sombra se cernió sobre él. Sideways apartó las manos con sobresalto y se puso en pie, al darse la vuelta se topó con Megatrón, que le miraba con un gesto de ferocidad tan terrible que cualquier transformer se habría tirado al suelo suplicando piedad.

\- Lord Megatrón, yo...

El general decepticon le agarró por una de las astas y le arrastró fuera de la salta con tanta brutalidad que casi le arrancó el apéndice. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras ellos lanzó a Sideways contra la pared con tanta fuerza que abolló su superficie.

\- Lo... lord Megatrón yo no...

Megatrón le agarró por cada asta y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza contra la pared con repetida violencia.

\- Te- dije- que- no- te- acercaras- a- él.- Cada palabra se acompañaba de un golpe.

Después le arrojó por el pasillo de un puñetazo que le hundió el blindaje torácico y volvió a avanzar hacia él amenazadoramente.

\- Mi señor... es... es un error... yo no...

Le agarró por el cuello y le levantó del suelo contra la pared.

\- ¿Que tu no qué?. ¿Que no has estado...?.- Ni siquiera podía decirlo, ni falta que hacía por su gesto realmente asqueado.- Eres un... un... ¡ESCORIA!

Le apretó el cuello, cortando el paso de energón y presionando los cables y conexiones. Acercó su cara a la de Sideways.

\- Voy a transformarte en chatarra de reciclaje.

\- Se... señor... yo... solo estaba... no es lo que pare...

\- Debería desmontarte pieza a pieza.- Megatrón le soltó y Sideways resbaló hasta el suelo.- Pero eres útil.

\- Yo no...- Una patada le silenció.

\- Eres útil, de momento.- Continuó Megatrón.- Pero si vuelves a acercarte a él, si te atreves siquiera a rozarle, usaré tus circuitos para fundir munición. Y ni toda tu utilidad te salvará.

Sideways guardó silencio, atemorizado, Megatrón muy bien podía cambiar de idea y desintegrarle de un cañonazo... no moriría realmente, pero su misión se acabaría demasiado pronto. El decepticon le dio otra patada que le sacudió todo el cuerpo y le dejó allí tirado, regresando a al sala de la cámara de reparación.

* * *

Starscream dormía. Megatrón frunció el ceño, sabía que Starscream tenía un sueño ligero, era muy difícil sorprenderle en recarga, y desde luego habría despertado cuando Sideways había estado... tocándole inapropiadamente. Algo tenía que estar manteniéndole dormido. Ese Sideways... Megatrón apretó los dientes, lo reventaría y arrojaría sus pedazos a un agujero negro. Tocar así a Starscream... mientras este dormía.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de no haberle destruido. Pero lo haría, por ahora necesitaba soldados, pero no tardaría en ser prescindible. Ya detestaba antes al ladino transformer, ahora le odiaba.

Con un cuidado que jamás permitiría que alguien contemplara, Megatrón se inclinó y recogió a Starscream del asiento, acogiéndole en sus brazos y levantándole. Había crecido tanto... Megatrón sujetó al decepticon contra el blindaje de su pecho y le sacó de allí para llevarle a la habitación que sabía que había llamado suya.

Una imagen, grabada a fuego en su memoria se abrió paso, recordando a aquella pequeña protoforma que había sostenido en la palma de su mano hacía tantos años. Starscream. Había crecido muchísimo desde la protoforma. Parecía mentira que aquella criatura diminuta hubiera cambiado tanto.

Un ramalazo de dolor... de remordimiento, le atacó y apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No quería pensar en aquello. Abrió la puerta del cuarto que Starscream se había auto asignado, unas computadoras viejas apiladas hacían de cama y allí le tendió, lamentando no haber llevado con ellos camas de recarga.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, el cuarto del joven soldado era un viejo almacén. Era austero naturalmente, pero tenía un par de detalles personalizados, y había grabado su nombre en la pared a golpe de espada.

Vio una placa negra entre unas cajas de municiones... un marco digital... lo levantó y lo activó. La primera imagen era de un soldado decepticon aéreo de color azul intenso, le sonaba... si, era un amigo de Starscream, no recordaba el nombre, la siguiente... aaah, recordaba ese día, e incluso tenía una copia de esta foto, era el día que había ascendido a Starscream a comandante de las fuerzas aéreas. Como olvidarlo.

Starscream había dirigido el ataque del escuadrón Épsilon sobre la base autobot mientras Megatrón y su escuadrón Omega luchaban en la frontera. La caída de la base había sido tan rápida que los autobots apenas habían podido reaccionar antes de verse atacados por dos frentes y sin apoyo alguno. Starscream había demostrado una capacidad de liderazgo asombrosa. Nunca, nunca olvidaría cuando Starscream se le había aproximado con la destrozada bandera de los autobots y se la había ofrecido con una expresión de orgullo que a la vez tenía un brillo de conocida adoración por él.

No había podido esperar a regresar a la base, Megatrón se había sentido demasiado orgulloso de él. En ese momento no había podido reprimir los sentimientos. Este era su hijo, este transformer, este soldado, este decepticon. Había sentido deseos de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Le había ascendido allí mismo, proclamándole comandante de las fuerzas aéreas y por tanto miembro del consejo Decepticon respondiendo únicamente ante Megatrón.

Starscream guardaba aquella imagen, tomada por los corresponsales de propaganda decepticon, siempre presentes donde fueran las tropas. En aquella imagen se plasmaba un gran momento. Un hermoso recuerdo.

Megatrón miró a Starscream, dormía profundamente. Esperaba que lo que hubiera hecho Sideways fuera pasajero, de lo contrario le arrancaría las astas y se las clavaría en los ópticos.

Starscream era su hijo. Surgido de su núcleo, había salido de su brillante núcleo vital en una pequeña protoforma tan delicada... tan... Megatrón volvió a sentir las garras del remordimiento sobre ese mismo núcleo que era el origen de Starscream. Había tenido que hacerlo... no había otra opción, no podía... No se lo diría. No podía decírselo. Y no dejaría que nadie lo descubriera. Nunca.

Apagó el marco. No debía dejarse llevar por absurdos sentimentalismos. Lo dejó donde estaba y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. No debía pensar en ello, no debía cambiar su misión ni su actitud. Los sentimientos eran una debilidad que no se permitiría, había aprendido del error de confiar en tales cosas.

Starscream era un soldado. Un soldado útil, un soldado leal y eficiente en el cual podía confiar. Era un decepticon a su servicio. Debía centrarse en eso.

Y que fuera su hijo... eso era algo que Megatrón se forzaba constantemente a relegar a lo mas profundo de su CPU. A la oscuridad.

* * *

Starscream ya no soñaba. El hermoso desconocido que tan dulces caricias le había prodigado se había desvanecido con una leve expresión de molestia, como si algo le hubiera distraído. Decepcionado, Starscream había caído en una recarga profunda sin sueños. Sintiéndose... increíblemente seguro, como si una parte de su mente hubiera registrado una situación exterior de seguridad que casi nunca registraba. Estaba a salvo, había algo familiar con él, algo que calmaba su núcleo vital, algo reconocible.

Podía dormir tranquilo.


	5. Ese es mi nombre

**Capítulo 5. Ese es mi nombre**

Starscream se incorporó con aturdimiento, algo habitual en los últimos días. En sus horas de recarga solía soñar, sueños que le dejaban confuso y desconcertado. Se puso en pie y salió de su cuarto, en cualquier momento podía sonar la alarma de mini-cons y tenía que espabilarse, no podía andar distrayéndose en medio del campo de batalla.

Por el pasillo se cruzó con Thrust y le saludó con un cabeceo, el decepticon estratega le devolvió el saludo. Las cosas habían mejorado desde la llegada de Thrust, su presencia era una gran ventaja para los decepticons. Por no hablar del hecho de que el genio táctico había aconsejado a Megatrón poner a Starscream como segundo al mando.

Y ahora tenían planes y estrategias, no cargaban a lo loco a las órdenes de Megatrón. Cierto que la primera batalla no había sido un éxito total, a causa de la llegada de ese... ese maldito Jetfire. Pero Optimus Prime había resultado malherido y eso constituía un gran éxito. Megatrón estaba prácticamente eufórico.

Thrust no tardaría en tener un nuevo plan y Starscream quería estar preparado para medirse con Jetfire, el segundo de los autobots. En el cielo nunca había tenido rival y le quemaba las conexiones él haber sido derribado por otro transformer aéreo.

Desplegó su espada y comenzó a practicar en una de las salas de la base, tenía que despejarse, siempre estaba aturdido al despertar de una recarga con componente onírico.

Starscream trató de centrarse en balde. Los sueños eran realmente... insistentes. Apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa. El misterioso transformer aparecía en sus sueños con una frecuencia que ya no era capaz de atribuir a un bug o error de datos. Y era demasiado detallado para ser un archivo corrupto.

Tomó aire y lo exhaló en el equivalente de un suspiro, pero en un transformer tenía una función de refrigeración auxiliar. Se sentía inquieto, esos sueños le rondaban constantemente, no podía apartarlos de sí.

Al menos ninguno había vuelto a ser... vergonzoso. Starscream dejó su espada, guardándola como un alerón, no quería distraerse y acabar destrozando alguna de las computadoras. Aquel sueño si que había sido perturbador. Starscream tomó asiento... no volvería a recargar en la cámara de regeneración, nunca jamás... Le había sentado fatal, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a su cuarto, esperaba no haber hecho ninguna estupidez por el camino.

Primus, no podía estar fantaseando con transformer desconocidos e imaginarios por la base decepticon. Aquel transformer dorado y nacarado con trazas negras, con tonos naranja tornasolado y violetas... ganaba en detalles en cada ocasión, era de una belleza terrible, asombrosa. Y de una autoridad abrumadora. No alcanzaba a comprender que recóndito programa de su cpu podía estar creando algo así. O las cosas que le decía con aquella voz aterciopelada.

A su pesar Starscream sintió que su coquilla protectora empezaba a entibiarse... Primus, era absurdo tener fantasías y deseos por un transformer que no podía existir. Que vergüenza...

Demolisher entró en la sala cargando con unos bloques de material para los mini-cons, estaba muy enfadado por su degradación como tercero en la línea de mando.

\- ¡Eh, Starscream! ¡¿Piensas hacer algo por una vez?!.- Maldijo en tanto intentaba que no se le cayeran los bloques.

\- No creo que haga falta, pareces tener un talento natural para cargar cosas, ¿por qué quitarte tu única tarea hábil?

Demolisher maldijo en cybertroniano vulgar y Starscream rió burlonamente mientras le miraba cargar con todo y apilarlo a duras penas.

\- Ese Thrust está todo el rato "planeando".- Gruñó Demolisher.- Y no mueve un dedo, ¡es peor que tú!

\- Deja de quejarte, podrías...

Una aguda alarma interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Un mini-con!

Starscream chasqueó la lengua.

\- No, idiota, esa es la alarma de proximidad, alguien ha violado el perímetro de este satélite.

Corrieron a la sala de reuniones, o más bien salón del trono, donde se encontraron con Megatrón y Thrust, Cyclonus y Sideways llegaron los últimos y se arrodillaron con prontitud.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra vez ha estallado el microondas?

Cyclonus recibió un muy merecido codazo de Demolisher.

\- Compañeros decepticons, parece ser que el recién llegado autobot está explorando el espacio terrestre, y ha cometido el error de salir de su atmósfera. Un error que podemos aprovechar, si somos astutos, para hacerle caer de su endiosamiento.

El tono grandilocuente de Thrust irritaba a todos los soldados decepticon.

\- Jetfire.- Gruñó Starscream con odio y se levantó dando un paso al frente.- Lord Megatrón, pido permiso para salir al encuentro del autobot y destruirlo.

Megatrón miró a Thrust en silenciosa consulta, a fin de cuentas él era el estratega, que opinara, que para algo era su trabajo en la base.

\- Esta sería una magnífica ocasión de conocer las debilidades de nuestro nuevo adversario, lord Megatrón, aconsejo un ataque preventivo para... tantear el terreno.

Megatrón sonrió y se volvió a Starscream con satisfacción.

\- Ve, soldado, estrella a ese pájaro.

Starscream se llenó de orgullo y golpeó su blindaje torácico con fuerza.

\- No le fallaré, señor.-  _"Padre"_

* * *

Jetfire tarareaba una pegadiza tonada cybertroniana sobre una camarera que no podía cerrar su chasis, mientras recorría el espacio. Por programación todos los transformers aéreos eran exploradores y Jetfire lo combinaba con una innata curiosidad y, según muchos autobots, una total ausencia de modestia y límites.

Había salido a recorrer el planeta tierra a vista aérea y había ido alejándose, la vista desde el espacio era magnífica, aquel era un planeta precioso, lleno de matices y colores fascinantes. Le encantaba. Abandonó la atmósfera y se alejó en el espacio, observando los movimientos de las nubes blancas sobre las masas azules, marrones y verdes.

Precioso. Lástima que no pudiese disfrutarlo por completo. Los autobots se iban a aburrir horrores si se quedaban encerrados en esa base, sería más divertido salir un poco más... mmmh, seguro que podía convencer a Hot Shot de salir a ver las ciudades humanas y...

\- ¡Escoria autobot!

Jetfire se volvió alarmado y apenas pudo esquivar el asalto láser del repentino ataque del jet caza de combate que le disparaba volando hacia él.

\- ¡Por los tornillos sueltos de Magnus! ¿Es que ya no se puede pasear tranquilo?

Jetfire puso espacio entre él y su atacante, ah, ya le había visto antes al llegar al combate en su llegada a aquel planeta. Se llamaba... Starscream, si, eso le habían dicho al informarle sobre las fuerzas decepticon.

\- ¡Muere, autobot!

El decepticon abandonó su forma camuflada de jet y adoptó la propia original, de transformer carmesí de un diseño aéreo mucho más estilizado que el suyo. Retirando uno de sus alerones, el cual se desplegó revelando una espada, el decepticon se lanzó hacia él. Jetfire maldijo, no había esperado ser atacado, claro que tampoco había planeado alejarse tanto de la base autobot. Sigh, no tenía ganas de pelear por pelear.

\- Vamos, vamos, ¿no podemos dejar esto para otro día?. Hay tiempo de sobre para pegarnos en otra ocasión.

Por supuesto el decepticon hizo caso omiso, no era que Jetfire lo hubiese esperado pero solía intentarlo, por Primus que no había tenido intención de acercarse a la base lunar de los decepticons... de todos modos tampoco estaba tan cerca. Esos transformers eran unos paranoicos.

Starscream atacó de nuevo, la brillante espada roja resplandecía en manos del decepticon, que se lanzó a por él, el filo arañó el blindaje de su torso.

\- ¡Cuidado con eso! ¡Que le vas a sacar un óptico a alguien!

\- ¡Cállate!.- Starscream reinició el ataque y Jetfire maldijo al recibir un corte limpio en el blindaje del brazo que por muy poco no llegó a sus circuitos e hizo temblar sus sensores de dolor.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Acababa de encerarme!

\- ¡Cállate y pelea, autobot!.- Starscream seguía atacando con furia en tanto Jetfire esquivaba, aprovechando la maniobrabilidad del vacío espacial sin gravedad.

Fácil de enfadar. Jetfire rió, esto podía divertirle. Y un enemigo cegado por la ira era fácil de sorprender y evitar.

\- ¿No me había presentado ya? Soy Jetfire, segundo al mando de los Autobots. Jet-Fire, ¿lo tienes?

\- ¡Deja de parlotear y pelea!

Starscream volvió a atacar, ciego de ira, y Jetfire le vio venir con facilidad, esquivó el peligroso filo dejando que pasara el brazo sobre su hombro derecho y le sujetó por la junta del codo, inmovilizándole el brazo y sujetándole el otro cuando intentó darle un previsible puñetazo, quedando ambos cara a cara, torso contra torso.

Jetfire ladeó la cabeza, examinando el enojado rostro del decepticon... mmh, el tono blanco pulido de la piel resaltaba muy bien con el casco protector negro azabache.

\- Mmmh... tienes una bonita cara.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?.- Su alarma era realmente cómica.

\- ¿Es que tengo que repetirlo todo? Tienes una cara bonita.- Movió la cabeza como si sopesara algo.- ¿Qué te parece si aterrizamos en algún asteroide y nos conocemos mejor?

\- ¡¿CÓMO?!.- El decepticon enrojeció, tiñendo de rojo su blanco rostro, Jetfire casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaban las mejillas.- ¡Somos enemigos, escoria autobot!

\- Ya, pero puedo hacer una excepción por un servo como el tuyo.- Jetfire acentuó el piropo con un guiño.

La cara de Starscream era un poema horrorizado, empezó a debatirse con mas fuerza aún.

\- ¡Suéltame! Tu.. tu... ¡Degenerado!

\- ¡Ey, no me ofendas! ¡Estar conmigo no es una degeneración, es un privilegio! ¡Deberías estar agradecido!

Acto seguido una fuerte patada encajó su coquilla entre sus piernas, aplastando su sistema de interfaz sexual y enviándole un mensaje de dolor inaudito. Jetfire soltó a Starscream con los ópticos abiertos como platos y se llevó las manos a la coquilla para tratar de desincrustarla del servo y sus delicados puertos y cables.

\- ¿¡AGRADECIDO!? ¡Basura autobot! ¡Chatarra! ¡Escoria! ¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy Starscream, comandante aéreo de los decepticon y segundo al mando de Megatrón!

\- Encantado.- Gimió Jetfire con un hilo de voz, terriblemente dolorido.

Starscream gritó y se lanzó a por él espada en ristre. Jetfire se recuperó lo suficiente para esquivarle y dejar que pasara de largo por el impulso y... al verle darle la espalda no pudo, ni quiso, resistir la tentación.

**¡PLAS!**

¡Palmada en los cuartos traseros!

\- ¡Eso es una trasera y el resto es chatarra!

El decepticon se volvió con la cara al rojo vivo y boquiabierto, como si no acabara de creerse lo que acababa de hacerle. Jetfire soltó una carcajada y le dedicó un burlón saludo cargado de sorna.

\- Un encuentro fascinante, estaré encantado de repetirlo en otra ocasión. ¡Hasta la vista!

Starscream se quedó quieto, totalmente anonadado, y Jetfire se transformó, emprendiendo la retirada a carcajadas. Que espécimen de decepticon era ese Starscream, realmente divertido. Había sido fácil evadirle, esos decepticons no tenían sentido del humor.

Starscream se llevó una mano a la trasera, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Para cuando hubo computado lo ocurrido, Jetfire atravesaba la atmósfera y se alejaba fuera de su alcance y el de sus lásers.

El grito ultrajado de Starscream sacudió el sistema solar. Jetfire no dejó de reírse ni cuando llegó a la base autobot.

* * *

\- Starscream, espero tu informe.

Megatrón aguardó, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Starscream estaba aparentemente ileso a su regreso de enfrentar al autobot pero se mostraba inquieto y nervioso.

\- ¿Starscream?

\- Disculpadme, lord Megatrón... - Starscream se removió en el sitio y bajó la mirada al explicarse.- El autobot... escapó... con una maniobra de evasión.

Demolisher y Cyclonus no perdieron un segundo en empezar a burlarse y ridiculizarle entre insultos mas y menos explícitos. Megatrón dio un fuerte puñetazo en el trono, acallándoles.

\- ¡¿Escapó?!

\- Intenté batirme en duelo con él.- Starscream trató de explicarse desesperadamente.- ¡Pero huyó como un cobarde!

\- Basta de excusas.- Gruñó Megatrón.- Es vergonzoso. Patético.

Starscream bajó más la cabeza, avergonzado y humillado doblemente ese día.

\- Aunque al menos algo habremos averiguado.- Intercedió Thrust con aire meloso.- Los datos sobre Jetfire me permitirán realizar una estrategia adecuada, después de todo, esto no ha sido más que un preludio de la auténtica batalla.

Megatrón asintió y despidió a sus subordinados con un gesto seco que se apresuraron a obedecer. Starscream estaba cabizbajo y se retiró en silencio.

Primero Jetfire le... le humillaba... y después esto... ¡justo cuando había decidido no volver a decepcionar a Megatrón conseguía hacerlo de nuevo. Genial, pensó sarcásticamente. Una vez lejos de la sala del trono golpeó una pared, abollándola.

Calma. Calma. Se enmendaría. En el próximo ataque todo estaría preparado y demostraría a Megatrón cuanto había mejorado. Un pinchazo en el alerón le hizo apretar los dientes. Una zona del alerón le picaba desde que había vuelto a la base y ahora era casi doloroso.

\- ¿Algún problema, Starscream?

Sideways no se atrevió a acercarse, demasiado intimidado por la anterior amenaza de Megatrón al respecto. Pero percibía la turbación de su amo, Unicrón, parecía estar... enojado, y eso perturbaba a Sideways aun sin poder comunicarse con él en ese momento.

\- No.- Starscream le hizo a un lado y continuó su camino.

Sideways observó al transformer y se fijó en la zona donde secretamente había deslizado la micro partícula de Unicrón. Su amo debía estar disgustado por algo. Sideways se apresuró a pensar en algo que acelerara la resurrección total de su amo. Debía satisfacer a su amo o muy bien podía enfrentar su propia extinción.

* * *

Starscream pasó el filo de la espada entre sus dedos comprobando posibles imperfecciones. La próxima vez todo sería perfecto, haría caer a Jetfire y los decepticons ganarían la guerra.

Con el filo perfectamente equilibrado, Starscream guardó la preciada espada que formaba parte de su ser. Había sido un día humillante y desde luego no quería pensar en ese... ese... ¡Maldito autobot!. Lo iba a despedazar, le trocearía y arrojaría los pedazos a una fundición cybertroniana.

Se tendió en su "cama" y redujo sus funciones para entrar en recarga, si seguía activo acabaría echando abajo una pared o atacando a Cyclonus, aquel idiota se había reído a gusto a su costa.

Apagó sus ópticos y se relajó, poco a poco se durmió... los sueños llegaron con una rapidez casi vertiginosa.

* * *

Cybertron estaba desierto... y en ruinas. Starscream observó el desolado paisaje de edificios derrumbados y llamas consumiendo las pocas edificaciones reconocibles. Todo el planeta era el horrible resultado de un desastre general. Starscream empezó a andar, lleno de temor, horrorizado por el estado del planeta y la posibilidad de encontrar a quienes apreciaba como víctimas del cataclismo.

Las ciudades de Kaon e Iacos eran enormes desguaces sin vida.

\- ¡Starscream!

¡Esa era la voz de Megatrón! ¡Estaba vivo! Starscream se volvió hacia la voz con alivio. El general estaba en pie sobre una loma de chatarra, tenía el cañón de la cintura cargado y... le apuntaba.

\- ¿Megatrón?... ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Un disparo sonó en el silencio. Starscream no pudo reaccionar. No podía. Sintió un frío intento y cayó al suelo, todos sus sistemas en shock... apenas pudo reactivar sus ópticos y descubrió horrorizado que su blindaje había sido destruido. Podía vislumbrar el brillo de su núcleo vital entre los circuitos y capas de sistemas primarios.

En realidad aquel impacto debería haberle dejado en éxtasis de emergencia pero todo estaba atenuado por el mundo virtual. Una parte de la cpu de Starscream sabía que aquello no era real. Pero no podía escapar. No podía separar sueño de realidad en su estado.

Todo era terriblemente realista. Demasiado. No podía escapar.

Megatrón le había disparado. Estaba... Quería matarle.

\- Pe... pero... Mega... ¿Megatrón? Por... ¿Por qué?.- Energón caliente resbaló de sus labios al hablar.

Megatrón volvió a cargar el terrible cañón de su cintura para efectuar un segundo disparo... contra él. Starscream no podía comprender lo que pasaba... ¿por qué? ¿por qué le atacaba?. El instinto de supervivencia tomó el control, dio media vuelta y echó a correr para salvar la vida en tanto Megatrón seguía disparándole.

Corrió desesperadamente, con las explosiones del cañón de Megatrón tras sus pasos, buscando su destrucción. Saltó entre las ruinas, logrando das esquinazo a Megatrón al entrar en un subterráneo.

Vio dos siluetas en la oscuridad y se acercó con precaución. ¡Demolisher y Cyclonus! Estaban allí, agazapados entre los escombros.

\- ¡Demolisher! ¡Cyclonus! ¡Megatrón ha enloquecido! ¡Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto y... !

Demolisher interrumpió su frase de un puñetazo que le arrojó al suelo y Cyclonus lo secundó dándole patadas mientras Starscream trataba de incorporarse.

\- ¡Basta!.- Starscream se cubría a duras penas.- ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!?

Rodó sobre sí mismo y logró apartarse, y por segunda vez emprendió una huida desesperada.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, patético novato!.- Bramó Demolisher.

\- ¡Si, vuelve, grititos!

Corrió entre las ruinas, tropezando y trastabillando entre los edificios para evitar a sus perseguidores, entró en campo abierto, corriendo sin mirar a donde iba. Entonces empezó en ataque aéreo.

Starscream corrió en zig zag, evitando los disparos que le acosaban desde el temible cielo rojo. Ominosas siluetas negras de transformer aéreos se recortaban contra el firmamento carmesí. Podía distinguir a Thrust, que le disparaba a cada pasada... y a... ¿Jetfire? ¡¿Jetfire?!. Ambos transformers, decepticon y autobot le atacaban en coordinación.

Starscream seguía en fuga, Jetfire hizo una pasada rasante y le embistió, arrastrándole contra el suelo y arrojándole por un terraplén, por donde rodó hasta el suelo.

Dolorido y aturdido. Starscream no podía levantarse y apenas pudo reunir voluntad para alzarse un poco del suelo y alzar la mirada.

Estaba a los pies de Megatrón.

\- Estas acabado.- Sentenció.

Era exactamente la misma imagen, reflejando la miserable ocasión en que le había golpeado tan duramente sin motivo. La escena se repitió, puñetazo a puñetazo, sin que Starscream pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba indefenso. Entonces llegaron Demolisher, Cyclonus, Thrust y... Jetfire. Todos reían... se reían de él, disfrutando de su dolor. La risa de Jetfire era la mas fuerte de todos, igual a la que había oído en su retirada. Se reía de su indefensión, de los golpes.

De pronto un fogonazo de luz. Cuando Starscream volvió a ver... estaba solo.. o quizás no. En el suelo estaban... los restos de sus atacantes, como si los hubieran fulminado con un rayo nuclear, fundiéndolos y destrozando sus cuerpos... Demolisher... Cyclonus... Thrust... Megatrón... poco quedaba de ellos excepto trozos aleatorios. Y ante él, en pie, el único superviviente, su salvador. El transformer de oro, alabastro y ónice.

Agarraba a Jetfire entre sus poderosas manos y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de ferocidad, mostrando unos afilados colmillos que parecían capaces de cortar diamantes, sus ojos refulgían.

Starscream abrió los ópticos con horror al ver como tiraba de cada hombro de Jetfire... y le partía por la mitad como se rasga una lámina. Aceite, lubricantes, combustibles y energón salieron a chorros. Antes de que se desplomara por completo, el enorme transformer agarró la cabeza de Jetfire... y la arrancó de cuajo.

Y así se posicionó el transformer dorado, en una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza arrancada de Jetfire, goteando energón. La otra la tendía hacia él, invitándole a cogerla.

\- Coge mi mano, Starscream.- Indicó con severidad.- Y no permitiré que vuelvan a tocarte.

Le ofrecía protección. Seguridad. Mataría a quienes le dañaban. Starscream alzó la mano para aceptar la que le tendían.

\- Confía en mi, Starscream. Reduciré a polvo a cuantos han osado tocarte.

Sus dedos iban a rozarse cuando Starscream dudó... algo iba mal... muy mal... no le gustaba... esto no estaba bien. Miró la cabeza de Jetfire, con la máscara manchada de energón, en la mano del transformer... miró hacia atrás, viendo los restos de los decepticons... el brazo de Demolisher oxidado... partes de Megatrón fundidas.. Sintió nauseas.

Todo aquello no tenía sentido. Estaba mal. Estaba mal. Miró al transformer... él... él era el responsable de aquello... no lo entendía pero a la vez tenía sentido... ¿Confiar en él? ¡No podía hacer eso!

Retiró la mano. Mirando al desconocido con profunda desconfianza.

El transformer frunció el perfecto ceño, contorsionando su gesto en una mueca de rabia, acentuada por las marcas negras de su rostro, que se esfumó en unos instantes para dejar solo decepción.

\- Eres joven, Starscream. Pero aprenderás.

El desconocido le agarró con la velocidad del rayo y Starscream gritó al verse cara a cara con el rostro manchado de energón, de nuevo en un gesto feroz.

\- Aprenderás.- Le prometió.

El transformer dorado apretó la mano y reventó la cabeza de Jetfire, empapando de energón y chips a ambos. Starscream, un soldado que había vivido innumerables batallas y asesinado a no pocos soldados autobots, gritó.

* * *

Starscream gritó a voz en grito, y descubrió que lo que le había despertado era un horrible dolor en el alerón, un dolor lacerante... de calor... de metal al rojo vivo y sensores inflamados. Jadeando... necesito unos minutos para separar realidad de ficción y asimilar los datos del sueño lo suficiente como para ajustar sus sistemas.

El dolor continuaba, Starscream se puso en pie, apenas podía controlar el acceso de pánico. ¿Qué le ocurría?. Aquel sueño... aquellos sueños no eran lógicos, aquel sueño había sido demasiado... Starscream abrió la puerta y prácticamente corrió hacia la cámara de reparaciones... algo estaba mal con él... quizá un virus.. si, era eso... tenía que ser eso.

El alerón le dolía horriblemente pese a no haber motivos para ello. No podía entenderlo.

Se alegró de no cruzarse con nadie por el camino, llegó hasta la cámara de reparación y prácticamente se tiró en su interior. La activó y aguardó, la luz iridiscente cayó sobre él.

_Análisis previo- 0 infecciones. – Sistemas al 99'83 -._

Un momento... 99'83 por ciento... algo... algo que no era una infección o no era detectada como tal. Starscream se llevó una mano al epicentro del dolor de su alerón y se estremeció de dolor, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir un grito.

Aferró el borde de la cámara con una mano y apagó los ópticos. Aquello iba a doler.

Clavó sus dedos en su alerón. Y con todas sus fuerzas, desviando potencia a su brazo... se arrancó un trozo de su propio alerón.

El excruciante dolor sobrecargó su sistema neurálgico, apenas pudo sostenerse y evitar entrar en éxtasis de sistemas. Inmediatamente la cámara de reparación actuó sobre el daño y empezó a reparar a rápida velocidad.

El dolor desapareció. Starscream se arrastró fuera de la cámara, agotado, exhausto, necesitaba energón para recuperar la energía perdida en la reparación. Por fortuna siempre se dejaban reservas en aquella sala, abrió las cajas con manos temblorosas y sacó una bombona de energón, no era de muy buena calidad pero sería más que suficiente.

Una vez eliminado el riesgo por falta de combustible, Starscream observó el trozo de alerón que se había arrancado. A primera vista no veía nada extraño... aumentó el zoom de sus ópticos... aumentó, aumentó... siguió aumentando.

¡Ahí! Había algo... algo que parecía.. casi parecía... orgánico... pero a la vez tenía tecnología mecánica... ¿nanotecnología?... era algo más... tecno-orgánico.

_"Aprenderás."_

Horrorizado, Starscream dejó caer la pieza. Le había hablado... la maldita molécula tecno-orgánica le había hablado. Y había tenido eso... dentro de él.

" _No tengas miedo, Starscream, ya lo entenderás, a su tiempo"._

Y con eso la molécula... sé autodestruyó. Consumiéndose en apenas un chasquido.

Starscream no tenía palabras. El transformer de sus "sueños", aquel ser de innegable belleza que tanto le había perturbado... ¿podía existir? ¿realmente le había hablado?. Starscream se llevó una mano a los labios. No sabía que sentir, sus datos parecían tener un conflicto interno y no podían darle una conclusión clara.

Existía. Alguien ahí fuera se había estado comunicando con él a través de falsos sueños. Alguien había estado haciendo ofertas de protección... ofertas de... intimidad...

Lo que significaba... lo que implicaba... no sabía que pensar, pero le habían manipulado, y eso no le gustaba. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su alerón aquella cosa?.

Starscream meditó, revisando su banco de datos. Qué había tocado su alerón, como podía haber...

Entonces lo vio claro.

Sideways.


	6. Palabras sin valor

**Capítulo 6. Palabras sin valor**

Strarscream no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Sideways.

Sabía que tenía que ser él. Había sido Sideways quien precisamente le había reparado aquel alerón, justo en aquella misma zona que se había visto prácticamente obligado a arrancarse, donde había encontrado aquella perturbadora molécula.

La cuestión era que hacer al respecto. Lo que realmente deseaba hacer era enfrenarlo directamente y sacarle una explicación a golpes. Es lo que hubiera hecho habitualmente.

Pero dudaba que los demás decepticons se lo fuesen a permitir. No tenía pruebas contra Sideways, habiéndose autodestruido la partícula invasora. Si iba así sin más contra Sideways los demás protestarían, cosa que no le hubiese importado lo mas mínimo... antes, ahora no quería enfurecer a Megatrón con una insoburdinación de ese tipo.

No cabía duda de que Sideways tenía una agenda oculta. Le había intentado manipular, había invadido su intimidad... Starscream se sentía horriblemente sucio... mancillado, no pensaba tolerarlo. Sideways le había... le había... invadido... tocado... Starscream sintió arcadas y tuvo que sujetarse contra la pared para poder calmarse un poco.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta que daba a la sala del trono de Megatrón, dudando sobre como presentar el tema ante él. No le gustaba compartir sus problemas con nadie, mucho menos con Megatrón, eso le haría parecer débil a sus ojos... No, no podía aparecer débil e inoperante ante Megatrón, cualquier cosa menos eso, de seguro su... su creador matriz se avergonzaría de un hijo que acudía a él como una indefensa protoforma, no quería avergonzarle, cualquier cosa menos eso. Tenía que arreglar aquello de alguna manera.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, debía haber otra manera de ocuparse de esto.

\- Parece inquieto, Starscream.

Starscream contuvo un respingo. En ocasiones Thrust iba por la base con su cobertura invisible, indetectable a ópticos de los demás. Le irritaba, como a todos, aquella habilidad tan enervante. Thrust no caía simpático a nadie, pero Megatrón le tenía en muy alta estima, lo que provocaba en Starscream un aguijonazo de celos.

No obstante tenía su utilidad. Y Sideways no había caído en gracia a Thrust, por los motivos que fuera se percibía cierta tensión entre ellos. Si, este era el momento y lugar adecuados para ocuparse de Sideways.

\- Si, estoy inquieto.

Thrust se aproximó con curiosidad, el transformer aéreo de cabeza cónica no disimuló su interés. El estratega era, por simple naturaleza como analista, un cotilla.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Si, y sospecho que tú también lo has notado, Thrust.

\- Oh, por supuesto, Starscream.

Starscream disimuló su sonrisa, el genio estratega tenía un ego intelectual fácil de pinchar. Quizá no sabía de qué hablaba Starscream, pero antes metería arena entre sus circuitos que admitirlo.

\- Habría que vigilar de cerca a Sideways.

\- Sin duda.- Thrust coincidió con los ojos rojos entrecerrados con satisfacción.- Sin duda.

Bien. Strarscream se sintió notablemente aliviado, podía dejar la búsqueda de pruebas en los capaces circuitos lógicos de Thrust. Sospechaba que aquel primer paso bastaría para poner en marcha la cadena de acontecimientos que culminarían en al caída de Sideways. Pagaría muy caros sus actos.

* * *

Jetfire se pasó los dedos por la máscara con extrañeza mientras contemplaba la pantalla. Ese Sideways era realmente sospechoso. Había estado con los autobots para después traicionarles y facilitar a los decepticons obtener el sable estelar.

No obstante, mientras observaba los videos grabados por el robot Laser Break, había examinado los combates y encontrado muchos actos sospechosos. Sideways había demostrado tener habilidades... que después no utilizaba. Por no hablar de la imagen que había logrado capturar, Sideways había atacado a su camarada Cyclonus a espaldas de todos en uno de los enfrentamientos entre autobots y decepticons. Había ayudado a los autobots a conseguir el mini-con con ese desapercibido acto de traición.

Realmente era algo extraño. Era un traidor a los autobots, pero tampoco parecía ser realmente leal a los decepticons.

\- ¿Poniéndote al día, Jetfire?

\- Hola, Scavenger, ¿has terminado tu siesta?

Scavenger bostezó sonoramente y estiró los brazos ajustando sus articulaciones. Después acercó una silla y se acomodó junto a Jetfire frente a la gran pantalla, mirando con cierto desinterés imágenes de las batallas en las que había estado presente.

\- Me alegra que te tomes en serio tu labor como lugarteniente de Óptimus.

\- ¡Eh, yo me tomo todo en serio!.- Replicó Jetfire.

Scavenger soltó una risilla burlona y Jetfire hizo un ademán inofensivo de lanzarle un teclado a la cabeza. Mientras tanto la pantalla seguía pasando imágenes de anteriores enfrentamientos entre los autobots y los decepticons.

\- Tu te infiltraste entre los decepticons antes de demostrar tu verdadera afiliación, ¿no es cierto?.- Comentó Jetfire.

\- Así es. Fue interesante, e instructivo.

\- ¿Conociste a ese tal Sideways?

Scavenger frunció el ceño en tanto observaba en la pantalla la imagen del transformer astado, los ópticos rosados parecían devolver la mirada a Laser Break y por tanto a los dos autobots que ahora se sentaban frente a la computadora.

\- Apenas, no permanecí mas de una semana con los decepticons tras la deserción de Sideways. Y era secretista, incluso para un decepticon.

\- Es sospechoso.

\- Muy sospechoso.- Coincidió el veterano.- Y astuto, sabía como tratar a cada decepticon para estar a buenas con todos, y sospecho que jugaba a todas las bandas sin problemas.

La pantalla mostró ahora la inconfundible silueta aerodinámica de un jet de combate que se transformó en un transformer escarlata. Jetfire silbó con apreciación sin ningún disimulo y Scavenger se llevó una mano a la cara con exasperación.

\- Jetfire... tomate las cosas un poco en serio...

\- ¡Me lo tomo en serio!.- Jetfire soltó una carcajada.- No está nada mal esa monada.

\- Esa "monada", como tu le llamas, es Starscream, comandante aéreo de Megatrón.

\- Ya lo sé.- Replicó Jetfire con una risilla traviesa.

Scavenger no sonreía, su gesto era mortalmente serio.

\- Starscream es un guerrero a tener en cuenta, ha derribado a los mejores autobots del cielo de Cybertron. Y no solo es letal en el cielo, es aún más peligroso en tierra.

Jetfire asintió, lo sabía, aunque oírlo de boca de Scavenger, que nunca decía esas cosas a la ligera, era revelador. Jetfire nunca se había enfrentado a Starscream y jamás habían coincidido en el mismo campo de batalla. La guerra en Cybertron comprendía todo el planeta, de hecho era raro que Megatrón y Óptimus coincidieran en combates, no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel planeta alienígena.

\- He visto los combates. Se ha enfrentado a Hot Shot. y perdido.

\- Cuando Hot Shot tenía el sable estelar.- Replicó Scavenger.- Starscream le hubiera partido en dos de no ser por ese arma.

\- No le digas eso a Hot Shot, es muy sensible con su ego.- Bromeó Jetfire.

\- Me recuerda a alguien.- Gruñó Scavenger.

\- Será interesante enfrentarse a Starscream.

\- Interesante.- Refunfuñó Scavenger.- No será tan "interesante" si te corta las alas con esa espada suya, es un asesino, y tiene temperamento.

"Lo he notado" pensó Jetfire, agradeciendo que su máscara ocultara su amplia sonrisa.

\- Hablo en serio, agradece que sea Megatrón quien empuña el sable estelar y no Starscream.

Ahí Jetfire si que se quedó consternado mirando al guerrero.

\- Pero si Megatrón es...

\- El decepticon más poderoso que existe y uno de los transformers más letales que haya visto Cybertron. Pero es un guerrero de daño masivo, no un duelista. Starscream es el autentico espadachín por programación, solo su temperamento le impide ser todo lo letal que podría ser. Y aun así ha matado a muchos de los nuestros.

\- Demos gracias a Primus por ello, entonces.- Jetfire se acomodó en la silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa con desidia.- ¿Qué mas puedes decirme de él?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?.

\- Va a ser mi rival en el cielo.- Replicó Jetfire con repentina seriedad.

Scavenger asintió, Jetfire tenía razón. Muchos subestimaban a Jetfire por su actitud burlona y despreocupada, pero no era el lugarteniente de Óptimus por nada, era veloz de pensamiento, sabía improvisar y poseía tanto fortaleza como inteligencia. Sabía ser serio cuando la situación lo requería, era veterano de muchas batallas, había visto morir a amigos. No era un necio.

\- En primer lugar... tiene coraje. El primer día que llegué a la base decepticon, después de que Megatrón diera a entender que yo era peligroso, Starscream me desafió, incluso estando herido. No me tenía ningún miedo. Dudo que tema a nada.

El veterano recordó el suceso con una media sonrisa, Starscream le había dado una primera impresión realmente buena, era diferente a los demás decepticons. El comandante aéreo estaba hecho de un metal duro, luchaba como alguien que ha llegado hasta donde está enfrentándose a todas las adversidades, arrancando cada pedazo de terreno a ganar. Scavenger había entrenado a Óptimus, y un poco a Jetfire, sabía reconocer el potencial. Y Starscream tenía un montón de potencial desaprovechado a causa de una falta de control de temperamento y una falta de guía.

Era lamentable que se desperdiciase con los decepticons.

\- Es orgulloso.- Continuó, recordando los días en la base cuando Starscream consiguió el sable estelar, había sido irritante oírle pavonearse.- Da la impresión de que le importa mucho, quizá demasiado, ser mas fuerte que los demás, y que estos lo sepan.

\- Uuuuh, eso suena a inseguridad.- Comentó Jetfire.

\- Probablemente, o a necesidad. Entre los decepticons apenas hay compañerismo, es fácil que te apuñalen para conseguir algo de tu caída.

Jetfire asintió, sabía cosas sobre la forma de vivir de los decepticons, su filosofía de la supervivencia del mas fuerte era de una lógica carente de toda ética. Eran transformers, no animales, era cruel y despiadado pretender dominar el universo según su modo de pensar solo por ser más fuertes o longevos que otras especies.

Starscream apareció en la pantalla, enfrentándose a los autobots nuevamente. Jetfire ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, apreciando la buena vista cuando Laser Break le obsequió con un buen plano de la trasera.

Inmediatamente Scavenger le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

\- ¡Por el amor de Primus, Jetfire, enfría tus puertos!

\- Nts, nts, no tengas celos, Scavenger, tu tienes el atractivo de los maduritos.

Eso le valió otro bien merecido pescozón, si bien Scavenger rió de buena gana el sentido del humor de Jetfire. El lugarteniente había estado en muchas batallas y visto mucha destrucción, pero nada podía alterar su naturaleza, era realmente un buen compañero.

\- Bueno... bromas aparte, ¿crees que ese Sideways juega a dos bandas con nosotros?.

Jetfire meditó un poco antes de contestar.

\- Creo mas bien que juega para un tercer equipo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

* * *

Unicrón reposaba.

Había dormido durante miles de años. Millones de años vagando en un sueño. Debilitado. Casi muerto. Pero no destruido. No podía morir, era una fuerza primigenia del universo, era un ser eterno, como Primus. Había estado allí en el principio de los tiempos y estaría en el final.

Su plan para regresar a la actividad estaba dando sus frutos satisfactoriamente. Hacía muchos, muchos años que había recuperado la consciencia, y muy pronto recuperaría suficiente energía para activarse por completo y abandonar su forma oculta.

Los mini-cons estaban siendo tan magníficos como esperaba. Si, sus pequeñas creaciones, sus hijos, le estaban dando grandes satisfacciones. Y le darían muchas más. Habían avivado la guerra en su momento, y ahora la provocarían por completo. Y cuando las tres armas estuvieran completas y fueran usadas por los transformers, entonces estaría listo para abandonar aquella forma restrictiva y tomar aquello que era suyo por derecho.

Millones de años en una oscuridad sin sueños. En una cárcel sin barrotes, sometido por la debilidad, aquello había sido una tortura sin final a la vista. El infierno al que le había condenado Primus tras su combate había sido insoportable. Ansiaba venganza... arrancar las placas de Cybertron e invadir su núcleo para devorar a su cobarde hermano, su torturador, su enemigo.

Pero de momento, solo podía esperar, y confiar en su creación, Sideways, aquel fragmento de sí mismo, hijo suyo al igual que los mini-cons, pero portando una pizca de su propia consciencia y siendo por tanto parte intrínseca de él pese a su independencia.

A través de sus ópticos veía ahora el desarrollo de unos acontecimientos preocupantes, Sideways había tratado de desembarazarse de Thrust cuando el estratega decepticon le había insinuado que conocía de su doble juego... y la estratagema de engañar a Demolisher no estaba funcionado todo lo bien que debiera.

¡No! Unicrón maldijo en un idioma perdido en los milenios al contemplar como, al intentar ponerse en contacto con él, Sideways era descubierto por Starscream... quien venía seguido de todos los demás decepticons.

Su espía, su creación, estaba ahora revelado ante los decepticons como un traidor. Sideways tuvo el buen tino de activar la auto-destrucción de la pequeña base de comunicaciones que había creado en la luna con moléculas auto-reproductoras de Unicrón y emprendió una huida. Pero fue seguido por ese Thrust... el estratega era astuto. Al poco todos los decepticons estaban rodeando a Sideways... y Megatrón fue a por él con el Sable Estelar en alto. Maldito fuera por siempre.

Unicrón dejó de prestar atención. Sideways no moriría. No podía, era parte de Unicrón, parte de él mismo. Sus moléculas no podían ser desintegradas, podía adoptar la forma que quisiera, ningún esfuerzo podría destruirle, se limitaría a remodelarse y escapar por el espacio. Intocable, inmortal.

Unicrón quería gritar de rabia, esto era un altercado que detestaba profundamente. Últimamente nada iba como debiera y esto era inaceptable para la divinidad.

Como la pérdida de contacto con Starscream. El transformer que tantos siglos había observado estaba ahora fuera de su alcance. Arrancarse el pedazo que poseía la molécula...

Unicrón meditó, poco más podía hacer. Sideways podía seguir actuando, no estaba todo perdido, seguiría ocupándose de procurar conflicto entre autobots y decepticons, sus funciones no habían cambiado en absoluto. Todo se retrasaría, nada más... podía aguardar.

Pero lamentaba la completa perdida de contacto con Starscream. Starscream... Cuantas veces, cuantos años había observado al transformer escarlata desde los cielos de Cybertron... horas y horas de contemplación... a través de su propia forma desde la lejanía, y a través de los ópticos de sus espías.

Grabado en la mente del dios estaba el día que había descubierto la existencia de Starscream. Grabado como el momento en que había contemplado una forma perfecta, casi tan perfecta como él mismo, una figura forjada para ser contemplada y admirada. Le había visto y había sido una revelación, por primera vez en milenios su núcleo había vibrado. Hermosa criatura, deliciosa creación, aquellos ópticos anaranjados, a veces ámbar, a veces fuego, un diseño que superaba a todos cuantos le rodeaban. Y sobre todo, aquella naturaleza intrínseca, aquel conflicto viviente. Unicrón bebía del conflicto, medraba de él, del conflicto, del caos y el enfrentamiento, Starscream era el ejemplo de ello, era el avatar del conflicto, del choque, de la confusión.

Unicrón saboreaba la idea de que la inmensa belleza de Starscream era fruto del odio del que había surgido. Starscream había sido creado para ser suyo. No había otra explicación, era el destino quien se lo entregaba.

Unicrón había aguardado miles de años. Aguardaría un poco más.

* * *

Starscream se estremeció. Estaba terriblemente intranquilo. Sideways. Sideways había sobrevivido... convirtiéndose en una especie de nube de partículas.

_"¡Nunca me destruirás! ¡Nunca!"_

La risa de Sideways había hecho temblar todos sus cables. ¿Qué era Sideways?. Había afirmado ser invulnerable, y sin duda lo había demostrado. Ningún transformer podía hacer eso, nada... ¡nadie hubiera podido sobrevivir a los ataques de Megatrón con el Sable Estelar!. Sideways... era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese podido ver en los mundos del universo.

Starscream se palpó el alerón con aprensión. Tenía... tenía miedo de caer en recarga, miedo de dormirse y volver a tener sueños de abandono, sueños donde vería a ese transformer, miedo de que Sideways, fuese lo que fuese, hubiera dejado algo más tras de sí... ¿y si la partícula se había reproducido? ¿Y si tenía algo de Sideways dentro?...

Starscream estaba alterado, no podía soportar aquello, podía enfrentarse a muchas cosas... pero no a aquel desconocimiento. Estaba inseguro... estaba... estaba asustado.

Todo el día los decepticons habían rastreado hasta el último rincón de la base en busca de Sideways o de cualquier posible rastro de él, habían pasado antivirus por todos los ordenadores para evitar cualquier posible trampa que hubiese dejado, habían repasado las alarmas, todo.

Demolisher, Cyclonus y Thrust ya se habían retirado a descansar después de las horas de frenético reconocimiento. Megatrón había declarado que estaban fuera de riesgo y Sideways no regresaría por miedo. Pero Starscream no podía parar, no se sentía tranquilo en absoluto y seguía rastreando toda la base, y registrándose a sí mismo. La sensación de sentirse sucio... violado... era mayor que antes.

Sideways había estado en sus sueños. Sideways le había mandado aquel sueño en el que aquel transformer le había tocado... Starscream no pudo soportar pensar más en ello y sus sistemas reaccionaron como si hubieran recibido la señal de limpiar, de modo que Starscream se dobló involuntariamente y vomitó restos a medio procesar de energón.

La falta de combustible combinado con la falta de recarga actuaron como una bomba sobre sus sistemas, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a tambalearse. Se arrastró como bien pudo hasta el almacén y cogió desesperadamente un cubo de energón de las reservas, bebió ávidamente, de forma desesperada, hasta que sintió que la debilidad de su cuerpo mermaba.

\- ¿Starscream?

Sobresaltado, Starscream dejó caer el cubo y casi tropezó al volverse precipitadamente. Megatrón le observaba con suspicacia desde la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Starscream buscó las palabras, no quería admitir su debilidad, no podía dejar que su creador matriz supiera que tenía... miedo.

\- Estaba hambriento.

\- He dado orden de recarga a todos, tú incluido, Starscream.

Starscream asintió y salió del almacén, pasando junto a Megatrón, que le siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Starscream se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se volvió hacia Megatrón. Ambos transformers se miraron.

Starscream entreabrió los labios para hablar... quería... quería decirle como se sentía... necesitaba... necesitaba que le dijeran que todo iba bien... recordaba dolorosamente todos aquellos años siendo una pequeña protoforma, cuando había deseado que alguien, cualquiera, le dijera que todo se arreglaría, que todo estaba bien... ahora volvía a tener esa necesidad... y Megatrón era su creador matriz, ahora lo sabía.

Entreabrió los labios, dudó, quería decirle tantas cosas, hacerle tantas preguntas, dudó de nuevo... y se mordió el labio, sellando su boca. No podía. No podía hacerlo.

Megatrón observó en silencio. Starscream le miraba, le miraba con aquellos ópticos abiertos y casi... ¿suplicantes?. Starscream abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo... pero fuera lo que fuera se lo calló. Megatrón frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo."

Pero no pronunció esas palabras en voz alta.

Starscream abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró. Megatrón guardó silencio y después se retiró a su trono.


	7. Estrellas apagadas

**Capítulo 7. Estrellas apagadas**

Óptimus Prime contemplaba la luna.

El líder de los autobots tenía lo que él llamaba su "lugar secreto". Le gustaba tener uno allá donde le llevara su misión. Lo necesitaba. Un lugar donde no le persiguiera el peso de la responsabilidad, donde pudiera recuperarse a sí mismo como Óptimus. No Prime, ni el líder de los autobots, ni el guardián de la matriz de mando.

Solo Red Alert sabía donde localizarle en aquel momento, y no lo haría a menos que hubiera una alarma que nadie mas pudiera atender. De hecho el teniente médico prácticamente le había ordenado descansar y no hacer esfuerzo alguno. Estaba malherido tras la batalla contra Tidal Wave y Red Alert aun tenía que hacerle más operaciones. Un esfuerzo excesivo podría hacer que su cuerpo sufriera daños irreversibles.

Había tenido que insistir mucho para que Red Alert le permitiera ir a su "lugar secreto", finalmente Red Alert le había proporcionado un sistema de mantenimiento externo portátil y le había permitido abandonar la base sin decir a nadie más que se había marchado.

Lo necesitaba. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Sentado contra un gran árbol, en un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba en un estanque, Óptimus alzaba la vista hacia el pálido satélite. Sintió que se le encogía el núcleo y le extrañó que la máquina de mantenimiento no fluctuara dando una alerta médica. Tanto dolor se agrupaba en su interior que no podía comprender que no se reflejara físicamente.

\- Megatrón.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos.

* * *

Megatrón contemplaba la tierra.

En pie, sobre la yerma luna, observaba la fluctuante superficie azul cubierta por danzantes jirones blancos. Clavó el sable estelar con rabia en el suelo y agarró el pomo con tanta fuerza que las conexiones de sus dedos empezaron a doler. No quería que nadie le viera ahora. Nadie. Megatrón, despiadado líder de los Decepticons, señor de la guerra, sintió que se le empañaban los ópticos y el fluido de limpieza óptica comenzaba a acumularse en las comisuras de los mismos.

¡No! Megatrón apagó sus ópticos y se llevó una mano a la cara ocultando sus traidores orbes rojos si estos se atrevían a derramar una sola lágrima innecesaria.

Dejó el sable estelar clavado y se alejó caminando. Vagó por el interminable paisaje de la desolada roca muerta, dejando que sus pies le llevaran sin rumbo, sin destino... sin un premio a la vista.

El planeta Tierra era un orbe de inmensidad azul, el gran océano como jamás había visto. Megatrón detuvo sus pasos para contemplarlo.

\- Óptimus.

Esta vez Megatrón no pudo hacer nada por detener una solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla hasta su mentón. Cuando se percató de ello, gritó de indignación y rabia.

* * *

Óptimus temblaba levemente, el fluido de limpieza resbalaba desde sus ópticos amarillos y mojaba su máscara. Con manos torpes retiró la, ahora molesta protección y la tiró al suelo.

Era su deber ser sereno, determinado, mantener la calma en toda circunstancia y hacer lo que era mejor para todos. Era Prime, el portador de la matriz de mando. Pero hoy no, esta noche no. Hoy solo Óptimus. Solo hoy.

Se pasó los dedos por la nariz, los pómulos y los labios... tal y como alguien lo había hecho hacía muchos años. Bajó la cabeza, contemplando las ondas en el plácido estanque.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Por qué? ¿De quién había sido la culpa? ¿Había acaso blanco y negro en aquella vieja historia? Después de tanto tiempo aquellas preguntas seguían sin respuesta. Nada aliviaba aquel dolor. Nada podía.

Hacía siglos que eran enemigos, miles de años de guerra entre autobots y decepticons. Lucha tras lucha. Golpe a golpe. Y promesas de muerte donde antes se habían hecho promesas de eternidad.

" _Oh, al parecer los mini-cons pueden hablar entre ellos, quizá puedan decirse que Óptimus ya no existe, jajajaja._ "

"¡ _Estas acabado, Optimus Prime!"_

Las palabras repetidas una y otra y otra vez. ¿Qué quedaba de los primeros años? ¿Es qué ya no quedaba nada? ¿Es que no significaban nada?

¿Todo se había tornado odio? Óptimus volvió a mirar la luna. En algún lugar del astro estaba él. Óptimus extendió una mano hacia el cielo... después de tantos años.

* * *

Megatrón se sentó y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, bajando la mirada. Le dolía. Después de tantos milenios... aun dolía, de forma profunda y arraigada. Las horas habían pasado, los años, los siglos lo habían dejado todo atrás, pero dolía como el primer día, quizá más. El dolor había fermentado en un odio arraigado que ardía cada día.

¿¡Por qué!? Ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos, ocultándose del mundo. Nadie debía ver su dolor, nadie. ¿Alguna vez habían sido tan jóvenes? ¿Alguna vez había sido él tan ingenuo? Débil... había sido débil... y eso le había salido muy caro. Pero nunca más, nunca. La debilidad se había cobrado su precio.

Megatrón se puso en pie, sustituyendo el dolor con rabia, o uniéndolos mas bien. Extendió un brazo, alzando un puño hacia la tierra.

\- Jamás... - Masculló.- Jamás olvidaré tu traición.

* * *

Óptimus se recostó con resignación. No servía de nada lamentarse, era inútil. Había pasado muchos años tratando de hablar con Megatrón, de razonar, de comprender el motivo de su rabia, de calmar aquella espiral de odio. Era inútil, sencillamente inútil. No servía de anda recordar.

Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía olvidar que hacía mucho tiempo no había habido guerra. Qué hacía mucho tiempo había sido feliz.

\- Feliz Aniversario.- Susurró a las estrellas.

* * *

Megatrón maldijo su debilidad, maldijo su memoria, tan exacta. Porque sabía por qué estaba allí, y por qué hoy estaba recordando aquellos tiempos perdidos.

Hacía tantos años, ambos tan jóvenes, el día que se habían conocido en la Academia de Iacon. Un autobot, un decepticon, un trabajador, un soldado.

\- Feliz aniversario.- Masculló con ironía.

Jamás olvidaría la traición. Jamás perdonaría, nunca.

* * *

_"¿Óptimus?"_

Sigh. Óptimus activó su comunicador. Si Red Alert le interrumpía tendría sus razones.

"Aquí Óptimus, ¿ocurre algo?"

_"Lamento interrumpirte, pero hay que tomar ciertas decisiones sobre el Réquiem Blaster."_

Aquel arma. Óptimus se puso en pie, el deber de tomar decisiones le reclamaba. El rifle Réquiem era un arma de poder devastador, le había salvado la vida en la batalla contra los decepticons y su nuevo soldado, el temible Tidal Wave. Ahora había que decidir que hacer con ese poder. Con esa carga.

Usarla... ¿usarla contra Megatrón? Óptimus se estremeció, después de tantos combates, había peleado contra Megatrón en multitud de ocasiones, y más que nunca ahora que combatían en la Tierra. Pero la idea de apuntarle con el rifle Réquiem, de apretar el gatillo... destruirle para siempre.

No podría. No podría.

"Voy para allá."

* * *

\- ¿Megatrón?

Megatrón se volvió hecho una furia y vio al transformer que menos quería ver en aquel momento. Starscream. El comandante aéreo se acercó... con el sable estelar en sus manos.

Horrorizado, Megatrón recordó que había dejado el arma atrás cuando había salido a dar su paseo para aclarar las ideas. Necio, ¿cómo se le ocurría bajar la guardia de esa manera?. Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia Starscream y le arrebató el sable de entre las manos, arrojando al otro al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Starscream gritó sorprendido y miró con miedo evidente el sable estelar que ahora relucía sobre su rostro.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tocar el sable estelar, soldado.- Gruñó Megatrón.

\- Yo... lo siento, Megatrón... vi el sable estelar, y usted no estaba... pensé que os había ocurrido algo...

\- Ya deberías saber tal cosa es imposible, Starscream.

Megatrón desactivó el sable y los tres mini-cons se situaron a sus pies. Starscream se puso en pie y Megatrón le observó con desconfianza... Desde el día que se habían enfrentado en combate, cuando había demostrado a todos por qué era líder de los decepticons, Starscream se había mostrado más leal que nunca si cabía. Si, realmente dedicado, no le había replicado, había obedecido, y Megatrón había disfrutado en silencio del renovado respeto logrado.

¿Y si estaba siendo engañado?. Megatrón frunció el ceño, ¿y si era una farsa? ¿Y si Starscream seguía deseando derrocarle y fingía para cubrir su futura traición?.

Después de todo...

Megatrón sacudió esos perturbadores pensamientos de su mente. No, aquello no tenía nada que ver con ÉL. Starscream era suyo, solo suyo, no tenía relación alguna con el otro, y nunca la tendría.

\- Regresemos a la base, Starscream.

\- Sí, señor.

Ambos decepticons se encaminaron de regreso a las ruinas de la nave estrellada donde tenían la base. Estaban en las afueras cuando Megatrón detuvo sus pasos y dedicó una última mirada al planeta azul. Thrust y él ya habían discutido un plan para conseguir el rifle Réquiem, pero este precisaba de un ataque frontal contra los autobots, debían atacar con el sable estelar y forzarles a sacar el rifle Réquiem para arrebatárselo en el fragor de la batalla, usando el sable como señuelo y fuerza. Era arriesgado.

Starscream se detuvo y le miró con interrogante expresión. Megatrón sonrió, el comandante aéreo llevaba las emociones siempre en su cara. Y le era leal.

\- Starscream, en la próxima batalla contra los autobots... tú llevarás el sable estelar.

El rostro, de blanco metal plateado, se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, lord Megatrón.

Megatrón sonrió aun más ampliamente al pensar en la próxima batalla y en el competente y dedicado guerrero que tenía ante él.

\- Te enfrentarás a los autobots.

\- Les haré pedazos, se lo prometo.

Entusiasmo, dedicación. Megatrón se contuvo a duras penas de poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Starscream en una muestra de afecto, de orgullo paterno. Miró la Tierra de reojo, visualizando a su enemigo. Que mejor venganza que aquella, que mejor venganza que enviar a Starscream contra los autobots.

\- Vamos, Starscream, Thrust ha preparado otro plan de batalla para que podamos apoderarnos del rifle Réquiem. Y tú serás clave en él.

Starscream no cabía en sí de gozo. Megatrón le confiaría el Sable Estelar, confiaba en él, realmente confiaba en él, no solo en su valía como guerrero y comandante sino como transformer.

Si, y se enfrentaría a Óptimus Prime, le destruiría, el ataque tendría éxito y cuando tuviese sus manos sobre el Rifle Réquiem se lo entregaría a Megatrón y él se lo diría, le diría que era su padre, su creador matriz, le diría que estaba orgulloso de él y que estaba orgulloso de poder llamarle hijo.

Por fin. No fallaría, lo daría todo. No pensaba fallarle.

* * *

Óptimus Prime aguardaba. Los autobots esperaban ocultos entre la espesura de la jungla, agachados y con las comunicaciones fuertemente protegidas. Era evidente que era una trampa y Óptimus no quería correr riesgos, la información encriptada acerca de la presencia de decepticons en aquella zona tenía todas las bazas para ser un mensaje enviado por los mismos decepticons.

Si tan solo sus compañeros comprendieran la importancia de mantener el silencio y dejar de hablar de porqué no habían llevado con ellos el rifle Réquiem. Por un lado les comprendía, sobre todo a Hot Shot y Jetfire, eran relativamente jóvenes, llenos de energía, estar quietos entre los árboles, y con aquella insoportable humedad le afectaba incluso a él, pero tenían que comprender que debían ser responsables, sobre todo Jetfire.

\- Un buen soldado tiene paciencia, Jetfire.

\- Vale, vale.

Con eso bastaría de momento, no le gustaba alzar la voz, pero Jetfire necesitaba recordar que era su segundo al mando y tenía que mantener las formas. Aquel transformer no había cambiado casi nada desde que le había conocido en una misión que le había llevado a terreno hostil, tenía grandes cualidades y las había demostrado una y otra vez. Le había salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones, y el hecho de que sus sistemas compatibles les permitieran fusionarse había sido la baza de la victoria en más de una batalla.

Era como un hermano menor para él, sabía que podía confiarle su vida, aunque aun tenía que aprender que en algunas circunstancias tenía que comportarse de acuerdo a su cargo y responsabilidad.

En fin, ni siquiera Scavenger, con toda su actitud severa y arisca, había conseguido que Jetfire perdiera un ápice de su... "exhuberancia natural" durante el entrenamiento. Quizá era mejor así, de vez en cuando Óptimus agradecía la presencia de alguien que podía quitar la importancia de cualquier cosa.

"Relájate, Óptimus, no eres Primus." Parecía ser la frase favorita del comandante aéreo.

Si, quizá se preocupaba demasiado...

Su introspección fue interrumpida por la alarma despertada por Laser Break, que había detectado compañía... Starscream llegaba por el cielo.

\- Parece que tenemos compañía, chicos.

\- ¡Le veo!

\- ¡No disparéis!.- Óptimus observó al recién llegado con suspicacia.- Dejad que él haga el primer movimiento.

El comandante aéreo de Megatrón se transformó y esgrimió a la vista de todos el sable estelar, reluciente y letal en su mano.

\- ¡Aquí vengo, Autobots, sois míos!

La voz rasposa, conocida en todo Cybertron, se hizo oír. Óptimus la había oído muchas veces en el campo de batalla, pues precedía los letales ataques del comandante y sus fuerzas aéreas, siempre devastadoras, siempre mortales. Starscream hizo una pasada rasante cortando varios árboles y volvió a levantar el vuelo.

\- ¡Salid de vuestro escondite, patéticos cobardes, y enfrentad al más poderoso decepticon del universo!

\- Vaya, no tiene problemas de autoestima, ¿verdad?.- Comentó Jetfire.

Óptimus, y cualquiera que conociera a Jetfire, pensaba que este tampoco tenía muchos problemas de ese tipo.

\- Yo digo que es un idiota.- Puntuó Hot Shot.

\- No es un farol.- Replicó Óptimus.- Con el sable estelar, Starscream realmente piensa que es invencible.

No lo era desde luego, Óptimus sabía que Starscream, como muchos transformers jóvenes dotados de fuerza combativa, como Jetfire o Hot Shot, pecaba de exceso de confianza en combate. Pero también sabía que el decepticon era letal con un arma de filo, y portando el sable estelar podía plantar cara a quien fuera. No pondría a ninguno de sus soldados frente a un Starscream armado con ese filo celeste.

\- ¡No tengo todo el día, sino vais a salir por vuestro propio pie, entonces os sacaré yo!

Los brutales cañones de los hombros de Starscream se pusieron en posición horizontal y arrasaron una amplia línea de jungla, que empezó a arder bajo la poderosa deflagración. Óptimus se puso en pie, alarmado, tenían que moverse.

\- Movámonos, tropa.

\- ¡Sí, señor!.- Y como el grupo bien preparado que eran, se pusieron al tiempo en movimiento.

\- ¡Mostraros, autobots!

Óptimus miró a Jetfire, que respondió inmediatamente, ahora plenamente consciente de la seriedad de la situación. Jetfire había enfrentado a Starscream en batalla cuando Thrust le había tendido una trampa, y después, en la batalla contra Tidal Wave, ya había comprendido bien lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser su contrincante aéreo.

Debían enfrentarle juntos, por separado correrían un gran riesgo.

\- Es el momento de hacerle caer.

\- De acuerdo, ¡vamos allá!

Comandante y segundo al mando iniciaron la secuencia de acoplamiento. Pocos transformers poseían aquella capacidad, era una habilidad que permitía que dos transformers unificaran su estructura en una sola para obtener la potencia de ambos, uno de los dos cedía el control intelectual para que no hubiera conflictos de programas. Óptimus era la cabeza y Jetfire reducía su función a la combativa, permaneciendo en segundo plano y proporcionando a Óptimus sus capacidades aéreas y potencia de fuego.

Óptimus elevó el vuelo yendo al encuentro de Starscream.

* * *

Megatrón se impacientaba. Aquella estrategia tenía por objetivo robar el rifle Réquiem, ¡pero Demolisher le informaba de que no veía el arma en manos de ninguno de los autobots! Tampoco Óptimus Prime lo tenía en sus manos. Esto no iba según el plan, si Thrust le fallaba de nuevo acabaría por perder la paciencia con el "invencible" estratega.

\- Me pregunto que está haciendo Starscream ahí abajo.

\- Uh... ¿luchando contra Óptimus?.- Ofreció Thrust dubitativamente.

Megatrón sintió un acceso de ira.

\- ¡Ese idiota! ¡Le dije que dejara a Óptimus para mí! Soy solo yo, ¡¿o es que por aquí nadie es capaz de seguir una simple orden?!

Megatrón ahogó como bien pudo el sentimiento de preocupación, Starscream no era rival para Óptimus, mucho menos cuando este unía fuerzas con ese Jetfire. Idiota, Starscream había perdido el juicio, además, ¡¿cómo osaba desobedecerle?!. Megatrón recuperó la calma y se dirigió a Thrust con mas serenidad, no era cuestión de que los demás decepticons empezaran a pensar que se ablandaba o perdía el control de la situación.

\- El motivo por el cual le di el sable estelar a ese simplón fue para forzar a los autobots a campo abierto, de modo que se vean obligados a usar el rifle estelar contra nosotros.

Thrust asintió, obviamente nervioso por ver que el plan fallaba. Megatrón apretó los puños, ¡quería el maldito rifle! La ridícula cabeza cónica de Thrust rodaría si le fallaba de nuevo. Y Starscream... desobedeciendo una orden directa...

\- ¡Cómo puede ese idiota pensar que puede derrotar él solo a Prime!

* * *

Óptimus estudió a su contrincante, el comandante de las fuerzas aéreas decepticons, buen blindaje, perfecta maniobrabilidad, bueno en tierra, mejor en el aire, magnífico espadachín, sus defectos en batalla, facilidad de distracción, excesiva auto-confianza. Starscream estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo con el sable estelar en su poder.

\- Parece que este es tu último combate, Óptimus Prime.

\- No lo creo, Starscream.

\- No contra esto.- Replicó el decepticon empuñando el sable con seguridad.- ¡YAAAAH!

Un trueno sonó, un relámpago cortó el cielo, la lluvia arreció sobre los contrincantes.

Óptimus y Starscream se rodearon, ataque y esquiva, pronto Óptimus empezó a mover el escenario de combate para luchar en tierra, el terreno mojado le beneficiaría a él por su mayor masa corporal y estabilidad, Starscream estaría en desventaja por su liviana estructura.

Starscream. Recordaba su sorpresa cuando los espías autobots habían informado de un nuevo nombramiento en las filas decepticon, Megatrón había sorprendido a todos con el nombramiento del guerrero escarlata. Pronto, la muerte roja que venía del cielo obtuvo nombre entre los autobots, era Starscream, el más joven comandante decepticon, mas joven aun que los soldados que comandaba en el cielo.

La guerra entre autobots y decepticons convertía a todos en guerreros... en asesinos.

Otro mandoble. Óptimus esquivó el ataque, guiando la batalla hacia al suelo. Starscream seguía acosándole sin descanso, realmente quería luchar hasta el final. ¿No había otra manera? Starscream era joven, había sido construido después del comienzo de la guerra, y al igual que Hot Shot, Sideswipe y Jetfire, se había encontrado en un mundo en guerra, en un momento en el que básicamente uno no podía elegir facción, sencillamente nacía en un lado de la frontera.

Starscream había nacido en el lado decepticon de Cybertron, sus creadores debían haber sido decepticons, no había elección alguna, le habrían criado para ser un decepticon. Era cruel pensar que una frontera separaba sus mundos de aquella manera.

\- ¿Cuándo demonios piensas hacer algo, Óptimus? A menos que estés asustado del sable estelar.- Se burló Starscream.

\- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

\- Eh... ¿entender qué?

Tenía que intentar al menos razonar con él. Starscream era inteligente, tenía que poder verlo.

\- De acuerdo, digamos que me derrotas, ¿y qué ocurre después? ¿Realmente has pensado sobre ello, Starscream?

\- Después los decepticons ganan.- Replicó el otro.- ¿A donde quieres llegar?

Óptimus intentó continuar, pero Starscream le interrumpió.

\- Ahora lo entiendo, Óptimus Prime, tan solo intentas ganar tiempo. Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, cuando yo gane será el fin de tus patéticos autobots y Megatrón reinará sobre el universo como debería ser.

Megatrón tenía aquí a un soldado realmente dedicado a su causa, Óptimus frunció el ceño, Starscream realmente debía admirar al líder... no podía culpar al joven soldado por hacerlo, si bien sabía que era un error enorme.

\- Nosotros, los decepticons, siempre hemos estado en guerra contra ti, y ahora termina aquí, con tu derrota.

\- Esto no es sobre tú o yo, esto es sobre el control de los mini-cons, que no tienen interés en luchar... en ningún bando.

\- ¡Tonterías! Los mini-cons son solo armas en esta guerra, ¡y tú lo sabes!

Un tremendo mandoble hizo caer a Óptimus hacia atrás, a punto había estado de partirle en dos. Óptimus apenas recuperó el equilibrio para ver a Starscream corriendo hacia él, la perfecta imagen del soldado en carga contra el enemigo, Óptimus reconsideró en aquel momento su pobre estrategia de luchar en tierra... ningún terreno podía frenar el efectivo diseño del cazador escarlata.

\- ¡He tenido suficiente de tus mentiras! ¡Es hora de terminar esto para siempre! ¡Vas a caer!

Impulsivo, Óptimus vio su momento, esquivó el ataque inicial y atacó la cintura de Starscream, dándole un manotazo que le lanzó hacia atrás y al suelo.

\- ¿Es que nada entra en tu dura mollera?

Starscream se puso en pie sin perder la confianza.

\- Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé.

\- Mi misión es liberar a los mini-cons y eso incluye el sable estelar.

\- ¡Pues ven a cogerlo!.

Starscream puntuó la invitación con un ataque que Óptimus se apresuró a esquivar hacia atrás. ¿Es que no podía hacerle comprender?

\- ¡Olvida los mini-cons!

\- ¡Basta de hablar! ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Es el final, Óptimus!

Starscream atacó, atacó y atacó... y súbitamente el filo se apagó... y el sable estelar dejó de relucir. Óptimus comprendió, los mini-cons habían escuchado, ellos comprendían, no querían que combatieran, y no querían ser usados en aquella batalla.

\- ¿Qué?.- Starscream se veía realmente perdido.- ¡Jetstorm, Runway, Sonar! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!.- El jet parecía al borde del pánico.- ¡Os ordeno atacar!

\- Te dije que los mini-cons no fueron construidos para luchar.

Lejos de escucharle, retirarse, rendirse y huir, Starscream le sorprendió. Óptimus recordó lo que su amigo Scavenger les había dicho sobre su estancia en la base decepticon, Starscream no era como los demás, no tenía miedo, no tenía un solo circuito cobarde en su sistema.

Starscream activó la espada de su alerón, que refulgió roja. No pensaba marcharse, ni siquiera con el sable estelar desactivado.

\- No te preocupes lo haré funcionar, ¡pero antes terminaré contigo! ¡Tidalwave, Cyclonus, agradecería un poco de ayuda aquí abajo!

Silencio. Óptimus, al igual que Starscream, contemplo el cielo plomizo y la lluvia. Nadie.

\- ¡Venid de una vez! ¿¡Os daréis un poco de prisa?! ¡Estoy a punto de terminar con toda esta guerra yo solo!

Pisadas desde el bosque, firmes, al oírlas Starscream esgrimió una amplia sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Por fin has llegado Cyclonus... ¿eh?

No eran los decepticons. Óptimus sintió una gran satisfacción al ver a su gente, sus soldados, y más importante, sus amigos. Hot Shot apoyó las manos en la cintura con tranquilidad.

\- Siento la interrupción Starscream, pero estábamos por el vecindario y nos pasamos a saludar.

\- ¿Do... dónde está mi gente?.- Starscream estaba atónito.

\- No te lo vas a creer, Starscream.- Sideswipe sonreía burlonamente.- Pero eres el único decepticon por los alrededores, supongo que los demás empacaron y decidieron irse a casa.

\- Supongo que eso te deja a ti solo contra nosotros.- Puntualizó Blurr.

Starscream retrocedió, su expresión de negación resultaba digna de compasión para Óptimus.

\- ¡No creo una sola palabra de esto! ¡Estáis jugando conmigo!... ¿no?

Scavenger sintió lástima del soldado dejado atrás.

\- ¿Y por qué haríamos eso?.- No descruzó los brazos, Starscream tenía que comprender la verdad.- Si alguien estaba jugando contigo yo diría que es ese jefe tuyo, Megatrón.

\- No me gustaría estar en tu lugar ahora, Starscream.- Se burló Hot Shot.

Silencio. Starscream miró a los autobots y su mirada se volvió a Óptimus, que guardó silencio. Le habían dejado atrás, Megatrón había dejado atrás a este soldado, a un soldado que había unos segundos había proclamado y demostrado su lealtad con creces. Óptimus sintió lástima por el dolor que traslucía el decepticon abandonado. Podía imaginar como debía sentirse.

\- Estáis mintiendo.- Sonaba a tratar de convencerse a sí mismo.- Estáis tratando de intimidarme, pero no va a funcionar.

Starscream alzó el vuelo, propulsándose hacia el cielo, reluciendo con su espada roja contra las nubes grises.

-  **¡Tidal wave, Thrust, Cyclonus! ¡Megatrón! ¡Demolisher! ¡Cualquieraaa!**

Sin respuesta, Óptimus vio como Starscream daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, llamando a los que debían ser sus compañeros, llamando al líder por el que estaba dispuesto a matar y morir. Debía ser doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Starscream gritó, haciendo honor a su nombre.

\- ¡ **AAAAAAAAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HABEIS ABANDONADO?!**

Tenía que decirle algo, sentía deseos de hablar con Starscream, realmente hablar con él. Óptimus sabía que en este momento Starscream tenía que comprender que podía hacer una elección, los decepticons le habían abandonado, su destino no estaba en piedra, podía volver a elegir aquí y ahora.

En ese momento Laser Break voló hacia él con un mensaje de la base.

_"Óptimus, estamos en graves problemas, Megatrón está atacando la base."_

\- ¿Qué?

_"Y Sideways ha vuelto."_

\- ¿Estas segura?.- Todos estaban alarmados.

_"El sistema de seguridad ni siquiera los detectó. Y no sabemos siquiera donde está Smokescreen."_

\- Oh, no.

\- Todo esto solo era una distracción.- Sideswipe estaba aturdido.- Megatrón realmente planeaba atacar la base.

\- Entonces... - Hot Shot alzó la vista, y miró, no sin cierta lástima, al único decepticon que había quedado atrás, en el cielo.- Supongo que no estábamos bromeando cuando dijimos que se la habían jugado a Starscream.

Óptimus devolvió toda su atención a sus compañeros, Starscream, por desgracia, no era una prioridad, aunque lo lamentaba.

\- Tenemos que volver a la base.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

Sus soldados se teletransportaron, y poco después Óptimus activó su propia secuencia. Estaba en proceso de teleportación cuando percibió que Starscream hacía una carga contra él desde el cielo, probablemente al percibir la retirada, pero no llegó a tiempo de detener el teletransporte. Óptimus tenía temas apremiantes que requerían su atención completa, pero dedicó un único pensamiento a aquella situación, a aquella reveladora batalla. Megatrón era un necio por herir así a su mejor soldado... un buen soldado que estaba en el bando equivocado.

* * *

Starscream derrapó por el suelo embarrado, perdiendo el control de su embestida, y quedó en pie, solo, en el claro donde hacía unos segundos se había enfrentado a Óptimus. Starscream contempló el suelo embarrado, los charcos de agua de lluvia, el vacío... no había nadie, no quedaba nadie, ni autobot... ni decepticon.

Era inútil mentirse. Le habían abandonado.

Alzó la vista al cielo, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su cara, sintiendo el agua resbalando sobre su cuerpo y su rostro. Estaba solo. Completamente solo.

- **¡POR QUÉ ME HAS ABANDONADO, MEGATRÓN?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUEEEE?!**

La lluvia que resbalaba por su cara hacía imposible percibir los regueros de fluido que salían de sus ópticos. Lágrimas de transformer.


	8. En mi nombre

**Capítulo 8. En mi nombre**

Starscream dejó caer su espada al suelo, dejando los hombros caídos. La lluvia seguía resbalando sobre su blindaje, colándose entre las juntas, el golpeteo constante era casi relajante, como una ducha.

Hacía rato que los autobots se habían marchado.

Había intentado usar el teletransporte de regreso a la base pero alguien había anulado su código de entrada. Le habían dejado allí, completamente abandonado. Empezaba a sentir el dolor del combate contra Prime, pequeñas heridas de poca importancia aquí y allí... y ahora tenía que regresar a la base lunar por sus propios medios. Y estaba tan cansado.

\- Una traición anunciada, ¿no, Starscream?

Sobresaltado, Starscream se puso en pie y esgrimió el sable estelar, que se encendió con fuerza.

\- ¡Sideways!

El traidor estaba en pie frente a él, su figura se veía levemente traslúcida, como si fuese un holograma. Por lo demás se diría que no había sido despedazado por Megatrón, parecía ser exactamente el mismo, completamente recuperado.

\- Calma, Starscream, solo he venido a hablar contigo.

\- No hablo con traidores.- Starscream le señaló con el brillante filo.- ¡Y no creas que ignoro quien me provocó aquellos sueños!

Sideways rió de aquella manera relajada que indicaba que nada podía preocuparle a esas alturas, Starscream apretó los dientes con rabia, nada le gustaría mas que poder desintegrar al atrevido.

\- ¡Lárgate, no estoy de humor para tus mentiras!

\- No, supongo que no, cuando Megatrón y los decepticons te han dejado aquí para ir en pos del rifle Réquiem.

Starscream bajó la espada sin contener la sorpresa, ¿Sideways sabía donde estaban los decepticons y Megatrón? ¿A donde habían ido?.

\- Ni siquiera te informaron al retirarse.- Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.- Te dejaron atrás, Starscream, se retiraron para invadir la base autobot mientras tú entretenías a los demás. A estas horas ya se habrán hecho con el rifle y regresado a la base.

Le habían usado... ¿de señuelo?. Starscream no podía comprenderlo, ¿le habían utilizado de esa manera...? Megatrón le había... abandonado para hacerse con el rifle Réquiem. Frunció el ceño con sospecha...

\- ¿Por qué debería creer una sola palabra? Eres un traidor, ¡eres escoria! ¡Ya trataste de manipularme con esos "sueños" y ese falso transformer!

Sideways abrió los ópticos al máximo y negó con rotundidad.

\- No es falso, y no era yo, tan solo actué como su mensajero.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sirvo a un amo, Starscream, es a él a quien tuviste el honor de ver.

¿Un amo? ¿Sideways trabajaba para otro transformer?. Imposible, el transformer dorado no podía existir, era demasiado perfecto, tenía que ser una creación holográfica, un simple programa diseñado por el propio Sideways. Era solo un engaño destinado a confundirle, a hipnotizarle.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- Todo el mundo te ha mentido, Starscream, pero yo no lo hago. No gano nada mintiéndote a este respecto. Es mi amo quien deseaba comunicarse contigo, y aún lo desea.

\- ¿Invadiéndome con otra molécula? ¡No lo creo, repulsivo parásito!

\- Era completamente inofensiva, Starscream, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿¡Inofensivo!?.- Starscream atacó la imagen translucida pero Sideways se limitó a disolverse y reformarse a un lado.

\- Calma, Starscream. Ya deberías saber que eso es inútil.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Starscream encaró a Sideways de nuevo, pero dejó su espada a un lado, era inútil atacarle, maldito fuera.

\- Megatrón y tus supuestos compañeros te han abandonado, Starscream, mi amo desea volver a ofrecerte una alternativa.

Sideways sacó un dispositivo dorado con forma de pentágono en cuyo centro relucía una gema roja llena de facetas microscópicas. A Starscream le dejó anonadado el hecho de que el objeto pareciera perfectamente sólido en las manos traslúcidas del transformer morado, ¿cómo era capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Quién era capaz?

\- Mi amo es poderoso.- Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Más poderoso que Megatrón o Prime. Y desea que te unas a él, te dará poder, mas poder del que puedas imaginar.

\- ¿Quién es ese amo tuyo?.

\- Ya le has visto, Starscream, era él quien te hablaba en sueños.

\- ¡Basta ya de evasivas! Eso no explica nada.

\- ¿Tiene acaso alguna importancia?.- Sideways se encogió de hombros.- Te han abandonado, pero mi amo te valora, desea que te unas a él. Te dará un lugar digno de ti.

\- Yo no...

Sideways alzó una mano y lanzó el dispositivo, que cayó a los pies de Starscream.

\- Este comunicador te permitirá hablar directamente con mi amo.

Starscream observó el comunicador como si se tratara de algo ofensivo para la vista y volvió una furibunda mirada a Sideways, dejando muy clara su opinión sobre comunicarse con ese amo suyo. El espía se limitó a extender las manos.

\- Dime, Starscream, si no aceptas la oferta de mi amo, ¿qué te queda?

Starscream abrió la boca pero sintió como si tuviera una obstrucción en la caja vocal, Megatrón y los demás... le habían abandonado allí, luchando contra todos los autobots. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar en negación y de un salto alzó el vuelo y se transformó en jet, volando a máxima velocidad hacia el cielo, a los pocos minutos sonaba el boom sónico que indicaba la ruptura de la barrera del sonido.

Sideways recogió con tranquilidad el dispositivo de comunicación, ya se lo haría llegar en otra ocasión.

De momento todo iba perfectamente. Durante la batalla se había aparecido frente a Thrust e informado al ambicioso estratega de la localización de los minicons del Rifle Réquiem y la situación de indefensión de la base autobot. Thrust no había perdido un segundo en informar a Megatrón como si hubiese deducido todo el estratega y convencerle de atacar la base mientras Starscream distraía a los autobots.

Y al hacerlo habían dejado atrás al soldado escarlata.

Era inevitable que Starscream abandonara a los decepticons, entonces no tendría ningún lugar al que ir, excepto Unicrón. Sería sencillo.

\- Muy pronto, mi amo, muy pronto.- Habló dirigiéndose a la hermosa gema roja.

* * *

Megatrón examinó el Rifle Réquiem con admiración, era suyo al fin había conseguido el arma definitiva, la más poderosa del universo estaba en sus manos. Un rifle con una potencia destructiva capaz de atravesar de lado a lado a un transformer blindado.

Afirmación ya demostrada con ese autobot, Smokescreen.

El poder sentaba tan bien, Smokescreen había sido el primero en caer y pronto caerían muchos más. Ya nada se interponía entre él y la conquista del universo.

Megatrón felicitó a Thrust, había sido gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento del estratega y su improvisación en un plan nuevo, que habían conseguido hacerse con el arma invadiendo la base autobot y retirándose con el rifle.

Ahora todo estaba en su sitio, ahora...

Unos pasos se dejaron oír y una silueta se hizo visible avanzando paso a paso hacia ellos empuñando el sable estelar.

Starscream. Caminaba con paso lento y seguro, lleno de determinación, su gesto era mortalmente serio, tenía en su cuerpo secuelas de la batalla, el blindaje mellado y rasguños varios. Tan amedrentadora era su pose y su gesto que Cyclonus, Demolisher y Wheeljack se apartaron de su camino con premura.

Starscream... Megatrón frunció el ceño sintiendo un regusto amargo de aquella victoria, había temido este momento. Dejarle atrás no había sido una decisión fácil, de hecho apenas había tenido en cuenta las circunstancias en su premura... ¡no había tenido mas opción! Obtener el rifle réquiem era una prioridad absoluta, no había tiempo para dudar y la presencia de Starscream en el campo de batalla había sido necesaria para obtener el tiempo necesario para asaltar la base autobot, Thrust había echo cálculos y Megatrón había tomado la decisión sin dilación.

Megatrón se mordió levemente la lengua al percatarse de que nuevamente se estaba autojustificando. Era una mala costumbre que la presencia de Starscream solía provocarle.

\- Por fin has vuelto, Starscream. Y a tiempo para las felicitaciones.

\- Oh si, es un alivio verte.- Megatrón enarcó una ceja, molesto, la lisonjería de Thrust no era adecuada en ese momento.- Estábamos terriblemente preocupados, Starscream.

Starscream tenía los reflejos de una cobra. Un momento estaba encarando a Thrust y al otro había incrustado al estratega contra la pared de un puñetazo, haciendo un cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

\- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?

\- Tú me la has jugado.- Starscream agarró a Thrust por el cuello y empezó a apretar.

\- ¿De... de qué estas hablando?.

Starscream debía estar presionando la caja de voz y los conductos de energón al procesador central, eso debía doler.

\- ¿¡Por qué me bloqueaste la puerta de teletransporte!? ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

\- ¡No! No, lo has entendido mal... no te bloqueé... fue solo un cambio de planes. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Honestamente tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Megatrón guardó silencio, así como los demás en tanto Starscream rechazaba la explicación y golpeaba al estratega con el pomo del sable y le castigaba a puños y patadas. Demolisher y Cyclonus no tuvieron reparo en aprobar el tratamiento dado al grandilocuente estratega. Megatrón tampoco se molestó por ello, Thrust era útil, pero también irritante, y desde luego había algo muy satisfactorio en ver a Starscream ponerle en su lugar.

Pero no podía permitir que convirtiera en chatarra al brillante táctico que le había conseguido la gran victoria.

\- Starscream, eso es mas que suficiente.

\- Si, señor.

Starscream se volvió hacia él, se veía evidentemente mas relajado después de descargar su rabia contra Thrust, Megatrón asintió con tranquilidad, bien, que culpara al táctico, eso rebajaba la tensión. Había temido tener que volver a enfrentarse a Starscream, cosa que no deseaba en absoluto, esto había ido bien, mejor imposible.

\- Siempre supe que serías capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso, eres un buen guerrero. Ahora termina con esta pataleta y ve a reparar ese dañado cuerpo tuyo.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¡Todos vosotros! Regresad a vuestras habitaciones y descansad, mañana será un día muy ocupado.

Todos los decepticons, excepto Thrust, que permanecía en el suelo tratando de no caer en apagado de emergencia, se retiraron. Megatrón siguió con la mirada la retirada de Starscream. Le había abandonado, dejándole atrás luchando contra Óptimus Prime y los demás autobots... no había tenido tiempo para sopesar ante la urgencia de conseguir el rifle Réquiem, era algo demasiado importante. No le había gustado hacerlo, había sido una maldita necesidad.

Bah, de todos modos Starscream no había sufrido daños serios, luchando contra Óptimus Prime no había motivos para temer por su vida. Si, Megatrón se recostó, satisfecho de su razonamiento, Starscream no había corrido auténtico peligro, Óptimus era un necio idealista, no le hubiera desactivado, capturarle probablemente, pero no desactivarle, no se hubiera atrevido a extinguir el núcleo de otro transformer.

De momento dejaría que Starscream permaneciese en segundo plano para evitar problemas. Ahora solo tenía que usar el sable estelar y el rifle réquiem contra los autobots a la vez.

\- Cof... cof...

\- Levántate, Thrust, no ha sido para tanto.

* * *

Starscream entró en el interior de la cámara de reparaciones, apretó el botón y dejó que las iridiscencias se derramaran sobre su cuerpo, acelerando las nanomáquinas de reparación y dejando tras de sí la refrescante sensación de volver a estar entero. Los mini-bots que formaban el sable estelar empezaron a hablar entre sí, Starscream no podía comprender por completo lo que decían pero... lo percibía de un modo casi instintivo. No pudo por menos que sonreír a los pequeños robots.

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí.

Era... reconfortante recibir la preocupación genuina de aquellos inocentes seres.

\- Estas heridas no son nada, en poco tiempo estaré como nuevo. Vosotros tres también habéis sido dañados, esta energía os reparara.

Con entusiasmo infantil, los tres mini cons saltaron al interior de la máquina y disfrutaron de la acción de las nanomáquinas en tanto hablaban entre sí con pitidos armónicos. Starscream se relajó, o lo intentó. Thrust... tenía que ser cosa de Thrust, prácticamente lo había admitido. Y sin embargo... Megatrón no había hecho nada al respecto...

Demolisher entró en la habitación con su andar ruidoso.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.- Gruñó Starscream.

\- Vengo a por el sable estelar.

\- ¿¡Qué!?.- Starscream salió de la cámara hecho una furia.- De ninguna manera haré eso, Megatrón me confió estos mini-cons y...

\- Ordenes de Megatrón.- Interrumpió Demolisher.- Si tienes quejas puedes hablar con él tú mismo.

\- Muy bien, entonces le llevaré los mini-cons personalmente.- Starscream hizo una seña a los mini-cons y estos salieron tras él.

\- ¡No, no puedes! Él me ordenó que se los llevara.

Demolisher extendió una mano, preparando sus dedos, que eran a la vez sus cañones secundarios, era evidente que pensaba recuperar un poco de su orgullo pisando el de Starscream. Pero no era ni el día ni la hora de molestar al comandante aéreo, Starscream hizo ademán de desenfundar su espada carmesí y Demolisher reculó muy razonablemente.

Starscream pasó de largo con los tres mini-cons tras sus pasos. Tenía que hablar con Megatrón, esta vez no podía seguir dejando pasar los días y las horas. Tenía que enfrentarle, preguntarle... Se armó de valor, tenía que decirle que lo sabía, que sabía que era su hijo.

Y pedir explicaciones. Por el abandono en su infancia, preguntarle... no, exigirle una explicación por todo, y por el abandono actual. No importaba que Thrust lo hubiese orquestado, Megatrón tenía que haber hecho algo al respecto... aunque Starscream aun quería concederle el beneficio de la duda... ya no podía seguir ignorando aquello.

De todos modos ya no había tiempo de espera. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que enfrentar a su creador matriz con la verdad y exigirla.

¡Malditos fueran todos quería que Megatrón asumiera la verdad y dejara de jugar con él!

* * *

Thrust se masajeó el cuello, ya estaba recuperado y volvía a dirigir sus halagos al comandante decepticon. Megatrón apoyó el codo en el antebrazo y se acomodó, Thrust era irritante en su lisonjería, pero era muy inteligente, muy astuto, y una fuerza respetada entre las filas Decepticons, le convenía mantenerle como segundo al mando. Limaría algunas asperezas.

\- No puedo culpar a Starscream por estar molesto, ha pasado por mucho últimamente.

\- Si, por supuesto, pero se lo venía buscando, lord Megatrón.

Megatrón frunció el ceño y tamborileó sus dedos sobre el trono, un gesto que bastó para que Thrust se pensara seriamente si debía seguir por esos derroteros.

\- Te merecías esa paliza.- Declaró Megatrón, y después sonrió burlonamente.- ¿Es que no puedes cuidar de ti mismo?

\- Oh, no es nada que no pueda manejar.

-  **¡Silencio!**

Thrust dio un respingo y dio un paso atrás, atemorizado por el súbito cambio de humor, Megatrón le fulminó con la mirada y acarició perturbadoramente el rifle réquiem.

\- Starscream es mi comandante aéreo, está en ese puesto porque se lo ha ganado. Si tu plan hubiese supuesto su pérdida te aseguro que hubiese probado la eficacia de este arma contigo.

\- Yo... oh, no Megatrón, le aseguro que lo tuve en cuenta... además... era un precio pequeño por tener el rifle réquiem en nuestras manos, lo tuve en cuenta, es mi deber como leal decepticon.

Mmmh, Megatrón meditó, después de todo al final todo había ido bien, podía dejar que Thrust se vanagloriara un poco siempre y cuando no le fallara.

\- Me alegra que pienses así, pero subestimas a Starscream.- Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.- Después de todo él me ha traído de vuelta el sable estelar después de mantener a raya a los autobots. Es vital en esta base.

\- Oh, por supuesto está usted en lo cierto.- Thrust se inclinó ceremoniosamente.- Supongo que no debería haber cerrado su acceso a la puerta de teletransporte, es el único error que cometí en nuestro plan.

Thrust rió y Megatrón acabó siguiendo, si, que diablos, por Primus que al fin y al cabo habían conseguido una gran victoria. ¿Qué Starscream podía tener una pataleta por haber sido dejado atrás? Ya lo superaría, tragaría y seguiría adelante, no era para tanto. Era su mejor soldado, podía con aquello, y podía con mucho más.

Ninguno de los dos decepticons percibió una figura roja que se acercaba, una figura alada que se detuvo junto a la puerta, y escuchaba.

\- Lo superará, es un soldado. Y esto es una guerra.

\- Oh, tengo tanto que aprender de usted, señor. Admiro su habilidad para ser tan frío incluso si eso significa sacrificar a uno de sus hombres.

* * *

Starscream sintió un nudo en los circuitos vocales, su núcleo latió como el aleteo de un ave al oír aquellas palabras dirigidas a Megatrón.

* * *

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo si no se supone que voy a mantener a los decepticons a raya, por no hablar de conquistar el universo?.- Convino Megatrón con una carcajada.

* * *

Reían. Ambos reían. Se burlaban. Se burlaban de él. Megatrón le había dejado atrás de acuerdo con Thrust y ahora se complacían de su hazaña. Realmente... realmente le habían dejado atrás... tal y como había dicho Sideways.

Sideways había estado en lo cierto. Y él, él había sido un idiota por aferrarse a algo que nunca había tenido. Estaba solo. Incluso rodeado de decepticons estaba solo.

Iba a marcharse sin decir nada, pero sus pasos traicionaron su presencia ante Megatrón.

\- ¿Eres tú, Starscream?

Hipócrita. Mentiroso hipócrita. Todo eran mentiras. Todo lo que Megatrón le había dicho siempre era mentira. Todo eran sucias y asquerosas mentiras.

-  **¡Túuu!**

Starscream llamó a los tres mini-cons y el sable estelar refulgió como una llama plateada entre sus manos. Inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque contra Megatrón, quien se lanzó a un lado justo a tiempo de evitar un mandoble que partió en dos el trono donde segundos antes había estado sentado.

Megatrón no podía creérselo, Starscream estaba enloquecido, fuera de control. Les había oído y había perdido el control, tenía que hacerle recuperar la maldita sensatez.

\- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo?!

\- ¡Es una rebelión!.- Megatrón dirigió una mirada de odio a Thrust, el muy idiota se dejaba llevar por el pánico y Megatrón no quería meter en aquello al resto de la armada.- ¡Starscream está empezando una rebelión! ¡Corred antes de que sea tarde!

Wheeljack y Cyclonus llegaron al salón solo para ser despachados por el doble cañón superior de Starscream, que les apartó sin ninguna dificultad, cuando Demolisher entró en la sala le apartó con el sable estelar y se batió en retirada.

\- ¡Es un traidor!.- Thrust seguía gritando.- ¡Id por él!

Megatrón se volvió hacia Thrust, y le tumbó de un puñetazo que casi arrancó la cónica cabeza, el líder decepticon se irguió con toda su altura.

\- ¡Idiotas! ¿Quién os ha dicho que ataquéis? ¡Yo me ocuparé de Starscream, vosotros quedaos atrás y no hagáis más estupideces!

Salió en pos de Starscream, no permitiría que aquello fuese a mayores.

* * *

Starscream llegó a la carrera hacia la puerta de teletransporte, tenía que salir de aquella trampa que era la base decepticon. La rabia ardía en sus circuitos como brea ardiendo, no podía soportarlo. Se vengaría, se vengaría de todos ellos.

Sideways había estado en lo cierto... tendría que haber aceptado aquel comunicador, entonces no estaría en aquella situación, tendría esa salida. Ya se vengaría de esa escoria que era su creador matriz.

\- Aun no lo has visto todo, Megatrón.

Comenzó a manipular el ordenador para buscar nuevas coordenadas de destino en la Tierra, la pregunta era a donde podía huir, ¿dónde podría evitar a los decepticons? No podía enfrentarse a ellos él solo... y no tenía ni idea de donde podría encontrar a Sideways... no tenía aliados ni un refugio al que ir hasta que lograra encontrarse con Sideways y su misterioso amo.

A menos que...

\- Muy bien... me vengaré de ellos, aunque tenga que unirme a los autobots.

\- ¡No te atreverías!

Starscream se volvió a tiempo de ver la expresión horrorizada de Megatrón, que se acercó y extendió una mano hacia él, en la otra sostenía el rifle réquiem, pero no le apuntaba con él.

\- Ya basta, Starscream. No permitiré que cometas semejante estupidez, ahora entrégame el sable estelar.

El transformer aéreo negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, poniendo una hilera de computadoras entre él y el otro decepticon, ambos contendientes se rondaron caminando en paralelo sin dejar de mirarse fijamente.

\- Starscream.- Megatrón procuró contener su ira, no podía permitirse un error, Starscream estaba fuera de sí, no le dejaría hacer algo que lo que se arrepentiría.- Sé lo que te ocurre, no te das cuenta pero estas siendo dominado por tus propias emociones.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "dominado por mis propias emociones"?.- Starscream destilaba odio en sus palabras.- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Megatrón, ¡ya no me importa!

Eso dolió. Megatrón cogió el rifle réquiem con ambas manos y apuntó a Starscream, no tenía intención alguna de disparar, pero bastaba con amedrentar al otro.

\- ¿No te importa? Pues mas vale que empiece a importarte, deja el sable estelar a un lado y ven aquí inmediatamente.

\- ¡NO!

Starscream se volvió y de dos sablazos destrozó la pared a su espalda, ¡pretendía escapar! Megatrón dejó el rifle réquiem a un lado y corrió hacia él para detenerle por la fuerza si era necesario, pero Starscream se le escapó entre las manos, saltó por el hueco y se transformó en el aire, saliendo por el vacío espacial en su veloz forma de jet.

Los demás decepticons llegaron poco después y Megatrón rugió con tanta rabia que todos se encogieron aterrorizados. Megatrón señaló la nave roja que se alejaba.

\- ¡Id tras él!  **¡Traedlo de vuelta! ¡Traedmelo!**


	9. Mundo diferente

**Capítulo 9. Mundo diferente.**

\- Je, parece que Hot Shot te dio bien.

Starscream lanzó una furibunda mirada a Jetfire en tanto procuraba disimular su cojera. Se había dañando la pierna cuando Tidal Wave le había derribado en su huida por la superficie terrestre y después se había resentido al batirse en duelo con Hot Shot.

\- Piérdete, autobot.

\- Vamos, vamos, que carácter.- Jetfire se sentó en el reverso de la silla, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo.- Solo bromeaba.

\- ¿Tengo cara de que me guste bromear?.

\- Y que cara tan linda que tienes.

Starscream enrojeció y enseñó los dientes con ferocidad, detestaba profundamente a ese autobot, lo detestaba, solo de pensar en la burla que había perpetrado contra él en aquel encuentro en el espacio se le freían los circuitos de auto-control.

Y ahora tenía que estar en la base autobot... ¡con él!

\- Vete a molestar a otro.- Se sentó de espaldas a Jetfire y procedió a examinar su pierna.

Pasó un rato en bendito silencio hasta que Jetfire empezó a golpear rítmicamente la silla con el ritmo de una canción, cosa que Starscream ignoró, después empezó a tatarearla, cosa que Starscream ignoró, después empezó a cantarla...

\- ... los nuevos robots terminados enmudecen a tu paso... y comentan entre sí quien astros te ha diseñado... metal y labios ardientes, son tu retrato, visor naranja y sur, fulgor extraño...

Starscream se arriesgó a echar un vistazo sobre su hombro, Jetfire cantaba mirándole directamente y la mascara de combate con podía ocultar el regocijo de sus ópticos amarillos. Además la canción original decía "visor esmeralda azul", ¡no naranja y sur, y lo de sur no tenía sentido, era solo para hacerlo rimar igual!

\- ¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?!

\- Mmmmh... no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, autobot! Yo sí que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que aguantarte.

\- Bueno, bueno, no te enfades tanto. Encima que te hago cumplidos.

\- ¡No quiero cumplidos, quiero que te calles!.- Bramó Starscream.

Jetfire se llevó las manos hacia atrás para recoger unos papeles para leer, pero el gesto fue muy rápido y de pronto se vio encañonado por Starscream, que le miraba furibundo. Jetfire se quedó quieto, sorprendido.

\- Starscream... mas te vale bajar esos lásers.

\- ¿Qué ibas a coger, autobot?

\- ¿Qué que... ? Oh, por el amor de Primus, ¿todos los decepticons sois así de paranoicos? No iba a atacarte.

Starscream bajó los lásers pero siguió mirando a Jetfire como si esperara una venganza por el grito en cualquier momento.

\- Relájate, se te van a reventar las válvulas como vayas así por la base. Y sería una pena verte acalorado... al menos por eso.

\- ¡Muerete, autobot!

Starscream salió de la sala echo una tempestad y Jetfire no podía dejar de reírse. Oh, Primus, era tan fácil que era imposible resistirse, era graciosísimo lo fácilmente que se enfadaba, aunque no había esperado que se lo tomara tan a la tremenda que le apuntara.

Bueno, los días en la base autobot iba a ser entretenidos con el decepticon como refugiado entre ellos.

* * *

Red Alert entró en el almacén adyacente a la sala médica y se sorprendió al ver al recién llegado a la base sentado entre unas cajas y trabajando con herramientas sobre unos daños de abrasión en su pierna. Starscream, antiguo decepticon y desde hacía tan solo unas horas, refugiado y aliado de los autobots.

\- Si me das un momento te ayudaré con esa reparación.

El ex-decepticon no le contestó, apenas si le dedico un segundo de atención para mirarle con una expresión pétrea, que no revelaba pensamiento alguno, para después continuar reparando su propia pierna con lo que parecía ser un kit de reparación portátil.

Red Alert tenía mucho trabajo, el proceso de salvar a Smokescreen de las garras de la muerte le había llevado muchos días de esfuerzo y trabajo contrarreloj. Desde que la vida del veterano transformer había quedado fuera de peligro y estabilizada había estado más tranquilo, si bien había tenido el trabajo extra de volver a ponerle en forma, repararle había resultado imposible dado el estado de su cuerpo tras recibir el impacto del Rifle Réquiem y le había construido un cuerpo casi completamente nuevo.

Había sido una ardua tarea pero todo había ido perfectamente, reparado y listo. Cielos, sin incluso se había entrometido en la pelea entre Starscream y Hot Shot cuando ambos se habían enfrentado en duelo en el exterior de la base. Y les había detenido con éxito.

Realmente no tenía como prioridad el reparar al recién llegado pero había pensado ayudar a Óptimus a integrar a Starscream dentro del equipo.

Cuando Óptimus se había presentado en la sala médica para informarle de la incorporación de Starscream en sus filas casi había caído de bruces por la sorpresa. ¿El comandante aéreo de los decepticons desertando? Eso si que era una novedad. Claro que empezaba a cobrar sentido si se pensaba en la forma en que Megatrón acostumbraba a tratar a sus tropas y en lo ocurrido en la jungla.

Red Alert siguió recogiendo el instrumental que necesitaba tener a mano en la sala médica y se percató de que Starscream seguía auto reparándose.

\- Soy oficial médico.- Informó, claro, ninguno de los decepticons de la base lunar era médico, debían contar con alguna automatización de reparaciones.

Starscream se limitó a asentir... y continuar. Red Alert se acercó y se inclinó para examinar la tarea... Starscream se tensó y se detuvo de inmediato, mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.

Vaya. Puede que muchos en la base, incluido él mismo, desconfiaran de tener a Starscream en la base, pero realmente esa desconfianza era recíproca.

\- Nada.- Red Alert dio un paso atrás para dejar un "área de seguridad" en torno a Starscream.- No sabías que contaras con programación médica.

\- No tengo.- Replicó el otro.

¿Un transformer sin programación médica reparándose? Bueno, todos tenían programas básicos de reparación de emergencia... pero casi nadie los usaba habiendo otros medios más eficaces y transformers mas cualificados.

\- Soy Red Alert.- Extendió una mano.- Soy el tercero en la línea de mando y oficial médico.

Ninguna mano estrechó la suya, pero no le sorprendió. Starscream no iba a ser de la noche a la mañana un autobot más, y aunque Óptimus había insistido en que debían darle una oportunidad, Red Alert temía que era una esperanza muy frágil.

\- Siempre que estés herido o necesites una revisión médica debes ir a la sala médica.

Esta vez obtuvo un gruñido de asentimiento pero resultaba evidente que el ex-decepticon continuaría su labor sin importarle en absoluto el ofrecimiento. Red Alert se permitió examinar las reparaciones ya hechas, los demás le habían contado que habían encontrado a Starscream cuando este había sido derribado por Tidal Wave, tenía que haber sufrido daños de media intensidad como mínimo... y después se había enfrentado a Hot Shot, lo que tenía que haber empeorado el daño.

Si... veía las reparaciones, bastante hábiles para un profano de la medicina, pero de ninguna manera suficientes para entrar en combate al cien por cien de la capacidad.

\- Ven a la sala médica, Starscream, te repararé.

\- No hace falta.

\- Estas herido.

\- Por si ha escapado a tu sagacidad, me estoy ocupando de eso.- Starscream soltó su cáustica respuesta y volvió a ignorarle.

Red Alert se mantuvo impertérrito al desprecio, recogió el material que le faltaba y marchó hacia la puerta.

\- Aun así deberías venir a la sala médica, la puerta está abierta.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero como tampoco la esperaba no se molestó en volverse y volvió a la sala médica. Otros podían necesitarle.

* * *

Al entrar en la sala médica, Red Alert encontró a Óptimus observando a Smokescreen recargando, estaría bajo observación al menos unos días mientras recargaba para asegurar su estabilidad.

\- Está fuera de peligro.

Óptimus se volvió y asintió, aunque la máscara de combate no permitía verlo, se adivinaba una sonrisa aliviada. Óptimus se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de sus soldados, eran sus amigos... por eso era el general de los autobots, nadie hubiera podido tener un líder mejor. O un amigo mejor.

\- Prácticamente le has construido un cuerpo nuevo.

\- Uno mejor.- Afirmó Red Alert.- No temas, está terminado y a salvo.

\- Un día lleno de buenas noticias.- Afirmó Óptimus.

Red Alert ofreció asiento a su líder y amigo y sacó dos cubos de energón, un momento de calma para ambos antes de continuar con sus respectivos deberes.

\- Le dije a Starscream que viniera a verte para que le repararas antes de examinar sus datos, ¿ya se ha ido?

\- No ha venido.- Óptimus abrió ampliamente los ópticos y Red Alert continuó.- Me lo encontré hace unos minutos en el almacén contiguo, aun estará allí. Se negó a aceptar atención médica.

\- ¡Pero estaba herido!

\- Se estaba reparando él mismo, es bastante hábil. Le he recomendado venir.

\- Pero...

\- No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Óptimus.

Esa era la eterna pelea de Óptimus, todo el mundo tenía que recordarle constantemente que no podía ser el salvador de todos y cada uno de los transformers del universo. El líder relajó los hombros, demasiado cargados últimamente, y dio un sorbo de energón.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, eres así, sino no serías Óptimus Prime.

Continuaron en silencio un rato, relajados, compartiendo el silencio amable que hay entre los amigos que confían el uno en el otro. Se habían conocido antes de la guerra, cuando tan solo habían sido simples funcionarios de Cybertron, sin luchas, sin batallas. Y ambos habían cambiado mucho desde entonces... pero lo más básico seguía igual.

\- Supongo que todos te lo han preguntado pero...

\- Es sobre lo de aceptar a Starscream entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

\- Si.- Red Alert dejó el cubo sobre la mesa.- Hot Shot estaba hecho una furia al respecto, ¿qué opinan los demás?

\- Sideswipe, Smokescreen y Blurr creen que puede ser muy útil pero no confían en él, Blurr ha sugerido ponerle una bomba interna para prevenir una traición.

Red Alert gruñó levemente, como oficial médico le parecía una abominación pensar algo así, por razonable que fuera, y Óptimus compartía su opinión.

\- Hot Shot está totalmente en contra y Scavenger está completamente a favor.

\- Parece que hay de todo, ¿y Jetfire?

\- Razonablemente precavido pero parece mas divertido por el riesgo que preocupado por ello.

\- No está mal.

\- ¿Y tú que piensas?

El transformer azul meditó su respuesta, quería ser sincero.

\- Creo que pones demasiadas esperanzas. Es un decepticon, fue creado como decepticon y programado como tal, no podemos transformarle en un autobot.

\- Puede aprender.

\- Óptimus, Starscream está aquí únicamente porque desea vengarse de Megatrón, tan solo nos considera aliados por interés. No es una buena motivación.

\- Es un inicio, al menos está aquí.

\- Eres un idealista sin remedio, Óptimus, tu optimismo me asombra.

Red Alert rió levemente y Óptimus se unió a él, consciente de la verdad de esas palabras.

\- Le aceptaste muy rápidamente.

\- Sus motivos, como ya has dicho, pueden ser de venganza, pero son razonables. Su deserción tiene sentido, y está probada, sus propios compañeros le abandonaron. Cuando le encontramos Tidal Wave le había derribado.

\- Rara vez tomas una decisión únicamente por lógica.

\- Me conoces demasiado bien.- Óptimus rellenó su cubo con más energón.- Verás... cuando, cuando Starscream descubrió que sus compañeros le habían abandonado, cuando nos enfrentamos en la jungla... pensé que había mucho potencial en él, no hablo del bélico, sino de algo más. Creo sinceramente que vale la pena intentarlo.

\- Si así lo piensas, yo te creo.

\- Gracias, amigo.- Óptimus se puso en pie y se estiró con alivio por el descanso.

\- No hay porqué. Hasta luego.

Óptimus salió de la sala médica y ya había dado unos pasos hacia la sala de mando cuando se lo pensó mejor y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al almacén de la sala médica. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente encontró allí a Starscream, el ex-decepticon estaba flexionando su pierna y apoyándola cuidadosamente en el suelo, comprobando la movilidad y los sensores.

\- ¿Estas bien, Starscream?

\- Perfectamente.- Starscream contestó demasiado rápido, incómodo, y se puso en pie de inmediato, como si tuviese que demostrarlo.

\- Espera, parece que tienes el pie un poco desnivelado.

\- No, estoy... ¿qué haces?

Ante la atónita mirada de Starscream, Óptimus se inclinó ante él y arrodillado a sus pies examinó su pie y lo sujetó para ajustarlo. Starscream se apartó al momento, escaldado como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el pie, y dio un paso atrás casi horrorizado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Prime?!

\- Tan solo te ayudaba.- Óptimus estaba confuso, Starscream estaba reaccionando de forma realmente extraña.

\- Pero... - Starscream alzó las manos como si Óptimus hubiera cometido una herejía.- ¡No tenías que arrodillarte!

\- Uh... pero tenía que hacerlo para ajustar tu pie... - Óptimus se rascó detrás de la cabeza.- ¿Es que hay una manera mejor?

\- ¡No se trata de eso! Eres... eres el general... ¡no debes inclinarte ante un soldado!

¡Aaah, así que era eso! Los decepticons y su rígida jerarquía de poder y protocolo militar de obediencia y posición. Que exageración. Starscream sobre reaccionaba demasiado a menudo.

Starscream se quedó boquiabierto cuando Prime rió. Era una risa suave y profunda, amable como todo en el líder autobot. Starscream se quedó quieto, sin saber como reaccionar.

\- Solo estoy ayudándote con una minucia, Starscream, vamos, siéntate.

No era una brusca orden y sin embargo tenía poder. Le había dicho que se sentara pero ni había alzado la voz ni había sonado irritado, había una nota de diversión sincera en su voz, como si no tuviera importancia el ser obedecido. Starscream se sentía algo desconfiado por un comportamiento desconocido para él.

Cuando había emprendido su desesperada huida de la base lunar tan solo había pensado que su único refugio podían ser los autobots, no había pensado seriamente que resultaría pero no había tenido opción, mas aun cuando Tidal Wave había salido en su persecución y le había seguido hasta la Tierra.

Aun le sorprendía la rapidez con que Prime le había admitido en la base pese a la evidente oposición de Hot Shot... y después tanto Scavenger como Jetfire habían apoyado su estancia con los autobots. Había esperado algo más difícil, una inspección e incluso una desactivación temporal hasta la verificación.

No apartó la mirada de Óptimus. No... no quería que se acercara. ¿Y si era un truco autobot?. Probablemente pretendía introducirle algún microchip de seguimiento... o un sistema de seguridad que le atacaría si les traicionaba... Tenía que haber truco.

\- No.- Starscream se sentía incómodo.- Está bien.

\- De todos modos mañana deberías ir a ver a Red Alert, para asegurarte mas que nada. Nunca está de más una revisión médica.

\- Ya.

\- No piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Starscream se quedó sin palabras. Óptimus se cuadró poniendo las manos en su cintura, Starscream se percató entonces de que, cornamenta aparte, Óptimus era tan alto como Megatrón y no menos robusto. Starscream se encogió, intimidado... ahí venía, la orden, el golpe... igual que Megatrón.

\- Es por tu bien y el de todos, Starscream. ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo?

Starscream estaba acostumbrado a bramar contra las ordenes, gruñir ante las críticas y responder con violencia a los insultos... pero no estaba habituado a que razonaran con él al pedirle las cosas o le cuestionaran pacientemente por sus motivos.

Realmente no le costaba nada... pero no quería a nadie hurgando en su cuerpo, mucho menos después de la desagradable lección dada por Sideways con aquella molécula en su alerón. Era una simple cuestión de desconfianza.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Óptimus bajó las manos con rendición.

\- Supongo que irás cuando estés listo.

Óptimus se marchó, sin percatarse de lo anonadado que había dejado a Starscream con lo que él consideraba algo normal. El ex-decepticon se quedó mirando marchar a Óptimus... ¿Irás cuando estés listo? ¿Listo para qué?

Óptimus se cruzó con su segundo al mando por el pasillo, Jetfire cargaba con una caja de materiales y parecía evidentemente molesto por tener que cargar con ella. En fin, nunca le había gustado ni el trabajo ni el papeleo, era inútil pedirle que hiciera nada de eso a buenas.

\- ¡Ey, Óptimus! ¿Dónde está nuestro decepticon?

\- Ex-decepticon.- Corrigió Óptimus.

\- Ya ya, lo que sea. ¿No podría empezar a incorporarse al trabajo?

\- Sospecho que lo que quieres es que él haga TU trabajo.

Jetfire gruñó sabiéndose descubierto. Era imposible mentirle a Óptimus, tenía una especie de poder sobrenatural para saber que era lo que realmente pensaba la gente, Hot Shot era el que más se quejaba de ello, de hecho le habían puesto un nombre, lo llamaban "poder-padre" porque era igual que intentar mentirle a un creador, sencillamente te conocía demasiado bien.

\- Bueno... pero puedo ordenarle que me ayude.

\- Pídeselo, no se lo ordenes.

\- ¿Qué?.- Jetfire frunció el ceño.- Es un soldado, que vaya acostumbrándose a recibir órdenes de autobots.

\- Exacto, acostumbrándose.

\- Bah, con el carácter que tiene no creo que eso ocurra. Tiene los programas de temperamento con máxima prioridad.

\- Y seguro que no hiciste nada para provocarle.

Jetfire se encogió de hombros y Óptimus elevó la vista al techo, no necesitaba tener a su segundo al mando divirtiéndose a costa de un ex-decepticon que no confiaba en ellos y había manifestado claramente que tan solo estaba con ellos para matar a Megatrón. El modo en que Starscream se había encogido... Óptimus había sentido que se le encogía el núcleo al sentirse... temido.

\- Intenta ser bueno con Starscream, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Cómo de bueno?.- Jetfire imprimió un toque lascivo a la pregunta.

Imposible. Óptimus cogió la caja de manos de su segundo.

\- Ya me ocuparé yo de esto, ve a preparar un cuarto para Starscream. Y no quiero ninguna bromita.

\- Palabra de honor, señor.

Sospechaba que Jetfire entendería lo que le convendría por "bromita", pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, y los autobots más responsables estaban ocupados en otras tareas.

Esperaba que todos pusieran de su parte para que Starscream decidiera que valía la pena quedarse con ellos, y quien sabía, quizá un día decidiera imprimir el sello de los autobots en sus alas. Paciencia.


	10. No hay elección correcta

**Capítulo 10. No hay elección correcta.**

Las 04:00 horas según el cómputo terrestre de esa franja horaria. Starscream miraba la pantalla del ordenador con aburrimiento, la red de información de los humanos no era muy interesante, estaba llena de banalidades o bien de cosas incomprensibles para él.

En la base reinaba el silencio. Los autobots habían adaptado su ciclo de recargas a las etapas nocturnas y diurnas del planeta Tierra para ahorrar energía y adaptarse a los horarios y costumbres locales.

Starscream, poco acostumbrado a recargas completas ininterrumpidas, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño más de dos horas seguidas.

Pasó de una dirección a otra con poco entusiasmo, dejando pasar las horas muertas.

\- Que pérdida de tiempo...

"Definitivamente."

Starscream saltó de la silla, alarmado. De pronto, salido de la nada, Sideways ocupaba la pantalla, sus ópticos rosados entrecerrados maliciosamente.

\- ¡Sideways!.- Starscream miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, acababa de aliarse con los autobots, si le veían hablando con Sideways estaba acabado.- ¿Cómo has entrado en esta frecuencia?

"Las barreras autobot no suponen el menor obstáculo para mí, no es la primera vez que me infiltro en este débil sistema."

\- Si me descubren hablando contigo me busco la ruina, Sideways, lárgate.

"Oooh, que poco hospitalario, y mi amo que estaba preocupado por tu seguridad."

Starscream cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó frente a la pantalla, atento a la posible necesidad de apagar rápidamente el monitor.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y cómo sabías donde encontrarme?

"Espié las transmisiones de los decépticons. Odio decírtelo, pero te lo advertí."

Starscream apretó los puños.

\- ¿Has terminado de regodearte?

"Lo siento, Starscream, es solo que es lamentable que hayas tenido que refugiarte con esos patéticos autobots."

\- No soy un refugiado.- Starscream recalcó cada palabra.- Además son mi única opción.

"Ya sabes que no, Starscream, mi oferta sigue en pie."

Starscream se removió, incómodo, recordando muy bien la oferta de unirse a ese amo sin nombre... el transformer dorado. Era... tentador... tenía bien presenta la oferta con que se le había presentado Sideways.

_Mi amo es poderoso. Más poderoso que Megatrón o Prime. Y desea que te unas a él, te dará poder, mas poder del que puedas imaginar._

El transformer dorado. Pero ahora... no podía... no podía correr un riesgo tan grande, arriesgarlo todo cuando había conseguido aliarse precariamente con los autobots.

\- No creo...

"No hace falta que contestes aun, Starscream, piénsatelo, aunque no demasiado. Quien sabe cuando dejarás de ser útil para los autobots."

Starscream quiso replicar pero la imagen desapareció del monitor sin dejar rastro de la invasión de Sideways.

Maldito fuera. Todo era un caos. Su vida se había ido al infierno. Era un traidor.

Y todo era culpa de Megatrón. Por su causa ahora estaba refugiado en la base autobot, por su culpa era un... ex-decepticon. Starscream golpeó el teclado con tanta fuerza que las teclas se incrustaron hacia abajo.

\- Me las pagará todas juntas... le mataré, le reduciré a cenizas...

\- Sea quien sea no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Starscream se volvió como un relámpago, con el láser en alto y cargado contra el recién llegado, no había oído abrirse la puerta. Óptimus Prime en persona estaba allí. El líder autobot entró en la habitación y se encontró bajo el punto de mira de Starscream, que bajó el brazo y activó el seguro del láser.

\- Prime... ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No estabas en tu habitación, ¿hay algún problema?

Prime le desconcertaba, le miraba con tanta preocupación y hablaba con tanta calma, era desconcertante para él que un transformer tan grande y peligrosamente armado fuera... amable. Y con él, un transformer que hacía apenas dos días había sido un enemigo mortal.

\- No, no... ningún problema.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No estoy acostumbrado a vuestro horario de recarga. No podía dormir.

\- Oh, ya te acostumbrarás.

Prime parecía cómodo pensando que iba a quedarse el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse.

\- Supongo.- Concedió Starscream, aunque dudaba que fuera a ser así.

\- Deberías volver a tu cuarto y tratar de dormir. Mañana será un día muy duro.

\- ¿Llevaremos a cabo el ataque contra Megatrón?.- Starscream sonrió entusiasmado.

\- Llevaremos a cabo el rescate de los mini-cons prisioneros.- Corrigió Óptimus.

Starscream frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Óptimus meditó, tenían que hablar sobre aquello.

\- Es una misión de rescate, invadiremos la base gracias a los datos que nos has proporcionado. Entrar, encontrar a los mini-cons y salir.

El ex-decepticon golpeó la pared con un puño, sin reprimir su rabia. Jetfire tenía razón, era muy fácil enfurecer al comandante aéreo, demasiado, era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a resolver cualquier desacuerdo mediante la violencia.

\- ¡Esa no es mi misión! ¡Estoy aquí para poder destruir a Megatrón!

Hot Rod había protestado fervientemente contra Starscream comparándolo con un rancor rabioso. Óptimus no estaba de acuerdo, Starscream podía ser razonable, el problema era que probablemente nadie se molestaba en razonar con él.

\- Starscream, te hemos aceptado entre nosotros. Y ahora nuestra misión es la tuya, y has de saber que no tengo intención de destruir a Megatrón.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El ex-decepticon parecía entre sorprendido y horrorizado, tenía la boca abierta y los ópticos totalmente dilatados.

\- Pe... pero... ¿es que no deseas destruir a Megatrón?.- Starscream no daba crédito.- ¡Megatrón es tú enemigo!

No importaba cuantas veces lo oyera, Óptimus siempre sentía que su núcleo se encogía con dolor cuando le mencionaban aquel brutal antagonismo. ¿Destruir a Megatrón? No... no lo deseaba en absoluto. Detenerle, sí. Pero destruirle... aunque toda lógica dictaba que lo hiciera, que era necesario... conocía bien los crímenes de Megatrón y aun así... nunca podía decir sinceramente que deseara destruirle.

\- Mi enemigo es esta guerra. Megatrón es el líder de los decepticons y mi rival, pero no es mi prioridad.

\- Pero... Megatrón te odia. No deja de hablar de tu destrucción final.

La verdad dolía, aunque fuera conocida y evidente. Óptimus suspiró, aquella era la realidad.

\- Megatrón está dominado por su odio. No sería mejor que él si hiciera lo mismo.

\- Bah... - Starscream arrugó el gesto con desprecio sin disimulo.- ¿Esperas ganar esta guerra sin matar a Megatrón? Es absurdo. Tienes suerte de tenerme en tus filas, yo me ocuparé de matarle.

En verdad le odiaba. Óptimus recordaba la leal devoción que había sentido en Starscream cuando habían luchado en la jungla... ahora esa devoción tornada odio era realmente terrible. Muy bien podía consumir al joven transformer.

\- ¿Solo te importa matar a Megatrón? ¿Es todo cuanto deseas?

\- ¡Naturalmente! ¡Le odio!

\- ¿Igual que Megatrón me odia a mí?. Si solo te guía tu odio eres como aquel que deseas destruir, igual que Megatrón.

Ni lo vio venir. Un puñetazo cruzó la cara de Óptimus, de no ser por la máscara de combate probablemente hubiera trastabillado hacia atrás. Asombrado, Óptimus se recuperó de la impresión y miró a Starscream, todo el ex-decepticon temblaba de rabia, sus ópticos relucían con un naranja magmático. En una fracción de segundo pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer y miró horrorizado su propio puño y a Óptimus.

Starscream no podía creer lo idiota que acababa de ser. ¡Golpear a Prime! El líder de los autobots, el transformer de cuya voluntad dependía su estancia allí... Había perdido el control, lo había visto todo rojo al oírse comparado con Megatrón. Su creador matriz... su padre... ser comparado con él le había enloquecido de rabia.

\- Starscream, atacar a un superior es una falta muy grave.

Starscream se encogió temeroso, fijó la vista en el suelo, aguardando el merecido castigo. La voz de Prime se tornó severa en autoritaria reprimenda.

\- Mañana necesito a todos para atacar la base decepticon. Pero a nuestro regreso tendrás que responder por esto, trabajarás en las reparaciones de los niveles inferiores y tendrás dobles guardias, ¿entendido, soldado?

Starscream guardó silencio, no había golpes... había esperado... Prime se alzaba frente a él, mirándole con expresión severa. Pero... no parecía que fuera a disciplinarle a golpes, ni siquiera con una descarga...

\- Por esta vez, Starscream, consideraré que ha sido un desagradable accidente, supongo que compararte con Megatrón no ha sido adecuado por mi parte. No obstante, si esto se repite te expulsaré de la base y de los autobots. ¿He sido claro?

\- Sí... sí, señor.- Starscream aun estaba aturdido, esperando que en cualquier momento le incrustaran la cabeza contra la pared.

\- Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto, no quiero que salgas de él hasta que mande llamarte.

\- Sí, señor.

Starscream se movía de forma dolorosamente rígida mientras se retiraba, Prime le siguió con la mirada sin perder la estricta compostura de comandante. Hacerse obedecer era primordial para un líder, sabía cuando ser seco al dar órdenes.

Cuanta rabia contenida en un solo transformer. Starscream parecía haber estallado al verse comparado con Megatrón, parecía que su rencor era profundo, increíblemente profundo incluso para alguien que había sido traicionado. Los decepticons entendían la lealtad como algo diferente a los autobots, seguían la ley del más fuerte a rajatabla, si obedecían a Megatrón era por su fortaleza, y un método de ascenso corriente entre sus filas era derrocar al inmediato superior por la fuerza. Servían principalmente por temor, por eso la traición no era una extraña para ellos.

Aquella rabia por verse traicionado, llevándole incluso al exilio... Óptimus sentía una gran curiosidad. Algo había herido a Starscream, Megatrón debía haberle herido de una manera mucho más personal, incluso mayor a una traición de comandante hacia un soldado.

En fin, solo esperaba que Starscream aprendiese de los autobots, que algo más que un enemigo común le acercara a ellos. Llevaría tiempo llegar a Starscream. Bueno, si algo tenía, era paciencia.

* * *

Starscream daba vueltas en la cama de recarga. Había sido una sorpresa, una muy agradable sorpresa tener una después de tanto tiempo, casi había olvidado la comodidad de tener un lecho especialmente diseñado para recargar cómodamente. Le habían proporcionado una habitación, un camastro de recarga y una clave de acceso para una zona menor de seguridad. Mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Las comodidades no podían importarle menos. Lo que le preocupaba era su venganza... ¿es que Prime se la negaría?

¿Igual que Megatrón? Tonterías. Prime no podía entenderlo, no claro que no, que iba a saber el bueno de Prime sobre odio y venganza.

Que iban a saber los autobots... Starscream era un decepticon, no podían comprender.

Sintiéndose repentinamente miserable, Starscream se encogió en el camastro, recogiéndose en la oscuridad. Nadie podía entenderlo. Todo aquello en que creía se había hundido, Megatrón había sido lo más importante... y ahora... Ahora solo podía vengarse, era todo lo que tenía, y cuando Megatrón estuviese muerto, entonces pensaría en el resto.

* * *

Por la mañana, 06:00 horas, el interfono requirió la presencia de todos los autobots en la sala de la puerta de teletransporte. Starscream permaneció en su habitación, cruzado de brazos, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un Jetfire sorprendentemente enojado se asomó.

\- ¿¡Qué haces ahí parado?! Óptimus ha requerido la presencia de todos en la puerta.

\- Ha requerido la presencia de todos los autobots.- Replicó Starscream con un gruñido.

Jetfire hizo el equivalente transformer a poner los ojos en blanco y Hot Shot apareció a su espalda con un deje burlón.

\- Déjale, si eso le hace feliz a partir de ahora añadiremos un "y el traidor ex-decepticon" a tooodas las ordenes conjuntas, no vaya a ser que se ofenda.

Starscream rugió y se incorporó llevándose una mano al alerón amenazadoramente. Jetfire no reculó, manteniéndose en el marco de la puerta entre ambos transformers.

\- Sin peleas, par de enanos.

Hot Shot bramó contra ser llamado "enano" y Starscream hizo otro tanto encarándose a Jetfire. Ambos transformers miraban al segundo al mando con irritación.

\- ¡Soy del tamaño correcto!.- Exclamó Hot Shot.- ¡Tú eres demasiado grande!

\- ¡Si, eres un mastodonte, me sorprende que pases por las puertas!.- Añadió Starscream.

\- Oooh, ¿así que tenéis problemas con mi tamaño?

Jetfire se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ambos transformers y pese a la máscara de combate casi podía adivinarse su sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Comprendo que te intimide mi tamaño, pero no temas, lo uso con mucha habilidad.

Un guiño bastó para dar todo el doble sentido a la frase. Hot Shot tardó en comprender pero cuando lo hizo gritó con exasperación sobre segundos al mando sin vergüenza y se marchó a paso ligero. Starscream lo entendió a la primera, ruborizándose furiosamente.

\- Eres... ¡eres...! ¡Agh! ¡Apártate!

Jetfire ahogó una risilla y dejó paso a Starscream, cuya palidez hacía flaco favor a sus intentos de ocultar el rubor.

* * *

Finalmente todos estaban reunidos. Óptimus Prime se dirigió a sus soldados, sus aliados y amigos, ante la puerta de teletransporte orientada con las coordenadas de la puerta decepticon gracias a los datos proporcionados por Starscream.

\- Una vez que entremos por la puerta de teletransporte, sabéis donde estaremos, ¿verdad?

\- En la base decepticon.- Jetfire cargó sus armas.

\- ¡Muy bien, autobots! ¡Vamos allá!

La puerta de teletransporte se iluminó, ahora o nunca.

Starscream apretó el pomo del sable estelar. Su venganza estaba próxima. La puerta estelar se activó, se adelantó y sintió el vértigo inevitable del transporte. Cuando la desorientación cesó, se encontró en la base decepticon.

Y con Demolisher murmurando entre dientes y recogiendo, como de costumbre. Y haciendo el idiota.

\- ¡Starscream!

\- Jejeje, pensé que te había oído quejándote, Demolisher.

Los autobots no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta de teletransporte y Starscream activó el sable estelar. Demolisher empezó a correr y gritar como una gallina decapitada. Oh, si, la venganza iba a ser dulce.

* * *

Megatrón gruñó cuando la alarma se activó y todos empezaron a parlotear sobre su significado. Estaba rodeado de incompetentes. La simple sugerencia de Wheeljack sobre una amenaza autobot le hizo preparar el Réquiem Blaster. Después de la desaparición de Starscream solo le faltaba esto.

No habían sido capaces de localizarle, la última noticia que tenían era del combate de Tidal Wave contra Óptimus... y por lo que había dicho el gigante, Starscream había entregado el sable estelar al líder autobot para hacerle huir.

¿¡Dónde estaba ahora Starscream?! Megatrón esperaba que lo de unirse a los autobots hubiese sido un farol, una de esas ideas absurdas que se dicen en el momento.

Quizá Starscream había vuelto. Si... por supuesto, el necio habría recapitulado. Era evidente que tarde o temprano superaría su pataleta y regresaría pidiendo perdón. Bien, mas le valía estar arrepentido, le pondría a fregar suelos una semana y después le pondría de nuevo entre sus filas. Un simple periodo de adaptación, Starscream sin duda había regresado.

Una lluvia de lásers probó lo erróneo de su suposición. Por no hablar de sus soldados regresando a la sala. Patéticos cobardes.

Entonces Jetfire, Smokescreen... ¿Smokescreen? Ese patético autobot había sobrevivido, Hot Shot y Óptimus irrumpieron en su sala del trono.

Óptimus Prime, allí, en su base.

\- Siento irrumpir de esta manera pero aquí acaba todo.- Óptimus le apuntó con su pistola, flanqueado por sus autobots.

Megatron se mantuvo en su trono, sin mostrar temor, sin darle siquiera el placer de mostrarse sorprendido. No, no le daría nada a aquel maldito transformer. No, no iba a darle nada, iba a quitárselo todo.

\- ¡Óptimus! Es tan agradable volver a verte.- Se incorporó con su as en la manga.- Justo cuando estaba buscando un nuevo objetivo para mi rifle réquiem.

Si, aquí iba a acabar todo, mataría a Óptimus allí mismo, en la base lunar. Que agradable por su parte acudir directamente ante su trono para caer.

Entonces Starscream respondió a todas las preguntas anteriores sobre su situación presentándose con el sable estelar en alto.

\- ¡Lo siento Megatrón, pero he venido a resolver una cuenta personal contigo!

Starscream... su creación, su hijo... ¿¡con los pestilentes autobots y Óptimus Prime!?. Jamás, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido más asqueado.

\- Tú... tu has traído a estos invitados.- Megatrón prácticamente escupió la última palabra.- Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo... primero la traición, ¿¡qué, en nombre de Primus, crees que estas haciendo!?. ¡No eres más que el perro faldero de los autobots!

La puya bastó para que Starscream estallara.

\- ¡Ya basta!.- El sable estelar se iluminó reflejando la rabia de su dueño.

Óptimus se interpuso en el camino.

\- Quédate atrás, Starscream, ¿entendido?. Esto no es lo que te ordené hacer, se supone que tienes que acompañar a Perceptor a...

\- ¡NO!- Starscream se encaró con sus "aliados".- ¡Y no intentes detenerme Óptimus!

Megatrón se permitió una sonrisa, ah, al menos Starscream no se había convertido en un patético soldadito más de Prime y sus tristes ideas de deber y paz. Bien, eso haría más fácil devolverle al redil, pero primero, primero tenía que borrar del mapa a Óptimus. Al atrevido... ¿¡Cómo osaba dar órdenes a Starscream!? ¡El único con derecho a dar órdenes a Starscream era él !

\- Suficiente, tengo un líder autobot que desintegrar. ¡Apártate, Starscream!

El segundo siguiente un brutal despliegue de poder y un resplandor cegador marcaron el encuentro del láser del rifle réquiem con el escudo Skyboom. Un buen momento para retirarse y dejar que los demás decepticons retuvieran a los autobots. Tenía que impedir que los autobots restantes se llevaran a los mini-cons y replantear la estrategia. Antes de irse, cogió a Thrust por el cuello.

\- Recuerda Thrust, quiero a Starscream vivo, si le haceis daño te meteré en una prensa hidraúlica.

\- Sí... sí señor.

Megatrón emprendió la retirada por una salida trasera, los autobots podían pensar que tenían las cartas ganadoras, pero estaba encerrados allí con ellos, y no sería derrotado en su propia base. Y después consideraría un castigo adecuado para Starscream por su necedad.

\- ¿¡Qué clase de líder se marcha y deja a sus tropas luchas solas!? ¡Eres un cobarde, Megatrón!

La voz de Starscream llegó hasta él. ¿Cobarde?. Ya enseñaría a Starscream a volver a mostrar respeto, y no le dejaría volver a olvidarlo. Ahora tenía algo más urgente de lo que ocuparse.

* * *

\- ¡Megatrón! ¡Sal y muéstrate!

Óptimus observó a Starscream gritar enfurecido entre la lluvia de lásers, por Primus, esto no tendría que haber ido así, si Starscream hubiera obedecido las órdenes... No podía contar con él, estaba obsesionado con su venganza.

Y le sorprendía la reacción de Megatrón, bueno, había esperado que deseara destruir al soldado que le había traicionado y en cambio...

_¡Apártate, Starscream!_

Mas adelante pensaría sobre ello, ahora tenía que arreglar el problema creado por la falta de disciplina de Starscream. Hot Shot tenía que ir a rescatar a los mini-cons.

Después se ocuparía del díscolo ex-decepticon. Parecía que iba a ser realmente difícil hacerle parte del equipo.

* * *

Sideways meditaba. Starscream estaba con los autobots, una curiosa vuelta de tuerca. Al principio, cuando había intervenido las comunicaciones tanto decepticon como autobot, había maldecido, pensando en el terrible retraso que eso suponía para la definitiva afiliación de Starscream con Unicrón.

Mas adelante, pensando en su objetivo principal había visto el marco completo. Esto no era necesariamente malo. Starscream había sido receptivo en su comunicación, dudando. Y su carácter no encajaría con los autobots, Sideways dudaba mucho que durara mucho entre ellos.

Luego estaba Thrust... el estratega decepticon era calculador y ambicioso, y carecía de escrúpulos, Sideways confiaba en aliarse con él, ofreciéndole la verdad sobre Unicrón, algo que a Thrust le parecería, por lógica, la mejor opción. Ahí tenía su nuevo espía entre los decepticons, un espía muy útil.

Si, la nueva situación no tenía porque ser completamente negativa, podía jugar a su favor.

Súbitamente una canción resonó en su interior. Sideways se solidifico de pura sorpresa. Eran los mini-cons, sus "hermanos". Estaban cantando, usando su conciencia colectiva como una matriz conjunta de comunicación y poder unido. Sideways se coló en la canción para descubrir que ocurría.

Aaah, los autobots habían llevado a cabo su ataque contra la base decepticon para rescatar a los mini-cons que habían estado esclavizados trabajando en una nave espacial decepticon. Y ahora los mini-cons cantaban, comunicándose y llegando a una conclusión. Atacar a Megatrón y huir con el recién llegado libertador, Hot Shot.

De modo que los autobots tenían éxito. Sideways percibió como los mini-cons iban corriendo hacia la plataforma de teletransporte de la base decepticon escoltados por los autobots y sé teletransportaban a salvo.

Hot Shot y Megatrón se enfrentaban ahora entre las ruinas que rodeaban la base decepticon, luchando bajo el espacio infinito. Sideways contempló el combate, bah, probablemente Megatrón acabaría destruyendo al joven y estúpido autobot. Ahora tenía otras cosas que requerían su atención, Lord Unicrón no podía esperar su informe.

* * *

Megatrón apuntó con su cañón a Hot Shot, puede que hubiera perdido a los mini-cons, pero el autobot responsable no saldría de allí con vida. Tendría al menos aquella pequeña satisfacción, desintegrar la redonda cabeza del más joven autobot, a este no le repararían como a ese Smokescreen.

Si Óptimus pensaba que podía llevarse a Starscream a su bando, entonces le haría enterrar al joven Hot Shot.

\- Sayonara, autobot.

El disparo jamás se realizó, un corte limpio sesgó el cañón de su cintura.

\- ¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Starscream, una vez más, Starscream con el sable estelar, desafiándole.

\- Ya no me das miedo, Megatrón.

\- ¡Starscream! ¡Abandona esta estupidez! ¡No empeores las cosas, ya eres un traidor!

\- ¡Y ahora puedo combatir al mal!

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es el mal!.

Starscream hizo oídos sordos, y se lanzó contra él.

\- ¡Hot Shot! ¡Prepárate para atacar!

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho!

Megatrón se vio asaltado por los dos audaces transformers, Megatrón gruñó y se defendió como bien pudo, pero tenía problemas, no podía competir en velocidad con ninguno de los dos, Starscream tenía el sable estelar y su cañón estaba dañado.

Podía usar el rifle réquiem pero... maldito fuera, no quería matar a Starscream. Puede que le hubiera traicionado, pero Megatrón no quería acabar con él, era evidente que Starscream era su propio enemigo, se dejaba llevar, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, tenía que detenerle y hacerle ver sus errores, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Pero con un súbito ataque conjunto Megatrón se vio arrojado contra los escombros, rebotó dolorosamente y se puso en pie con rabia, si seguían así tendría que sacar el rifle réquiem y...

\- ¡Hot Shot! ¡Starscream!

Óptimus Prime. Maldito fuera. No era el mejor momento para verse superado de esa manera.

\- ¡Vamos, soldados, hemos recuperado los mini-cons y es momento de regresar a casa!

\- ¡Perfecto!.- Hot Shot fue hacia Óptimus... pero no así Starscream.

Megatrón se puso en pie, furioso. Óptimus Prime le miró y después se dirigió a Starscream.

\- Es momento de retirarse, Starscream.

\- ¡JA! ¡No me voy a ninguna parte!.- Replicó este blandiendo de nuevo el sable estelar.

\- Acabo de darte una orden directa, soldado.- Óptimus se cuadró y frunció el ceño.

Ahí estaba. Megatrón se acercó, pronto Starscream estaba rodeado, por un lado Óptimus y Hot Shot, por el otro Megatrón. El conflicto era evidente en el gesto de Starscream, en su tensión y el modo en que temblaba el sable estelar entre sus manos.

\- Tú eres un decepticon, Starscream.- Gruñó Megatrón.- ¿Es que vas a obedecer a este advenedizo?

\- No tengo tiempo para insubordinaciones. O vienes con nosotros ahora y pruebas que realmente eres un autobot, o te quedas atrás y muestras tus verdaderos colores.

\- ¡Patético! ¿Ahora eres el lacayo de Prime? ¿Obedecerás como una ridícula imitación de autobot?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Starscream? Es tu decisión.

\- ¡Ignórale! ¿Qué sabrán los autobots? Has venido aquí por venganza, como el decepticon que eres.- Megatrón sonrió.- Lo sabes bien, por eso has regresado, y estoy dispuesto a concederte tu duelo.

\- ¿Elegirás regresar al bando de Megatrón? ¿O continuaras luchando junto a los autobots?

\- ¡Ya ha regresado, Prime, apaga tu estúpido vocalizador!- Megatrón volvió a dirigirse a Starscream.- ¡Quédate, Starscream, arreglaremos esto como decepticons, pues eso es lo que somos, eso es lo que eres! ¡Has venido a vengarte, no a luchar por el insípido mundo feliz de los autobots!

\- El tiempo corre para tu decisión, Starscream. Elige, ¿será tu corazón o tu programación?

\- ¡Eres un decepticon!.- Megatrón sentía casi un acceso de pánico.- ¡Un decepticon completo, no escuches sus estupideces! ¡Es evidente que no debes regresar con estos debiluchos! ¡Has venido con un objetivo, no a sus órdenes!

\- ¿Autobot? ¿O Decepticon?

La tensión podía cortarte. Óptimus aguardaba, sin añadir nada más, Megatrón apenas podía soportar la tensión, gruñendo como una alimaña, y Starscream hacia otro tanto. Finalmente Starscream bajó el sable estelar... y dando media vuelta emprendió camino mas allá de Óptimus y Hot Shot... retirándose de la base decepticon segundos después.

Hot Shot se marchó seguidamente y solo quedaron Óptimus y Megatrón. Ambos líderes se miraron largamente, solos, en medio de una enorme tensión, hasta que el decepticon rompió el silencio.

\- No has ganado, Prime. Es un decepticon, es un decepticon hasta la última molécula. Te arrepentirás de aceptarle entre tu gente.

\- Me sorprende que te importe.- Replicó Óptimus antes de marcharse.

Solo, Megatrón gritó, tan desgarradoramente que los decepticons que le oyeron se encogieron de terror.

* * *

En la base autobot todo era alegría y felicitaciones, los mini-cons estaban a salvo, prácticamente todos habían escapado. El ataque había sido un completo éxito y todos lo celebraban. Los humanos reían alegres entre los mini-cons, que parecían igualmente encantados de las atenciones que recibían de estos orgánicos de su mismo tamaño. Igualmente los autobots disfrutaban de una victoria sin heridos ni pérdidas.

Excepto uno. Situado en un segundo plano, alejado de los demás, la tensión de Starscream no se había rebajado en absoluto, con un gesto de rabia.

-  **¡No hay una decisión correcta!.-**  Bramó finalmente, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de todos ellos.

Óptimus vio la figura alada alejarse con tristeza, allá en la luna había temido realmente que Starscream cediera a su odio, abandonando su precaria y corta alianza, pero al final había regresado. No obstante, seguía enfurecido, nada satisfecho de la decisión tomada. Había regresado con ellos, pero la llama de su odio seguía intacta. Había vuelto, pero no había elegido ser un autobot, solo regresar con ellos.

Óptimus suspiró, Starscream caminaba como si llevara el peso de la decisión sobre los hombros como una losa y una rabia que tensaba todo su cuerpo sin dejarle descansar.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, Starscream, tómate tu tiempo.

Y Megatrón... ¿por qué esa insistencia? Había afirmado fervorosamente la pertenencia de Starscream como decepticon pese a su evidente odio hacia él, permitiéndole tratar de vengarse con tal de tenerle de regreso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan importante para él que no estuviera con los autobots? ¿Por qué había estado tan furioso y ultrajado por el hecho de que Starscream le escuchara a él, Óptimus, en vez de a él?


	11. Nocturno

**Capítulo 11. Nocturno**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le cogía?

Tenía frío, sus sistemas recién iniciados no eras suficiente para mantenerle, y todo era demasiado brillante, sus ópticos aun estaban reaccionando a la fotosensibilidad. Estaba asustado, extendió las manos desesperadamente, intentando alcanzar su fuente de calor, su fuente, su matriz creadora...

¿Por qué no le recogía del suelo?

La figura borrosa se enfocó, y pudo ver cerniéndose sobre él la enorme figura de Megatrón. La necesidad de protección se tornó imperiosa y trató de alcanzar a Megatrón, mirándole con desesperación.

\- Un sacrificio para la guerra.

No fue un trapo negro lo que cubrió a Starscream ocultando su visión, sino el oscuro y siniestro agujero de un cañón.

Y Megatrón disparó.

* * *

\- ¡NO!

Starscream estuvo a punto de caer de la cama de recarga de tan brusco despertar. Al principio no reconoció su entorno y desplegó su espada antes de percatarse de que estaba en su cuarto de la base autobot. Si, había regresado a la base autobot... había tomado esa decisión... Starscream suspiró.

Solo había sido una pesadilla. Una versión particularmente actualizada de su sueño habitual de abandono siendo protoforma. Guardó su arma y calmó a los alarmados mini-cons, a los cuales había despertado de su recarga y se movían agitando los brazos con miedo.

\- No, calma, he tenido una pesadilla, nada más. Todo está bien.

Los mini-cons se calmaron poco a poco y volvieron a tenderse en el hueco de la cama de recarga para seguir durmiendo

Por Primus, eran las 03:45 y ya estaba desvelado. De ninguna manera iba a poder recargar ahora. Estaba furioso. No había podido vengarse, aun estaba allí con los autobots, en aquella base. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? No estaba consiguiendo nada, no estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

Se sentía claustrofóbico ahí encerrado, Óptimus no había olvidado en absoluto su castigo, tenía prohibido vagar por la noche por la base.

¡Al infierno! Si se quedaba ahí hasta poder volver a conciliar el sueño se volvería loco. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, necesitaba actividad si quería volver a dormir durante la noche. Procuró moverse en silencio para pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad de la base hasta que llegó a la una sala que sabía desierta y lo más importante, insonorizada. La sala de entrenamiento, si es que una gran sala con rústicos obstáculos merecía ese nombre.

Starscream observó las vigas colgadas del techo y las poleas giratorias, aquello era tan primitivo. Los transformers habían puesto mucha tecnología en la base y solo habían preparado aquella ridícula forma de entrenarse. Pero de momento serviría.

Se lanzó entre las poleas y las trampas, esquivando unas y cortando otras, moviéndose entre los obstáculos hasta que la rabia creció dentro de él y dejó de esquivar, optando por destrozar todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

* * *

Jetfire se asomó por la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, había oído el grito ahogado de Starscream y despertado en consecuencia, los soldados tendían a tener el sueño ligero, y mucho más cuando tenías a un ex-decepticon en la habitación contigua. Sabiendo que Óptimus había decretado que Starscream no abandonaría su habitación en horario nocturno como parte del castigo por su insoburdinación, Jetfire había salido en su busca.

No era que tuviera intenciones de chivarse. Advertiría a Starscream de que volviera, eso era todo. Entreabrió la puerta por la que había entrado el ex-decepticon y echó un vistazo.

Era... wow, Jetfire no podía apartar la vista. En combate había apreciado la habilidad de Starscream, pero verle moverse sin tener que preocuparse por perder un brazo era más agradable. Scavenger había tenido razón al describirle como un duelista, Starscream realmente convertía su modo de luchar en un duelo elegante y a la vez letal, lleno de una economía de movimientos que no perdía ligereza.

Jetfire tenía unos blindajes más fuertes que Starscream, pero a cambio había perdido la ligereza de la que hacía gala el transformer escarlata.

Era algo hermoso de ver... hermoso y terrible.

El atractivo rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de rabia, y estaba claro que hacía rato que el ex-decepticon había perdido de vista el objetivo de entrenar por el de destruir ciegamente, calmando cualquiera que fuese el odio que había revivido la pesadilla, y Jetfire sospechaba que el objetivo de ese odio era grande, con cornamenta y un cañón al cinto.

Si Starscream seguía atacando así iba a acabar haciéndose daño. O como mínimo despertando a los demás autobots y alertando así de su desafío de la autoridad de Óptimus... de nuevo.

* * *

Starscream estaba a punto de partir en dos una viga de hierro cuando una mano aferró aquella que sostenía su espada, deteniéndole.

\- Creo que es suficiente material destruido por hoy, ¿no estas de acuerdo?

Jetfire. Starscream gruñó y trató de zafarse sin resultado.

\- ¡Suéltame, autobot!

\- No a menos que detengas tu masacre de inocentes vigas, honestamente, ellas no te han hecho nada.

\- ¡Qué me sueltes!

\- Bien, supongo que a Óptimus le gustará saber que estas aquí desobedeciendo ordenes directas... otra vez.

Starscream siguió debatiéndose e incluso uso su mano libre para tratar de golpear a Jetfire, no obstante el autobot era más grande y poseía mas fuerza, retorciéndole el brazo por la espalda y evitando así la mano libre.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame, es mi último aviso!

Jetfire suspiró con exasperación y finalmente aflojó la presa, dejando que Starscream se apartara. El ex-decepticon se alejó y se volvió con una mueca feroz, poniendo el reluciente sable rojo entre ambos.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, autobot?

\- ¡Por todos los...!.- Jetfire alzó las manos.- ¿Hay alguna manera de estar cerca de tu perímetro sin que eso constituya un desafío?

\- Si, alejándote de mi perímetro.- Starscream plegó su espada y recuperó su alerón.

Jetfire no dejó que la irritación de Starscream hiciera mella en él, de hecho el ex-decepticon se veía tan... gracioso cuando estaba enfadado. Por no hablar de lo maravilloso que era avergonzarle. ¿Quería ser arisco y difícil de tratar? Muy bien, Jetfire estaría encantado de darle motivos.

\- Me temo que me resultaría imposible hacer eso, Starscream, tu campo magnético es demasiado poderoso.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?!

\- ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan sexy! Todo es culpa de ese blindaje tuyo rojo pasión, wow, es provocador.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos para que la cara de Starscream adquiriera un tono colorado no muy distinto de ese mismo blindaje.

\- ¡No es provocador! ¡Tú eres un pervertido!

\- Discúlpame por no ser de piedra.- Replicó Jetfire fingiendo una exagerada indignación.

\- ¡Suficiente!.- Starscream dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¡Eh, eh! Espera, lo siento, ya paro, ya paro.

\- Me da igual.- Starscream abrió la puerta y salió, pero fue seguido por un veloz Jetfire.

\- No te enfades tanto, no volveré a decir nada similar, ya veo que te molesta.

\- Lo haces porque me molesta.- Gruñó Starscream.

No, no era tonto en absoluto. Jetfire se rascó la cabeza, tampoco había querido ofenderle seriamente. Sus bromas podían ser molestas, pero Jetfire siempre cuidaba de no ser ofensivo con sus compañeros... los decepticons eran otro cantar, a esos si que podía decirles lo que quisiera.

Pero ahora Starscream era un aliado... tendría que comportarse un poco. Lo justo por lo menos. Siguió a Starscream por el pasillo, y pronto se hizo evidente que Starscream no tenía una meta, sencillamente estaba dando vueltas.

\- Mmmh, y... ¿por qué estabas despierto a estas horas y desobedeciendo la reclusión?

\- No podía dormir y me aburría.

Starscream tan solo quería librarse de Jetfire de una vez, pero no sabía a donde iba, y el autobot no parecía tener prisa por dejar de seguirle. Hastiado, Starscream no tuvo mas opción que volverse para encarar a su perseguidor.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Asegurarme que Óptimus y los demás no te pillan ignorando el castigo que estar en tu dormitorio.

Starscream se quedó sin habla. ¿Jetfire estaba ayudándole?. Inmediatamente su desconfianza y suspicacia natural tomaron el mando de la situación.

\- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

\- Nada, bueno, sería agradable que fueras menos agresivo pero no sé si eso te es posible. Si quieres puedo pedirte algo...

\- No juegues conmigo, Jetfire, no me gustan los juegos.

\- Oh, vamos, no seas tan serio.

\- Si me la juegas, te mataré.

Jetfire quiso hacer otro comentario jocoso al respecto, pero la expresión de Starscream le detuvo, hablaba en serio, más aun, su gesto era letal. Claro... la traición, después de todo Starscream estaba allí porque había sido traicionado, no era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

\- No voy a jugártela, ningún autobot te traicionará. Si nos das tu lealtad y confianza nosotros te daremos la nuestra.

\- No te creo.

Simple y llanamente.

\- ¿Quieres salir a volar?

Jetfire no había tenido pensado hacerlo, pero era una buena idea. Le había salido, sencillamente. Como transformer aéreo sabía de la necesidad que tenían los de su clase de estar en espacios abiertos, solían ser claustrofóbicos o al menos sentirse inquietos bajo un techo. Starscream le miraba como si le hubiera ofrecido un trago de residuos radiactivos.

\- ¿A volar? ¿Ahora?

\- Claro, salimos fuera de la base y damos una vuelta, la noche estará maravillosa.

Starscream le miró largo rato, probablemente tratando de dilucidar una motivación siniestra. Jetfire alzó las manos al cielo con exasperación.

\- Mira, yo voy a salir, dejaré la puerta abierta, si quieres vienes.

Jetfire abrió la compuerta de salida e inmediatamente se alegró de sentir el frío viento nocturno, era revitalizante. Adoraba la multitud de mensajes que traía el viento, de olor, de sonido, temperatura... Activó sus propulsores y elevó el vuelo, transformándose a media altura y alzándose hacia el cielo.

Esto era otro mundo, olvidarse del suelo, de las ataduras, pensar solo en el viento, el cielo, el vuelo... Jetfire se sentía otro cuando estaba volando sencillamente por el placer de volar, sin andar atento al radar o señales enemigas. Recorrió el perímetro de la base y después se perdió entre las nubes, dejando que le dejaran empapado, y después descendió a gran velocidad para secarse y se transformó a mitad del recorrido, sintiéndose como nuevo.

Al volver su atención a la puerta de la base vio a Starscream, quieto apenas dos pasos fuera de la base, mirándole.

* * *

Starscream estaba indeciso. Realmente el cielo se veía precioso.

Si algo había odiado de la superficie lunar era la falta de viento, de gravedad, volar allí había sido insípido, insatisfactorio. Nada tenía que ver con volar en el planeta tierra, lleno de ambientes diferentes, incluso vientos diferentes, magnífico. A veces podías volar bajo las estrellas, otras en el frío, otras en el calor... a veces ansiaba desesperadamente que se activara un mini-con solo para poder ir al planeta Tierra.

Jetfire descendía entre las nubes, arrancando jirones blancos con sus alerones. El blindaje blanco relucía bajo la luz de la luna, el segundo al mando parecía realmente en su elemento en el cielo. Parecía tan libre, tan lleno de vida, irradiaba vitalidad, y su forma de ser era tan... despreocupada.

Jetfire se transformó dejando de ser un trasbordador espacial y le miró desde el cielo. Starscream se volvió y regresó al interior de la base. Sus alas temblaban por el deseo de alzar el vuelo pero... no se sentía seguro de si mismo. No podía confiarse. No podía arriesgarse.

Se internó en la base autobot y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta.

Y encontró a Óptimus Prime sentado sobre su cama con expresión disgustada.

\- Prime...

\- Desobedeces continuamente órdenes razonables e ignoras los castigos.- Óptimus suspiró.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Starscream?

Starscream miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose a la vez avergonzado y a la defensiva. Guardó silencio, no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría ahora. Quizá Óptimus había decidido que era suficiente e iba a expulsarle de los autobots.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir?.- Óptimus se incorporó.

\- ¿Para qué?.- Starscream se encogió de hombros.- Di tú lo que tengas que decir.

Intratable. Óptimus procuró recuperar la calma, resultaba evidente que las ordenes dadas como comandante apenas tenían un efecto momentáneo en Starscream, debía estar demasiado acostumbrado a obedecer las órdenes bajo amenaza y violencia y consideraba todo lo demás superfluo. Y por Primus que Óptimus jamás usaría la violencia para hacerse escuchar.

\- No, ya sabes lo que voy a decir, lo que quiero saber es que tienes que decir tú.

\- ¿Qué importa?.- Starscream se cruzó de brazos con irritación.

\- Importa. No sé como era en la base decepticon, pero a mí me importa la opinión de todos y cada uno de los autobots.

\- Yo no soy un autobot.

\- Decidiste volver, Starscream, llámalo como quieras. Yo pienso que quieres estar aquí.

\- ¡Pues piensas mal!.- Starscream perdió la compostura.- Mi presencia aquí es temporal, mi único deseo es vengarme de Megatrón, no unirme a tu familia feliz.

\- No creo en la venganza, Starscream.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me toleras aquí? Si tanto te molesto entonces échame.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Starscream no respondió. No iba a mendigar su presencia, ya había pretendido irse una vez y solo la insistencia de los mini-cons abogando por él le había impedido hacerlo. Y en caso de emergencia, si se veía fuera de allí... podría intentar volver a contactar con Sideways... o Sideways contactaría con él.

\- No voy a echarte.- Óptimus alzó una mano y Starscream se echó hacia atrás.

Óptimus tomó nota de la inmediata retirada refleja y movió la mano lentamente, hasta ponerla sobre el hombro de Starscream con suave firmeza.

\- Dime por qué has desobedecido la orden de permanecer en tu cuarto durante la noche, solo dame la razón, para que pueda entenderlo.

\- Estaba inquieto.- Confesó Starscream, Prime era tan... tranquilo, irradiaba serenidad a su alrededor, y fortaleza a la vez. Como un pilar maestro que nunca caería.

\- ¿Inquieto?

\- Una pesadilla. Un mal sueño de recarga, nada más.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

¿Hablar sobre ello? Starscream se quedó anonadado, ¿qué había que hablar sobre ello?

\- A veces hablar sobre una pesadilla hace que esta pierda su severidad.- Continuó Prime.- Estoy aquí para escucharte, no te juzgaré.

¿No? Starscream lo dudaba, todo el mundo juzgaba, y hasta el bendito y paciente Óptimus Prime recularía de saber que el transformer que tenía frente a él había surgido del núcleo del mismísimo Megatrón.

\- No quiero hablar sobre ello.

\- Está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que si cambias de opinión, seguiré dispuesto a escuchar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? Después de todo lo ocurrido, no tenía ningún sentido para el ex-decepticon. Había luchado contra este transformers, había matado a muchos autobots bajo su mando. Y actuaba como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

\- Pero sigues desobedeciendo órdenes, eso es inadmisible. Esperaba poder confiar en tí, pero no me estas dando motivos para mantener esa buena fe, a partir de ahora compartirás habitación y tendrás un "guardián".

Starscream, celoso de su privacidad, inmediatamente abrió la boca para protestar, pero Óptimus le interrumpió de inmediato.

\- Mejora tu actitud y lo retiraré, no tengo intención de convertirte en un prisionero porque no lo eres. Si no confías en nosotros no puedo hacer otra cosa, lo lamento.

Starscream no replicó, aunque estaba realmente malhumorado por la situación. Y enojado porque no sabía como replicar a Óptimus, era... era condenadamente difícil luchar contra esa paciencia inagotable que parecía tener, o lo endemoniadamente razonable que era todo lo que decía.

\- No soy un animal que puedas domesticar, Prime.- Gruñó al fin.

Óptimus negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado.

\- Tú sufres, Starscream, y ese dolor te lleva a hacer sufrir a otros porque te han enseñado que esa es la rueda que guía el mundo.

\- ¡No me patronices, Prime! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que puedes psicoanalizarme?!

\- Solo trato de...

\- ¡Wow! ¿Por qué son ahora los gritos?

Ambos se volvieron a la puerta, donde Jetfire había aparecido con aire casual. Óptimus meditó, Jetfire no era fácil de enojar, era, siendo necesario, responsable, y era un transformer aéreo como Starscream, quizás podría controlar mejor al díscolo transformer.

\- Jetfire, a partir de hoy Starscream queda bajo tu vigilancia.

\- ¿¡JETFIRE!?.- Starscream hizo honor a su nombre al gritar el nombre del otro.- ¡Prime, tú.. tú...! ¡¿Crees que soy algo que has recogido y que puedes domarme?!

La tensión era total, Starscream parecía a punto de atacarles, Jetfire miró a Óptimus y este de devolvió la mirada con preocupación, Starscream parecía a punto de perder los papeles, a punto de desenvainar el sable estelar, viendo como los tres mini-cons se habían puesto a sus pies. Jetfire tomó una resolución, tenía que aliviar la tensión antes de que Starscream atacara a Óptimus y todos lo lamentaran.

Su reacción fue tan imprevista que ni Starscream pudo reaccionar cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodearon.

\- ¡Vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto! ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Seremos un dúo fantástico!

Aprovechando la completa consternación, Jetfire arrastró a Starscream fuera de la habitación y lejos de Óptimus Prime, para a continuación soltarle en su propia habitación, donde finalmente Starscream pudo reaccionar al inesperado ataque de afecto del segundo al mando.

\- Tú... ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?!

\- Tu nuevo compañero, Jetfire, encantado.

Extendió una mano pero Starscream la rechazó de un inmediato manotazo.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, autobot!

\- ¿No quieres que sea tu compañero?.- Jetfire fingió pensar unos minutos.- Bueno, siempre podrían designar a Hot Shot como tu superior inmediato.

Starscream no osó decir nada más, limitándose a dejar que su expresión de exacerbado disgusto lo dijera todo, oh no, el orgullo de Starscream jamás soportaría ser el inmediato inferior de Hot Shot, ya le quemaba estar por debajo de Jetfire, no toleraría algo aun más bajo en el escalafón.

\- Veo que nos entendemos.- Jetfire suspiró.- No hagamos esto mas incomodo de lo que ya va a ser, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Haz lo que quieras, yo haré lo propio.

Se oyeron unos insistentes pitidos en la puerta, Jetfire abrió la puerta e inmediatamente cuatro mini-cons, Jetstorm, Runway, Sonar y Swindle entraron corriendo bajo sus pies y se abalanzaron sobre los de Starscream con pitidos que sonaban aliviados.

\- Vaya, tienes todo un club de fans.

Starscream ignoró el comentario, recogió a los mini-cons y los subió sobre la mesilla para evitarles accidentes al moverse por una habitación pequeña.

\- Bueno, compañero, no sé tú pero yo voy a aprovechar las horas de recarga que quedan.

Con esas palabras Jetfire se dejó caer sobre su cama de recarga de un salto. Starscream miró a su alrededor, no veía ningún sitio donde dormir. Se quedó en pie y cuando Jetfire le ignoró y encendió la luz no se contuvo.

\- ¿Puedo saber donde voy a dormir?

\- ¿Mmmh?.- Jetfire hizo un encogimiento de hombros sin levantarse de la cama.- Puedes dormir conmigo, hay sitio.

Claro, había sitio si se cortaba las alas y perdía dos toneladas de blindaje, Starscream miró al otro transformer con un gesto que decía con toda claridad "eres un imbecil".

\- Puedes apoyarte un poco en mi, no me importa.

\- ¿Apoyarme en...?.- Starscream se mordió la lengua, aquello era insoportable.

Muchas veces había tenido que compartir cama de recarga, en los barracones de novatos tener una cama de recarga era un lujo, y tenerla para uno solo era impensable, sencillamente no había suficientes y eran muy caras como para malgastarlas en los reclutas y cadetes. No había podido dormir sobre una hasta ser sargento de un pequeño escuadrón, y había tenido que compartirla con su segundo.

Pero tener que compartirla con un autobot, con Jetfire además, con aquel... pervertido. De ninguna manera, solo Primus sabía que pensaba hacer el muy...

Su línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando vio al autobot retirar la máscara de combate de su cara y dejarla distraídamente sobre la mesilla, junto a los mini-cons. Jetfire tenía un rostro hermoso, inmaculado, tan blanco como el de Starscream, pero sin las características líneas negras sobre la vertical de los ojos , de rasgos más afilados pero ciertamente atractivo.

Starscream se volvió inmediatamente para que Jetfire no pudiera comentar como se había quedado mirándole, solo le faltaba que el presuntuoso autobot se pensara que tenía algún interés por él.

\- Starscream, túmbate, no puedo dormir contigo ahí de pie como un halcón.

Starscream se tumbó, pero en el suelo, y lo más lejos posible de Jetfire, estaba acostumbrado a dormir de cualquier manera en la base lunar, no había tanta diferencia. Apagó los ópticos y se relajó, esperando caer en recarga lo más rápido posible.

\- Starscream.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si vuelves a hablarle de esa manera a Óptimus...

\- ¿Ajá?

\- Yo mismo te daré una paliza.

El resto de la noche pasó en un completo silencio.


	12. Marte y Venus

**Capítulo 12. Marte y Venus**

La alarma de mini-cons. Al fin. Starscream entró en la sala del sónar, ansioso. Había pasado todo el día consumido por la inquietud, nervioso, preguntándose constantemente por qué, ¿por qué estaba allí? Sintiendo que perdía el tiempo en aquel lugar y a las órdenes de Prime. Pero parece que al fin la espera valía la pena.

Otro mini-con era otra oportunidad de enfrentarse a Megatrón.

\- ¡El mini-con está en Marte!

Los autobots empezaron a discutir, el mini-con estaba en el planeta rojo del sistema solar. Starscream echó un vistazo al mapa estelar y asintió para sí mismo, Marte no estaba muy lejos, apenas tardaría dos días en llegar hasta el planeta y aguardar a su "padre".

\- Jetfire, tú y Starscream sois los únicos que pueden viajar por el espacio exterior.

\- No hay problema.- Jetfire alzó un pulgar con seguridad.- Ir, recoger el mini-con y marcharse, será un paseo.

Jetfire tomó el escudo Skyboom de manos de Smokescreen para el viaje. Sería refrescante viajar por el espacio, con sitio para moverse y tiempo para pensar en sus cosas.

\- ¡Espera un momento, yo también voy!

Starscream, bien, él transformer aéreo sería una compañía para amenizar el viaje, lejos de las tensiones, podrían hablar con tranquilidad, conocerse mejor...

\- Megatrón estará allí.

La segunda parte de la frase de Starscream puso fin a las buenas predicciones. Jetfire suspiró, Starscream tenía muy claras sus prioridades, ni mini-con ni órdenes, solo su obsesión por ir tras Megatrón. Y ese no era el objetivo de la misión, no iba a poner en peligro una misión sencilla porque su compañero tenía una vendetta personal, ese tipo de situaciones en el espacio exterior y sin apoyo eran una bomba de relojería.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que puedas venir? ¿Acaso podrías seguir las órdenes por una vez? No, gracias, no necesito el problema que representas.

\- ¿¡Qué?!.- Starscream montó el cólera.

\- Qué prefiero ir solo... lo siento, pero que seas tan agradable a la vista no acaba de suplir los demás inconvenientes.

Starscream soltó un improperio en dialecto decepticon y por la escandalizada expresión de Red Alert, Scavenger y Óptimus resultó claro que había sido una auténtica barbaridad. Jetfire no se molestó, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la salida-hangar.

Donde se encontró con aquellos curiosos orgánicos, pidiéndole a gritos que les dejara ir con él al planeta rojo, los humanos eran realmente encantadores con su ingenuidad y entusiasmo. Pero por Primus que no podía llevar a unos niños en una misión tan peligrosa.

\- Al menos tráenos un souvenir, como... ¡una piedra de Marte!

¿Una piedra? Realmente eran fáciles de complacer. Bueno, eran una raza primitiva, pero llegarían lejos si mantenían aquella actitud positiva.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

¿Starscream? Jetfire no podía creer que el ex-decepticon tuviera la osadía de presentarse así en el hangar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo saldré primero.- Y sin más explicaciones alzó el vuelo transformado en jet.

\- ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?

Jetfire activó su comunicador interno con Prime.

\- Óptimus, Starscream ha salido de la base en dirección a Marte sin autorización.

"Sigh... síguele, Jetfire, ya no tiene remedio."

Jetfire se transformó y elevó el vuelo en dirección a Marte siguiendo la estela del otro transformer aéreo. En pocos minutos había abandonado la atmósfera terrestre y entrado en el espacio.

\- Hay que hacer algo con Starscream, Óptimus, nada resulta con él.

"Apenas han pasado unos días, Jetfire, no seas tan impaciente."

\- No tiene ningún respeto por tí, ni por nosotros, no deja de llamarnos autobots como si fuera el peor de los insultos.

"Démosle tiempo."

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Solo quiere destruir a Megatrón, se enorgullece de ser un decepticon hasta la última molécula.

"Eso mismo dijo Megatrón."

Jetfire siguió en silencio un rato, podía ver a Starscream mas adelantado, ambos seguían la misma ruta. Su forma alternativa era estilizada y afilada, más veloz que la suya. Y parecía tener toda la intención de dejarle atrás.

\- Óptimus, yo estaría encantado de que Starscream se uniera a nosotros definitivamente, lo sabes, pero él no está por la labor.

"¿Crees que podrías hacer algo para convencerle?"

\- ¡Soy el gran Jetfire, por supuesto que sí! Has acudido a la persona correcta.

Jetfire podía imaginar perfectamente a Óptimus poniendo aquel exagerado gesto que indicaba que estaba arrepintiéndose de pedirle algo. Dejó la comunicación abierta pero se concentró en el viaje espacial, y se percató de que Starscream había desaparecido de al vista y casi del radar. Era veloz el maldito inquieto.

¿Podría realmente convencer a Starscream? Eso iba a ser complicado... Starscream era un paranoico, no confiaba en nadie... Cuando le había invitado a salir de la base... Starscream se le había quedado mirando desde el suelo, como si tuviera miedo de alzar el vuelo. Miedo.

Había algo descorazonador en un transformer aéreo que permanecía en tierra cuando le ofrecían volar.

* * *

El planeta Marte era desolador, como la mayor parte de los planetas del universo. El planeta rojo se componía básicamente de una rocosa extensión de piedras rojizas y riscos escarpados. Jetfire recurrió a su mini-con para explorar, entre los dos podrían cubrir mas terreno.

Dado que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Starscream. Bueno podría tratar de encontrarle mientras buscaba el mini-con y...

Una enorme tormenta de arena se aproximaba a su posición. Jetfire suspiró y alzó el escudo, realmente iba a tener un nuevo uso. Tenía que encontrar a Starscream, en medio de aquella tormenta de arena no podían alzar el vuelo, ni comunicarse con la base, y era probable de los decepticons andaran por allí.

Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, una explosión láser detuvo sus pasos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

¡Tidal Wave! De todos los decepticons tenía que ser precisamente aquel gigante. Jetfire se cubrió con el escudo y entre la tormenta pudo oír la voz de Starscream, ¡estaba allí, entre la tormenta! Entre la arena y el viento vislumbró el resplandor del sable estelar.

¡Starscream pensaba enfrentarse a Tidal Wave! ¡¿Estaba loco?! Podía distinguir su voz.

\- ¿Tidal Wave? ¿Eres tú? ¿Solo?

\- Starscream.- Tidal Wave era realmente estúpido y se le notaba al hablar de esa manera lenta y monocorde.

\- ¡No eres el que busco! ¡¿Dónde está Megatrón?!

Jetfire intentó ver algo, pero resultaba imposible. Apenas si podía oírles, Starscream parecía estar desafiando a Tidal Wave en el aire... era una locura volar en aquella tormenta contra un peso pesado como el decepticon de guerra.

\- Dame el sable estelar y entrégate.

\- ¡Nunca!

Una explosión. Jetfire intentó acercarse. Oyó el ruido de Tidal Wave transformándose de enorme nave de guerra a enorme guerrero y después un brutal golpe, y la distintiva voz de Starscream, gritando.

\- ¡Starscream!.- Jetfire activó su sonar sin éxito.- ¡Staaaarscreaaam!

La tormenta arreció y Jetfire emprendió una retirada cubriéndose y descendiendo a un risco cercano, no podría ayudar a Starscream si Tidal Wave acababa con él. Solo esperaba que el ex-decepticon estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Starscream gemía entre dientes como un animal herido en tanto trataba de incorporarse, dolía, y mucho. Tidal Wave le había dado de lleno con su puño y derribado del cielo, dejándolo a merced de la tormenta que lo había arrojado al fondo de aquel risco, donde al menos estaba resguardado.

Megatrón no estaba allí, el cobarde había enviado únicamente a ese monstruo de Tidal Wave, el gigante era demasiado poderoso para él en aquellas circunstancias tormentosas. Starscream gimió cuando el esfuerzo de sentarse apoyado en la pared rocosa envió mensajes de alarma desde sus sistemas acompañados de dolor.

Los mini-cons del sable estelar emitieron pitidos de alarma y preocupación.

\- No necesito vuestra compasión, ¡dejadme solo!

Los tres obedecieron de inmediato marchándose a la carrera. Starscream apretó los dientes con rabia, no había querido... gritarles así... estaba tan... frustrado.

\- Incluso los mini-cons me abandonan ahora.- Murmuró para sí mismo.

Pasaron las horas... estaba solo, completamente solo mientras el viento aullaba sobre el acantilado. Starscream intentó ponerse en pie pero un ramalazo de dolor le convenció de lo contrario. Solo podía quedarse sentado y esperar. Esperar... parecía que últimamente lo único que hacía era esperar, esperar inútilmente que algo tuviera sentido, esperar su duelo final con Megatrón, esperar su venganza... esperar a que el mundo dejara de serle hostil.

La tormenta cedió en su fuerza y la luz se filtró en las nubes anaranjadas hasta llegar a él. Starscream suspiró.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. Todo lo que quería era una oportunidad para derrotar a Megatrón, ¿es demasiado pedir?.

Los autobots. Siempre que les decía que su misión era derrotar a Megatrón parecían mirarle con exasperación, lástima o abierto desprecio. Le apartaban, le dejaban a un lado sin importarles en absoluto lo importante que era para él enfrentarse a Megatrón, como si creyeran que solo por haber aceptado aliarse con ellos podían llevarle de un lado para otro sin tener en cuenta su único objetivo.

\- No entienden lo que es ser un decepticon.

_"¡Quédate, Starscream, arreglaremos esto como decepticons, pues eso es lo que somos, eso es lo que eres! ¡Has venido a vengarte, no a luchar por el insípido mundo feliz de los autobots!"_

Megatrón. Su creador matriz, el sucio bastardo que le había abandonado dos veces en su vida, que le había utilizado y humillado, muy a su pesar había estado en lo cierto en eso. ¡Los autobots no le comprendían, no podían entender lo que significaba ser un decepticon y el orgullo que eso representaba! ¡No iba a convertirse en un autobot solo porque a ellos les conviniese! Y los humanos tampoco lo comprendían, aquellos mocosos y aquella niña no podían entender lo que era.

Encontraría a Megatrón, les gustase o no a los autobots, y lo aplastaría. Starscream destrozó con su mano una roca marciana de pura rabia... y encontró en su mano el interior, una gema preciosa...

\- ¿Uh?

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y Starscream volvió la vista para ver aparecer por un recodo a los pequeños mini-cons, que regresaban a su lado a la carrera... y traían tras ellos a Jetfire. Debían... debían haber ido en busca de ayuda.

\- ¿Él está aquí?

Starscream guardó silencio mirando a Jetfire, con su máscara de combate blanca y aquel llamativo visor rojo. Los mini-cons habían ido a buscarle, y él había venido. Le había oído llamarle en la tormenta, si bien había ignorado al autobot.

_"¿Quieres salir a volar?"_

Jetfire era burlón, irritante, un pervertido y un... Starscream descubrió que estaba buscando desesperadamente razones para no ponerse a pensar en lo elegante que era su rostro al descubierto y en lo amable que había sido aquel ofrecimiento de salir de la base.

Starscream apartó la mirada de los ópticos amarillos de Jetfire con irritación.

\- He estado buscándote.- Jetfire se acercó hasta él.- Vamos, dame la mano.

\- Guárdatela, solo quiero que me dejen solo.

Jetfire suspiró sonoramente y apartó la mano.

\- Tan cabezota como siempre. Vamos, estás herido, te ayudaré.

\- ¡Tú misión es rescatar el mini-con!.- Starscream miraba a un lado, evitando a Jetfire.- ¡Pues hazlo!

Jetfire ya no podía aguantar más que intentaran morderle la mano que ofrecía, su paciencia tenía un límite y mucho más cuando había una misión que cumplir, ¡Starscream estaba siento testarudo solo por molestarle!

\- ¡Oye, ¿por qué no te levantas y me ayudas a buscar el mini-con y llevarlo de regreso a la Tierra como se supone que es nuestro trabajo?!

\- ¡Ese es TÚ trabajo! ¡Mi propósito es derrotar a Megatrón!

Ahí estaba otra vez, aquella obsesión.

\- ¡Es imposible que entiendas las humillaciones que he sufrido!

\- ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Es cierto, no lo entiendo! ¡Y no lo voy a entender ahora mismo!

Por si el súbito lance de furia de Jetfire no hubiese dejado suficientemente sorprendido a Starscream si que lo hizo lo que Jetfire hizo a continuación. Con un rápido movimiento, el comandante aéreo autobot cogió la muñeca de Starscream y le ató con extremo de unas esposas, uniéndole a su propio brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciéndome?!

\- Te estoy deteniendo, por el crimen de desobedecer órdenes, lo siento.

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!.- Starscream miró las esposas y a Jetfire entre consternado y enojado.- ¡Quítame esta cosa de encima inmediatamente!

\- No, no puedo. Como ya he dicho, estás detenido, yo decidiré que hacemos ahora, y lo que decido es que nos vamos. Es por tu propio bien y lo sabes.

Starscream estaba anonadado. Jetfire le había dejado sin habla, no se había imaginado que Jetfire pudiese ser disciplinado o autoritario, y sin embargo ahí estaba, actuando como lo haría un auténtico comandante. Starscream apenas si pudo recuperar el habla para salvaguardarse y no dejar que el otro viera como le había afectado.

\- Pagarás por esto.

\- Como quieras. Ahora ponte en pie, regresamos a la Tierra.

Starscream disimuló el dolor sordo que le provocó ponerse en pie y tiró de las esposas con gesto contrariado, eran buenas, no iba a librarse de ellas hasta que Jetfire las abriera con la tarjeta clave.

\- Vamos, subiremos el risco y despegaremos desde la superficie, aquí podríamos provocar un derrumbamiento.

Starscream guardó silencio y se limitó a seguirle a la máxima distancia que le permitían las esposas, que era bien poca. Caminaron por el fondo del risco hasta una cuesta que ascendía hasta la superficie del planeta rojo.

Jetfire miró de reojo a Starscream y percibió que este desviaba el rostro inmediatamente. En fin, había tenido que hacerlo, realmente había podido con su paciencia, cuando los mini-cons del sable estelar habían llegado corriendo hacia él había temido lo peor, y el alivio había sido un inmenso al ver a Starscream a salvo. Que el ex-decepticon insistiera en su agresividad sin motivo le había irritado.

Pero al parecer Starscream parecía mostrarse un poco menos bocazas. Subieron la cuesta en silencio, Starscream no hizo ni un solo comentario o queja durante el recorrido.

\- Que suerte que Tidal Wave se perdió en la tormenta de arena, ¿verdad?

Starscream no se digno ni a asentir con la cabeza. El tratamiento del silencio. Jetfire no insistió, así estaban las cosas, aunque lo lamentaba profundamente.

Llegaron a la superficie y ambos activaron sus propulsores, tendrían que hacer el viaje sin transformarse en naves aéreas, pero estaba dispuesto a ello. Los mini-cons se unieron en el sable estelar y Starscream lo tomó en una mano mientras alzaban el vuelo abandonando el árido planeta rojo. Jetfire miró el suelo que se alejaba y al ex-decepticon que volaba con él con extraña docilidad.

\- ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que no nos vayamos?

\- ¿Serviría de algo?.- Replicó el otro, rompiendo el silencio.

Jetfire redirigió sus esfuerzos a abandonar la atmósfera y reestableció las comunicaciones con la base autobot en canal abierto.

\- He puesto a Starscream bajo arresto, y le llevo lejos de Marte de inmediato.

"¿Y el mini-con?"

\- Tendrá que esperar.

Starscream se mordió el labio inferior, extrañado, le sorprendía que Jetfire antepusiera aquello a la recuperación del mini-con, la misión de los autobots, su objetivo militar era recuperar todos los mini-cons, ¿no?.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Necesitaremos el mini-con para..."

"Es suficiente." Ah, Óptimus. "Sigue adelante y trae a Starscream cuanto antes."

Continuaron en silencio, abandonando el planeta entre los meteoros que orbitaban a su alrededor. El silencio era enervante para Jetfire, sobre todo proviniendo de Starscream.

\- Vamos, Starscream, deja de estar enfurruñado.

\- ¿Es que no puedes simplemente dejarme solo?

\- ¡Siempre estas solo!.- Jetfire volvió a mirar al frente.- Escúchame, sé que los decepticons suelen pelearse, pero los autobots no somos así, funcionamos como un equipo, si un miembro de este desobedece las órdenes todos lo sufrimos, ¿verdad?

Starscream, que realmente estaba enfurruñado no replicó. Porque realmente el mayor problema de los decepticons era el trabajo en equipo... en la base... nunca habían sido un grupo unido, se atacaban física y verbalmente, desconfiaban, se pisaban para subir en rango y... se traicionaban. Los autobots... nunca les había visto traicionarse entre ellos, y realmente no veía a Óptimus ni a Jetfire haciendo lo que Megatrón le había hecho.

Un decepticon hubiera dejado a Starscream en aquel risco y se hubiera hecho con el mini-con sin importarle en absoluto el destino del otro.

\- Todo el mundo tiene que hacer su parte.- Continuó Jetfire.- Todo el mundo tiene que ayudar en la misma medida.

Starscream frunció el ceño, todo eso estaba muy bien, ¡pero él tenía su propio problema!

\- Tengo que enfrentarme a Megatrón.

\- ¡¿Ya estamos otra vez?! ¡Primus! ¿Qué os pasa a Megatrón y a ti? ¿Erais amantes?

La reacción fue inmediata, Starscream le miró con la cara asqueada de quien está a punto de vomitar y le dio una patada en la junta de la rodilla que le hizo quejarse a viva voz y detenerse.

\- ¡AUH! ¡Encima atacas a un superior!

\- ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Lo más asqueroso que he visto en el universo!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es una suposición perfectamente razonable! ¡Óptimus también lo piensa!

\- ¡Pues los dos estáis enfermos!.- A Starscream se le revolvía el deposito solo de pensarlo.

Con las esposas, ambos se gritaban a la cara.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Tú estas obsesionado con vengarte de su abandono! ¡Y jamás había visto a Megatrón tan histérico por una deserción! ¡Actuáis como amantes despechados!

\- ¡La simple idea me asquea! ¡Eres un pervertido malpensado!

\- Megatrón esto, Megatrón lo otro, tengo que vengarme de Megatrón, derrotaré a Megatrón, puede que esté Megatrón, mataré a Megatrón...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No puedes entenderlo!

\- ¿¡Por qué te obsesiona tanto entonces!?

\- ¡PORQUE MI VENGANZA ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO!

Ambos callaron, mirándose a los ojos, en el espacio el silencio era un más evidente y espeso que en tierra. Starscream bajó la vista, avergonzado por haber admitido aquella dependencia, pero Jetfire se inclinó para mirarle a la cara.

\- Un transformer como tú puede tener todo cuanto desee.

Jetfire se sentía algo estúpido. En verdad esa era la frase que podía decir perfectamente para coquetear, pero esta vez la decía en serio. ¿Qué su venganza era lo único? Eso tenía que doler, ¡además era absurdo! Starscream era hábil, fuerte, inteligente, atractivo... era ridículo que se sintiera así.

Starscream no tenía palabras, su primer impulso había sido apartarle y exigirle que dejara de burlarse, pero su voz había sido similar a cuando le había detenido y puesto aquellas esposas, serio, determinado.

La extraña situación fue interrumpida por un brillo, un destello verde desde un asteroide. Ambos transformer miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¡El mini-con!

\- ¿Dónde?

\- ¡Ahí, en el asteroide!

\- ¿Vamos a rescatarlo, no?

Jetfire asintió y activó sus propulsores.

\- Por supuesto, y ahora deja que te diga cual es mi frase.

\- Eh... ¿qué?

\- ¡La victoria es mía!

Starscream se refrenó de burlarse, aunque realmente el otro se lo merecía.

\- Ahí, ¡lo veo! Bien, Starscream, cuando pasemos por encima, tú lo coges.

\- ¿Me lo pides a mí?. Uh... vale.

Ambos se aproximaron a la superficie del asteroide, demasiado inestable como para aterrizar en él, y Jetfire pasó rasante por encima para que Starscream pudiera coger el mini-con usando su mano libre.

\- Con cuidado...

\- Acércame un poco más...

Apenas Starscream había rozado el mini-con, este se activó, y el pequeño robot reveló su auténtica forma. Y al mismo tiempo una explosión a apenas centímetros de ellos les apartó de él y les expulso afectados por la onda expansiva.

Tidal Wave apareció, inmenso y terrible, avanzando hacia el mini-con y disparando indiscriminadamente hacia ellos mientras reía como un maniaco, alejándoles para poder evitar ser destruidos por él.

\- Maldita sea, ¡no puedo moverme así!

\- ¡Quítanos las esposas antes de que nos convierta en coladores!

\- ¡Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho, la tarjeta llave está en la base!

Tidal Wave comenzó a descender hacia el indefenso mini-con, que permanecía quieto, tumbado sobre el asteroide, temblando mientras el enorme decepticon se cernía sobre él. Starscream maldijo, Tidal Wave se lo llevaría, se lo llevaría a la base lunar y Megatrón esclavizaría al diminuto robot para ponerle a trabajar en su base... un esclavo, eso había sido él también para Megatrón, Starscream miró al mini-con... no era distinto de su mini-con, Swindle, o de los mini-cons que formaban el sable estelar, que habían ido a buscar ayuda para él aun cuando les había ordenado que le dejaran solo de mala manera.

\- ¡DISPARA!

Jetfire se quedó asombrado, hasta que vio que Starscream le hablaba al mini-con.

\- ¡Te he dicho que dispares!

El mini-con miraba en su dirección asombrado, probablemente aturdido ante la idea de que le hablaran.

\- ¡Los autobots te protegerán! ¡Megatrón te usará como un arma para la guerra! ¡Confía en mi!

Jetfire observó como el mini-con escuchaba a Starscream, gratamente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del ex-decepticon.

\- ¡No te conviertas en un esclavo! ¡Sálvate! ¡Húndelo! ¡Dispara! ¡Disparaaa!

Y el mini-con disparó, descargando su poderoso cañón sobre el desprotegido lado inferior de Tidal Wave, que se escoró y empezó a desplazarse sin control por debajo del asteroide. Inmediatamente Jetfire y Starscream hicieron otra pasada y recogieron al pequeño mini-con para guardarlo a salvo en el compartimiento posterior de Jetfire.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! Misión de rescate completada.

La exclamación de sorpresa ahogada de Starscream no era lo que esperaba oír al respecto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces vio lo que Starscream acababa de ver. Megatrón. En el espacio, armado con aquel maldito rifle Réquiem, desafiándoles entre la oscuridad espacial. El líder decepticon les miraba con el más absoluto de los desprecios.

\- Megatrón.

El sable estelar se iluminó y Jetfire maldijo al verse arrastrado por Starscream hacia Megatrón.

\- ¡Ahora acabaré con él de una vez por todas!

\- ¡De ninguna manera, tenemos que retirarnos!

\- ¡Quédate donde estás y lucha, cobarde!.- Acalló Megatrón, enfilando la mortal arma.- ¡Starscream, entrégame el sable estelar y el escudo!

Starscream tironeó con irritación de las esposas.

\- ¡Lucharé contra él!

\- ¡Nos vamos!.- Replicó Jetfire.

Las tres armas, rifle, escudo y espada, empezaron a brillar con fuerza en un armónico destello dorado.

Unicrón se estremeció. Sideways abrió los ópticos como platos. Las tres armas estaban cerca, muy cerca, armonizando, comunicándose, aunando su poder. Unicrón sintió como todos sus sistemas empezaban a reverberar y activarse.

Los tres transformers gritaron, las tres armas brillaron y rayos de energía surgieron de ellas uniéndolas hasta que un estallido cegador les inundó a todos, cubriéndoles con un poder como jamás habían presenciado. La luz dorada se tornó blanca y luego... no quedó más que oscuridad.

* * *

Starscream no podía ver nada, la luz era blanca... tan blanca. El poder era inmenso, demasiado... no podía ver, y su sonar no funcionaba y...

"Starscream"

Frente a él, salido de la nada... o más bien salido de la luz, estaba el transformer dorado. Se veía increíblemente real... pero no podía serlo, ¿verdad?. Hacía tanto que no lo veía que casi... casi había olvidado su radiante perfección... pero no podía ser real... no podía... era una alucinación causada por la luz, por las armas en sincronía...

"Starscream, cada vez estoy más cerca."

\- No... no puede ser. No eres real.

"Sideways es mi emisario, debes escucharle, Starscream."

\- Eres... eres un sueño.

Entonces las manos del transformer dorado envolvieron su cintura y se miraron a la cara, y Starscream sintió el indiscutible tacto de aquellas manos, la calidez del otro. Incluso podía olerlo, olía como el energón de alto refinamiento y a metal líquido. Las manos se deslizaron por su cintura y Starscream se estremeció. Entonces el transformer dorado unió sus labios, eran lisos, perfectos, amoldándose a los suyos y después deslizando su lengua entre ellos, dejándole un sabor dulce, suave. El beso se volvió más intenso, dominante, y cuando se separaron Starscream sentía sus labios temblando.

"No lo soy, pronto nos veremos. Olvidarás este encuentro, pero lo recordarás cuando nos encontremos realmente. Te esperaré."

Starscream apagó los ópticos. Y cuando volvió a encenderlos se encontró mirando a Jetfire.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- La luz nos cegó y la onda expansiva o lo que fuera nos alejó de Marte, fue una suerte que estuviéramos unidos por las esposas.

Starscream miró a su alrededor, consternado, no recordaba nada de la onda expansiva, debía haber quedado inconsciente. No veía a Megatrón por ninguna parte.

Quizás era lo mejor.

\- Vámonos.

Jetfire asintió y se pusieron en marcha de regreso a la Tierra, el comandante autobot activó el comunicador de nuevo, la explosión de luz había cerrado momentáneamente todas las comunicaciones y en la base debían estar preocupados.

\- Aquí Jetfire.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

\- Que todo el mundo se relaje, tuvimos ciertos problemas pero estamos bien. Hemos rescatado al mini-con y vamos de regreso con vosotros.

"¿Y Starscream?"

Jejeje, esa Alexis, la niña parecía haber cogido afecto por el decepticon. Jetfire miró a Starscream y le guiñó un óptico burlón antes de continuar.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Starscream? Uuuh, no conozco a nadie con...

\- Estoy bien.- Starscream puntuó la interrupción con un tirón del alerón de Jetfire, que rió un rato por el intercomunicador.

Jetfire cerró la comunicación y miró a Starscream... y entonces pensó que la explosión debía haber hecho trizas sus circuitos porque estaba viendo a Starscream sonreír... sonreír débilmente, con una media sonrisa que intentaba disimular sin conseguirlo.

Desde que le había visto había pensado que Starscream era guapo, y que era realmente divertido verle enfurruñado, y verle enfadado y avergonzado cuando le piropeaba era aun mejor. Pero verle sonreír era mejor, ahora sí era hermoso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Oh... nada, por nada.

A lo lejos veían el planeta azul.

* * *

\- ¡Es absurdo!

El decepticon médico retrocedió asustado y se refugió inútilmente tras una columna de paginas de datos, mirando al líder decepticon con una patética y lamentable expresión de pánico.

\- Lo siento, Lord Megatrón, discúlpeme... pero el examen...

\- ¡Cállate!

Megatrón leyó los datos del examen médico una y otra vez, como si esperara inútilmente que los datos cambiaran ante él. Pero no había duda, el oficial médico había quedado tan aturdido con los resultados que los había repetido, y vuelto a repetir, hasta que Megatrón casi le había arrancado un brazo y exigido saber por qué estaba tardando tanto en hacerle un simple chequeo.

Un simple chequeo... que había revelado la existencia completa de un núcleo en su interior y de una protoforma básica desarrollándose en torno a este. Esa era la causa de la súbita debilidad física que le había asaltado últimamente y de que su consumo de energón se hubiera triplicado aquellas semanas.

Una protoforma. Llevaba años creando una forma de vida dentro de él. Megatrón maldijo y aplastó el documento con sus manos, arrojándolo a un lado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que sea autonomo?

\- Uh... por su desarrollo... no deben faltar mas de dos ciclos estelares.

No... Megatrón se llevó las manos a su pecho, bajo capas de blindajes estaba su propio núcleo, y junto a este, protegido dentro de la caja de protección y unido a su propio núcleo, estaba formándose aquella pequeña protoforma. Y si calculaba lo que faltaba para que fuese una protoforma autónoma... y los ciclos estelares que tardaban en formarse un nuevo núcleo y una protoforma...

No... Megatrón arrancó la cama de la enfermería y la arrojó contra una pared, destrozándolo todo. El oficial médico se escondió miserablemente bajo una mesa que Megatrón no tardó en levantar.

\- ¡Si esto se sabe fuera de esta enfermería estás muerto, Hook, te arrancaré la cabeza y la usaré como proyectil!

\- Si... si, señor, nada se sabrá, lo juro por Primus, señor...

Megatrón asintió, satisfecho, Hook era leal, infinitamente leal, el único oficial médico al que Megatrón permitía ponerle las manos encima. No hablaría, nadie lo sabría nunca. Megatrón miró a un lado, la única pantalla que aun estaba a salvo de su arranque de ira, la activó y miró los archivos de su examen, tendrían que borrarlos, borrarlo todo.

Una imagen apareció en la pantalla, una radiografía. Ahí estaba, Megatrón se quedo momentáneamente paralizado al ver la distintiva silueta de la protoforma. Se veía el brillo de su propio núcleo, firme y seguro, y a su lado, recogida cómodamente, la silueta de la pequeña figura, más pequeña que su puño, con un núcleo resplandeciente y delicado.

Ahí estaba. Su hijo.

Megatrón dudó unos segundos antes de pulsar el botón que borró la imagen. Y cuando la pantalla quedó negra sintió una horrible sensación de pérdida.

"¡Megatrón!"

* * *

Megatrón regresó a la consciencia con un total aturdimiento, recibiendo las incesantes llamadas de Thrust... estaba... flotando en el espacio.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Tidal Wave y Thrust llegaron hasta él... Megatrón recuperó el control de su propulsor e intentó aclararse las ideas. Había quedado inconsciente por el estallido de energía que había tenido lugar.

\- Lo siento señor, la enorme explosión de energía nos expulsó de la zona. Es cierto, ¡la unión de las tres armas crea un poder impresionante!

Megatrón asintió, si, con ese poder, uniendo las tres armas, la guerra llegaría a su fin, con su victoria indiscutible.

Malditas ganas tenía de cantar victoria. Y de que Starscream dejara de luchar contra él, pero ¿qué podía hacer para convencerle?

* * *

Cuando Starscream y Jetfire aterrizaron en el hangar de la base autobot Óptimus y Red Alert estaban ya esperándoles. Inmediatamente Óptimus sacó una tarjeta y retiró las esposas que unían a los transformers aéreos. Jetfire se lamentó teatralmente por la separación y dejó al nuevo mini-con en el suelo antes de contar a Óptimus lo ocurrido en el viaje de regreso.

\- ¿Una misteriosa fuente de energía desde las tres armas?

\- Eso es.

\- Hasta que sepamos algo más dejemos esa información entre nosotros, no quiero causar una alarma innecesaria.- Razonó Óptimus.

\- Si, señor, Starscream tampoco dirá nada.

Starscream, quien se había hecho a un lado y sentado en el suelo, asintió distraídamente. Red Alert se acercó a él con gesto crítico... lo que veía no le gustaba, Starscream había sido disparado, golpeado, y de seguro aquella misteriosa explosión tampoco habría ayudado. A primera vista Red Alert veía que sus propulsores estaban dañados, sino hubiera estado unido a Jetfire en el viaje de regreso quizás no hubiera llegado siquiera.

\- Te han disparado, Starscream.

\- No es nada importante.

\- Ahórrame la actuación de tipo duro.- Red Alert se cruzó de brazos.- En media hora os quiero a ti y a Jetfire...

Jetfire se quejó infantilmente, Red Alert le ignoró.

\- Y a Jetfire.- Insistió.- En la enfermería.

\- Es una orden.- Respaldó Óptimus.- Buen trabajo, soldados. Descansen.

En la salida Jetfire se vio inmediatamente asaltado por los humanos, que corrieron a sus pies preguntándole sin descanso por el planeta Marte, el espacio, e insistiendo en un souvenir... ah, se le había olvidado por completo.

\- Lo siento chicos, las tiendas de souvenirs de Marte estaban cerradas.

Ahí estaba, no era su imaginación, por el rabillo del óptico vio a Starscream semisonreir otra vez ante la decepción de los niños.

Alexis, la más valiente, se acercó a Starscream. Jetfire se preguntó si esta vez el ex-decepticon sería más amable con ella, después de todo esa niña era la única humana que no le temía, realmente digna de admiración.

\- ¿Starscream?

\- ¿Si, qué pasa?

\- He oído que convenciste al mini-con de unirse a los autobots. Te llevas bien con los mini-cons, y ellos te aprecian.

Ciertamente. Jetfire miró a los mini-cons, Swindle, Jetstorm, Runway, Sonar, y ahora el nuevo mini-con, realmente Starscream parecía llevarse bien precisamente con aquellos pequeñajos. O a estos les gustaba él... jeje, bueno, los pequeños tenían buen gusto, no podía culparles.

\- Y es por eso que creo que tu lugar está de lado de los autobots.

Starscream se puso en pie, quizá algo agitado, y se marchó.

\- Tonterias, mi misión es derrotar a Megatrón eso es todo.

Sigh, Jetfire se acercó a consolar a Alexis por otro desplante de Starscream... pero entonces, al igual que la chica, vio lo que el ex-decepticon había dejado en el suelo antes de irse.

Una piedra preciosa enorme de origen marciano. ¡Starscream si que se había acordado de lo del souvenir! Jetfire soltó una carcajada y corrió tras Starscream mientras los humanos jugaban encantados con la enorme gema.

\- Alguien ha sido muy amable con Alexiiis.- Canturreó.

\- Calla.- Starscream entró en la enfermería con un gesto enfurruñado por verse descubierto.

\- Los niños están encantados, y Alexis está muy contenta. ¿No vas a esperar a que te den las gracias?

\- No sé de qué me hablas, la roca se quedó encajada en la junta de mi muñeca.

\- Que casualidad.

\- Si.

Red Alert preparó dos camas para realizar el chequeo inicial. Starscream se quedó en pie con aprensión, mirando el instrumental y a Red Alert... prefería la impersonal máquina de curación acelerada de los decepticons. Cuando no había tenido una a disposición había tenido a Thundercracker para ayudarle con reparaciones, y si eran graves había acudido a Hook, el jefe médico de los decepticons.

No le agradaba la idea de tumbarse y dejar que Red Alert andara entre sus sistemas. Mientras cavilaba, Jetfire se tumbó tranquilamente y se acomodó como si fuera a echarse una siesta en vez de ser examinado.

\- Sigh... vamos, Starscream, cuanto antes empiece esto, antes terminará. Creo que ambos nos merecemos un poco de energón y un descanso.

Jetfire parecía tranquilo. Y Starscream sabía que necesitaba ser reparado... con un esfuerzo de voluntad se tumbó rígidamente sobre la cama, sintiendo que inconscientemente todas sus barreras informáticas se ponían al máximo nivel de alarma. Red Alert se acercó con un scanner.

Primus, Starscream estaba tenso como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Red Alert ya había tratado con transformer con pánico a las herramientas médicas, a los exámenes completos. No era nuevo.

\- Voy a reparar tus propulsores, ¿de acuerdo?

Starscream asintió. Red Alert se movió rápida y eficazmente, Jetfire le ayudó a mantener a Starscream distraído mientras contaba con todo tipo de detalles lo magnífica que había sido su última misión luchando contra los glorks, algo lleno de exageraciones y absurdas maniobras.

Hecho. Ahora estaba lo que no iba a gustar a Starscream, tenía abolladuras en el blindaje, de modo que tenía que examinar los sistemas principales.

\- Starscream, esto ya está, ahora voy a retirar el blindaje del servo de su torso. Para examinar el daño interno voy a tener que sedarte, solo durará media hora, no notarás nada mientras estés insconsciente. ¿De acuerdo?

Starscream dudó, sabía que tenían que sedarle, aunque lo odiara... Hook le había sedado algunas veces, era un sistema que hacía que todos los sistemas trabajaran con normalidad aunque el procesador principal estuviese en recarga inducida. Era algo que le dejaría completamente indefenso.

Jetfire siguió parloteando, a él tampoco le gustaban los exámenes médicos, siempre resultaban intrusivos, incluso con la profesionalidad de Red Alert. Starscream estaba realmente tenso, no le culpaba. Jetfire se incorporó un poco, no le extrañaba que Starscream se resistiera a ser sedado.

\- Es cierto, no notarás nada, te despiertas media hora después y descubres que te han arreglado... aunque lamento que Red Alert nunca se moleste en hacer mas cositas.

\- ¡Jetfire!.- El oficial médico le miró escandalizado.

\- Oh, vamos, no es justo, si no dejas que me aproveche de ti al menos aprovéchate de mí. No entiendo como puedes ver a un transformer tan fabuloso como yo inconsciente y contener las manos.

\- Como no cierres tu caja de voz te juro que cuando despiertes de la sedación tu nueva transformación será en recicladora.

Jetfire calló, sabiamente, pero se sentía recompensado por ver otra sonrisilla ahogada en la cara de Starscream. Aaah, finalmente las barreras caían.

\- Sigh.- Red Alert sacó el energón diluido con el sedante.- Vamos allá, Starscream.

Esta vez Starscream asintió y permitió que conectara el dial.

* * *

Jetfire se entretuvo con unos archivos de datos mientras esperaba su turno para ser examinado. Red Alert estaba concentrado en su trabajo con Starscream y no quería distraerle, cuanto antes salieran de la enfermería mejor.

Había pasado un cuarto de hora cuando empezó a ver que Red Alert parecía nervioso, algo que no solía verse, miraba en el interior de Starscream, consultaba datos del ordenador y luego volvía a revisar a Starscream.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Red Alert negó con la cabeza y finalmente pareció tranquilizarse a un poco, calmándose y cerrando los blindajes de Starscream y sellándolos con eficacia.

\- Jetfire, llama a Óptimus.


	13. Energón y Metal

**Capítulo 13. Energón y Metal**

Starscream despertó, aturdido por el efecto de la hibernación, pero pronto sus sistemas le informaron de su óptimo estado de reparación y se sintió más tranquilo. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio a Jetfire sentado sobre la otra cama trasteando con un puzzle poliédrico.

\- ¿Jetfire? ¿Dónde está Red Alert?

Jetfire dejó el puzzle un momento para mirarle y se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea, terminó de repararte y me pidió que llamara a Óptimus, estarán hablando. Espero que no tarden porque aún no me ha examinado a mí.

Starscream ladeó la cabeza, extrañado, quizá había surgido algo. La cuestión era que estaba reparado y su diagnóstico interno confirmaba el éxito de la breve intervención. Se puso en pie y se estiró, reajustando su cuerpo después de la hibernación de sistemas.

Jetfire trasteó un rato más con el puzzle pero su concentración no estaba en ello, se preguntaba qué era lo que Red Alert estaba hablando con Óptimus, fuera lo que fuera debía estar relacionado con Starscream.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, Red Alert? ¿Le ocurre algo grave a Starscream?

El oficial médico cerró la puerta del despacho médico para asegurar la intimidad de la conversación y se volvió, ofreciendo después un asiento a su líder y amigo.

\- No, no le ocurre nada grave.

Óptimus se recostó, sabiendo que Red Alert no le habría llamado solo para decirle lo bueno que era el estado de un soldado, algo malo debía haber ocurrido en el examen de Starscream, al que habían dejado aun sedado en la sala mientras Jetfire aguardaba con su impaciencia acostumbrada.

\- De hecho se encuentra perfectamente.

\- ¿Eso es malo?

\- Es extraño.- Corrigió Red Alert.- Pero la causa de ello es lo que he pensado que debía comunicarte... y pedirte que respetes la confidencialidad de la información.

Óptimus frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y la confidencialidad medico-paciente?

\- Como líder de los autobots debes saber todo lo posible sobre tus soldados, Óptimus, y no creas que no he pensado en ello.

\- ¿No deberías consultarlo antes con Starscream?.- Óptimus se cruzó de brazos, le indignaba que Red Alert dejara de lado al ex-decepticon.

\- Ese es parte del problema.- Se apresuró a explicar su amigo.- No sé si debería decirle lo que he descubierto.

Reinó el silencio, silencio durante el cual Óptimus no pudo sino removerse en el asiento. Finalmente ventiló sus sistemas con un suspiro y asintió.

\- Dime que has descubierto.

\- Estaba examinando los sistemas internos del servo torácico y... encontré algo extraño.

\- Es un decepticon, sus sistemas son algo diferentes a los...

\- Ese es el problema Óptimus. Starscream tiene sistemas internos híbridos.

Óptimus estaba tan aturdido que la máscara de combate por muy poco no se descolocó.

\- Y es una hibridación perfecta.- Red Alert estaba fascinado.- Jamás vi nada igual, el cuerpo de Starscream es compatible tanto con sistemas decepticon como autobot, y la hibridación es un perfecto ejemplo de la unión de las mejores cualidades de ambas facciones.

\- Pero... pero... los híbridos son defectuosos.

Red Alert dic la razón a su líder y abrió unos archivos médicos al respecto. En las imágenes de podían ver los escasos ejemplos de transformers híbridos, los mestizos eran muy asimétricos y solían tener serios problemas de compatibilidad de sistemas, no vivían mucho tiempo. Y eran extremadamente raros.

La tasa de reproducción de los transformers era de las mas bajas del universo, eran demasiado complejos y su esperanza de vida les convertía en inmortales a ojos de la mayoría de las razas del universo, apenas nacían transformers, cada nacimiento era un prodigio. La tasa de concepción entre dos transformers de una misma facción era del 20 por ciento, de los cuales solo el 60 por ciento llegaba a término tras una creación que duraba aproximadamente ciento cincuenta años.

La tasa de concepción híbrida entre autobot y decepticon era del 5 por ciento, de los cuales solo un uno por ciento llegaba a término tras una creación que duraba unos doscientos años. Y la posibilidad de que el recién creado no fuera defectuoso... no había podido calcularse porque no existía... hasta la fecha.

\- Starscream es un auténtico milagro científico.- Red Alert sacó el resultado de los análisis que había realizado sobre el transformer.- Ni un solo defecto, tiene solo lo mejor de las dos facciones, los mejores programas y sistemas. Sus dos creadores debían ser impresionantes miembros de cada facción para poder generar algo así.

Óptimus no cogió los informes, no sabría leerlos mejor que Red Alert y confiaba plenamente en la palabra del experto médico. Era increíble, estaba atónito.

\- Por Primus...- Óptimus se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apoyó el codo en la mesa.- ¿Crees que Starscream... lo sabe?

\- No lo sé. Por un lado tiene que haber tenido más reparaciones y un oficial médico de medio nivel debería haber podido ver que es un híbrido... pero si Starscream, siendo orgulloso como es, supiese que es un mestizo, jamás me hubiera dejado examinarle.

Ciertamente Starscream no perdía momento en recordarles lo orgulloso que estaba de ser un decepticon y que nunca sería un autobot como ellos deseaban. De ser consciente de que un examen médico revelaría su condición mestiza nunca lo hubiera consentido.

Era extraño.

\- Quizá el médico decepticon pensó que era mejor no decírselo.- Ofreció Red Alert.- Starscream no tiene precisamente buen carácter.

\- Si no lo sabe...- Óptimus tamborileó sus dedos contra la máscara.- Es justo que sepa quién es.

\- Es lo correcto.- El oficial recogió los papeles.

Óptimus alzó una mano e indicó a Red Alert que no se levantase todavía.

\- Pero no podemos decírselo, no de esta manera... esta información, esta verdad... le hará daño. Hay que encontrar el modo de decírselo... si se lo decimos de forma brusca, podría...

\- Tener una crisis.- Red Alert comprendió.- Es terco y orgulloso. Saber que es mitad autobot...

No continuó, no hacía falta. Iba a ser difícil decirle a Starscream aquello.

\- Yo se lo diré.- Óptimus se puso en pie.- No te preocupes por ello.

\- Espero que exista un momento adecuado, aunque lo dudo.

\- Tendré que intentarlo. Cuando Starscream se sienta más cómodo con nosotros podré decírselo.

\- Está bien.

Óptimus se marchó, dejando que Red Alert regresara a la enfermería para atender a Jetfire. En verdad no sabía si existía un momento adecuado para decir algo así, temía que Starscream le odiaría por decirle que era un híbrido, de seguro no se lo tomaría bien.

Un híbrido. Mitad decepticon, mitad autobot. Habían sido raros durante la edad de oro, la época de paz, pero desde la guerra y completa división entre autobots y decepticons eran inexistentes. Y Starscream era tan perfecto...

¿Hubiera sido así? Óptimus se sintió asaltado por una oleada de tristeza. Si la guerra no hubiera tenido lugar, si Megatrón y él no se hubieran separado, si los celos de Megatrón no hubieran sido tan feroces... si todo hubiese ido bien... ¿podrían haber tenido descendencia? ¿Habría sido defectuoso como todos los demás? ¿o habría sido como Starscream? Perfecto, una unión de autobot y decepticon como jamás se hubiese visto, un símbolo de armonía.

Óptimus entró en su habitación en busca de soledad para afrontar los recuerdos y sueños. Un mestizo. Que sueño tan hermoso era ese.

Aquella iba a ser una noche larga. Y nostálgica.

* * *

Starscream y Jetfire contemplaban el puzzle. Lo miraban con intensidad, de cuando en cuando uno de los dos cogía el poliedro y movía las facetas intentando que los múltiples colores se pusieran en cada plano correspondiente.

Tras casi dos horas se miraron con escepticismo.

\- Esto es una estupidez.- Sentenció Starscream.

\- Scavenger se lo dio a Hot Shot, dijo que le ayudaría a centrarse. Hot Shot no ha podido completarlo y me ha pedido ayuda.

\- Yo creo que Scavenger le ha gastado una broma pesada y el maldito puzzle no tiene solución.

\- ¡Ey! Antes has dicho que era una tontería y podrías completarlo.- Replicó Jetfire.

\- ¡Cállate, tú tampoco estas siendo de ayuda!

Ambos miraron el gran puzzle, los humanos tenían una versión simplificada que denominaban cubo de rubik, pero este era demasiado sencillo para las computadoras de los transformers.

Este puzzle estaba volviendo locos a los dos transformers aéreos.

\- ¡Argh! Se acabó.

Starscream desplegó su espada-alerón y se dispuso a eliminar el motivo de su dolor de cabeza, pero Jetfire apartó el puzzle y lo alejó para ponerlo a salvo.

\- ¡Ey ey! Con calma, si se rompe Scavenger me arrancará los alerones.

El ex-decepticon empezó a plegar la espada cuando Jetfire abrió los ópticos como platos y devolvió el puzzle al alcance del otro.

\- ¡Rómpelo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Rómpelo en filas!.- Jetfire estaba exultante por la travesura.- Luego lo pegaremos en la posición correcta y diremos que lo solucionamos.

Starscream sonrió con una malicia que sin duda tenía su pareja en la sonrisa oculta de Jetfire y se pusieron a separar cubo a cubo para hacer trampas en la resolución y tener finalmente un cubo compuesto por facetas de colores iguales en cada cara.

\- Hot Shot estará encantado cuando se lo dé a Scavenger.

Ambos transformers pasaron la noche, Jetfire en su cama y Starscream en la propia, pensando en lo astutos que eran.

Por la mañana resultó que Starscream había tenido razón y el puzzle no tenía solución real, Scavenger había reído de buena gana destapando la trampa y Hot Shot había maldecido intensamente al verse visto como un tramposo además de ser engañado por Jetfire. Aunque en realidad después había confesado a ambos un "ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí."

Poco después todos los autobots estaban en una gran sala construyendo una nave espacial con la que poder regresar a Cybertron. Jetfire organizaba a todos siguiendo las órdenes de Óptimus de vigilar la construcción. Desde Cybertrón habían podido usar energía para una teleportación, pero desde la tierra tendrían que regresar con una nave espacial.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Manos a la obra! ¡Tenemos una guerra que ganar!

Hot Shot no estaba de humor para el entusiasmo matutino de Jetfire, sobre todo cuando este miraba en vez de trabajar activamente.

\- Vamos Jetfire, por aquí estamos trabajando como droides.

\- Solo sigue trabajando.

Jetfire estaba satisfecho, la construcción de la nave iba viento en popa, todos estaban colaborando y... bueno, al parecer no todos. Starscream parecía limitarse a pasear por encima de sus cabezas, andando sobre el gran alerón de la nave.

\- Starscream, ¿qué haces ahí de pie sin ayudar?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Ayudar? ¡Ha! Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Jetfire. Sugiero que hagamos un ataque frontal contra los decepticons en vez de este... ejercicio sin sentido.

\- ¡Y dale! No somos los agresores, nuestro trabajo es proteger a los decepticons.

\- Si ya, lo que tu digas.

\- Tú... ¡Idiota!

\- ¡Idiota tú!

Starscream descendió hasta su altura para seguir discutiendo.

Red Alert se permitió una sonrisa. Parecía que Starscream y Jetfire se llevaban bien, o al menos mucho mejor de lo que muchos podrían pensar, para empezar Starscream había dejado de llamarle "autobot" para llamarle por el nombre y tutearle sin desprecio, y cuando discutían era de forma... jovial. Si, esa era la palabra, jovial, estaba claro que Starscream, se percatara o no de ello, hacía algo más que tolerar a Jetfire.

Y Jetfire tenía esa costumbre de picar a los transformers que le interesaban, Red Alert suponía que era el equivalente humano de tirar de las trenzas a la chica que te gusta.

Por supuesto cuando Blurr y Sideswipe intervinieron en la discusión Starscream acabó enojándose de veras, no como cuando discutía únicamente con Jetfire. Al final el ex-decepticon acabó dando media vuelta y marchándose ofendido.

\- ¿A donde vas?.- Blurr estaba evidentemente molesto.

\- Eso, ¡vuelve aquí!.- Hot Shot se llevaba mejor con el ex-decepticon desde la lucha en la base lunar, era una suerte que no solo Jetfire le diera un respiro.

\- Típico decepticon.- Masculló Blurr.

Red Alert chasqueó la lengua, decepticon, Starscream no era solo decepticon, era mitad autobot... si los demás lo supieran. Ahora a hacer que cerraran el pico.

\- ¡Ey! Basta de charla, señoritas, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

\- Lo siento, Red Alert.- Jetfire se frotó la cabeza con aire arrepentido.- Iré a buscar a Starscream.

\- Querrás decir Startraidor, ¿verdad?

\- Vuelve a tu trabajo, Blurr.- Insistió Red Alert.

Óptimus entró en la sala, todo parecía ir bien, aunque le había parecido oír discusiones.

\- ¡Hot Shot! Informe de progresos. ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Ah, Óptimus.

Mmmh, Hot Shot parecía preocupado, al igual que Jetfire. Y no veía a Starscream por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo, Hot Shot?

\- Bueno, hay algo... es solo que creo que no podemos trabajar con Starscream. Y no es porque no lo hayamos intentado... al menos algunos.

Así que era eso. Starscream debía haber tenido otro encontronazo con ellos, eso eran malas noticias.

\- Supongo que los decepticons están programados de forma muy diferente a nosotros.

Diferente. Starscream era diferente a todos, mitad autobot mitad decepticon. En cuanto a la diferencia entre decepticon y autobot, hacía muchos años no había sido tan grande, de hecho había sido ínfima... la guerra les había distanciado, no solo la programación.

\- Con esa mentalidad, Hot Shot, ¿no crees que esa puede ser la razón por la que aun estamos luchando?

\- Uh... supongo que sí.

\- Creo que el primer paso que debemos dar con Starscream es tratar de entender esas diferencias, y después debemos entrar en un acuerdo mutuo de como trabajar mejor juntos.

Hot Shot guardó silencio, meditándolo, era joven, impulsivo, pero Óptimus sabía que era inteligente, y sería sabio con el tiempo.

\- ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Si, creo que sí.

Óptimus asintió. Con un poco de esfuerzo quizá Starscream aceptaría a los autobots, y cuando hiciera eso, quizá podría aceptar esa parte de él que era autobot.

Ay, no tenía ni idea de como iba a decírselo a Starscream.

* * *

Tenía que decírselo a Starscream.

Megatrón lo había pensado una y otra vez. Cada día que Starscream pasaba en la base autobot era un día que Megatrón se consumía entre rabia y preocupación. Cada día que Starscream pasaba en la base autobot era un día que Starscream pasaba con ÉL.

Era un pensamiento que le perturbaba notablemente. Y no solo ese... también aquel transformer aéreo, Jetfire, el segundo de Óptimus.

Megatrón arrancó un trozo del posamanos de su trono de pura rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse tanto a su hijo? ¿Cómo osaba siquiera rozar a la creación de Megatrón? Cuando gobernase Cybertrón se ocuparía de buscar a ese Jetfire y cortarle manos y alas por su osadía. No era digno siquiera de ocupar el mismo espacio estelar que Starscream.

Megatrón ya se había ocupado antes de otros como él, siempre les detectaba, mirando a Starscream con algo más que interés pasajero, interesándose por él, acercándose con roces que podían parecer accidentales. Indignos todos ellos, rápidamente se había ocupado de trasladarlos a destinos lejos de Starscream, y a los más osados les había puesto en primera línea de batalla de los peores combates. Al menos habían sido decepticons, a ese Jetfire le iba a sumergir en ácido sulfúrico.

Tenía que hacer que Starscream saliera de la base autobot.

Si Óptimus descubría la verdad sobre Starscream... si Starscream descubría su origen.

Megatrón meditó... tenía que verse con Starscream y convencerle de regresar a la base lunar, volver a ser un decepticon a su servicio.

Confesarle que era su padre... si Starscream descubría que era hijo suyo, ¿qué haría? Ahora parecía odiarle con frenesí asesino, saber que eran padre e hijo podía surtir el efecto contrario del deseado, después de todo le había abandonado...

Agh. Megatrón golpeó de nuevo el posabrazos.

\- ¡Cyclonus! ¡¿Dónde diablos está mi energón?!

El subalterno se precipitó en la habitación con un cubo de reserva de alto grado y se marchó con prontitud, sabía que la paciencia del general era inexistente últimamente.

Megatrón dio un trago y dejó el cubo a su alcance.

Cuando había descubierto que estaba creando una protoforma había sido demasiado tarde para interrumpir la creación, matar el nuevo núcleo ya formado a esas alturas hubiera afectado a su propio núcleo, podía haberle matado, por no hablar de la ardua tarea de retirar el cuerpo del interior de su barrera protectora sin hacer daño a su núcleo.

El nacimiento había sido sorprendentemente sencillo, la mayor parte de las veces se precisaba la ayuda de un oficial médico que ayudara a abrir los blindajes. Megatrón no había precisado ayuda alguna, sus blindajes y barreras se habían abierto con toda naturalidad y su caja de protección había dejado salir a Starscream sin dificultad. Megatrón se había puesto a cuatro patas en el suelo y el dolor había sido intenso pero corto, su servo torácico se había abierto y Starscream había caído al suelo en apenas un par de minutos.

Megatrón había estado... histérico. Sabía que el recién creado iba a ser un mestizo, un híbrido. Le había horrorizado pensar en como iba a ser su creación, una criatura mal construida, extraña, enfermiza... había ido a las cámaras de incubación en cuanto había sentido la presión de su pecho y los mensajes de alarma que indicaban que la protoforma era autónoma y debía salir. Lo expulsaría y le dejaría en una incubadora, abandonándolo donde estaría a salvo y cualquier decepticon que pasara lo tomara por un abandonado o un huérfano.

Había sonado fácil. Y hubiera sido más fácil quizá si Starscream hubiese sido como los demás híbridos. Pero no lo había sido, Megatrón se había quedado paralizado mirando a la pequeña criatura no más grande que su mano, Starscream había nacido pequeño y hermoso como el más divino de los recién creados, con dos alitas minúsculas y manos curiosas que se habían alargado y movido con encanto.

Sano y precioso. Megatrón no se había percatado de que se había quedado embobado mirando a su creación hasta que los ópticos se habían encendido con un suave tono ámbar y había tenido que apresurarse a cubrir rudimentariamente el rostro del pequeño con el primer trapo que encontró a mano para evitar la "primera imagen" de la protoforma.

Su creación. Un híbrido. Un mestizo. Y sin embargo sin las deficiencias que ello siempre había acarreado. Hook, el oficial médico, no había podido darle una explicación al respecto, había insistido en que era un milagro que debía investigarse. Megatrón lo había prohibido categóricamente. Y años mas tarde, cuando Starscream había entrado en la armada decepticon, Megatrón había encargado a Hook todos sus exámenes médicos con órdenes estrictas de guardar el secreto sobre su mestizaje ante todos, incluido él mismo.

No dejaría que nadie dijera que su hijo, el hijo del que enorgullecía, era mitad autobot.

Pero ahora... Megatrón meditó...

Algo de la verdad debía salir a la luz. Para que Starscream volviera a donde pertenecía.


	14. Regalos y Presentes

**Capítulo 14. Regalos y Presentes**

Un regalo. Starscream extendió el paño multicolor ante él. Los humanos habían cosido varios retales a fin de hacer algo lo suficientemente grande como para ser útil a un transformer.

Habían parecido realmente entusiasmados en su "fiesta de bienvenida", sinceros en su aprecio por el insignificante gesto de traerles una gema marciana. Y le habían hecho un paño, cosido con sus propias manos diminutas. Sorprendente.

La idea de que le hicieran un regalo le había dejado... desconcertado. Y Alexis le había mirado con una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos verdes.

"Ouh... ¿no te gusta?"

"Ah... ¡No, no! No diría eso. Lo que quiero decir es que es muy... colorido. Es solo que nunca... nadie me había hecho un regalo antes."

Alexis era un encanto, le había puesto aquella expresión... como un cachorrito. Starscream suponía que unas criaturas tan frágiles como las crías humanas solo podían apelar a la compasión para sobrevivir, y debían haberse especializado en poner aquella expresión tierna. Los transformers y los humanos poseían una estructura física de diseño similar, y la misma morfología facial, eso hacía más fácil la identificación con ellos.

Le habían dejado sin palabras. Un regalo. Hecho con sus manos. Desinteresadamente. Un regalo. Un regalo de verdad.

Starscream miró a los mini-cons. Alexis le había sugerido que podía usar el paño para limpiar a los pequeños robots, lustrarles, abrillantarles. Suponía que una forma de agradecer el regalo era dándole buen uso. Y realmente le agradaba que le hicieran un regalo.

Aunque los humanos debían estar daltónicos para usar esos colores en un paño.

\- Swindle... ¿quieres que te lave un poco?

Su mini-con corrió hacia su regazo con entusiasmo.

* * *

Jetfire escuchó unos pitidos de mini-con que prácticamente irradiaban alegría y se acercó a su habitación compartida a curiosear. Starscream estaba sentado al borde de la cama supletoria y frotaba a su mini-con, Swindle, con el trapo multicolor que le habían regalado los niños humanos. Había visto a los niños dando el regalo a Starscream por el pasillo, la reacción del ex-decepticon había sido muy reveladora.

Muy miserable debía haber sido su vida para darle tanto valor y sentirse tan asombrado por un miserable paño. Paño que ahora usaba cuidadosamente en Swindle.

Concentrado en la tarea, pero relajado. Starscream se veía calmado, lo que en un rostro como el suyo daba una imagen de serena belleza casi hipnótica.

\- ¿Jetfire?

Primus. Se había quedado embelesado y Starscream le miraba con extrañeza.

\- Eh...- Piensa idiota.- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Perfectamente, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Estabas ahí alelado.

Jetfire se frotó la máscara de combate con cierto nerviosismo. Finalmente se apoyó en la puerta con mas seguridad y desenvoltura.

\- Estaba hipnotizado por tu belleza. ¿Quieres que después te ayude a frotarte la espalda?

Inmediatamente Starscream cambió su expresión por una de furia y leve rubor y le arrojó una pieza de recambio a la cabeza.

\- ¡Asqueroso pervertido! ¡No sé por qué pensé que podías ser... soportable! ¡Largo!

Jetfire se froto el punto donde le habían golpeado y salió corriendo para evitar más proyectiles.

\- ¡Iba en serio!.- Gritó mientras huía.- ¡No me burlaba!

\- ¡Que te largues!

Starscream sintió que si sus circuitos dermales se calentaban más se le derretiría la cara. Ese... ese... ¿cómo podía...? Starscream iba a seguir con lo suyo cuando Jetfire asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

\- Te has ruborizado.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí!

Jetfire consiguió esquivar el proyectil y salió corriendo, esta vez bien lejos.

* * *

Ya limpio y reluciente Swindle fue hasta sus compañeros mini-cons, e inmediatamente contó lo ocurrido. Y no perdió un instante en encontrarse con Comettor, el mini-con de Jetfire. Los dos mini-cons empezaron a conversar animadamente hasta llegar a la conclusión de que Starscream y Jetfire podían ser una pareja encantadora.

* * *

Jetfire no podía creer que su propio mini-con le hubiera dicho que necesitaba un baño. El pequeño Comettor había llegado a la sala de control donde él estaba haciendo guardia y el mini-con había empezado a cubrirse los sensores olfativos y sacudir la mano. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él, segundo al mando, comandante autobot y brillante galán, olía mal?! Finalmente Jetfire había temido que el viaje a Marte le hubiera dejado algún rastro desagradable de virus marcianos y había decidido salir de la base para darse una ducha en el exterior.

Alguien, probablemente Hot Shot y Sideswipe, había hecho una auténtica guerra de espuma en las duchas de la base y la habían dejado inutilizable. Aunque como habían conseguido llegar a atascar con espuma hasta los rincones más diminutos seguía siendo un misterio.

Jetfire activó el agua de la ducha portátil y empezó a embadurnarse con el jabón para dejarse completamente limpio. Jetfire admitía muchas cosas, pero jamás ser sucio o descuidado con su aspecto.

Starscream había salido al exterior de la base con Swindle, el mini-con había estado inquieto toda la tarde y finalmente había decidido que un paseo les sentaría bien a ambos. A medida que paseaba por el exterior del bosque se oía el sonido de agua corriente, parecía diferente al sonido de un río... curioso y siempre cauteloso, Starscream se aproximó y se asomó entre las copas de los árboles. Entonces vio la conocida figura alada del comandante aéreo autobot. Jetfire estaba bajo una ducha portátil, el agua caía mezclada con el jabón que aun cubría al transformer.

Starscream tembló de la cabeza a los pies, Jetfire no llevaba puesta su máscara de combate, y nuevamente podía ver su rostro. El agua caía sobre él, haciéndolo brillar bajo el sol, el blanco era más puro, el amarillo casi dorado, el rojo más intenso... todos los tonos centelleaban con el agua y el sol. Una leve sonrisa adornaba el blanco rostro descubierto y Starscream sintió un pulso en su núcleo.

Jetfire era como el sol. Un amanecer. Blanco, amarillo y rojo. Starscream no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada la espuma que resbalaba por los alerones, como si le tentara.

Jetfire era atractivo, leal, dedicado, responsable y apasionado... Starscream siguió con la mirada la esponja que se deslizaba sobre el brillante blindaje, y pensar que era Jetfire quien siempre estaba piropeando a los demás cuando él era sin duda el autobot más atractivo que se había diseñado.

Una rama cedió bajo las manos de Starscream y Jetfire se volvió sorprendido. Starscream estaba entre los árboles, mirándole con aire dubitativo.

\- ¿Starscream? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Starscream resistió el impulso de salir corriendo al saberse descubierto y salió de la espesura hacia el otro intentando fingir tranquilidad.

\- Nada, solo paseaba.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Jetfire apretó la esponja nerviosamente, Starscream le gustaba mucho, le gustaba de verdad, cada día más. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, sus relaciones solían ser pasajeras, pero eso no era lo que quería de Starscream. Starscream era especial. Diferente.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien en Marte.

Starscream jugueteó nerviosamente con una rama antes de contestar.

\- Tu también lo hiciste bien.

Jetfire apagó la ducha. Ya estaba suficientemente limpio y quería secarse. La manera más rápida de secarse era... Jetfire sonrió.

Starscream se quedó momentáneamente alelado, Jetfire tenía una sonrisa preciosa, franca, abierta. Cubrirla con aquella máscara era un delito.

\- ¿Quieres volar conmigo?

Starscream no supo decir que no.

* * *

Swindle y Comettor observaban desde el suelo como los dos transformers se elevaban en el cielo transformados en un transbordador y un caza, se elevaron y empezaron a hacer cabriolas en el aire, con maniobras cada vez mas elaboradas, picándose entre ellos y otras veces volando a la par, disfrutando del viento.

Llenar las duchas de espuma había sido realmente divertido, todos los mini-cons habían participado, ver los resultados era gratificante.

Los dos mini-cons alzaron los pulgares y regresaron corriendo a la base, dejando intimidad a sus amigos transformers. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos.

* * *

Starscream no cabía en sí, hizo otro vuelo rasante sobre los árboles seguido de cerca por Jetfire, se sentía libre. Libre del terrenal mundo, libre de todo lo que le ataba Y Jetfire volaba con él, a veces seguía su estela y otras él seguía la suya. A la par.

Solo un transformer aéreo, realmente diseñado para surcar el cielo y el espacio podía comprender lo que se sentía. La libertad, la sensación de rasgar los límites, el viento acariciando todo el cuerpo, a veces empujando y a veces desafiando.

Starscream se transformó en pleno vuelo atravesando una nube y Jetfire le imitó, al vuelo, e incapaz de resistir la tentación que representaba Starscream con los brazos extendidos hacia el anaranjado atardecer, le abrazó desde la espalda pasando los brazos alrededor de su torso.

Starscream se tensó, las manos blancas de Jetfire pasaban bajo sus brazos, y su rostro se apoyó sobre su hombro.

\- Me gusta volar contigo.

Starscream sintió contra su espalda un pulso, rápido, casi desbocado. Era el pulso de Jetfire, veloz, su núcleo pulsaba de emoción. Igual que el suyo. Starscream se atrevió a volver levemente la cara, Jetfire no se había puesto su máscara y podía ver su rostro, con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué qué?

Starscream apartó la cara, confuso.

\- ¿Por qué yo? No soy un autobot, te sería más fácil estar con...

\- No quiero algo fácil... y bueno... creo que tenemos cosas en común, los dos somos transformers aéreos, segundos al mando... y sin duda alguna somos los transformers más guapos de todo Cybertron.

A Jetfire no se le escapó la media sonrisa de Starscream por el cumplido, ni el modo en que cedía un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. Estaban en el aire, ingrávidos gracias a sus sistemas gemelos anti-gravedad, unidos, era perfecto.

Starscream volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a Jetfire y este se acercó más, uniendo sus labios. El ex-decepticon se tensó... y después se relajó, aceptando el corto pero atrevido beso. Jetfire sonrió, el beso correspondiente de Starscream era algo torpe, pero no tenía importancia, había sospechado que alguien tan reservado no tendría muchas relaciones.

Jetfire pasó las manos por el torso, bordeando la brillante protuberancia naranja que era la cabina, acariciando el borde con los dedos, sintiendo como Starscream se estremecía y tensaba alternativamente y abría la boca en silencio cuando le besó el cuello repetidamente, con suavidad, y luego lamiendo la sensible extensión de ligero blindaje.

Jetfire miró aquellos labios, aquel rostro... Primus, ni el enfado, ni el mohín ni la sonrisa podían superar la belleza de Starscream cuando este padecía de indudable placer.

\- ¿Jetfire?

\- Tienes el campo gravitatorio más poderoso del universo, te juro que no puedo quitarte las manos de encima.

Jetfire acalló cualquier crítica a sus cumplidos con otro beso, esta vez ambos entreabrieron los labios, uniendo sus lenguas, sus labios hormiguearon con estática y Starscream paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Jetfire para no dejar que el beso terminara. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, era como sin saberlo hubiera pasado hambre toda su vida y por fin alguien le hubiera dado alimento. Se besaron largamente, durante minutos enteros hasta que la estática creada por sus labios y lenguas se hizo casi incómoda. Casi.

Separaron sus rostros lo justo para poder mirarse a los ópticos. Naranja ámbar y amarillo dorado.

\- ¿Dónde has estado toda mi existencia?.- Preguntó Jetfire maravillado de su fortuna.

\- En los barracones decepticon.- Respondió Starscream muy serio.

Ambos empezaron a descender con mucha lentitud, y mientras lo hacían Jetfire siguió cubriéndole de besos mientras las manos oscuras de Starscream le acariciaban sus blancas manos y antebrazos.

Las manos descendieron desde su torso por su cintura hasta sus muslos. Starscream echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía bien, tan increíblemente bien. Los labios suaves acariciándole el cuello, la lengua... sus cables epidérmicos se estremecían enviando señales de inequívoco placer directamente a sus conexiones sexuales. Y las manos que se deslizaban sobre él, rozando, presionando, buscando entre sus muslos y haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran, si llegaban al suelo sentía que perdería el equilibrio. El viento seguía rodeándoles y Jetfire le recorría memorizándole con los dedos, volviendo locos sus sensores nerviosos.

\- Me gustas, me gustas como nadie me ha gustado antes.- Susurró Jetfire.

\- Tú... tú a mí también.

La mano de Jetfire se deslizó sobre su coquilla protectora y Starscream se arqueó cuando presionó levemente, haciendo que sus conectores casi echaran chispas de placer en tanto la coquilla era alternativamente acariciada y presionada con cuidado en vaivén.

Jetfire sintió que su propia coquilla se incendiaba al sentir lo caliente que estaba la de Starscream. No podía esperar, estaba tan excitado... y Starscream también.

Y el suelo aun estaba a varios kilómetros... Jetfire tuvo que hacer un soberbio esfuerzo para mantener su coquilla cerrada ante la idea.

\- Starscream, vuélvete.

Starscream así lo hizo, con cierta dificultad dado su estado de confusión y la hipersensibilidad de su sistema nervioso. Se abrazaron en el aire y Jetfire volvió a palmear la coquilla de Starscream, que se abrió con un temblor, revelando el sensible sistema de interfaz, cables neurales, tubos y circuitos sensibles, y los dos puertos, el de entrada y el de salida, uno encima del otro.

\- Tócame, por favor.- Susurró Jetfire, abriendo su propia coquilla.

Starscream así lo hizo, y Jetfire le aferró con fuerza, gimiendo de placer cuando los dedos del otro se deslizaron sobre los cables desnudos, estimularon las conexiones y rozaron sus puertos de entrada y salida. Jetfire respondió al favor y esta vez fue Starscream quien apenas pudo contener el gemido.

La mano con la que se aferraban el uno al otro se tensaba en tanto se acariciaban mutuamente, explorando sus puertos, recorriendo las entradas y salidas. Starscream gimió a viva voz, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras un dedo curioso bordeaba su sensible puerto de entrada, era increíble que un orificio tan pequeño fuese tan sensible, le enviaba oleadas de placer hasta el núcleo como una marea de energía que enloquecía sus sentidos. Un dígito se introdujo levemente y el pulgar acarició el puerto externo que sobresalía sobre él.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Jetfire!

El pulgar frotó, y el otro dedo entró y salió del otro puerto, confundiendo totalmente a los sensores, que lo identificaban como un puerto externo que entraba y salía sin establecer conexión. Starscream gritó de nuevo y sus propios dedos presionaron sobre los sistemas de Jetfire, que también gimió a dúo su nombre.

El olor a metal caliente y aceite era delicioso.

Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo cuando Starscream gritó el nombre de Jetfire al mundo y la electricidad le recorrió juntó al placer, llevándole a la sobrecarga inmediatamente, intensa y veloz sensación, como un relámpago que no causara daño al recorrerle.

Jetfire sintió la potencia de la sobrecarga en su mano, la electricidad hormigueante prácticamente llameaba, recorriéndole y uniéndose a su propia tensión, que no tardó en estallar igualmente.

Entre los árboles, ambos transformers se quedaron abrazados, respirando azarosamente para regular la temperatura de sus sistemas, placenteramente ronroneantes después de la oleada de energía de la sobrecarga.

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos. Jetfire se relajó, nunca antes había hecho algo parecido en el cielo...

\- Tenemos que repetirlo, podríamos conectarnos en el cielo, sobre las nubes.- Susurró lascivamente.

Starscream se estremeció solo de pensarlo, ruborizándose de nuevo. Nunca había realizado la conexión de interfaz, jamás, lo que acababa de hacer era lo mas lejos que había llegado en relaciones. No era que lo considerara tabú, en absoluto, sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba y lo había visto hacer en los barracones, pero sencillamente los pocos decepticons con los que había pensado en llegar a ese punto habían sido trasladados o recolocados.

\- ¿Starscream? ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Eh... yo nunca...

\- Yo tampoco, en pleno vuelo debe ser algo magnífico es...

\- No, no me refiero a eso... me refiero a la interfaz... yo nunca he... llegado a eso.

Jetfire no daba crédito. Starscream era objetivamente atractivo a ojos de cualquiera con ópticos, los decepticons debían haberse matado por el honor de conectarse con él. Además, dada la bajísima natalidad y las bajas de guerra, las relaciones sexuales eran ampliamente alentadas, y la conexión de interfaz era un paso importante antes de generar la confianza para una conexión fructífera entre núcleos.

No obstante Jetfire sonrió, nunca era tarde si la dicha era buena.

\- No hay nadie a tu altura, ¿eh?.- Sonrió y Starscream sonrió a su vez.

\- ¿Lo estas tú?

\- Creo que acabo de demostrar que sí. Pero esperaré tu veredicto.

Starscream tomó la iniciativa, besándole largamente. Había sido fantástico, realmente podía ser aun mejor conectarse con él, unir su interfaz.

_"¿Jetfire?"_

Con un gruñido, Jetfire respondió a la inoportuna comunicación, inmediatamente Óptimus le amonestó severamente por no estar en su puesto. Poco después Starscream recibió una llamada similar del líder autobot censurándole por no estar haciendo guardia en la sala de comunicaciones.

Ambos transformers se sonrieron con complicidad y elevaron el vuelo de regreso a la base.

* * *

En la sala de comunicaciones, Starscream dejaba pasar las horas sin poder quitar de su cara una leve sonrisa. Se sentía bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y todo por Jetfire. Ese autobot era un caso. Starscream se frotó la nariz, se sentía feliz y a la vez estúpido. Era una sensación... extraña... agradable.

El silencio se rompió con la activación del sistema de comunicación con un pitido intermitente. Starscream se puso en pie con asombro y examinó las ondas que reflejaba la pantalla sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Las ondas empezaron a formar patrones. Patrones que conocía bien. Era un código. Un código diseñado para simular ser una simple interferencia en los monitores en caso de ser localizada.

El código decepticon secreto para la élite. Le citaban.

Starscream dudó. Tenía... debería avisar a los demás. Entonces descifró el resto del mensaje. Era de Megatrón, la señal de personal de Megatrón. Quería verle a solas.

Starscream dudó. La duda era inmensa, le corroía. ¿Qué debía hacer?. Megatrón... Pero los autobots querrían saberlo. Y lucharían, y probablemente Megatrón se retiraría si se veía superado en número.

Iría. Iría al encuentro y acabaría con las dudas, terminaría por fin. Le diría a Megatrón que lo sabía, que sabía que era él era su creador matriz y que le odiaba. Y lucharían. Los dos solos. Quizá eso le daría descanso por fin.

Miró los mini-cons del sable estelar, que parecían preocupados. Swindle también parecía querer decirle que no fuera. Starscream se inclinó para hablarles.

\- No pasará nada. Iré a solas y derrotaré a Megatrón... y después regresaré a la base. Y entonces todo estará bien.

Swindle agitó las manos en negación y unos pitidos interrogantes sonaron, como si le preguntara por qué.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que cerrar este capítulo si quiero... quedarme aquí.

Swindle se cruzó de brazos malhumorado pero asintió condescendiente. Starscream le recogió y los demás formaron el sable estelar. Por un momento imaginó a Jetfire profundamente decepcionado por su decisión. Starscream ahogó la imagen no sin cierta culpabilidad y marchó.

* * *

Megatrón aguardaba. En pie en la llanura. La hierba ondeaba bajo la brisa nocturna y tan solo la luna iluminaba el lugar, silencioso, solo aullaba el viento. El imponente líder decepticon estaba determinado, su expresión era pétrea, decidida.

Aquel era un buen lugar, lejos de miradas curiosas, cerca de la base autobot pero fuera del área de su radar.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Una media verdad era todo lo que necesitaba para que Starscream regresara con él a la base lunar, una media verdad y su hijo volvería a casa, con él. Le diría que su padre era un autobot. La sensación abandono haría el resto para que Starscream supusiera que era ese quien le había abandonado cruelmente. Y si Starscream dudaba le probaría sus sistemas híbridos y como le había protegido de la verdad durante todos aquellos años. Y volvería con él.

Finalmente el sonido de motores llegó a sus sensores auditivos y Megatrón se volvió para ver transformarse a Starscream y aterrizar a unos metros de él. Se le veía bien, lustroso como siempre, incluso parecía haber algo diferente en su mirada, como si, al igual que él mismo, Starscream hubiera tomado una resolución.

Starscream miró a Megatrón, no veía el rifle Réquiem por ninguna parte... eso era... extraño.

\- Starscream.- Megatrón descruzó los brazos.- He venido a hablar.

\- No hay nada de que hablar.- Replicó Starscream.- No hay discusión que valga. Ahora somos enemigos.

\- No sabes quien es tu verdadero enemigo.

Starscream estalló.

\- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una protoforma! ¡No soy estúpido!

\- No, no lo eres.

Megatrón estaba siendo... inusualmente tranquilo. Starscream se removió, incómodo y nervioso, nunca Megatrón había permanecido tan sereno ante un grito o ante él. Ni siquiera le alzaba la voz, ni parecía enojado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio largo rato, en una extraña calma. Megatrón suspiró de forma audible, ahora o nunca.

\- Starscream, hay algo que tienes que saber.

Starscream miró al suelo. ¿Era eso? ¿Megatrón había decidido admitir que era su padre? Ahora después de tanta amargura decidía decírselo... quizá pensaba que eso lo cambiaría todo, ¿qué se pensaba? ¿Qué iba a volver corriendo a su lado porque era su creador matriz?. Starscream apretó los puños, no quería oírlo. No quería oír a Megatrón decirle que era su padre, porque ya lo sabía, no iba a cambiar nada, solo iba a dolerle oírlo de boca del transformers que le había hecho aquel daño.

\- Starscream, tu padre...

\- Ya lo sé.- Acortó Starscream, se volvió a un lado para no mirar a Megatrón.- Ya sé quien es mi padre.

Megatrón abrió la boca con asombro, completamente desencajado de sorpresa.

-  **¡¿Sabes que Óptimus Prime es tu padre?!**

Starscream se volvió hacia Megatrón en un segundo con un horror indescriptible.

**\- ¡Qué Óptimus Prime es mi qué?!**

Ambos se miraron con un horror absoluto. Megatrón se cubrió la boca con la mano, horrorizado por su confesión, había supuesto... cuando Starscream había dicho que ya lo sabía... Primus... Primus, Primus... había confesado.

Starscream sentía un horror desencajado. Le dolía todo.  **NO. NO. NO**. Mentira. Mentira. Megatrón mentía. No podía ser.  **No. NO. NO. NO**.

\- ¡Mi padre eres tú!.- Starscream gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡ **Tú eres mi creador matriz!**

Megatrón pensó que su mandíbula se desencajaría ante aquello. ¡Eso Starscream no podía saberlo! ¡Era imposible!

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho eso?!

\- ¡Nadie!.- Starscream sintió mareos, nauseas, dolor.- ¡Nadie me lo dijo, siempre tuve imágenes distorsionadas, y al final lo averigüé!

\- ¿Cuándo?.- Megatrón temblaba.

\- ¡En nuestro combate! ¡En la base lunar cuando me derrotaste! ¡Entonces lo supe, lo supe y aun así te serví, aun así te fui fiel!

\- Lo sabías... lo sabías y guardaste el secreto...

Starscream cayó de rodillas, la tensión era demasiado grande.

\- Optimus Prime...- Susurró antes de mirar a Megatrón con súplica.- ¡Es mentira! ¡Dime que es mentira!

\- Starscream... fue... poco antes de la guerra... no...

Optimus Prime. Megatrón. Los dos le habían creado. Primus. Starscream sintió unas nauseas horribles y vomitó energón procesado sobre la hierba. Megatrón soltó una exclamación horrorizada y corrió hacia él, Starscream se echó hacia atrás débilmente, aun sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

\- ¡No me toques! No me toques... por Primus... tu... Óptimus... soy... oh Primus... ¡Soy un asqueroso  **híbrido**!

\- ¡No! ¡Starscream escúchame, eres perfecto! ¡Olvídate de Óptimus, vuelve conmigo a la base lunar!

\- ¡Soy un mestizo de autobot! ¡De Óptimus!.- Starscream temblaba con tanta violencia que apenas podía gesticular su horror.- Soy... soy...

\- ¡Nadie lo sabrá nunca!.- Megatrón se arrodilló frente a él y procuró calmarse para poder calmar al otro.- Escúchame, vuelve conmigo, solo Hook sabe que eres un mestizo, nadie lo sabrá jamás. Te reconoceré ante todos como mi hijo y diremos que el otro creador murió en batalla, nadie sabrá nunca la verdad.

Starscream estaba en shock. Megatrón maldijo en silencio. Primus, no le extrañaba que estuviese en ese estado, él también lo estaría si descubriera que sus creadores eran líderes de facciones enfrentadas a muerte y que había luchado durante siglos contra uno de ellos.

\- Vamos, Starscream... sssssh... te llevaré a casa...

Les tele transportaría a ambos a la base lunar, allí calmaría a Starscream y...

\- ¡No me toques!

Starscream le apartó de un empellón y echó a correr con pánico.

-  **¡Starscream!**

Pero el grito desesperado de Megatrón cayó en saco roto, Starscream se transformó en jet y salió volando hacia la tormenta en ciernes, ignorando su llamada.

Megatrón solo pudo mirarle desaparecer en el horizonte antes de gritar su frustración.

* * *

Starscream realizó su aterrizaje más torpe aquella noche, se transformó demasiado pronto y en vez de aterrizar tropezó y rodó por el suelo aparatosamente. Chocó contra la pared rocosa de la base autobot y se quedó allí tumbado, lastimado, pero sobre todo aturdido.

Se arrastró sobre manos y rodillas hasta la puerta de la base, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta esta se abrió para revelar a Blurr. El autobot le miró sorprendido, debía ser el encargado de la guardia nocturna de la puerta.

\- ¡Starscream! ¡¿Qué haces ahí fuera?!

\- Nada.- Starscream apenas tenía un hilo de voz, solo quería tirarse en la cama, estaba mentalmente destrozado, necesitaba descansar y entrar en recarga.

\- ¿Nada? Has abandonado tu puesto de guardia, has salido de la base sin permiso. Eso no es "nada".

\- Déjame pasar.

\- ¿Has ido a reunirte con los decepticons?.- Exigió saber el otro.

\- ¡Aparta!.- Starscream lo vio todo rojo y abalanzó sobre Blurr.

Ambos transformers rodaron por el pasillo en un caos de puñetazos y patadas, Starscream prácticamente rugía de rabia y Blurr trataba de contener al aparentemente enloquecido decepticon.

Starscream no veía ni le importaba, solo quería sacar aquel dolor de dentro, y dárselo a otro era lo que necesitaba, herir, golpear, destruir, Blurr era un objetivo como cualquier otro. Solo quería hacer daño.

Unas poderosas manos se cerraron en torno a él y le apartaron de Blurr. Starscream gritó y pataleó con rabia, totalmente sumido en el frenesí de batalla.

\- ¡Starscream! ¡Basta! ¡Para!

Starscream peleó, se retorció hasta que sus alas empezaron a doler como el infierno, se las hubiera arrancado para escapar y seguir luchando, las manos le voltearon con rapidez y volvieron a apresarle. Miró a su carcelero y este le apretó con fuerza.

\- ¡Cálmate, Starscream! ¡Soy Óptimus, estas entre aliados, cálmate! ¡Estas en casa!

Óptimus. Starscream miró el rostro azul tapado con la máscara gris. Óptimus Prime.

Su procesador no pudo soportarlo más. Starscream perdió el conocimiento.


	15. Tu quoque, fili mi?

**Capítulo 15. Tu quoque, fili mi?**

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?

Jetfire estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, iba y venía dando vueltas delante de la puerta de la enfermería. Óptimus estaba con él, pero el líder se había sentado y aguardaba pacientemente, aunque Jetfire percibía, en el leve movimiento de sus dedos, que también estaba nervioso, preocupado.

\- Se pondrá bien.- Intentó tranquilizarle Óptimus.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Red Alert es un gran médico, su primera impresión era buena.

\- Lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

\- Porque es concienzudo.

\- ¿Y por qué no me deja entrar?

\- Porque así lo cree conveniente.

Jetfire se sentó junto a su líder, mentor y amigo, su presencia le tranquilizaba, pero en la presente situación no era suficiente. Jetfire había despertado oyendo gritos y acusaciones airadas, al parecer Blurr había descubierto que Starscream había desaparecido de su puesto y por supuesto se había llevado los mini-cons del sable estelar, el auténtico problema había aparecido cuando se habían percatado de que tampoco aparecían los mini-cons del Skyboom Shield. La idea de que Starscream había huido llevándose las dos armas más poderosas del universo, sin contar la que estaba en poder de Megatrón, había bastado para poner a todo la base en alerta. Y por supuesto crear una enorme discusión.

\- ¡Ha vuelto con ellos!.- Insistió Blurr.- ¿No es evidente?

\- Lo siento, pero Blurr tiene razón.- Convino Smokescreen, aunque con mas calma.- Ha abandonado su puesto y nuestro escudo ha desaparecido.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir en su busca!.

Óptimus alzó las manos pidiendo silencio y después se volvió a Sideswipe, que examinaba las comunicaciones concienzudamente. El joven autobot soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que no deparaba nada bueno.

\- Hay una comunicación... a las 01:36 hubo una transmisión desconocida, parece una interferencia...

\- Código decepticon de élite.- Interrumpió Scavenger con decepción.- No cabe duda, los decepticons se comunicaron con Starscream.

Se hizo un silencio ominoso. Jetfire estaba en silencio, no sabía que decir o qué pensar, ¿dónde estaba Starscream? ¿Por qué se había marchado sin decir nada?. Estaba preocupado y ansioso, no sabía que era peor, pensar que los decepticons podían haberle tendido una trampa... o que Starscream les había... le había traicionado. Starscream se había ido, tenían una transmisión de origen decepticon y el escudo no aparecía por ninguna parte... todo... todo indicaba una traición. Jetfire bajó la cabeza, angustiado pero sin dejar que los demás supieran de su auténtico dolor. La posibilidad de que Starscream hubiera jugado con él... le hería demasiado.

\- Starscream es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Los presentes miraron a Óptimus con claro escepticismo, incluso Red Alert se cruzó de brazos y manifestó lo que todos pensaban en mayor o menor grado.

\- Lo siento, señor, pero nada está a favor de Starscream en estos momentos.

\- Lo comprendo, Red Alert, pero... - Óptimus no pudo continuar, porque la alarma de proximidad saltó.

Blurr se puso en pie al instante.

\- ¡Es Starscream!.- Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, el airado autobot corrió hacia la puerta de entrada a detener personalmente al traidor.

* * *

Lo que ocurrió después no ayudó a la causa de defensa de Starscream. Óptimus miró las marcas de su servo, sujetar a Starscream para apartarle de Blurr había sido extraordinariamente difícil, el ex –decepticon se había resistido con ferocidad, totalmente fuera de sí, de no haber quedado inconsciente por si mismo se habría visto obligado a dejarle fuera de combate. Cuan furioso había estado Starscream, falto de toda su elegancia natural y atacando como un animal rabioso. Irreconocible. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido para reaccionar así?

Jetfire estaba tan nervioso. Óptimus se alegró infinitamente de que Starscream tuviese un amigo en la base, realmente los dos transformers aéreos habían llegado a entenderse y superar el prejuicio de las facciones. Esperaba fervientemente que tanto él como Jetfire estuviesen en lo cierto confiando en Starscream.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Jetfire casi se abalanzó sobre Red Alert con miles de preguntas.

\- ¡Cálmate! Starscream se recuperará.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- Su sistema sufrió un apagado de emergencia debido a una sobrecarga emocional que repercutió sobre toda su cpu y sistemas lógicos. Básicamente tuvo una crisis emocional.

Una crisis emocional. Óptimus frunció el ceño. Eso era lo último que necesitaba alguien como Starscream, sobre todo después de todo lo ocurrido, aunque no le extrañaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Si, no ha tenido repercusiones. He hecho un scanner y eliminado las leves interferencias de la sobrecarga, ahora solo necesita recargar y dejar que sus sistemas absorban la información poco a poco.

\- ¿Puedo verle?

Jetfire le dirigía una mirada suplicante pero Red Alert se negó en redondo.

\- Está durmiendo y quiero que continúe así, las sobrecargas emocionales pueden ser peligrosas si se repiten con poco margen, nada debe alterarle.

\- Está bien.- Óptimus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jetfire con paternal preocupación.- No te preocupes más, Jetfire. Cuando Starscream despierte podrás verle.

Su segundo al mando asintió con aire derrotado. A Starscream le gustaría saber que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él, Óptimus tomó nota de hacer que el otro lo supiera al despertar.

\- Óptimus, el escudo Skyboom sigue sin aparecer.- Comentó Red Alert.

\- Pero Starscream no lo tiene... y ha traído de vuelta el sable estelar.- Replicó Óptimus.

Jetfire miró a ambos, en aquellos momentos no podía importarle menos donde estaba el maldito escudo Skyboom. Lo único que le quemaba era pensar que Starscream, por los motivos que fuesen, se había marchado sin decirle nada. Había ido al encuentro de los decepticons sin confiar en nadie, sin confiar en él. Puede que solo hubieran hecho una conexión sexual pero... había pensado, hubiese jurado que era algo más, el preludio de algo importante. Y le preocupaba que Starscream le confirmara algo doloroso al despertar. Le quería.

Y quería que despertara, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese ocurrido.

\- El ordenador nos alertará si despierta, ahora dejémosle. No hay motivo de alarma.

* * *

Sideways se materializó en el interior de la enfermería autobot. Una de las múltiples ventajas de no ser enteramente material y poder separar todas las moléculas de su cuerpo. Podía ir donde le placiera. Naturalmente colarse allí era difícil, su último intento había sido un gran fracaso, pero ahora se había colado de forma menos llamativa, la enfermería no tenía tantas barreras como otras salas de la base.

\- Starscream.- Susurró, acercándose al yaciente transformer.

Había estado espiando a los decepticons, y cuando Megatrón había salido le había seguido. Su sorpresa había sido mayúscula al verle reunirse con Starscream. La reunión había sido una auténtica bomba. Megatrón había obrado de forma terriblemente torpe y había acabado revelando precisamente lo que quería que se supiera. Y por supuesto Starscream pagaba las consecuencias de los actos de su creador matriz.

Unicrón estaba preparado para resurrección. Y para eso las tres armas debían regresar a Cybertron. Y para la ocasión Starscream debía estar presente, Unicrón así lo deseaba.

No había mas tiempo que perder. La situación había escalado demasiado y el tiempo era precioso.

Fuera de la base, los inconscientes mocosos humanos habían sacado a los mini-cons del Skyboom shield a pasear, y Sideways había encargado a su más reciente aliado, Thrust, que se ocupara de que los muchachos no regresaran a la base aun. Tenía que entretenerles sin revelar su presencia.

Todo seguiría su curso de forma natural. Cuando los decepticons tuvieran las tres armas no dudarían en usarlas y regresar a Cybertrón. Starscream tenía que volver con ellos.

Starscream. El resultado de una muerta relación entre Megatrón y Óptimus Prime, hace muchos siglos, antes de la gran guerra, cuando los decepticons apenas habían comenzado pequeños actos de revolución contra el gobierno establecido por la cúpula autobot, cuando Óptimus Prime había sido un simple funcionario y Megatrón un gladiador.

El híbrido perfecto. Creado por dos transformers que ahora eran enemigos acérrimos. Unicrón había visto aquello desde los cielos como una señal, una señal de conflicto, poder y destrucción, una señal profética de que su regreso estaba cerca y pronto podría despertar gracias a sus mini-cons y la guerra que no hacía mas que crecer. Unicrón había visto la señal, y había estado complacido. Starscream era perfecto para estar con él como su consorte.

¿Qué mejor compañero que el fruto de un amor tornado odio? ¿Y que mayor ofensa para Primus que robar al único híbrido perfecto de las dos facciones en guerra?

Sideways sabía que su tiempo allí era limitado, no podía mantener sus moléculas en ese estado entre material e inmaterial durante mucho más. Dejó el dispositivo de comunicación que Starscream había rechazado anteriormente bajo la camilla a fin de que Starscream lo encontrara al despertar y lo recogiera. Una señal para ser usado más adelante.

Su presencia acabó alertado a Starscream, cuyos ópticos parpadearon. Sideways se apresuró a disolverse y escapar de allí como un remolino de partículas al viento. Sin dejar mas rastro de su presencia que el comunicador interestelar.

* * *

Starscream encendió los ópticos y se incorporó en la cama de recarga. Inmediatamente repasó lo acontecido. No. No. Tenía que ser un error. Una trampa. Un archivo erróneo. Una experiencia simulada. Starscream miró a su alrededor y vio el instrumental médico cuidadosamente ordenado sobre la mesa.

Había una manera de asegurarse.

El grito fue escalofriante.

Óptimus dejó caer el datapad y salió corriendo de su despacho. Estuvo a punto de echar por el suelo su mesa por la prisa, maldijo la lejanía de la sala médica y en la puerta encontró a Jetfire y Red Alert intentando abrir la puerta desesperadamente.

\- ¡Óptimus! ¡Starscream ha cerrado la puerta desde dentro!

Otro grito desgarrador arañó sus receptores auditivos. Jetfire golpeó la puerta con ambas manos con desesperación.

\- ¡Starscream! ¡Abre por favor! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Óptimus apartó a Jetfire, no había un momento que perder, con toda su fuerza, Óptimus golpeó la puerta y la echó abajo con un único golpe. Lo que vio en el interior de la sala le dejó paralizado de horror.

Starscream estaba de rodillas con el blindaje abierto, había improvisado un espejo con un trozo de metal galvanizado que había apoyado contra la mesa y el energón goteaba de sus sistemas internos al descubierto, había abierto sistemas que no deberían de ninguna manera ser abiertos sin supervisión médica y se miraba el interior con gesto horrorizado.

\- Por el amor de Primus.- Oyó musitar a Red Alert.

Starscream les miró e inmediatamente intentó cerrar sus sistemas, cubriéndose con sus manos con vergüenza y premura. Red Alert se adelantó con rapidez para impedir que Starscream se hiciera mas daño aún del que había provocado con su torpe examen de sí mismo. ¡Había cosas que no podían abrirse de esa manera y mucho menos estando activado!

\- ¡No os acerquéis a mí!

Starscream retrocedió con temblores, pero su gesto era feroz, como un animal herido y acorralado que no caerá sin luchar.

Óptimus tuvo que sujetar a Jetfire para evitar que corriera junto a Starscream, él mismo deseaba acercarse pero tenían que dejar aquello en manos de un médico.

Red Alert se detuvo, pero le costaba horrores mantenerse a distancia de Starscream mientras veía las heridas que se había autoprovocado al abrir capas de protección inadecuadamente y probablemente en un estado mental inadecuado para una tarea tan delicada como esa.

\- Starscream, estas herido, tienes que dejar que...

\- ¡Vete, escoria autobot!

Red Alert retrocedió, temiendo que Starscream se hiciese mas daño aun. Miró a Óptimus y se comunicó silenciosamente por el canal interno.

"Tenemos que calmarle, no solo está herido, puede tener otra crisis emocional."

Óptimus asintió y se adelantó dos pasos, respetando un área de seguridad frente a Starscream.

\- Starscream, estas en la base autobot, entre aliados. Estás en la enfermería porque tuviste una sobrecarga emocional y perdiste la consciencia, tienes que...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Largo!

Starscream sintió un intenso dolor recorrerle la cpu pero no le importaba, no podía soportar mirar a Óptimus, no cuando acababa de confirmar que sus sistemas eran híbridos. ¡Era cierto! ¡Era un híbrido, un mestizo, una abominación! ¡Era mitad autobot! Y Megatrón no había tenido motivos para mentirle al decir que el padre era Óptimus, después de todo era una vergüenza para un decepticon y mucho más para el líder decepticon.

Óptimus era su... su... Starscream sintió otro pinchazo, como si hubiera un pinzamiento de circuitos.

\- Tú... ¡Tú! ¡Y Megatrón!.- Al hablar temblaba incontrolablemente.- ¿Cómo... como pudisteis...? ¿Cómo...?

El dolor se volvió lacerante y Starscream se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos con un gemido continuo de agonía. Jetfire gritó alarmado pero Red Alert le obligó a calmarse, tenían que ayudar a Starscream a relajarse, no alterarle más.

Óptimus se inclinó arrodillándose, esperaba tranquilizar a Starscream antes de que se provocara una crisis emocional, todo indicaba que iba camino de una, y muy dolorosa. Tenía que calmarle por todos los medios posibles. Le dolía el mismismo núcleo verle en ese estado.

\- Starscream, tienes que calmarte. No hay motivo de alarma.- Megatrón miró el acero galvanizado que hacía de espejo y suspiró.- Entiendo que has descubierto que fuiste creado por un autobot y un decepticon, no dejes que te afecte de esa manera, debes aceptarlo.

Desde la puerta, Jetfire ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Un híbrido! ¡Starscream era un híbrido! Pero... era imposible... los híbridos eran escasos y... notablemente imperfectos. Y si había algo de lo que Starscream estaba orgulloso era de ser un decepticon. Primus... tenían que calmarle, se estaba haciendo daño...

\- ¡¿Lo sabías?!.- Starscream gritó y se puso en pie a trompicones.

\- Red Alert lo descubrió durante tu examen tras la misión de Marte.- Óptimus trató de mantenerse en calma, hablando pausadamente.- No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, debes tranquilizarte, por favor.

\- ¡LO SABÍAIS! ¡Escoria, basura, bastardos! ¡Sabíais que soy un asqueroso mestizo y os lo callasteis! ¿¡Os divirtió saberlo!? ¡Carroñeros! ¿¡Os reíais cuando os decía que era un decepticon!? ¡Repugnantes cúmulos de chatarra!

El resto de los insultos fue una sarta de maldiciones en jerga decepticon que solo se detuvo cuando Starscream empezó a toser y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia delante, Óptimus se apresuró a incorporarse y coger a Starscream antes de que se desplomara. Nada mas recuperar pie, Starscream golpeó a Óptimus para obligarle a apartarse.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Me das asco!

Óptimus no se movió, dejando que Starscream siguiera golpeándole y maldiciéndole, aguantó estoicamente los puñetazos y los insultos hasta que estos empezaron a apagarse y las manos de Starscream quedaron temblorosas sobre el magullado servo, su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas, el fluido de limpieza óptica se deslizaba sobre las líneas negras del pálido rostro.

\- Te odio... te odio... odio a Megatrón... os odio a los dos... suéltame... suélta...me...

\- Ssssh...- Óptimus sostuvo a Starscream y le acarició la espalda en círculos, tal y como había esperado, Starscream se había agotado él solo.- Tranquilo.

\- Megatrón... Megatrón... padre... Megatrón... ayúdame... por una vez... ayúdame...

Los ópticos parpadearon y Starscream cayó entre los brazos de Óptimus, laxo y exhausto después del estallido. Red Alert corrió a su lado y entre ambos le tendieron sobre la cama de recarga, tenía que repararle cuando antes. Jetfire se acercó con lentitud y miró alternativamente a ambos transformers. Óptimus estaba confuso...

\- ¿Starscream? Starscream...

El aludido apenas podía mantenerse activado, estaba cansado y su sistema emocional había sufrido tanto estrés que ahora le costaba reaccionar.

\- Starscream... ¿por qué has dicho padre?

Starscream movió la cabeza como si no entendiera la pregunta. Óptimus la repitió y Starscream respondió como bien pudo a medida que sus sistemas se apagaban y el sistema lógico sustuía el exhausto sistema emocional.

\- Megatrón. Creador Matriz.

Y se apagó.

\- ¡¿Megatrón es el padre de Starscream?!

Los tres autobots se miraron con idéntica sorpresa y después al origen del grito, frente a la puerta destrozada estaban todos los demás transformers de la base.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, después de reparar a Starscream y ordenar una reunión después de la ración de energón, en el centro de mando de la base autobot, Blurr señalaba furiosamente el daño sufrido por los blindajes de Óptimus.

\- ¡¿No es esto suficiente?! Starscream debe ser detenido y encarcelado.

Óptimus estaba demasiado afectado para ser coherente, de modo que optó por el silencio. Megatrón era el padre de Starscream... y Starscream era un híbrido, creado por Megatrón y... un autobot. Oh Primus… ¿podía ser...? Pero… ¿cuales eran las posibilidades? La probabilidad de que hubieran...

\- Y el escudo Skyboom aun no aparece.- Añadió Sideswipe.

\- Es rebelde, inestable, agresivo... Y evidentemente un traidor.- Blurr señaló la sala de comunicación del otro lado.- ¡Está probado que respondió a una comunicación decepticon cifrada! ¡Es un traidor infiltrado igual que Sideways! ¡Pero si es hijo del maldito Megatrón en persona!

\- ¡Blurr!.- Jetfire se plantó ante los demás.- No... no podemos juzgarle así...

\- Despierta, Jetfire.- Hot Shot bajó los brazos con impotencia.- Yo también quería creer en Starscream pero... ¡Por Primus, es hijo de Megatrón! Ha salido del oscuro núcleo de esa máquina de destrucción, nada decente puede salir de ahí.

\- Eso no significa...- Musitó Jetfire.- No significa nada. Jetfire casi deseaba gritarles que Starscream era mitad autobot pero temía hacer mas mal que bien.

\- Combínalo con un arma desaparecida, una comunicación secreta, una salida no autorizada y significa mucho.- Replicó Smokescreen.

Óptimus se sentó apartado de los demás, necesitaba sentarse. Pensar con claridad. Era el líder, tenía que pensar como un líder. Pero maldita sea era tan condenadamente difícil pensar con claridad, ser solo el líder autobot. Starscream, mitad autobot, híbrido perfecto, hijo de Megatrón... ¿no había soñado acaso con algo así? ¿No había sido una ilusión vana con la que consolarse? ¿No había pensado precisamente en eso al descubrir que Starscream era un híbrido, un mestizo perfecto?

\- Regresó herido.- Defendió Jetfire.- ¡Debieron tenderle una trampa!

\- ¡Apenas estaba herido y atacó a Blurr nada más verle!.- Hot Shot alzó los brazos con grandilocuencia.- ¡Es evidente que fue un truco para volver a espiarnos! ¡Lo siento Jetfire pero no hay duda alguna!

\- Jetfire, hasta yo veo un patrón en esto.- Añadió finalmente el silencioso Scavenger.- Lo siento, pero no tienes argumentos para defenderle.

Lo sabía. Sabía que su defensa de Starscream era débil cuanto menos. Pero le había visto tan afectado, aquella crisis no había sido fingida. Pero... pero maldita sea la verdad era que dolía pensar que cuanto decían los demás tenía demasiado sentido. Demasiado.

Red Alert entró en el centro de mando con gesto torvo.

\- Malas noticias.

En su mano llevaba un extraño disco geométrico con una hermosa gema roja.

\- Estaba oculto bajo la cama de recarga. Es un comunicador interestelar.

Nadie dijo nada. La evidencia de un comunicador oculto a todos era más que suficiente. Jetfire bajó la cabeza, dolido. Óptimus apoyó la cabeza en sus manos tratando de contener la angustia.

Si lo hubiera sabido. Si tan solo Megatrón no se lo hubiera ocultado de aquella cruel manera. Si... ¿acaso era demasiado tarde para Starscream?.

El sonido de pasos torpes, como si alguien cojeara, les advirtió. Red Alert maldijo al ver a su paciente, que evidentemente había necesitado descansar muchísimo más, entrar en el centro de mando con aire cansado. Aunque tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hace unas horas, no parecía tan angustiado, probablemente la crisis y la recarga habían conseguido estabilizar su sistema emocional y se había preparado para recoger el impacto de ser un híbrido, por mucho que siguiera disgustándole o doliéndole la idea.

\- ¿¡Estas fuera de tus cabales!? ¡Necesitas reposar, Starscream!

\- Estoy bien.- Replicó.- Además, oí los gritos.

\- Entonces ya sabrás que estas metido hasta el cuello en problemas.- Gruñó Smokescreen.- ¿Has entregado los mini-cons del Skyboom shield a Megatrón?

\- ¿Qué? No, no seas ridículo.

\- Pero admites que fuiste a su encuentro fuera de la base, ¿no es cierto?

Starscream miró a su alrededor y de nuevo a Blurr.

\- Si, eso es cierto.

\- ¡Sabía que esto ocurriría!.- Insistió Smokescreen.

\- ¡Cortad ya! ¡Es inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario!

Jetfire apartó a los dos transformers y se acercó a Starscream, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba furioso, furioso ante las evidencias de que Starscream podía haberse burlado de él, que le había encandilado mientras les traicionaba... mas valía que algo o alguien le dijera lo contrario. Porque le quería, y Jetfire no se... no se enamoraba todos los malditos días.

\- Muy bien, Starscream, ayúdame a poner las cosas en claro, porque si no lo haces, dejémoslo claro, estás hundido en ácido corrosivo. Y ahora mismo pareces muy culpable. Ayúdame.

Starscream permaneció en silencio, su gesto era impávido, casi inexpresivo. Por dentro Starscream estaba hundido, completa y absolutamente hundido. Había sido un estúpido, un total y absoluto estúpido, Megatrón había estado en lo cierto en todas las ocasiones en que le había acusado de ser esclavo de sus emociones. ¿Era por su parte autobot? ¿Era quizá aquella mitad de él la que le había confundido siempre, haciéndole diferente a los demás, haciéndole dudar y caer en la confusión y la desesperación?. Y ahora veía que los autobots, sus supuestos aliados, se volvían contra él. Y Jetfire... Jetfire le pedía explicaciones frente a todos los que le acusaban, su palabra contra las de todos los demás, Jetfire era un ingenuo.

\- Culpable, ¿eh?. No importa lo que diga, porque ya me habéis condenado.- Replicó con monocorde resignación.- Pero gracias por intentarlo, Jetfire.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Jetfire tenía que verlo, y si no podía tendría que decírselo a la cara. Podía haber sido bonito, pero todo había cambiado, no podía seguir soñando. Los sueños habían terminado antes de empezar.

\- Por favor, afrontemos los hechos. Soy demasiado diferente a ti... y no voy a pedir perdón por lo que soy. He intentado tanto como he podido encajar en lo que sois y como pensáis, pero admito que ha sido un experimento fallido.

\- ¡Starscream!.- Jetfire puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, no era esto lo que quería oír, ¡no!.- Por favor, solo quiero saber la verdad.

La verdad. Starscream apartó las manos de Jetfire, alejándole de él con rabia. ¡La verdad era que ser un híbrido ya era malo, horrible de hecho, pero ser el híbrido de Megatrón y Óptimus Prime ya era insoportable! Y era evidente que su lado autobot salía perdiendo, ¡no era un autobot! Lo había intentado y era un fracaso, y ahora todos estaban en su contra y sabían quien era su creador matriz, y no se lo perdonarían. Jetfire... ¡no podía cambiar, ninguno de los dos podía! Y desde luego dudaba que Jetfire pudiese realmente soportar mucho tiempo la compañía de un híbrido como él.

Y la verdad, la verdad Jetfire es que tu adorado comandante me creó con Megatrón, y esa es una verdad que no va a gustar a nadie.

\- ¡Tú no puedes encajar la verdad!

Jetfire retrocedió alarmado por el arrebato.

\- Starscream.

Todos se volvieron hacia Óptimus, el líder autobot parecía mas compuesto. Starscream se quedó mirándole, se preguntó como había podido ocurrir, ¿antes de la guerra? Probablemente. Ahora le parecía imposible que este gentil transformer hubiese podido tener parte alguna en su creación, y sin embargo así era. Y ahora que Óptimus sabía que él era hijo de Megatrón y además un mestizo... ¿lo sospecharía? ¿O pensaría que Megatrón había estado con otro?... ¿acaso importaba?. Nada iba a cambiar, no importaba...

Óptimus contempló a Starscream como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Ahora había cosas que cobraban sentido, la lealtad de Starscream hacia Megatrón y el modo en que habían hablado, la obsesión de Megatrón por recuperar a Starscream entre los decepticons y apartarle de los autobots, su rabia al verse rechazado a favor de Óptimus. Starscream era el fruto de aquel amor de juventud, un híbrido, un destello de esperanza, el recuerdo vivo de aquel amor.

Que irónico, Red Alert se reía y acostumbraba a decirle que actuaba como un padre con sus soldados... y ahora resultaba que su hijo, su hijo verdadero, había estado todo el rato en las filas decepticon.

\- Dejadnos solos, tengo que hablar con Starscream en privado.

\- Pero...

\- He dicho que...

La alarma de proximidad sonó alta y ominosa y la pantalla de la sala de mando se encendió con la imagen de un ataque a gran escala de los decepticons.

Starscream recibió no pocas miradas acusadoras. Óptimus miró la pantalla con rabia. Megatrón... Megatrón que le había arrebatado incluso el conocimiento de que tenía un hijo y que encima lo había criado para ser un soldado al que utilizar contra su otro progenitor.

Por primera vez en siglos, Óptimus Prime sintió verdadero odio por Megatrón.


	16. Et tu, Starscream?

**apítulo 16.** **Et tu, Starscream?**

Megatrón cargaba hacia el enemigo con furia.

Que error. Uno de los mayores de su vida. Había estado tan nervioso, había sido torpe como un novato tratando de justificar una misión fallida. Había saltado como un resorte.

_"_ _¡¿Sabes que Óptimus Prime es tu padre?!"_

_" ¡Qué Óptimus Prime es mi qué?!"_

Necio. Necio. Starscream no había tenido ni idea. Y ahora sabía la verdad que Megatrón había ocultado durante tantos siglos. Ahora sabía que no podía esperar más tiempo. Era el todo o nada. Un ataque frontal, el ataque final, no más medias tintas. Obtendría las armas definitivas y a Starscream en un solo ataque.

Las cartas sobre la mesa. Punto final.

\- ¡FUEGO A DISCRECCIÓN! ¡Exterminad a los autobots!

Óptimus Prime contempló el avance de los decepticons y repartió órdenes eficazmente considerando su estado personal.

Megatrón. Le había ocultado todo, le había negado su paternidad, había entrenado a su creación para ser un soldado decepticon al que había utilizado y traicionado... había lanzado a su mutua creación contra él. Había utilizado a Starscream contra él.

Les había obligado a combatir. ¡Le había hecho luchar contra su propio hijo!

\- ¡Megatrón!

El líder autobot y el líder decepticon se encontraron en el campo de batalla.

Megatrón ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de esgrimir el rifle réquiem, Óptimus se lanzó sobre él sin darle un solo segundo de tregua, Megatrón tuvo que emplear toda su atención en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, luchando contra su rival, su enemigo. Dándolo todo.

Megatrón sintió el sabor del energón procesado, su sangre, en la boca y sonrió con malicia en tanto respondía al golpe con otro que por poco no destrozó la máscara que ocultaba el rostro de Óptimus.

\- ¡Escoria!.- Bramó el autobot.

\- ¡Oh, por fin un poco de tu verdadera naturaleza!.- Replicó Megatrón.- ¡Ya era hora, maldito santurrón!

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo?! ¡Monstruo?!

Megatrón reculó ante un fuerte empellón y se plantó deteniendo la acometida. Rugió y respondió con idéntica ferocidad. Si los demás soldados no hubieran estado enfrascado en sus propias luchas a muerte habrían quedado sorprendidos por la virulencia con la que luchaban sus líderes, nunca Óptimus había estado tan fuera de sí ni Megatrón tan desesperado por matar al otro.

Starscream contemplaba la batalla desde la seguridad de los cielos, oculto entre las nubes. No sabía que hacer. Se suponía que debía luchar de lado de los autobots, pero ¿por qué? Le habían insultado, le habían acusado y proscrito. Megatrón había lanzado a todos los decepticons a la batalla sin excepción...

Hablando de sin excepción...

\- ¡Thrust! ¡Sé que estas ahí, gusano invisible, déjate ver!

\- Je, je, je... que caracter.

Starscream vaciló al ver que no solo Thrust se materializaba sino que un holograma de Sideways aparecía junto al estratega decépticon. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba. ¿El estratega y el espía juntos?

\- Es el momento de la decisión, Starscream, se acabó el tiempo para pensar.

Starscream esgrimió el sable estelar, consternado por la extraña alianza que veía ante él.

\- Starscream, entiendo perfectamente tu deseo de vengarte de Megatrón.

\- Tú no entiendes nada.- Interrumpió Starscream con acidez, Thrust le resultaba cada vez más desagradable.- ¡Sideways, ¿qué significa esto?!

\- Tranquilo, Starscream, Thrust es mi aliado, nuestro aliado. Ha decidido unirse a mi amo, el gran señor al que ya conoces.

\- Dí tu precio, Starscream, ¡y juntos podremos hacer caer a Megatrón!

Sideways asintió, confirmando las palabras de Thrust.

\- Únete a nosotros, Starscream, te necesitamos para llevar a cabo el plan.

Starscream miró hacia abajo, donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Jetfire se enfrentaba a Tidal Wave bajo las nubes, Megatrón y Óptimus luchaban con una rabia que podía percibirse desde el cielo. Decepticons y Autobots matándose, como había sido durante siglos.

El híbrido no podía elegir bando.

\- Mira eso, parece que ha aparecido la pieza que faltaba.- Señaló Thrust.

Starscream comprendió al ver que Hot Shot salía del bosque con el escudo Skyboom entre las manos... ignoraba como podía haber desaparecido tanto rato... pero recordaba bien las acusaciones de haberlo robado. Por supuesto Starscream no sabía que había sido Thrust quien había estado usando su invisibilidad para que los niños humanos, que habían llevado con ellos a los mini-cons a dar un paseo, se perdieran en el bosque y no pudieran regresar a la base autobot.

\- Tus "amigos" han recuperado lo que realmente les importa.- Comentó el estratega jocosamente.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Starscream cortó el aire con el sable estelar a pocos centímetros de la cónica cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué estas enfadado conmigo? Solo quiero formar una alianza contigo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi primera oferta, Starscream.- Intervino Sideways.- Han pasado muchas cosas, y a estas alturas es evidente la sinceridad de mi oferta. Thrust ha visto la sabiduría que mi señor puede ofrecerle, y sé que también puedes verla tú.

\- ¡Los dos queremos ver a Megatrón destruido!.- Exclamó Thrust.- La decisión es tuya. Puedes volverte blando y renunciar a la gloria auténtica de tu herencia y tu destino, o puedes unirte a mí, y si eliges lo último será solo cuestión de tiempo que obtengamos la victoria que nos merecemos.

\- Puedes elegir, pero te sugiero que elijas sabiamente.- Añadió Sideways.

Starscream miró a Jetfire. En otras circunstancias quizá hubieran podido... pero era inútil pensar en alternativas... después miró a Megatrón y Óptimus, matándose entre ellos. No había elección posible entre ellos.

\- Lo que soy... - Murmuró.

\- Mi amo sabe perfectamente lo que eres.- Sideways se adelantó pese a su forma holográfica y miró a los ojos a Starscream con determinación.- Sabe quienes te crearon, y es motivo de gloria a sus ojos. Ellos te vilipendian por ello, no así mi amo. Sabe quienes te crearon y lo que eres, y quiere que te unas a él.

El hermoso transformer dorado, tan perfecto, y a la vez tan terrorífico. Pero lo que le decía Sideways y la horrible elección imposible para el híbrido...

\- El escudo es cuanto necesitamos.- Insistió Thrust.- Y cuando los decepticons volvamos victoriosos a Cybertron podremos llevar a cabo tú venganza y poner fin a la guerra.

Starscream no escuchaba a Thrust, el cabeza de calamar no le importaba en absoluto. Miró el paño que le habían regalado los humanos, y volvió a mirar a Jetfire. Ahora el autobot sabía que él era un híbrido, e hijo de Megatrón... le había defendido de las acusaciones de los demás, no muy eficientemente pero lo había intentado... pero era un autobot, pertenecía a una facción, era el segundo al mando... Y él no era un autobot, ni siquiera era un verdadero decépticon.

Los decepticons le habían traicionado, los autobots le habían condenado al ostracismo. No había elección, solo un camino a seguir. No les debía lealtad... a ninguno.

Óptimus se ocultó tras una gran roca del brutal asalto de Tidal Wave, Megatrón se había visto obligado a rendir su propia lucha contra Blurr, que le disparaba desde la distancia. El líder autobot sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la roca se destruyera y Tidal Wave le golpeara con toda su artillería.

\- ¡Óptimus! ¡Allá va el escudo Skyboom!

¡El escudo! ¡Así pues Starscream no lo había robado! Los autobots debían una disculpa al guerrero escarlata, y Óptimus ansiaba que aquella maldita batalla terminara para poder hablar con su hijo.

Smokescreen le lanzó el escudo.

El escudo jamás llegó a manos de Óptimus. Alguien se cruzó en la trayectoria y lo arrebató en el aire.

\- ¡¿Starscream?!

Óptimus solo pudo contemplar como Starscream describía una parábola y se alejaba con el sable estelar y el escudo Skyboom, alejándose en el cielo... y uniéndose al grito de retirada decepticon. Alejándose de él. Sin mirar atras.

-  **¡Starscreaaaaam!**

Starscream dejó caer el paño. Triste recuerdo de una verdadera traición ejecutada por su parte. Elevándose en el cielo se unió a Thrust, Sideways había desaparecido. Miró el paño ondeando al viento. Pensó en los niños, lástima de confianza perdida, pero esto no iba con ellos. Y pensó en Jetfire.

No sé si esta es la elección correcta. He tomado mi decisión. Debo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para derrotar a Megatrón. Y prometo que lo haré personalmente.

\- Adiós Jetfire, nunca te olvidaré.

Jetfire cayó de rodillas. Starscream se había marchado.

\- No puedo creerlo... se ha marchado... ¡¿Por qué, Starscream, por quéeeee?!

Se había ido, se había marchado robándoles el escudo... que irónico que cometiera la traición de la que le habían acusado en falso... Jetfire volvió a gritar, ahora no había excusa, no había medias tintas, Starscream se había marchado. Había abandonado a los autobots. Le había abandonado.

Oyó pasos y vio a Óptimus, allí de pie, su gesto era de completa desolación, miraba el cielo igual que él, entristecido.

\- Se ha marchado.- Su voz era serena, aunque triste.

Jetfire golpeó el suelo con los puños.

\- Soy un idiota.- Se quitó la máscara y la tiró al suelo.- ¡Soy un idiota por creer en finales felices! ¡Soy un rematado idiota!

\- Jetfire.- Óptimus se asombró al ver llorar a Jetfire... había malinterpretado la amistad surgida entre los dos transformers aéreos, era mucho más.

Óptimus, desolado por haber perdido a Starscream apenas había descubierto que era su hijo, se sentó junto a Jetfire y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Tenemos que volver a la base... vamos.

\- Sniff. - Jetfire se limpió el fluido limpiador de la cara.- Soy un idiota, todo fue culpa de Marte, ¿sabes? Todo fue culpa de Marte...

\- Sssh... vámonos.

Los dos transformers se encaminaron de regreso a la base, todos los autobots caminaban con la cabeza gacha, habían perdido el escudo Skyboom, y a Starscream. Y dos autobots lamentaban esa segunda pérdida mucho más que la primera.

En la base decepticon, Megatrón había adoptado su posición habitual en el reparado trono del líder decepticon. Ante él, sobre una mesa, Starscream acababa de tender, como una ofrenda de paz, el sable estelar y el escudo skyboom. No había dicho nada, no sabía que decir ni tenía ganas de decir nada. Megatrón también le miraba en silencio, en principio notablemente sorprendido por la presencia de Starscream de modo voluntario y la entrega de las armas. Finalmente el asombro dio paso a la satisfacción y la risa grave y profunda de Megatrón sonó.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Starscream... y gracias por traer las más poderosas armas del universo contigo.

Starscream permaneció en silencio, aquello no era mas que una actuación, se sentía... le parecía repulsivo tener que fingir de aquella manera, pero que remedio había. En realidad ya no tenía tanta importancia después de la traición a los autobots... y a Jetfire, y su otro creador. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con Óptimus de lo que implicaba ser su hijo... pero esos eran sueños que ya habían quedado atrás.

Starscream estaba tan, tan cansado de lamentar los "quizás".

\- Déjeme echar un vistazo a las armas, para comprobar que sean auténticas.

Cuando Thrust dijo esas palabras y alargó la mano hacia el sable estelar Starscream interpuso su mano. No importaba lo que dijese sobre ser ambos aliados por Sideways y su amo, el estratega le repugnaba, y no le dejaría poner sus torpes manos sobre los mini-cons del sable estelar.

\- No te preocupes, son los verdaderos. Aparta.

\- ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? Estamos del mismo lado.- "El lado que no es Megatrón".

\- Si, lo sé.- "Pero no por eso me caes bien."

El intercambio silencioso, mirándose ambos, uno con suspicacia y el otro con resentimiento, no pasó desapercibido para Megatrón, aunque él lo interpretó como la hostilidad que Starscream aun reservaba al estratega por el plan de abandonarle en la jungla para hacerse con el rifle réquiem.

\- Thrust, apártate. Starscream, traémelas.

Starscream recogió el sable estelar y el escudo, y avanzó hacia Megatrón. Tenerle tan cerca, de nuevo, sin intención inmediata de atacarle era... extraño.

\- El sable estelar, señor.

\- Me parece sin duda real.- Megatrón miró a su hijo.- Debo decir que estoy impresionado, Starscream, lo estoy.

\- Gracias. Y aquí está el escudo Skyboom.

Megatrón contempló las dos armas y se puso en pie, acercándose a Starscream, de quien tomó ambos artefactos con orgullo y satisfacción. Si, se sentían bien en sus manos, armas dignas de un conquistador.

\- Starscream, solo una cosa más...

\- ¿Si, señor?

\- Thrust, retírate y pon en marcha el plan.- Megatrón aguardó a que Thrust abandonara la sala.

Starscream se sintió inquieto, se preguntaba cuál era el "plan", además ver a Megatrón con el sable estelar en las manos le hacía temer... Megatrón meditaba en silencio y tras tomar una decisión dejó las dos armas sobre la mesa y se acercó a él. El silencio se tornó incómodo, no era para menos teniendo en cuenta los resultados de su reunión clandestina a las afueras de la base autobot.

\- Me... me alegra tu regreso, Starscream.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, Starscream permanecía en un poco característico silencio.

\- Ahora podremos regresar a Cybertron. No debes preocuparte.- Megatrón alzó una mano y con lentitud la apoyó en el hombro de Starscream.- Tan solo Hook sabe que eres un... un...

\- Híbrido. Mestizo.- Starscream bajó la vista, incluso a Megatrón le costaba decirlo.

\- Eso no importa.- Gruñó Megatrón.- Eres mi hijo, eso es lo importante, nada más, ¿entiendes, Starscream?. Cuando proclame tu ascendencia nadie pondrá en duda la pureza de tu metal. Nadie.

\- Los autobots lo saben.- Replicó Starscream con un leve suspiro.- Así que eso ya no importa.

Megatrón maldijo y golpeó con brutalidad la pared, sobresaltando a Starscream.

\- ¡Escoria de autobots!.- Megatrón maldijo de nuevo y se volvió a Starscream.- ¿Sabe Óptimus que yo soy tu padre?

\- Si.- Starscream alzó la vista.- Y si no lo sabía ya, ahora ya sabrá que él es mi...

\- ¡No!.- Megatrón asió a Starscream por los hombros.- Escucha, yo soy tu creador matriz, Óptimus no importa. Él ni siquiera sabía que fuiste concebido y no tiene nada que ver contigo ni derecho alguno sobre ti.

Starscream no añadió nada. Óptimus había ignorado que tenía un hijo, Starscream supuso que ahora el autobot debía haber tenido la sorpresa de su vida. ¿Cómo habría sido él si su creador matriz hubiese sido Óptimus en vez de Megatrón?

\- Starscream, olvida todo eso de ser un híbrido o ser hijo de Prime. Eres mi hijo, y... estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

Starscream se quedó boquiabierto, pero en vez de auténtica alegría sintió... tristeza. Porque ahora aquellas palabras ya habían perdido su poder, eran palabras que hacía tiempo le hubieran hecho levantar montañas y conquistar sistemas planetarios. Ahora solo le producían el dolor de pensar que ya no le proporcionaban aquella alegría. El sueño de obtener aquellas palabras había sido demasiado brillante, y al apagarse solo quedaban ascuas.

\- Gracias.

Megatrón no tenía experiencia en estas cosas. Se sentía torpe e inadecuado, y resultaba evidente por la falta de reacción que a Starscream le sucedía lo mismo. Tomarle por los hombros, como hacía ahora era lo más cercano a un gesto de afecto que había hecho nunca, él mismo nunca había recibido el afecto de sus creadores, Megatrón no sabía que debía hacer ahora. Recordaba lo torpe que había sido en su relación con Óptimus... no, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

\- En cualquier caso eres mi segundo al mando y mi heredero. Me ocuparé de los autobots que saben lo de Óptimus, no dejaré que esa noticia llegue a Cybertrón.

Starscream asintió débilmente y Megatrón malinterpretó la falta de emoción como un signo de cansancio.

\- Retírate a descansar, Starscream, te lo has ganado.

Starscream se marchó y Megatrón contempló las tres armas frente a él. Thrust volvería en unos instantes para preparar el arma definitiva que nacería de la unión de estas, juntas formarían un arma definitiva. Esa misma noche tenía pensado abandonar aquel maldito satélite a bordo de la nave espacial y probar la magnífica arma.

Óptimus y sus autobots jamás regresarían a Cybertron, nadie sabría la verdad. Starscream sería su hijo y heredero, príncipe de los decépticons, nada iba a enturbiar aquella imagen ahora que por fin había recuperado a Starscream a su lado y aprendido de su error.

En la base autobot la tensión podía cortarse. Hot Shot mutilaba a disparos las dianas de la galería de tiro en tanto Sideswipe trataba de calmarle, y en definitiva cada uno trataba como podía con la traición de Starscream y la pérdida de las poderosas armas.

Jetfire descendió de los cielos, había emprendido el vuelo, esperando que eso le calmara, en vano. La luna brillaba en el cielo, débilmente reflejada en el anochecer, Starscream debía estar allí... con los decepticons.

De modo que Starscream había regresado con su creador matriz, Megatrón. Jetfire aterrizó en la ladera de la montaña y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, contemplando el cielo, el mismo cielo que había surcado con Starscream. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en aquel tiempo que había pasado con él, la misión a Marte había sido crucial, había sido allí, allí había empezado a pensar en Starscream como algo más que una cara bonita, y también después de aquella misión Starscream se había acercado más a él. Y después de aquello tantos miles de detalles que le habían hecho decidirse... y aquel vuelo juntos y...

Y después Starscream había marchado a aquel encuentro con Megatrón y había regresado emocionalmente destrozado... Jetfire se recogió las rodillas entre los brazos, adoptando una protectora postura.

Starscream no había robado el escudo, no al principio, y le habían acusado de traición. Y después la traición se había convertido en una dolorosa realidad. Jetfire suspiró, Starscream no había confiado en él, no había confiado en él y en lugar de buscarle en busca de apoyo le había rechazado. Y quizá él mismo no había sabido dar la confianza suficiente a Starscream.

Jetfire maldijo. Encima de sentirse traicionado también sentía cierta culpabilidad por él y por sus compañeros autobots, como si no tuviera bastante. Se puso en pie y regresó a la base, ahora mismo Óptimus era la mejor compañía.

Encontró a su comandante contemplando una imagen de la luna en el monitor, sus pensamientos no debían ser demasiado diferentes de los suyos.

\- Óptimus...

\- Ah, Jetfire, precisamente tenía que llamarte. Antes de que Starscream se teleportara con los decepticons... envió un mensaje a la base.

Jetfire contempló la pantalla.

_No sé si esta es la elección correcta. He tomado mi decisión. Debo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para derrotar a Megatrón. Y prometo que lo haré personalmente._

_Adiós Jetfire, nunca te olvidaré._

Jetfire apretó los puños y apartó la vista.

\- No confió en mi. No confió para decirme que iba al encuentro de Megatrón aquella noche.

Óptimus se sentó. En cierta manera el mensaje debía ser tranquilizador al respecto de que Starscream no estaba regresando por lealtad a Megatrón, pero para Óptimus, cuyas preocupaciones por el bienestar de Starscream no tenían ya nada que ver con la guerra, era una señal del profundo malestar de Starscream con ambos bandos y lo terrible que eso debía ser para cualquier transformer.

Y Jetfire... Óptimus estaba sorprendido por la profundidad de los sentimientos de su joven comandante aéreo, su segundo al mando tenía fama de Don Juan, pero al parecer ambos transformers habían cambiado algo en el otro. De otro modo Starscream no se habría molestado en enviar aquel mensaje.

\- No confió en mi.- Repitió Jetfire, abatido.

\- Ni en nadie.- Óptimus se puso en pie y se acercó a Jetfire.- Pero no tires la toalla con Starscream aun, no hay duda de que pese a todo se siente más decepticon que autobot, pero es un transformer, todos lo somos. Un mestizo tiene su propio dolor en una guerra fratricida, pero sé que algún día llegará la paz entre los transformers y esas etiquetas de bandos no significarán nada.

\- Nunca podrías convencer a Megatrón.

Óptimus no dijo nada al respecto. Aun estaba furioso con Megatrón, podía dejar pasar muchas cosas pero aquella... privarle de su hijo común, negar su existencia. Aquello dolía, dolía pensar que podía salvar a muchos, ser el guía de muchos transformers... excepto el de su propio hijo, solo de pensar en las veces que se habían enfrentado. Había luchado sin saberlo contra su propio hijo... maldito fuera Megatrón.

\- Lo que importa es que mientras hay vida hay esperanza, y Starscream está vivo. Y si no le importaras no habría enviado este mensaje, nos dijo adiós, té dijo adiós. Eso a veces es más importante de lo que crees.

\- Él me falló, y nosotros le fallamos. Le acusamos en falso.

\- Yo diría que no te cuenta entre ellos.- Replicó Óptimus, esperando también que no le contara a él mismo.- Y siempre hay lugar para el perdón, si le perdonamos, él nos perdonará. Puede hacerlo.

\- Los decepticons no perdonan.

\- Entonces debemos dar gracias de que Starscream no sea un decepticon.

Ambos autobots guardaron silencio. Esperanza.


	17. Pérdida

**Capítulo 18. Pérdida**

Megatrón le miraba. Óptimus sabía que era imposible que se vieran en ese momento, no con el poderoso resplandor de energía que les separaba... y que le estaba matando.

El cañón Hydra, que arma tan terrible. Óptimus ya no sentía dolor, todos sus sistemas estaban desintegrándose. Se estaba sacrificando para detener la destrucción del planeta Tierra y de sus compañeros y amigos. Había salido al encuentro de la nave espacial de Megatrón para detener su ataque espacial contra el planeta.

Al final caía. Sus muchachos estarían bien. Hot Shot era joven, pero tenía a su lado a buenos veteranos. Jetfire lo iba a pasar mal y sentía hacerle esto, pero el lugarteniente era fuerte y tenaz, no conocía el significado de "rendirse". Su mayor lamento era morir sin poder hablar con Starscream, había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Pero no tenía remedio.

\- ¡Optimuuuus!

¿Megatrón gritaba su nombre? Era tarde, muy tarde, solo esperaba que Megatrón hubiese aprendido algo de todo lo acontecido en la Tierra.

Megatrón... habían pasado tantos siglos...

Óptimus no podía esperar a que terminara su turno. Llevaba casi diez horas trabajando y estaba exhausto. Y la cola de transformers frente al edificio de administración no daba muestras de menguar.

\- Documentos identificativos y certificado sanitario, por favor.- Pidió monótonamente.

Otro inmigrante Kaon. No paraban de llegar. Y no era de extrañar, la deprimida ciudad vecina era un desastre que había sido ejemplo de los peores vicios y las más bajas programaciones desde la gran crisis de la minería. Ahora Kaon estaba en plena guerra civil, con los violentos disidentes organizados contra el corrupto gobierno de la ciudad e incluso manifestándose contra el gobierno central del Consejo de Cybertron.

No era de extrañar que los habitantes huyeran a otras ciudades. Óptimus llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en Inmigración y había visto cosas terribles, transformers que llegaban al borde del apagado de emergencia, protoformas intoxicadas por el energón impuro, y otros transformers con documentos médicos plagados de operaciones internas ilegales mal terminadas o enfermedades ya erradicadas en el resto de Cybertron

Y en vez de hacer algo para mejorar la situación de Kaon, el gobierno se limitaba a emitir comunicados, mandar tropas represoras y endurecer las leyes de inmigración entre las ciudades de Cybertron.

Lamentable. Óptimus selló el documento y archivó la identificación del transformer en la base de datos. El transformer era un trabajador general con antecedentes de consumo de programas ilegales pero no tenía ningún antecedente violento y el certificado médico estaba limpio. Merecía una oportunidad en un lugar mejor.

Si los jefes se enterasen de la permisividad con que sellaba los documentos probablemente se lo recriminarían duramente y le degradarían... y si se enteraban de que ayudaba a repartir octavillas de apoyo al cambio en Cybertron le despedirían directamente.

\- Presente el documento sellado en el departamento de asignaciones, piso 166, primera puerta a la derecha.

El transformer se retiró, había pasado el segundo control después del Sanitario, pero el tercer control todavía podía ponerle en el tren de regreso a Kaon si no tenía utilidad para su pretendido nuevo hogar.

El siguiente en la cola ocupó su lugar frente a la mesa de Óptimus. Un gladiador a primera vista según la experiencia, a Óptimus no dejaban de sorprenderle con sus diseños, no había dos iguales, fruto de las continuas mejoras que se instalaban para combatir y las torpes reparaciones tras los combates.

El transformer frente a él, y todos los que poseían funciones primarias para el combate, era un decepticon. Transformers creados por Primus para ser guerreros y defensores de Cybertron y de los transformers creados para la creación y el progreso, los autobots.

Aunque por supuesto aquel idílico plan de Primus no había salido bien, o ellos mismos lo habían hecho fracasar.

\- Documentos identificativos y certificado sanitario, por favor.

Las manos del transformer eran en realidad garras de tres dedos que prácticamente le tiraron los documentos a la cara. Toda su figura era espinosa, llena de púas y aristas afiladas.

\- Date prisa, droide de mesa.- Gruñó con un agudo vocalizador.

Que encanto. Óptimus ignoró el insulto, al final de la jornada recibía muchos, y echó un vistazo preliminar a los documentos, el nombre era Gravedigger... Malo, malo... El certificado de sanidad era falso, y tenía antecedentes de asesinato.

Ni Óptimus, frecuentemente acusado por sus compañeros de ser un blando, podía dar pase a este transformer. La vida era sagrada, y la sanidad muy importante para evitar epidemias.

\- Lo siento pero tiene serias irregularidades. Tiene que pasar el examen médico oficial y sus antecedentes requieren un certificado de reformación penal.

Los ópticos del decepticon, de intenso magenta, se entrecerraron peligrosamente y golpeó la mesa con fuerzan, abollando la superficie y sobresaltando a todos.

\- ¡No me xxdxs, escoria roída!

Óptimus no se dejó intimidar y se incorporó. Puede que fuera un autobot, pero era grande, tanto como muchos decepticons, de hecho era ligeramente mas alto que este gladiador.

\- Cálmese, Gravedigger.

En general los violentos se calmaban cuando se les hacía frente, acobardándose, poco acostumbrados a que se les enfrentaran.

Solía ser lo habitual, de modo que Óptimus se sorprendió al encontrarse el filo del brazo decepticon arañándole la barbilla de su máscara de protección.

Inmediatamente los demás se apartaron.

\- Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

Óptimus no se movió. En aquel trabajo le habían insultado y en ocasiones algunos transformers habían tratado de atacarle, en una ocasión un decepticon bajo los efectos de un estupefaciente le había dado un puñetazo después del cual había aceptado llevar la máscara de protección reglamentaria, pero nunca había corrido un peligro real. Ahora tenía miedo, los inmigrantes de Kaon que eran rechazados no tenían casi nada que perder, y los guardias podían no llegar a tiempo... y aquel afilado apéndice podía...

\- ¡Gravedigger!

Una voz fuerte y grave llegó desde el final de la cola y todos se volvieron, el aludido miró de reojo... y empezó a temblar visiblemente. Óptimus observó como un transformer abandonaba la cola y avanzaba hacia ellos. Era evidentemente un decepticon, alto, de fuerte blindaje gris oscuro, verde y púrpura, tenía dos extensiones verticales a los lados del casco como cuernos aserrados. Tenía el fuerte blindaje dentado y deslucido, pero era impresionante en su seguro andar y todos se apartaban a su paso.

\- Megatrón.- Musitó el pendenciero gladiador.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Deja de dar problemas.- Era una orden, no una petición.

Que autoridad. Gravedigger apartó el filo de su garganta y se encaró con el transformer al cual había llamado Megatrón en un vano intento de ocultar su temor.

\- No eres mi jefe... y ya no eres gladiador, no puedes...

\- Cállate y vete, Gravedigger, estás dando problemas a todos.

\- ¡Que te jxxan, Megatrón!

Un solo golpe. Solo eso necesitó Megatrón para tumbar a Gravedigger de un solo puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo. Megatrón dedicó apenas una mirada de desprecio al derrotado y se volvió.

\- ¡Espera!

Óptimus estaba sorprendido, no iba a dejar que aquel transformer regresara como si nada a la cola. Gesticuló para que se acercara y este lo hizo con cierta suspicacia y duda.

\- Gracias por la ayuda.

Megatrón se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera sido nada.

\- Dame tus datos, lo menos que puedo hacer es ahorrarte la cola.

El otro asintió y le tendió los documentos, no parecía muy contento, mas bien resignado, como si esperase ser decepcionado.

Óptimus examinó los documentos, el examen sanitario estaba limpio y en regla, aunque seguro que muchas extensiones de blindaje y armamento eran ilegales, eso era generalizado en Kaon y mucho más en un decepticon. Óptimus comprendió la reticencia del transformer al ver la lista de antecedentes. Los archivos de vandalismo y resistencia a la autoridad eran suficiente para negarle la entrada, irónicamente las ordenanzas actuales lo penalizaban aun más que el asesinato para poder inmigrar.

Óptimus miró detenidamente al transformer, Megatrón miraba hacia otro lado. Tenía rasgos atractivos, simétricos y definidos, pómulos altos y fuertes, labios llenos y nariz recta, los ópticos eran límpidos y carmesíes...

Óptimus se percató de que se había quedado mirando fijamente y se apresuró a centrarse. Estampó el sello de aceptación y cuando tendió el documento a Megatrón, este estaba tan sorprendido que tardó en recogerlo.

\- Presenta el documento sellado en el departamento de asignaciones, piso 166, primera puerta a la derecha.

\- Oh... gracias.

Megatrón ya se marchaba cuando Óptimus se incorporó y le detuvo con una mano en su poderoso antebrazo. Megatrón dio un respingo y le miró con alarma.

\- Ve a la cola de un transformer de blindaje azul y visor rojo, dile que le envía Óptimus.

El transformer le sonrió y Óptimus sintió que sus dermocables faciales se encendían... ¡jamás entendería por qué Primus había creído conveniente que la vergüenza se manifestara físicamente de aquella manera absurda!

Megatrón se marchó y Óptimus se sentó a su mesa tratando de recuperar la serenidad y calmar su centro lógico. No había motivo para reaccionar de forma tan exagerada por una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin llegó el final de su turno, Óptimus seguía teniendo la sensación de nerviosa ligereza en el núcleo, como si este se moviera dentro de su caja protectora.

\- ¡Óptimus!

Red Alert le alcanzó antes de salir, el otro transformer acababa de empezar a trabajar en el primer control, el sanitario. El joven médico había conseguido aquel poco agradecido destino como primer trabajo al salir de la academia y como era novato tenía que dedicar media jornada al primer control y media jornada al tercero por falta de personal.

\- Ha sido un día largo.- Suspiró Óptimus.

\- Más para algunos que para otros.- Red Alert le dio una palmada y sonrió con complicidad.- Alguien te está esperando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un fornido transformer con astas pasó por los controles hace poco, dijo que tu le mandabas, parecía sincero así que le di el aprobado. Antes de marcharse preguntó por ti.

Óptimus se quedó tan aturdido que casi se le cayeron los documentos que estaba trasladando.

\- E... ¿preguntó por mí?

Red Alert le quitó los papeles de las manos con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Le dije cuando terminaba tu turno, sal ahí fuera, núcleo solitario.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Óptimus se echó a temblar.- Pero yo... no estoy... no estoy presentable, no... y tengo que llevar los documentos a...

\- ¡Excusas! Ya me ocupo de estos datos. Ve, tonto.

Óptimus se encaminó a la salida tan nervioso como cuando se había encaminado a su primera cita con Elita-1 hacía más de 100 años.

En la salida fue fácil localizar a Megatrón. El decepticon estaba apoyado junto a la puerta y a su alrededor se formaba un semicírculo en el que ningún transformer osaba entrar, dejándole su propio espacio.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Debía acercarse a saludar? Se sentía tan torpe... Megatrón solo querría darle las gracias, después se iría y no volvería a verle en la enorme Iacon. Megatrón le vio y fue hacia él, tenía una sonrisa preciosa y perfecta y... se sentía completamente estúpido.

\- Ah... eh... hola.

\- Hola.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Megatrón se frotaba la hombrera con gesto nervioso y Óptimus se estiraba los dedos con igual nerviosismo. Finalmente Megatrón carraspeó, reiniciando su vocalizador.

\- Gracias por la ayuda... conseguí el visado de trabajo.

\- Fue un placer de verdad, no me costó nada.

\- De todas formas... gracias.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato mas, incómodos. La gente pasaba por su lado ignorándoles pero a Óptimus le daba la impresión de estar solo frente al otro.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a...?.- Empezaron los dos a la vez.

Óptimus y Megatrón se miraron con sorpresa y se rieron. Megatrón tenía una risa profunda que prácticamente reverberaba, a Óptimus le hico cosquillear todos los sistemas.

\- Soy...

\- Megatrón, le oí llamarte así. Yo soy...

\- Óptimus, me lo dijiste. Si aun no has cenado podríamos ir juntos... no sé siquiera donde hay algún lugar donde comprar energón.

\- Claro... podemos ir juntos.

Había sido el primer encuentro de una relación de doscientos setenta y tres años, una relación llena de altibajos pero siempre intensa. Y Óptimus sabía que se habían amado sinceramente, y mucho. Recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada apasionado interfaz, el modo en que Megatrón remoloneaba en la cama y le convencía de quedarse con él, aquellas sonrisas juguetonas antes de susurrarle locuras, el gruñido grave cuando se acercaba a la sobrecarga sexual, los temblores en las astas cuando se ponía nervioso o avergonzado, la fuerza de sus brazos cuando le rodeaba con ellos y le aferraba contra su pecho uniendo sus núcleos deslumbrantes...

Recordaba también las discusiones de los últimos años, los celos de Megatrón, la radicalización ideológica... todo había terminado de forma violenta, con Megatrón loco de celos, acusándole de haberle traicionado. Se habían separado y cuando habían vuelto a encontrarse había estallado ya lo mas duro de la guerra, con los dos bandos definidos.

Y ahora terminaba todo, con su muerte.

"Adiós Megatrón, nunca entendí por qué..."

Y abrazó la luz brillante y cálida de la matriz de Primus.

Megatrón estaba boquiabierto, consternado, aturdido... asustado.

\- ¡Optimuuus!

Polvo estelar. Eso era cuanto quedaba de Óptimus Prime. Megatrón contemplaba el espacio de estrellas titilantes con una intensa sensación de vacío. Óptimus ya no existía.

Necio. Loco. Sacrificándose para salvar aquella bola de barro llamada Tierra. Óptimus, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Morir por ese insignificante planeta y reducirse a nada.

Megatrón cerró los ópticos plegó el cañón de su cintura. Óptimus. Tantas veces, tantos años deseando este momento y ahora que llegaba... se sentía vacío. Óptimus no podía dejar de existir, ¡no podía!

Había sido su intención, alejarse en el espacio desde la luna con la nave y disparar con el cañón Hydra sobre el planeta Tierra, destruyendo de un solo golpe a Óptimus y sus autobots, asegurándose la victoria. Óptimus había vuelto a sorprenderle, siempre lo hacía.

Salir a enfrentar una nave decepticon con el único apoyo de su lugarteniente, Jetfire. Que locura, Óptimus Prime había desaparecido y su segundo se retiraba tras recoger lo poco que quedaba, su mini-con y la matriz de mando.

\- ¿Megatrón? ¿Salimos en su persecución?

Ignoró la pregunta largo rato antes de encaminarse al interior de la nave.

\- Nos retiramos.

Ocupó supuesto de mando en y aguardó a que todos ocuparan su lugar en los mandos y controles de la nave espacial.

\- Poned rumbo a la zona de alcance del teletransporte, volvemos a Cybertron.

\- Sí, señor.- Confirmó Demolisher.

Rumbo a casa al fin. Pero la satisfacción se había esfumado. Miró a Starscream, se le veía desplomado, sus alerones estaban ligeramente abatidos y miraba el espacio con gesto desolado. Y Megatrón no olvidaba sus dudas cuando le había ordenado ser él quien abriera fuego... Starscream no había pulsado el botón para destruir la Tierra.

\- Starscream, ven.- Se puso en pié y esperó a que Starscream le siguiera fuera de la sala de mando de la nave.

Ambos entraron en las entrañas de la nave decepticon hasta la sala donde estaban las armas legendarias, cada una en su cabina protectora para proporcionar potencia a la nave y la poderosísima arma del cañón Hydra.

\- Pareces afectado, Starscream.

\- Lo siento, Megatrón.- Starscream bajó la mirada.- Estaba... sorprendido, no esperaba...

\- Nadie lo esperaba.- Megatrón apoyó una manos sobre el receptáculo del rifle réquiem y miró al infinito.- Nadie.

Starscream quería gritar, golpear, esconderse... Óptimus había muerto, se había sacrificado para salvar el planeta Tierra y a los autobots que allí estaban teniendo tanto que perder.

No había transformer, no... no había ser en el universo más grande que Óptimus Prime. Nadie había hecho más por los demás, nadie en absoluto. Y le habían perdido.

Pero le sorprendía ver que Megatrón no parecía querer celebrar la muerte de Óptimus, siquiera una sonrisa o una proclamación de victoria. Nada.

\- Starscream, puedes estar orgulloso de tu herencia.

No podría haber dicho nada más chocante. Starscream no pudo pronunciar palabra, como si su caja de voz se hubiese apagado, en tanto Megatrón daba media vuelta y se marchaba. En las presentes circunstancias, estaba claro que Megatrón no se refería a su herencia decepticon.


	18. Resurrección

**Capítulo 18. Resurrección**

Presentar batalla. Cuando Megatrón contempló la nave de los autobots abandonando la Tierra, cambió de planes. No marcharían a Cybertrón, aun no. Había cabos sueltos.

Los guerreros autobots querían guerra, y les daría guerra.

\- ¿Megatrón?

Starscream se acercó al trono, dudando si cuestionar la decisión de su creador matriz. ¡Él no quería enfrentarse a los autobots! Ver a Jetfire... contemplar la destrucción de Óptimus, su muerte... ¡no quería ver más! ¡Y mucho menos participar!

\- ¿Sí, Starscream?

\- Es... ¿es necesario?

Megatrón se aseguró de que los demás decepticons estuvieran ocupados con las maniobras y se dirigió a Starscream. Su hijo se veía preocupado, no era buen mentiroso con aquel rostro impoluto tan expresivo. Había vivido con los autobots y ahora, ante la batalla, dudaba. Megatrón no sintió ira por ello, ninguna. Lo entendió.

\- Óptimus ha muerto.- Continuó Starscream, sintiendo que su núcleo se encogía de dolor emocional.- Volvamos a Cybertron, no es necesario luchar contra ellos.

Megatrón alzó una mano y sujetó el rostro de Starscream con firmeza pero sin herir, debía mantenerse severo en esta cuestión, no había otra opción.

\- Es necesario. Starscream, caer en batalla es el mejor de los finales, es lo mínimo que se puede dar aun enemigo al que respetes... es lo que hubiera preferido para Óptimus.- Confesó.

Starscream asintió débilmente, en verdad compartía esa opinión, el honor estaba en el campo de batalla, era algo que él también creía. Pero el problema era que no veía a los autobots como enemigos. Ya no podía.

Megatrón bramó órdenes para enfrentar a la nave autobot en tanto Starscream regresaba a su puesto ahogándose en culpabilidad. Jetfire estaba en esa nave, Jetfire... ya era horrible pensar en el sacrificio de Óptimus... ¡no soportaría tener que luchar contra Jetfire o ver a otro hiriéndole!

* * *

En la nave autobot, Jetfire miraba la cada vez más cercana nave decepticon. Óptimus había caído, solo había podido contemplar con horror como se interponía entre el láser del cañón hydra y el planeta Tierra... sin poder hacer nada.

Tras un doloroso y necesariamente corto duelo se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo. En pos de los decepticons, de regreso a Cybertrón, a continuar con la tarea de Óptimus.

Megatrón debía pagar por la muerte de Óptimus, por el sacrificio de su líder, su amigo. Y Starscream... Jetfire apretó los puños... Starscream le debía mucho.

* * *

Sideways estaba inquieto. Unicrón estaba inquieto. Algo ocurría. Los mini-cons... los mini-cons estaban uniéndose en el espacio hacia la nave autobot, hablando, cantando... cantaban sobre un poder, cantaban sobre Primus y la matriz de mando. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Era sospechoso... Sideways se desmaterializó y viajó a través del espacio, tenía que averiguar qué sucedía con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Las naves estaban una frente a otra, a una señal casi simultanea los soldados de ambos bandos salieron de sus respectivas naves para enfrentarse

\- ¡Batalla!.- El poderoso grito de Megatrón dio la señal y la lucha comenzó.

Starscream se lanzó al espacio, aquello no debía ser así... no quería que fuera así. Se alejó en la gravedad cero, contemplando la batalla. Scavenger, Cyclonus, Smokescreen, Demolisher, Hot Shot, Wheeljack, Red Alert, Megatrón... todos combatían.

\- ¡¿No te unes a la batalla?!

Starscream apenas se volvió a tiempo de recibir la embestida de Jetfire, el golpe les empujó sin resistencia una larga distancia hasta empotrarse contra un asteroide, Jetfire atacó de nuevo aprovechando aun el factor sorpresa y le sujetó ambas manos contra la roca con tanta fuerza que agrietó el blindaje de las muñecas, haciéndole gruñir de dolor.

\- ¡Óptimus ha muerto!. ¡¿Ha valido la pena?! ¡¿Ha valido la pena tu traición?!

\- ¡Jetfire!.- Starscream se retorció para liberarse.

\- ¡Tu egoísmo ha costado la vida de Óptimus! ¡Se sacrificó!

\- ¡Nunca quise eso!

\- ¡¿Y qué querías?!.- La tensión, el dolor era palpable.- ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Me dejaste a un lado como si no valiera nada!

Starscream dejó de resistirse, dolido más por dentro que por fuera.

\- No quería que ocurriera esto... yo no...

\- Me abandonaste. No confiaste en mi, nos traicionaste. Me traicionaste.

\- No podía funcionar.- Musitó Starscream.- No podía ser y ya deberías saberlo... tarde o temprano...

\- ¡¿Y no podías hablarlo conmigo?!.- Jetfire soltó las maltrechas muñecas y golpeó el asteroide con impotencia.- ¡¿Qué derecho tienes a pensar por mí?!

\- ¡No seas iluso!.- Starscream apretó los dientes mirando a Jetfire a los ópticos.- Después de descubrir lo que soy no puedes pensar que...

\- ¡No hables por mí!

Jetfire devolvió la mirada de Starscream con determinación, dispuesto a enfrentar su voluntad a la del otro. No estaban demasiado lejos del espacio de batalla, se oían los lásers, las maldiciones, los gritos y las explosiones. Pero en esos momentos no podían tener menos importancia.

\- No hables por mí.- Repitió.- Tenías tus motivos para irte, para traicionarnos, pero no te atrevas a incluirme.

\- No podía quedarme.- Starscream endureció su gesto.- Y lo nuestro... fue un sueño, nada más.

\- Pues a mí me pareció muy real. Tan real que aun me parece sentir el viento sobre mis alas, tan real... ¡tan real que me mata recordarlo!

\- ¡Pues no lo recuerdes! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Tienes que olvidarlo!

\- ¡¿Acaso puedes olvidarlo tú?! ¡Recibí el mensaje, dijiste que nunca me olvidarías!

_No sé si esta es la elección correcta. He tomado mi decisión. Debo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para derrotar a Megatrón. Y prometo que lo haré personalmente._

_Adiós Jetfire, nunca te olvidaré_

Silencio. A su alrededor se encendían luminosas luces verdes de mini-cons que se congregaban sin que nadie les prestara atención. Entre los asteroides Hot Shot atacó a Megatrón y Thrust disparó contra Smokescreen. Starscream bajó la mirada con gesto pétreo.

\- Se acabó, déjalo marchar.

\- Mírame a la cara para decirme eso.

\- Ya te lo he dicho.

\- ¡Dímelo mirándome!

Starscream esgrimió una mueca feroz sintiéndose acorralado y levanto la cara con brusquedad para gritarle que era mentira, que no significaba nada, que era un necio autobot, que no le importaba traicionarle... Pero no pudo, las palabras murieron en sus labios abiertos mirando el rostro descubierto de Jetfire, retirada la máscara de combate. Mirándole con la cara franca que le había besado y sonreído.

\- Dímelo.- Repitió Jetfire, esta vez con más suavidad.

\- Yo... yo...

\- Te has marchado para vengarte a tu manera, supongo que atacando a Megatrón desde dentro, aunque no entiendo como pretendes hacerlo. Y ha tenido sus consecuencias.

\- Lo sé. Nunca... no deseaba ningún mal a Óptimus. Esperaba que con las tres armas nos retiráramos inmediatamente a Cybertron.

La agresividad había ido mermando, desapareciendo, Jetfire ya no era capaz de seguir odiando, sentía rencor, pero era un rencor sordo, sin un objetivo concreto. Sentía demasiado dolor. Aquello era demasiado complicado. Entre todos los transformers del universo él tenía que encapricharse... enamorarse de uno que era un imán de desgracias, uno que pertenecía a la facción decepticon, que era un mestizo, que era hijo de Megatrón y ansiaba vengarse de este último... ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan unido a un transformer que tenía un destino lleno de amargura y que por ende llenaba la suya de lo mismo?

\- Soy el mayor de los idiotas, el rey de los estúpidos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por esto.

Amoldó su mano al casco de Starscream y unió sus labios de un solo gesto. Fue tan suave y fluido como intenso, parecía que sus labios recordaran su contacto y se amoldaban por instinto. Se besaron, Starscream acogió la lengua de Jetfire en su boca y respondió al beso con la desesperación de quien había aceptado no volver a recibir aquel afecto. Aferró a Jetfire pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello en tanto Jetfire hacía lo mismo con su cintura, sujetándose y acariciándose. No dejaban de besarse, pasando de los labios al cuello y de las mejillas a los labios, raspando el flexible metal con los dientes, buscando el calor del otro.

\- Sé que me quieres.- Jetfire susurró entre besos, contra los labios del otro.- Y yo soy un necio por quererte.

\- Lo eres.- Starscream reinició otro beso antes de continuar.- No puedo ir contigo.

\- Lo sé.- Jetfire acarició las orgullosas alas blancas y rojas arrancando un gemido de placer.

Starscream agarró los alerones de Jetfire, presionando con los dedos en todos los puntos erógenos de estos, buscando cada zona sensible sabiendo que eran los mismos que los propios, siendo recompensado con besos ardientes.

Su burbuja se rompió con golpe. Jetfire gritó de dolor cuando una gran mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su alerón y le apartó de Starscream con tanta brutalidad que casi arrancó el sensible apéndice.

\- ¡Apártate de mi hijo!

Megatrón arrojó a Jetfire a un lado, el líder decepticon se veía algo maltrecho de su combate contra Hot Shot, quien debía estar en mucho peor estado. El rostro del decepticon era una máscara de rabia y odio. Desplegó el cañón de su cintura contra el autobot.

\- ¡No!.- Starscream se abalanzó sobre Megatrón haciéndole perder el blanco.- ¡No le hagas daño!

\- ¡Apártate, Starscream! ¡Voy a vaporizar a este manipulador!

\- ¡No!

Megatrón apartó a Starscream de un empellón y esquivó el disparo de Jetfire, que ya se había recuperado del dolor y la impresión.

\- Megatrón.- Jetfire cargó de nuevo su pistola, aquel era el transformer que tanto daño había causado.

Megatrón gruñó, cuando había conseguido librarse de Hot Shot había buscado a Starscream... preocupado. Y de pronto le había encontrado intimando con aquel autobot, ese Jetfire, ese asqueroso oficial autobot...

\- ¡Megatrón, no, por favor!.

\- ¡Silencio, Starscream, no permitiré que cometas el error que ya cometí yo!

Starscream se llevó una mano al alerón-espada, no lo permitiría, si tenía que luchar ahora contra Megatrón lo haría, no permitiría que...

Entonces las luces, inadvertidas hasta entonces, brillaron con fuerza y cantaron. Todos se quedaron paralizados... los mini-cons, eran los mini-cons, cantaban su canción al unísono, brillaban como estrellas verdes, miles de ellos, todos los mini-cons que se habían perdido en el espacio estaban allí, reunidos, y ahora volaban como estrellas fugaces entre los transformers, la batalla se había detenido en el ir y venir de la danza de los mini-cons.

\- ¿Qué necedad es esta?.

Megatrón miró a su alrededor molesto... hasta que vio que los minicons se reunían en una esfera luminosa, y entre ellos... entre ellos estaba el mini-con de Óptimus Prime enarbolando la matriz de mando. Algo ocurría... algo... casi podía sentir...

* * *

Sideways observaba horrorizado, sentía a Unicrón bramar de rabia reprimida e impotente, Starscream estaba enamorado de Jetfire y era correspondido, era... era inaceptable. Sideways sintió los mismos celos que su amo, hirvientes y venenosos. No podía esperar a la resurrección completa, tenían que actuar pronto.

Sus pensamientos de venganza se vieron interrumpidos por los mini-cons, ¿qué hacían? Y... ¿era esa la matriz de mando?

Y cantaban a Primus y la matriz... acaso estaban... no... ¡no podía ser!

* * *

Megatrón no podía dar crédito a sus ópticos, la luz se hizo más intensa, hasta que estalló en un haz de luz tan intensa que cegó a todos los presentes, y cuando la luz cedió, una silueta, una figura quedó enmarcada con un aura renovada.

Óptimus Prime.

Renacido por obra y gracia del poder de los mini-cons y la matriz de mando. Como nuevo, no... realmente nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo el viejo Óptimus de siempre. Nadie podía creerlo, nadie. Decepticons y autobots por igual contemplaban lo que solo podía ser un milagro. Miembros de los dos bandos elevaron oraciones a Primus de forma automática, consternados unos, esperanzados otros.

Megatrón reinició sus ópticos... era Óptimus, realmente era Óptimus. Una miríada de emociones se encontraron dentro de él, sobrecalentando sus circuitos emocionales, se alegraba, sentía una alegría tan grande que le dolía y no podía... o no quería comprenderla.

\- ¿Óptimus?

\- Megatrón.

La voz era inconfundible, era él. Era Óptimus. Brillante, esplendoroso, renacido de sus cenizas como el ave fénix. Era él.

\- Eres... ¿eres tú en verdad?

\- ¿Parezco otro, Megatrón? Si, soy yo, ¿me echaste de menos?

La admisión casi escapó de su garganta y Megatrón sacudió la cabeza para tratar de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cpu, ¡no!. Enarboló el réquiem blaster con impetuosidad.

\- ¡Ahora podré darte la muerte que deseaba!

No hubo posibilidad, Óptimus había regresado mas fuerte que nunca, se transformó en su forma superior, ¡sin necesidad de unirse simbióticamente con Jetfire! Y atacó a Megatron con un ataque de múltiple espectro que arrojó a Megatrón hacia atrás con fuerza, estrellándole contra los asteroides hasta dejarle flotar en el espacio.

Jetfire y Starscream estaban paralizados mirando a Óptimus, hasta que finalmente Jetfire saltó hacia Óptimus, exhilarante de felicidad, siendo recibido con un poderoso abrazo.

\- ¡Estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo!

Su maestro, su amigo, su comandante estaba vivo. Había regresado a ellos.

Starscream jamás se había sentido tan aliviado, la repercusión de su traición, la muerte de Óptimus... pero ahora Óptimus estaba vivo. Vivo. No había precipitado la muerte de su creador... no había cometido parricidio.

\- ¿Óptimus?

Sin dejar de abrazar a Jetfire, Óptimus le miró por encima de los alerones de este. Ni siquiera había odio en su mirada, incluso después de traicionarle.

\- Lo siento mucho.- Musitó Starscream.

\- Te perdono.

Starscream bajó la mirada, avergonzado. No era digno de la herencia de Óptimus Prime. No era digno de aquel perdón. Era un transformer débil, manejado por todos, arrastrado por su propia incapacidad de coger las riendas de su destino.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Lo sé.- Contestó Prime.- Lo entiendo.

Starscream se marchó, en una silenciosa decisión común los dos bandos se retiraban a sus naves. La batalla había terminado por ahora.

* * *

Cuando Megatrón regresó a la nave, entró en la enfermería a tratar sus heridas en silencio. No miró a Starscream, pero tampoco le gritó, permaneció callado hasta estar a solas en la enfermería y entrar en la cámara de reparaciones automáticas.

Óptimus Prime estaba vivo y mejor que nunca. Megatrón sonrió. Su núcleo pareció expandirse en su pecho. Se sentía bien, como si la resurrección de Óptimus hubiera sido la suya propia.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto... pero me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Óptimus.

* * *

Sideways entró en comunión con su amo. Uniendo sus conciencias, haciendo sus mentes una sola, y su poder una unidad. Unicrón entró en él, manifestando una parte de su poderosa mente en su siervo, hijo y avatar.

Y poder. Poder para crear un agujero negro que llevara a ciertos autobots y decepticons hasta un planeta de su dominio. Poder para llevar a Starscream hasta él. Poder para terminar con aquella charada de una vez por todas.


	19. Cara a cara

**Capítulo 19. Cara a cara**

\- ¡Estas vivo!

La celebración era general, todos los autobots se lanzaban a abrazar a Óptimus, necesitando confirmar la realidad física de la resurrección. Óptimus estrechó en sus brazos a Hot Shot, que se aferraba a él con desesperación, ahogando de forma poco eficaz sollozos, había estado profundamente afectado por la falta de su mentor y la responsabilidad que después había caído sobre él en consecuencia.

Cuando Hot Shot se hubo calmado, Óptimus saludo a todos los demás y se puso al día sobre lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

\- Hay que recuperar terreno y ventaja.

"¿Qué ventaja, Óptimus?

La siniestra voz de Sideways resonó en la nave poniendo a todos en guardia.

\- Sideways.- Óptimus afianzó los pies con desconfianza.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Da la cara, escoria!.- Exclamó Hot Shot.

"No me hace falta, no iré a vosotros, vosotros vendréis a mí."

Jetfire miró a su alrededor y se apresuró a ponerse espalda contra espalda con Óptimus para cubrirse ante la amenaza.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sideways?.- Insistió Óptimus.

"Vuestra existencia ya no es necesaria, de hecho es molesta."

Ante el horror de los autobots, un agujero de gusano se creó en el interior del puente de mando junto a Óptimus, Jetfire y Hot Shot.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué, en nombre de Primus, está Megatrón tan contento?

Demolisher se cruzó de brazos con irritación ignorando la voz chillona de Cyclonus. Realmente Megatrón, que había estado extrañamente alicaído tras la "muerte" de Óptimus, ahora parecía haber recuperado su ímpetu inicial.

Claro que también parecía haber perdido su reciente recuperado favoritismo por Starscream y se mostraba más arisco con el transformer aéreo, al cual había encerrado en las celdas de la nave al regresar tras la batalla.

Era extraño.

Megatrón semisonrió mirando el espacio cuajado de estrellas, los minicons aun volaban en la estela de la nave autobot, con sus luces esmeralda. Óptimus había vuelto, su núcleo se sentía más cálido al pensar en ello. Era como si al universo le hubiera faltado algo... y ahora volvía a estar completo.

Por otro lado... Megatrón cruzó los dedos bajo su mentón, pensativo. Starscream parecía destinado a ser siempre un hijo díscolo. Al regresar a la nave había decidido encerrarle en una celda con la parca orden de "pensar en lo que había hecho".

Se había contenido de golpearle, no quería recuperar viejos hábitos que de nada servían. Lo cierto era que estaba más preocupado que enfadado.

\- ¡Thrust! Pon rumbo a Cybertron, distancia de puerta estelar y teletransporte.

\- Sí, oh, sabio y glorioso líder.

Se puso en pie y abandonó el puente de mando al interior de la nave.

Demolisher esperó unos instantes y después fue tras su comandante disimuladamente. Recordaba bien la "conversación" de Starscream y Megatrón en la base lunar y sus consecuencias, que no habían beneficiado a nadie. Seguía a Megatrón como precaución, no quería verle perder los estribos con Starscream otra vez ahora que estaban a punto de regresar a Cybertron con las armas que les harían ganar la guerra.

Megatrón entró en el oscuro pasillo y caminó hasta ponerse frente a los barrotes tras los cuales se encontraba Starscream. Su hijo estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared con la cabeza gacha, en silencio y sin indicios de haberse resistido a su encierro en modo alguno.

\- Starscream, mírame.

Obedeció, alzando el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué defendías a ese autobot, a ese... Jetfire?

Starscream apartó la vista a un lado, era un gesto muy suyo, familiar. Guardando silencio.

\- ¡Contéstame!.

Megatrón golpeó los barrotes con violencia, abollándolos, y Starscream dio un respingo, cubriéndose con los antebrazos. Megatrón meneó la cabeza, decepcionado... consigo mismo, no quería que Starscream le temiera... ya no. No quería eso.

\- Maldita sea, Starscream, no entiendes que...

"No hay nada que entender, Megatrón."

La voz insidiosa puso en pie a Starscream y tanto él como Megatrón miraron a su alrededor con alarma.

\- ¡Escoria traicionera! ¡Sal para que pueda desintegrarte en condiciones!

Megatrón abrió los barrotes que le separaban de Starscream y se apresuró a sacar al sorprendido Starscream para tenerle a su lado, el líder decepticon no había olvidado en absoluto las "atenciones" que el traidor había prodigado a su hijo.

"No puedes matarme, pero yo sí que puedo matarte a tí."

\- ¡Sideways!.- Starscream apretó los puños, ¡se suponía que el plan contra Megatrón esperaría a llegar a Cybertron fuera cual fuera!.- ¿Qué significa esto?

"Mi amo está impaciente, ahora nos veremos."

La puerta del pasillo se abrió para rebelar a un alterado Demolisher que entraba cargando, alarmado al oír la voz de Sideways.

En ese momento un agujero de gusano se creó de forma imposible en la zona y solo pudieron gritar mientras eran absorbidos por la vorágine gravitatoria.

* * *

La desorientación mantuvo a Starscream tumbado largo rato. Cuando activó sus sensores y encendió sus ópticos, se encontró tendido sobre un suelo de arenisca en medio lo que parecía ser un bosque de árboles muertos. No recibía señal de Megatrón ni Demolisher, el agujero de gusano debía haberles separado.

Se puso en pie y contempló su situación, intentó comunicarse con los demás pero algo parecía bloquear las líneas con interferencias. Sospechaba que ese algo era Sideways.

\- ¡Sideways! ¡Exijo una explicación!

- **No, la exijo yo.**

La voz no era la de Sideways. Starscream se estremeció de pies a cabeza, era una voz que retumbaba, vibraba en el aire como la música de un órgano. Starscream se volvió lentamente, y al hacerlo vio como una multitud de partículas, igual a aquella en la que Sideways parecía poder disolverse a voluntad, se reunía para formar... al transformer que tantas veces había poblado sus sueños.

El amo de Sideways. Alto, digno, altivo, hermoso y terrible a la vez. En pie ante él.

\- Tú... eres... el que Sideways...

\- Sideways es una extensión de mi voluntad, a través de su cuerpo transformado me estoy manifestando. Lo que ves es mi avatar, lejos de mi cuerpo original.

Su gesto adusto denotaba una ira subyacente que hizo a Starscream retroceder un paso antes de atreverse a volver a hablar a la súbita aparición.

\- Yo... ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Creía que habíamos llegado a un entendimiento, Starscream.- El transformer dorado avanzó hacia él con fluidez pese a su tamaño y blindaje.- Pero me traicionas.

\- ¿Qué?.- Starscream intento poner más espacio entre ellos, pero el otro le acorraló inmediatamente.

\- Jetfire.- El nombre sonó como ácido quemando la boca del transformer.- Has permitido que ese ser inferior osara tocarte.

Starscream intentó replicar, pero unos dedos como garras sujetaron su mentón y la boca del hermoso transformer sin nombre cubrió la suya. Fue un beso tan apasionado y demoledor como el primero que habían compartido en el mundo onírico, si no mejor, era una lengua que sabía a energón refinado y unos labios tan pulidos que se deslizaban como aceite sobre él. Pero había un toque violento, posesivo, demasiado, extremo que se confirmó cuando las manos, que habían acariciado sus alerones con sensualidad, se clavaron sobre él con demasiada fuerza y Starscream gritó tratando de apartarse.

\- ¿Por qué te apartas?

\- ¡Me haces daño!

\- ¿Acaso no me has hecho daño tú? Has permitido que un simple autobot te tocara, después de la paciencia que he tenido contigo, ¿así es como recompensas mi comprensión contigo? He sido paciente, Starscream.- Una mano mantuvo aprisionado un alerón y la otra sujetó con firmeza la cintura.- Muy paciente, pero no puedo tolerar la infidelidad de mi consorte.

Starscream golpeó con fuerza al transformer para liberarse de la dolorosa presa, pero era como golpear un muro de adamantium, no tenía efecto alguno.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Este no era el trato!

\- ¿No era evidente? Te quiero a mi lado, Starscream, te ofrezco el indescriptible honor de ser el elegido de un dios, ¿acaso no disfrutaste de mi presencia en tus sueños? ¿Acaso no sentiste una porción de los placeres con los que puedo honrarte?

Starscream se retorció, si de incomodidad o placer, nunca lo confesaría, al ser empujado contra el poderoso cuerpo dorado y sentir unas vibraciones sencillamente deliciosas por toda su estructura, la mano de la cintura rebajó su dureza y se deslizó sobre su coquilla. Entonces los dedos del otro transformes empezaron a vibrar y calentarse, haciéndose sentir en el protegido sistema de interfaz. La deliciosa boca volvió a cubrir la suya, reclamándole.

Pero entre el innegable placer Starscream se sentía terriblemente incómodo, asustado... Mordió la lengua que le invadía y gritó con indignación.

\- ¡Basta!

\- ¡Atrevido! ¡¿Cómo osas siquiera pensar en rechazarme?! ¡Soy  **UNICRÓN** , el devorador de planetas, destructor de galaxias!

Starscream sintió ahora pánico, ¡era un loco! Estaba en manos de un transformer enloquecido que creía ser un dios, aquel tipo era poderoso, demasiado, ¡y se creía una divinidad destructora, el enemigo de Primus!

\- ¡Aparta!.- Intentó agarrar su alerón-espada pero "Unicrón" le agarró la mano con tanta fuerza que casi le aplastó los dedos.

\- Necio, no comprendes la inmensidad que represento. La primera vez que surcaste el espacio de Cybertron te elegí para ser mi consorte y eso no va a cambiar, me perteneces para toda la eternidad.

\- ¡Estas loco!.- Exclamó Starscream, cubriendo con rabia su miedo.- ¡Sideways no me dijo que su amo era un demente, eres aun más narcisista que Megatrón!

\- Inconsciente, te creía más inteligente. Tendré que enseñarte.

Starscream gritó cuando "Unicrón" le arrojó al suelo se situó sobre él, sujetando sin dificultad sus manos, cruzándolas y amarrándolas con una sola de sus garras en tanto la otra se sujetaba el rostro, sentado sobre sus piernas le tenía totalmente inmovilizado.

\- Voy a enseñarte, Starscream, soy un buen maestro. Puedo darte tanto, cuando abandones este planeta hacia Cybertron, sabrás que soy tu amo incondicionalmente.

\- ¿Qué... qué vas a...?

La mano volvió a su coquilla y Starscream se retorció intentando liberarse desesperadamente, gritando, pidiendo ayuda... al rato tuvo que callar y morderse el labio para ahogar el placer que le enviaban los sensores de interfaz, sometidos a la despiadada vibración.

\- Voy a complacerte, Starscream.- La lengua, suave, larga, se deslizó por su cuello haciéndole estremecer.- Voy a darte el placer que ningún transformer podría igualar jamás.

Starscream apagó los ópticos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se activara el programa de interfaz, manteniendo su traicionera y temblorosa coquilla cerrada.

**\- Eres mío.**

* * *

Megatrón bramó cargando de nuevo contra Óptimus. Habían despertado en un planeta dejado de la mano de Primus, suelo de arenisca, troncos de metal y extensiones de nada. El escenario de batalla perfecto sino fuera porque no veía a Starscream por ninguna parte y los autobots les superaban en número. Demolisher estaba luchando contra Hot Shot y Jetfire, llevando claramente las de perder, mientras él se enfrentaba a Óptimus. Habían ido separándose de los otros contendientes y ahora se enfrentaban a puñetazos entre los extraños troncos.

\- ¡Este es el fin, Óptimus!

No obstante Óptimus esquivó el puñetazo haciéndose a un lado y embistió lateralmente haciendo que Megatrón perdiera el equilibrio y se golpease destrozando varios troncos en su caída antes de recuperar la estabilidad.

\- Siempre te gustaron las zancadillas.- Gruñó Megatrón enfurecido.

\- No menos que a tí, ¿hasta cuando pretendías mantenerlo en secreto?

Megatrón encajó un puñetazo en el plexo de su adversario abollando el blindaje y aplastando circuitos a su paso.

\- ¡Hasta que te hubiese matado!.- Bramó.- ¡Es mi hijo!

\- ¡También el mío!.- Óptimus respondió con un codazo en la cintura de Megatrón, dañando sistemas de movimiento.

\- ¡Tú ni siquiera estabas allí!.- Replicó Megatrón con un puñetazo.

\- ¡De haberlo sabido habría estado!.- Óptimus respondió con igual fuerza.- ¡Me negaste la paternidad! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

\- ¡Tú me traicionaste!

\- ¡Jamás hice tal cosa! ¡Te volviste paranoico, Megatrón! ¡Te dominó el miedo!

\- ¡Mentiras!

Megatrón escupió energón y volvió a la carga, Óptimus recibió el ataque, ya esperándole, y volvió la fuerza del ataque contra su atacante, haciendo que Megatrón volviera a perder el equilibrio y solo lograra golpearse contra el agreste paisaje que les rodeaba.

\- ¡Me abandonaste!.- Megatrón se puso en pie con cierta dificultad.- ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Deja de negarlo!

Óptimus negó lentamente con la cabeza, Megatrón hablaba con una mezcla de rabia y dolor que le calaba hondo, y le herían sus acusaciones, ¿es que podía realmente creer eso?

\- Nunca te traicioné, te amaba, con todas nuestras diferencias siempre te amé.

\- ¡Mentiras!.- Megatrón apretó los puños y le dirigió un gesto de fulminante desprecio.- ¡Yo era demasiado burdo, ¿verdad?, Demasiado tosco para tí!

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Esos amigos tuyos tan intelectuales y estilizados! ¡Yo era un inmigrante de Kaon, un gladiador, poco para el educado y culto Óptimus, ¿no es así?!

\- ¡Jamás he pensado nada parecido!

\- ¡Oh, cállate de una vez y pelea!

* * *

Starscream se arqueó con un gemido ahogado. Se había mordido el labio con tanta fuerza que sangraba. El hilo de energón que resbalaba por su mentón fue inmediatamente recogido por la lengua de "Unicrón".

Su coquilla ya estaba abierta, Starscream no había sido capaz de seguir resistiendo la experta estimulación, el calor de sus sistemas de interfaz había sido tan intenso que al abrir la coquilla había provocado una vaharada de vapor que había hecho sonreír, en una sonrisa perfecta, al transformer dorado.

\- Pondré el universo a tus pies.- Prometió acariciando el sobresaliente puerto de salida con los dedos.- Tendrás el energón más puro y refinado, las mejores ceras, los más ricos aceites... tendrás todos los honores que se puedan conceder.

El sobre estimulado puerto de salida se extendió, segregando aceites que "Unicrón" se apresuró a masajear y extender por el resto del sistema de interfaz, acariciando los íntimos cables y circuitos, pinchando los más gruesos y frotando los mas finos. Era como si tuviera un conocimiento perfecto de anatomía y mecánica, sabía exactamente, con precisión médica, qué debía tocar para provocar el máximo placer.

\- Eres mío, me perteneces.- "Unicrón" le separó las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.- El universo entero me pertenece.

\- Espera... por favor...

\- Me temes... ¿es mi poder demasiado grande para tí? No debes temer, Starscream, eres la única criatura del universo que no debe temerme.

Starscream se relajó, apagó los ópticos y quedó laxo, "Unicrón" sonrió y le besó con ternura la mejilla, le soltó las manos y le acarició el torso con delicadeza.

\- Muy bien, Starscream, muy bien...

Con reflejos de veterano, Starscream aprovechó su libertad para desenvainar su sable y atacar, el filo carmesí hendió el blindaje del hombro y "Unicrón" gritó con rabia, momento que Starscream aprovechó para intentar quitárselo de encima.

Pero quedó en intento, "Unicrón" se apresuró a sujetarle aplastando su alerón con una mano en una presa dolorosa y a arrojar su espada lejos de ambos de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Atrevido inconsciente!.- Unicrón arañó el blindaje de la sobresaliente cubierta ámbar del núcleo de Starscream.- Soy un  **DIOS** , rechazarme es tan solo una muestra de ignorancia. No seas tonto, Starscream.

Starscream sintió que su alerón crujía bajo la presión y se apresuró a apagar sus sensores de dolor en ese lado antes de que se volviera insoportable.

Unicrón meditó, aquello no iba bien, no comprendía por qué, Starscream había sido como arcilla entre sus manos durante sus encuentros oníricos, ¿era porque en el mundo onírico se sentía seguro y no así en el real?. Tan solo le había rechazado en la visión mas violenta, cuando le había "salvado" de Megatrón, los demás decepticons y Jetfire... Ah, Jetfire... tenía que matar a Jetfire... ese podía ser el problema, había corrompido a Starscream. Debía arrancar todo aquello que manchaba a su consorte.

\- Tan paciente que soy contigo, y no lo sería con nadie mas.- Musitó acariciando su rostro.- Cuanto ansío que comprendas mi grandeza.

Para sorpresa de Starscream, "Unicrón" le soltó y se puso en pie ante él. Starscream se apartó y se puso en pie cuidadosamente, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos con nerviosismo en tanto se apresuraba, avergonzado, a cerrar su coquilla.

\- Tendré que ocuparme de los demás antes de estar contigo.

\- ¿Ocuparte de los...?

Starscream buscó su espada por los alrededores, aterrorizado mientras Unicrón encaminaba sus pasos hacia los primeros transformers que morirían a sus manos en este, el precurso de su despertar.


	20. Némesis

**Capítulo 20. Némesis**

\- ¡En este planeta terminará todo, Prime!

Los dos colosos chocaron entre una lluvia de metralla, peleando sin reservas, acompañados del ruido de sus soldados enfrentándose en igual batalla. Red Alert disparaba contra Demolisher en un combate de trincheras y el cielo se iluminaba por los disparos de Jetfire. El ruido de batalla era ensordecedor.

Los gritos desesperados de Starscream apenas se oían y solo cuando un avión caza rojo abrió fuego entre ellos pudo hacerse oír.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Deteneos!

\- ¿Starscream?.- Jetfire apenas puso detenerse a averiguar qué ocurría pues Demolisher no dio tregua y siguió atacando con saña.

Starscream se transformó, ¡tenía que advertirles!. Debían dejar de luchar, ese demente de "Unicrón" estaba en camino. Los líderes debían ordenar tregua para que pudieran hablar. Starscream aterrizó y corrió hacia los dos generales, sus progenitores, que se enfrentaban destrozando a su paso los extraños árboles muertos.

\- ¡Parad! ¡Detened el combate!

Óptimus se volvió sorprendido, momento que Megatrón aprovechó para darle un puñetazo tan brutal que la máscara de protección salió volando, quebrada.

\- ¡Basta!.- Starscream se interpuso entre ambos, mirando a Megatrón.- ¡Debéis parar!

\- ¡No empecemos, Starscream!.- Gruñó Megatrón, perdiendo la paciencia.- Acabaré con él de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Espera!.- Starscream se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo la mirada de Megatrón.- Hay otro enemigo en este planeta, debemos prepararnos para...

\- ¿Otro enemigo?.- Óptimus se incorporó, limpiándose el energón de la barbilla.

Starscream miró a Óptimus, momentáneamente acallado, nunca le había visto sin la máscara... parecía mucho más joven sin ella y... se parecían. Óptimus y él se parecían bastante, desde luego los rasgos de Óptimus estaban mas marcados y Starscream tenía los labios más llenos, parecidos a los de Megatrón.

\- Eh...- Ahora no podía detenerse en eso.- Un transformer... un enemigo que está en este planeta, no es un autobot ni un decepticon... él me... me ha atacado y...

\- ¿¡Quién se ha atrevido a...!?

La pregunta de Megatrón se cortó por una sonora explosión que levantó una nube de arena. Óptimus se adelantó y cubrió a Starscream con su cuerpo. La nube de polvo y arena se extendió y después se asentó lentamente, revelando una figura que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Starscream agarró el fuerte brazo de Óptimus, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado por su presencia. Aquel... no era el tal "Unicrón" pero entonces... ¿quién era? ¿dónde estaba el otro?.

Entre la bruma surgió la alta y portentosa figura del adversario de todos ellos, el blindaje negro, oscuro y siniestro parecía absorber la luz del sol, imperial y terrible a la vez.

Megatrón se cuadró y dio un paso al frente amenazadoramente.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Identifícate!

La risa del recién llegado era reverberante y burlona. Autobots y decepticons detuvieron su trifulca para mirar al impresionante transformer que se atrevía a reírse de Megatrón. Era... ¡era exactamente igual que Óptimus Prime! Solo que más grande, más amenazador, con el blindaje oscuro como un cielo sin estrellas y los ópticos de un malévolo tono magenta.

\- Soy la noche que no conoce el alba, soy el omega del universo.

Era la voz de "Unicrón", Starscream abrió los ópticos con amplitud, aquel transformer podía cambiar de forma a voluntad. Era desalentador.

Megatrón gruñó, no le gustaba la teatralidad, y cargó el cañón de su cintura.

\- ¡Solo eres otra víctima!

El disparo dio de lleno sobre el transformer oscuro, provocando una explosión que levantó otra nube de humo y arena... que al disiparse reveló a un transformer impoluto, ni un rasguño... todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Yo soy vuestra némesis... llamadme Némesis.

Red Alert y Demolisher cesaron su fuego cruzado para centrarse en la reciente amenaza, igual que Jetfire desde el cielo. Némesis frunció el ceño y dirigió una mano hacia los dos transformers terrestres, el metal de su zarpa pareció diluirse y transformarse, creando un cañón que disparó un único láser rojo que estalló en una gran explosión abarcando todo el área en que estaban los dos transformers, que gritaron cuerpo a tierra casi al unísono, cayendo bajo la arena.

Jetfire intentó alejarse del área de fuego en vano. Desde el suelo, Némesis juntó los puños en un ataque idéntico al de Óptimus y barrió el cielo con un ataque de amplitud con múltiples lásers que abarcaron toda el área. Jetfire gritó, alcanzado, y en su caída se vio a un forzado y doloroso aterrizaje.

\- ¡Jetfire!.- Starscream intentó correr hacia él pero Óptimus le sujetó con fuerza.

\- Jetfire está bien, Starscream, no pierdas la calma.- Aseguró el líder autobot con confianza plena.

Óptimus miró al enemigo y se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiéndose desnudo sin su máscara de protección, miró a su lado, gratamente sorprendido de ver a Starscream a su vera, amarrándole del brazo con fuerza. Cubrió su mano con la suya y Starscream dio un respingo, apartándose avergonzado de haber buscado apoyo.

Óptimus se sonrió con cierta tristeza pero apartó sus sentimientos personales para afrontar la crisis actual..

\- Némesis, soy...

\- Eres Óptimus Prime.- Némesis avanzó hacia ellos con paso resuelto, ignorando a los demás transformers, que se recuperaban lentamente.- Sé quien eres, y dentro de poco no serás nada.

Némesis cargó contra ellos a toda velocidad y Megatrón salió a su encuentro con un rugido. El transformer oscuro embistió con brutalidad y le lanzó hacia atrás para a continuación extender una mano amarrándole por el cuello, el brazo se extendió prodigiosamente, como si fuera metal líquido transformable, aprisionando el cuello de Megatrón y alzándole del suelo ignorando sus toneladas de peso.

Starscream apretó los dientes y desenvainó su espada-alerón, lanzándose al combate cortó de un solo tajo el alargado apéndice, liberando a Megatrón, que cayó al suelo a plomo.

Ante los ópticos de todos, el apéndice cercenado... se regeneró instantáneamente. Red Alert, como médico, no daba crédito, dando voz a la pregunta que todos se hacían.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Starscream no dejó que eso le sorprendiera, empuñó su espada con ambas manos y dejó que el odio guiara su coraje.

\- Ven a por mí.- Desafió.

Némesis o "Unicrón" o como quisiera llamarse, le miró con un deje de decepción.

\- Si es así como quieres que sea, adelante.

Starscream no tuvo la menor oportunidad, con un par de golpes su espada voló por los aires fuera de sus manos y Némesis le propinó un puñetazo que casi le arrancó la cabeza, impulsándole hacia arriba y dejándole desmadejado en el suelo.

\- ¡Escoria! ¡No le toques!

Jetfire corrió hacia Némesis y le dio un puñetazo que hizo retroceder al titán, pero al intentar propinarle otro fue detenido, e inmediatamente repelido con un golpe que le dejó el brazo colgando, inútil a un costado, y le arrojó al suelo.

\- ¡Jetfire!.- Red Alert corrió hacia ellos, al igual que Óptimus.

Megatrón se levantó, el orgullo más herido que su cuerpo, y preparó el Rifle Réquiem, nadie, nadie se burlaba de Megatrón, acabaría con todos de un solo disparo.

\- Le volaré en pedazos.- Apuntó con el rifle, la detonación acabaría con todos al fin.

Starscream, superado el aturdimiento, miró con horror lo que se disponía hacer Megatrón.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

El grito cayó en oídos sordos y sus ópticos quedaron cegados por el disparo y la brutal onda expansiva que engulló a Némesis... y a los autobots cercanos.

* * *

Demolisher examinó los restos destrozados y ennegrecidos de lo que quedaba del transformer, no había quedado un solo trozo sano. Megatrón reía complacido observando los restos de la explosión, el rifle Réquiem era un arma creada para él, estaba seguro de ello.

Los autobots aun estaban vivos por desgracia. Pero no estaban en condiciones de hacer nada, sus blindajes estaban quebrados y el energón vital fluía por las heridas y roturas, Red Alert y Jetfire estaban tumbados, malheridos, y Óptimus estaba de rodillas, tratando inútilmente de incorporarse. Pondría remedio a aquello inmediatamente.

Y empezaría por aquel irritante Jetfire... no había olvidado lo ocurrido en el combate espacial.

\- No eres un gran desafío autobot, pero te destruiré de todas formas.

\- ¡No!

Starscream le desafió de nuevo, corriendo hacia el caído autobot, interponiéndose nuevamente entre él y su futura víctima.

\- ¡Ya hemos pasado por esto, Starscream, no me obligues a repetirme!

\- Podemos usarlos de rehenes.- Starscream intentó mantenerse serio, racional, era la mejor opción.- Volver a Cybertron con ellos prisioneros, así obligaremos a todos los demás a rendirse.

\- ¿Rendirse?.- Megatrón ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

\- Si los autobots de Cybertron ven a su líder y lugartenientes prisioneros se rendirán inmediatamente... ni siquiera tendremos que malgastar energía en una guerra. Megatrón mírales, no pueden presentar batalla.

Starscream guardó silencio, frunciendo el ceño con su mejor cara de póquer, no podía dejar que Megatrón percibiese el temor que sentía al pensar en lo malheridos que estaban los autobots, en el deseo que sentía de ayudar a Jetfire, de levantar a Óptimus... no podía ayudarles de esa manera, solo confiar en que Megatrón bajara el rifle estelar.

\- No me engañas, Starscream, aunque tu intento es astuto.

\- Yo no...

\- Como ya te dije, no permitiré que cometas el error que cometí yo.- Megatrón cargó el rifle Réquiem.- Ese autobot debe morir, y no hay más que hablar, Starscream, apártate.

Starscream miró por encima de su hombro, hacia Jetfire, y supo inmediatamente que no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar morir al irritante, jocoso, burlón, leal, dedicado y extrovertido autobot. Apenas si podía soportar el tener que dejarle atrás, ¿cómo iba a mirar como su propio padre mataba al transformer que amaba?. Starscream negó con rotundidad.

\- No. Puede que, pese a mi origen, en última instancia, yo sea un decepticon.- Admitió.- Pero no soy un monstruo.

Megatrón apartó el rifle réquiem, bajándolo.

\- Y yo si que soy un monstruo.- Musitó Megatrón con resentimiento.- ¿Es eso lo que insinúas?

Starscream se mostró sorprendido, no había esperado esa amargura.

\- Yo...

\- No espero que lo entiendas, Starscream, no espero que nadie entienda mis actos, lo único que me importa es que no voy a permitir que tú pases por lo que yo pasé.

Óptimus tosió energón vital y se sostuvo con dificultad antes de conseguir hablar.

\- Me... Megatrón... yo no...- Tosió de nuevo.- Nunca te trai... traicioné...

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no oía las burlas, crees que no te veía flirtear con ellos, con esos otros autobots?

Nunca les había gustado Megatrón, Óptimus lo sabía, pero jamás le había importado lo que pudieran opinar los demás. Muy pocos habían comprendido lo que Óptimus veía en aquel antiguo minero y gladiador, ninguno había dado importancia a la relación pensando que duraría poco... Y cuando se había convertido en una relación duradera habían empezado a increpar lo inadecuado que era el decepticon para él, especialmente cuando había empezado a ascender en la jerarquía burocrática de Iacon hasta estar directamente bajo la supervisión de Sentinel Prime.

No era adecuado que un autobot de su categoría y rango tuviera una relación con un decepticon de tan deplorable origen. Megatrón no había tardado en sentirse amenazado por los cuchicheos, los rumores, el sutil sabotaje de cuantos les rodeaban... y con la inseguridad habían llegado los celos y las discusión que habían agotado totalmente a Óptimus.

\- No... no me importaban... tú lo... lo entendiste mal...

\- Ahórrame las excusas, Óptimus, ya es muy tarde.

El grito aterrorizado de Demolisher les interrumpió, todos volvieron su atención y contemplaron como los restos de Némesis se disolvían... y se unían en una sola criatura. ¡Estaba resucitando! Igual que Sideways, era como si su existencia estuviera en todas sus moléculas.

En cuestión de segundos Némesis estaba de nuevo en pie ante ellos.

\- No podéis destruirme, necios, no podéis impedir que haga mi voluntad.

Megatrón maldijo y levantó de nuevo el rifle réquiem.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que matarte?!

No pudo realizar el disparo, Némesis se movió a mas velocidad de lo que debería ser físicamente posible, apartando a Demolisher con un solo puñetazo. El rifle réquiem salió disparado de manos de Megatrón con un único golpe.

Némesis rugió y golpeó de nuevo.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto falta?.- Hot Shot no podía ocultar su preocupación.

\- Pronto atravesaremos la atmósfera del planeta.- Respondió Sideswipe.

La nave autobot se acercaba lo más rápido posible al planeta desconocido, habían recibido por fin la señal de la presencia de los demás gracias a picos de energía similares a las armas de los transformers, aunque lo más preocupante había sido el pico de energía reconocible como una descarga del Réquiem Blaster.

Hot Shot apretó los puños. El planeta al que se dirigían no existía en ninguna carta estelar, ni siquiera tenía una gravedad estable ni producía una órbita, era absurdo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

Starscream tenía la mirada clavada en su alerón, limpiamente cortado. Los demás no estaban mucho mejor, Megatrón se sujetaba el torso, de donde su cañón había sido salvajemente arrancado, Demolisher estaba inconsciente, cercano al apagado de emergencia, Jetfire mascullaba improperios sin poder siquiera levantar la cabeza del suelo y los ópticos de Óptimus se encendían y apagaban intermitentemente. Némesis les había superado sin ninguna dificultad, había pasado por encima de ellos como si no valieran nada. Ahora Starscream solo podía mirar impotente como el transformer se cernía sobre él.

\- He perdido demasiado tiempo en este lugar.- Sentenció.- Starscream, mi paciencia se ha terminado.

Némesis se inclinó, le agarró por un brazo, clavando sus garras en el blindaje, y le levantó del suelo con un solo gesto, sin esfuerzo. Starscream ahogó un grito de dolor y Némesis le sostuvo con más delicadeza.

\- Sanaré tus heridas.- Prometió.- Son el precio que has pagado por tu osadía, no me complace herirte.

\- Déjame.- Starscream se retorció pese al dolor de sus heridas.

\- Me perteneces.

**\- ¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJO!**

El grito fue al unísono, Megatrón y Óptimus, espoleados por la visión de Starscream en peligro se alzaron con todas sus fuerzas y embistieron a la vez, hombro con hombro, apartando a Némesis de su hijo.

Óptimus juntó sus últimas fuerzas, juntó las manos y usó el arma más poderosa de su arsenal sobre Némesis, el ataque multidireccional hizo blanco y Némesis gritó de dolor bajo el efecto del ataque, y antes de que la energía de este se disipara, Megatrón recuperó el Rifle Réquiem del suelo.

\- Hasta nunca, Némesis.

Una columna de luz, fruto de las energías combinadas, se elevó, desintegrando, molécula a molécula, al aparentemente invencible enemigo. El grito ultrajado rasgó los sensores auditivos de todos los presentes hasta desvanecerse.

Y dejar tras de sí la imagen holográfica de un transformer que todos conocían. Sideways.

"Todos pagareis por esto, mi amo caerá sobre vosotros, arrasará Cybertron y os arrebatará cuanto poseéis y amáis, todos pagareis."

La imagen se desvaneció. Solo entonces tanto Óptimus como Megatrón perdieron el ímpetu y cayeron de rodillas, apoyándose el uno en el otro, sin más opción al no tener fuerzas siquiera para apartarse.

Megatrón miró a su lado. Hacía muchos... muchos años desde la última vez que había visto a Óptimus sin su máscara de combate, seguía igual que siempre, no había cambiado nada. Había sido... el primer transformer que había sido amable con él sin tenerle miedo... el primero...

\- No... no puedes imaginar... lo que me dolió...

\- No... no entiendo, Megatrón... no entiendo...

\- Te vi...- Musitó Megatrón, casi sin fuerzas.- Te vi con... con ese... ese Sentinel Prime... te vi con él...

Óptimus se quedó sin habla, confuso, ¿con Séntinel Prime? Megatrón estaba insinuando que Sentinel y él habían estado... a sus espaldas.

\- Eso... no es... cierto... no sé de qué... me hablas...

Si Megatrón hubiese tenido fuerzas le habría arrancado la mandíbula por atreverse a seguir negándolo.

\- Os vi... os vi juntos... estabais...- Megatrón prácticamente escupió con repulsión al recordarlo.- Vuestros núcleos... estabais...

Óptimus no podía dar crédito al ver una solitaria lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Megatrón... realmente creía lo que le estaba contando, y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Pero Óptimus jamás había sido infiel a Megatrón, y desde luego nunca había tenido relaciones con su predecesor, Sentinel, ¡y jamás había unido su núcleo al de otro que no fuera Megatrón, jamás!.

\- Me... Megatrón... yo nunca... te juro que...

\- No te creo.- Masculló Megatrón, cayendo en la inconsciencia.- No... te... creo...

Starscream se acercó a ambos, y cuando finalmente Megatrón cayó en apago de emergencia le sostuvo para que cayera de bruces. Óptimus tuvo el acierto de recostarse ahora que podía para no caer a plomo.

\- Starscream... yo quería decirte... no lo sabía... no... no sabía que Megatrón... estaba creándote... si... si lo hubiera sabido... te habría buscado...

Starscream asintió, recostando a Megatrón contra él. Le habían salvado, los dos, a la vez. Y de pronto Starscream, el huérfano, el abandonado, el híbrido que nunca había tenido a nadie que velara por él, había tenido dos progenitores luchando para ayudarle. Y pese al dolor en todo su cuerpo, aquel había sido un momento... feliz.

\- Mi radar detecta dos naves. Pronto vendrá la ayuda.

Óptimus asintió débilmente, tomando nota de la manera en que Starscream acomodaba a Megatrón contra él.

\- Creía... que querías... venganza...

\- Yo...- Starscream titubeó.- No lo sé... ya no... él... es que...

\- Eso es bueno... no odies... ya has odiado demasiado...

Las dos naves, autobot y decepticon, aterrizaron casi al unísono, los ocupantes de ambas naves bajaron a la carrera a por sus compañeros. Starscream cargó a Megatrón sobre su dolorido hombro y se incorporó.

\- Dile a Jetfire... que nos veremos en Cybertron. Aun no sé como, pero nos veremos allí.

\- De acuerdo...

Cada bando recuperó a sus caídos en una tregua sin declarar pero aceptada por todos en silencio. En cuestión de minutos autobots y decepticons se habían refugiado en sus respectivas naves y abandonaban el planeta cada uno por su lado, ignorándose mutuamente en favor de una preocupación mayor por averiguar que había ocurrido y atender las heridas de cada uno.

* * *

Cuando Jetfire recuperó la conciencia y sus heridas lo permitieron, lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo, casi desesperadamente, a la habitación del convaleciente Óptimus, cerró las puertas tras de sí y casi se lanzó sobre el sorprendido y alarmado comandante.

\- Óptimus Prime, señor, estoy bajo la obligación de hacerle una pregunta.

\- A... adelante, lugarteniente.- Óptimus estaba realmente alarmado por la urgencia y formalidad de Jetfire.

\- ¿Confirma que es el creador del transformer híbrido conocido como Starscream tal y como se dio a entender en el planeta que acabamos de abandonar?

Óptimus cerró los ópticos, claro, Jetfire había estado allí, ahora sabía que Megatrón y él tenían un pasado en común. Debía estar alarmado.

\- Si, Jetfire, lo confirmo. Megatrón y yo...

\- ¡Primus, no!.- Jetfire se cubrió teatralmente los audios.- No, no digas más a ese respecto, la imagen mental me da pesadillas. No es eso.

\- ¿Eh?

Jetfire recuperó la compostura, se cuadró e hizo un saludo militar.

\- Óptimus Prime, solicito su permiso como creador de Starscream para perseverar en mis intenciones amorosas y absolutamente sinceras para con él.

Óptimus se quedó... anonadado... y después se echó a reír, Primus, cuanto había necesitado reírse, Jetfire era el mejor lugarteniente que podía desear. Oh Primus, no podía imaginar un transformer mejor junto a Starscream.

\- Claro que si, Jetfire, ambos tenéis mi bendición... pero hay un problema.

\- ¿Un problema?

\- ¿Puedo saber si vas a repetir esta formal petición a su creador matriz?

Jetfire se frotó la barbilla, pensando.

\- A ese respecto... creo que lo haré, y aprovecharé el posible colapso del sistema neural del creador matriz para huir.

Pese a toda la tensión de aquellas últimas horas. Óptimus y Jetfire rompieron a reír.


	21. Vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 21.**   **Vuelta a casa**

\- Uh... ¿Starscream?

\- Estoy aquí.

Megatrón encendió los ópticos y miró al lado de su cama de recarga, allí estaba Starscream, sentado en una silla a su vera. El líder decepticon comprobó que todas sus heridas habían sido reparadas en la cámara y le habían puesto una vía de energón.

\- Informe de daños.

\- Personal plenamente operativo. Thrust ha puesto la nave en dirección y nos teleportaremos a Cybertron en medio ciclo.

\- ¿Y los autobots?

\- Su nave sufre un retraso importante. Tidal Wave les retrasó con un ataque preventivo, llegaremos a Cybertron con mas de tres ciclos aproximados de ventaja.

\- Perfecto. Buen trabajo.

Starscream asintió y retiró la vía de energón del brazo de Megatrón, guardándola. El mestizo había pasado largas horas observando a Megatrón mientras este recargaba, evitando la presencia de Thrust, a quien deseaba vaporizar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y pareciera un accidente, y aprovechando la quietud para poner en orden su cpu.

Se suponía que estaba aquí por venganza, pero ya era inútil decirse eso. No quería destruir a Megatrón, esperaba no tener que hacerlo, ya no se trataba de obtener venganza, eso ya no.. ya no parecía llenarle.

_no odies... ya has odiado demasiado..._

Cuando había visto a Megatrón y Óptimus hablando, exhaustos e inmóviles, se había dado verdadera cuenta de lo que buscaba en realidad, lo que había buscado sin saberlo siquiera. Detener la guerra, detener la batalla entre autobots y decepticons, entre Óptimus y Megatrón.

Era hijo de ambos, un híbrido, un mestizo, el único mundo en el que podría vivir era un sin enfrentamiento entre los dos bandos. No podría tener una existencia plena hasta que terminase el conflicto. Era la única manera en que podría estar con Jetfire sin sufrir constantemente el rechazo y la confusión.

\- Megatrón... padre, respecto a Jetfire...

Megatrón frunció el ceño y se sentó al borde de la mesa de recarga.

\- Ese autobot no es más que un...

\- Yo soy mitad autobot.- Masculló Starscream con un estallido de irritación.

\- Y también mitad decepticon.- Gruñó Megatrón.- Y maldita la hora en que heredaste mi testarudez.

Starscream se quedó boquiabierto, no era cosa de todos los días que Megatrón admitiera un defecto personal, aunque fuera indirectamente.

\- Escúchame.- Megatrón le encaró con severidad.- Estoy dispuesto a tratar de ser... más abierto contigo. Pero hay límites para todo.

El general hizo una pausa antes de continuar, quizá meditando sobre como expresarse.

\- Eres... por facción, un Decepticon. Eres mi lugarteniente y yo tu líder. Jetfire es el enemigo. No te permitiré confraternizar con el enemigo, creo que esto es... bastante razonable.

Era evidente en la rigidez de su postura lo que le estaba costando no ser más radical, más brusco. Starscream se contuvo de montar en cólera igualmente, en verdad se parecían mucho más de lo que nadie se había percatado hasta entonces. Para ambos resultaba igual de extraña aquella nueva relación paterno-filial.

\- Podría dejar de ser un enemigo.- Se atrevió a sugerir.

\- No seas ingenuo.- Amonestó Megatrón.- Wheeljack es una excepción, no creo que el lugarteniente de Óptimus cambie de bando. De todas formas no pienso permitirlo.

Starscream se cuadró con agresividad.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no?!

\- ¡Porque lo digo yo!.- Megatrón adelantó el rostro con severidad, mirando fijamente a su hijo.- Olvídate del maldito autobot.

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de Óptimus?! ¡Hipócrita!

\- ¡Óptimus me arrancó el núcleo!.- Bramó Megatrón poniéndose en pie con rabia.- ¡Me destrozó por dentro!

Apartó a Starscream y se dirigió hacia el amplio ventanal, mirando el vasto espacio estrellado, dando la espalda al otro transformer. Cuando volvió a hablar destilaba amargura.

\- Amor, lealtad, fidelidad... palabras bonitas que no significan nada. Cuando quieres darte cuenta eres un pelele y estas completamente solo... con un montón de mentiras y promesas vacuas.

Starscream guardó silencio, no comprendía como podía Óptimus haber hecho algo así, no concordaba con la imagen del líder autobot. Tenía que haber algo más, algo no encajaba. Pero estaba claro que la herida era profunda, Megatrón estaba herido.

\- Megatrón... yo...

\- Me... me gusta que me llames padre... aunque aun resulte extraño.

\- A mí también.- Starscream asintió.- Padre.

Megatrón sonrió, ya más tranquilo. El encuentro con Óptimus le había perturbado mucho. Se volvió y miró a su hijo.

\- No te preocupes más. Pronto regresaremos a Cybertron, conquistaremos el planeta sin dificultad gracias a las armas legendarias. Concéntrate en eso.

Starscream asintió de nuevo y se retiró del dormitorio.

Conquistar el planeta. Starscream se encerró en su camarote, dejándose caer sobre la cama de recarga con desolación. Era inútil, Megatrón no concebía un escenario sin guerra. Era inútil.

La irritante voz de Thrust anunció el tiempo restante hasta el salto estelar. Starscream no logró conciliar la recarga. La imagen de Sideways... no, la imagen de Unicrón le perseguía, ¿qué clase de monstruo era? ¿Cómo podía haberse regenerado? Mucho se temía que no habían acabado con él. Se sentía... observado.

* * *

Óptimus ultimó los detalles de la carta de viaje y miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban nerviosos y preocupados. Los decepticons les llevaban demasiada ventaja y ellos aun estaban a mucha distancia, no podían hacer el salto a Cybertron hasta llegar a las coordenadas mínimas de distancia.

La ansiedad era enorme. Y a Óptimus también le preocupaba sobremanera el encuentro con aquel "Némesis"... o Sideways... o como quisiera llamarse aquel extraño transformer. Dudaba que fuera a ser la última vez que le veían. No... había algo más en todo aquello.

\- ¿Optimus, señor?

\- ¿Si, Red Alert?

\- Los sistemas están reparados, tardaremos tres ciclos en llegar a distancia de teletransporte de Cybertron.

\- Buen trabajo. Haced todos los preparativos necesarios, mucho me temo que nuestra llegada a Cybertron tendrá un recibimiento brusco.

Hot Shot manifestó con entusiasmo su deseo de combatir, pero era evidente que lo hacía para poder enfrentar la preocupación que le ocasionaba lo que podría ocurrir en Cybertron durante su ausencia. Todos lo sabían, Megatrón tenía las tres armas legendarias, escudo, espada y rifle. Con ellas sería imparable y pasaría por Cybertron como una imparable avalancha.

Tenían que prepararse para la batalla. Para la guerra. El combate final.

Óptimus sintió como nunca el peso de la matriz de mando en su pecho. La marca de su papel como líder... como Prime... un título religioso, era el portador de la matriz de mando, cuya función era ser el portavoz de Primus, fuente de todos los núcleos, fuente de la vida de Cybertron y de todos los transformers. Se suponía que era un título de paz, de prosperidad... no el título de un líder de guerra.

Las circunstancias lo habían querido así.

Tras dispensar las instrucciones pertinentes, Óptimus se retiró de la sala de mando. Posiblemente los próximos tres ciclos serían el único descanso que tendrían en mucho tiempo, debían aprovecharlo.

Lo que le recordaba...

\- Jetfire, ven un momento.

\- Si, señor.

Una vez solos en la sala de carga, asegurando la privacidad, Óptimus puso ambas manos en los hombros de su lugarteniente.

\- Starscream me dejó un mensaje para ti.

Los ópticos de Jetfire relucieron como faros dorados, Óptimus se preguntó si los suyos habían hecho lo mismo cuando él y Megatrón...

\- Antes de abandonar ese planeta, me dijo que os veríais en Cybertrón, no sabía como, pero que os veríais allí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si!.- Jetfire dio una palmada en el aire con entusiasmo.- Allí nos veremos.

\- Me sorprende la confianza que tienes.- Confesó Óptimus.- Lamento las circunstancias en que os veis obligados a estar.

\- ¿No son así todas las grandes historias de amor?

Este era Jetfire, siempre con el ánimo alto, seguro de sí mismo. Óptimus sintió un gran orgullo por él, Starscream era un transformer afortunado al fin y al cabo.

\- Realmente le amas.

Incluso con la máscara de combate era fácil ver que Jetfire se sonrojaba.

\- Por Primus, Óptimus, resulta realmente incómodo hablar contigo de esto... ¡eres su padre! Ay... no puedo creer que seas mi... ¡mi suegro!

\- Te suplico que no me llames así.- Rió Óptimus.- Suegro... menudo título.

Jetfire rió con él. Sin embargo pronto el ánimo de ambos se ensombreció, pensando en lo que les esperaba al llegar a Cybertron. Guerra. Más de aquella oscura guerra.

\- No podremos estar juntos.- Musitó Jetfire con la cabeza gacha.- No mientras dure esta guerra. Nos separa una barrera de metralla y trincheras.

\- Lo siento mucho, Jetfire. Esta guerra también me separa de él, de mi propio hijo.

\- ¿Por qué no ha vuelto con nosotros?. ¡No lo entiendo!

\- Starscream está dividido, es un mestizo. Pertenece a los dos mundos, y a ninguno.

Jetfire sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender.

\- Pero... ¡con nosotros estaría mejor! ¡Su sitio está aquí, conmigo, y contigo!

\- No puedo hablar por él, pero creo... creo que Starscream ha aceptado finalmente lo que es. Ha aceptado que es un mestizo, y eso tiene consecuencias.

Óptimus tomó asiento e invitó a Jetfire a hacer lo mismo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, meditando sobre todo lo ocurrido y lo que tenían por delante. Aquella, para bien o para mal, sería la última batalla, la última guerra. Todo estaba en juego. Si perdían, lo perderían todo.

\- Óptimus.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Crees que Megatrón sufrirá un cortocircuito si le llamo suegro?

Estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

No había nada de lo reírse, ni tiempo para hacerlo, cuando la nave autobot se teletransportó hasta Cybertrón. El planeta-ciudad era tal y como lo recordaban, un planeta metálico, recubierto por niveles y niveles de ciudad, con una grieta enorme, como un agujero, ahí donde la leyenda decía que Unicrón, el destructor legendario, había luchado a muerte con Primus.

Y tal y como cuando habían abandonado el planeta, se veían las luces parpadeantes de láseres y explosiones de combate. La guerra continuaba. Y lo mas preocupante era ver como las luces de guerra eran más abundantes... y en el interior de la zona del planeta controlada por los autobots.

\- Sideswipe, establece comunicaciones con la base Autobot y solicita un informe de la situación. Red Alert, haz un escáner preliminar de la superficie del planeta.

\- ¡Si, señor!

\- Hot Shot, activa las defensas de esta nave y ponte al mando de las armas ofensivas, vigila nuestro perímetro. Jetfire, Scavenger, preparad las naves auxiliares.

\- ¡Si, señor!

Óptimus mantuvo la vista fija en el planeta, su hogar, Cybertrón. Se preguntó si, de llegar, reconocería aquel lugar sin una guerra destruyéndolo. Era doloroso solo pensarlo.

\- ¡Autobots, ¿estáis preparados?!

\- ¡Si, señor!

La nave autobot emprendía el regreso a casa.

Puede que no fuera acogedor en su estado actual. Pero era el hogar.

La batalla era inevitable, nada mas entrar en el rango de comunicaciones, los autobots se habían visto asaltados por peticiones de ayuda e informes de la gravedad de la situación. Al parecer Megatrón y sus generales habían llegado tres ciclos atrás y habían iniciado un ataque a gran escala personalmente. Megatrón iba en cabeza de los ataques mas importantes esgrimiendo un escudo que rechazaba cualquier ataque, una espada que destruía cualquier blindaje y un rifle que, pese a su pequeño tamaño, era capaz de destruir enormes zonas, inhabilitando cualquier maniobra defensiva.

Inmediatamente Óptimus se puso manos a la obra, enviando toda la información que poseían y poniéndose en contacto con todos los generales y altos rangos del planeta para organizar las defensas y recuperar el control del campo de batalla.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer era entrar en la atmósfera del planeta y entrar en contacto directo con la situación.

\- Red Alert, Sideswipe, buscad un lugar cubierto para entrar en el espacio aéreo de Cybertron, si mi instinto no me falla el primer objetivo de Megatrón será atacarme en cuanto sepa de mi presencia aquí, debemos ser cautelosos.

\- ¡Si, señor!

En pocos segundos la nave descendía lo más sigilosamente posible en el planeta.

* * *

Unicrón se regocijaba. Cada vez se sentía más y más fuerte. Megatrón le alimentaba constantemente, tras tres ciclos de guerra ininterrumpida, utilizando las tres armas, se sentía mas fuerte de lo que se había sentido en toda la guerra. Los sentimientos de rabia, de hostilidad, le alimentaban, y la energía desprendida del uso de las tres armas le estaba llenando de fuerza. De poder llenando sus reservas.

El resurgir estaba a apenas unos ciclos de distancia. Lo sentía tan cerca, a estas alturas podía empezar a actuar sin miedo alguno de caer en letargo.

Mmmmh... los autobots ya habían llegado a Cybertron. Podía sentir a los mini-cons que escoltaban la nave... los pequeños robots habían optado por la rebelión, aliándose con los autobots en busca de la paz. Necios. No iban a cambiar nada.

Ahora bien, tenía que librarse de ellos... y forzar una batalla final. Oh, si, cuando por fin Megatrón y Óptimus enfrentasen a sus tropas y a si mismos en un mismo campo de batalla la resurrección estaría a su alcance. El regreso completo, sin necesidad de avatares como Sideways o Némesis. Solo él, Unicrón, en toda su gloria.

Primus pagaría cara la derrota que le había inflingido. Muy caro.

En cuanto a Starscream... Unicron se estremeció, estaba enojado con el híbrido, tan atrevido, tan rebelde, rechazándole con tanto descaro. Pero no importaba, le educaría, el joven mestizo seguía siendo tan apetecible como siempre... era una conquista mas que tendría que llevar a cabo.

Oh si, Starscream sería suyo, tal y como siempre había planeado, nada había cambiado. Sería por las buenas.

O por las malas.

Unicrón envió parte de su consciencia, Sideways, a ponerse en contacto con Thrust, el necio cabeza cono era una marioneta en sus manos, engatusado con promesas de poder. Le comunicaría la situación de los autobots a fin de que se enfrentaran.

Si, enfrentaros, pensó el dios destructor, ¡hacedme invencible!

* * *

Los primeros minutos en Cybertrón fueron aun peores de lo estimado. Megatrón les estaba esperando.

La batalla no se hizo esperar, en poco tiempo ambos bandos estaban intercambiando disparos, y en breve Megatrón hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla con las tres armas legendarias a mano.

Lasers. Explosiones. Retirada. Avanzar. Cubrirse. Luchar. Puño. Patada. Replegarse. Avanzar. Laser. Cañón. Cubrirse. Avanzar. A cubierto. Metralla. Fuego a discreción. A las barricadas. Corre. Agáchate. Avanza.

Óptimus gritó, cargando de nuevo.

Megatrón bramó, enarbolando el rifle estelar.

En el cielo se abrió un agujero negro y todos los transformers miraron hacia el cielo, consternados. Los mini-cons, como brillantes luces verdes, se concentraron en el cielo, frente al ominoso agujero.

"Unicrón... destructor... enemigo... dejar de luchar... enemigo..."

Óptimus alzó la vista. Unicrón. El enemigo. La Némesis de Primus. Némesis. Ahora... ahora todo cobraba sentido, podía sentir la matriz de mando en su pecho con mas fuerza que nunca.

Megatrón alzó la vista. ¿Unicrón?. Los mini-cons se habían aliado con los autobots y ahora hablaban de.. una vieja leyenda religiosa... ¡necedades! ¡Malditos fueran todos! ¡Acabaría aquella guerra con una victoria aplastante, con agujero de gusano o sin él! Ya no necesitaba a los mini-cons teniendo las armas legendarias.

Starscream alzó la vista, un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Unicrón. Realmente... ¿realmente era Unicrón? ¿el devorador de planetas? ¿la Némesis de Primus?

Oh Primus... Starscream se echó a temblar, no había sido una locura, realmente... realmente había sido Unicrón. Unicrón. El destructor, el diablo, el fin del universo... Unicrón deseaba poseerle.


	22. Agnósticos

**Capítulo 22. Agnósticos**

\- ¿Me... Megatrón?.- Balbuceó Cyclonus asustado por el inesperado efecto cosmológico.

Thrust se sonrió, por fin, pronto Unicrón se manifestaría, solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo... un poco más de guerra.

\- ¡Mi señor, Megatrón, los autobots han ordenado a los mini-cons realizar esta farsa para ganar tiempo!

El comandante decépticon activó los canales de comunicación general, ¡nada iba a interrumpir este momento! ¡Nada!

\- ¡Es un truco de los autobots, seguid luchando!

La orden no aceptaba réplica, los decépticons redoblaron sus esfuerzos contra los autobots, encarnizando el combate bajo los destellos de los minicons y el ominoso vórtice del cielo. El energón vital se derramó sobre el metálico suelo de Cybertron.

* * *

Starscream observaba alarmado a los mini-cons, que se concentraban como si trataran de enfrentarse al agujero de gusano en tanto seguían proclamando su mensaje a los guerreros transformers.

"Unicrón... destructor... enemigo... dejar de luchar... enemigo..."

Starscream tuvo que esquivar y contrarrestar los ataques de los autobots que llegaban en ayuda de Óptimus y su tripulación, devolviendo los golpes... y por primera vez conteniéndose de hacer daño letal. Tras varias trifulcas se encontró luchando espalda con espalda con Thrust. Situación no poco desagradable.

\- ¡El momento se acerca, Starscream!.- Exclamó Thrust con regocijo.- ¿No es maravilloso?

\- No seas estúpido.- Apartó a otro autobot aéreo cercenando uno de los alerones.

\- Oh, vamos, seremos sus lugartenientes, ¡los amos del universo!

Starscream le miró con desprecio palpable, aquel gusano... había hecho el trato a cambio de poder... el comandante aéreo se sonrió... y activó el sistema de comunicación abierto.

\- ¿Por eso has asegurado que es una treta autobot? ¿Unicrón no quiere que se sepa de su existencia?

\- Aun no.- Afirmó Thrust riendo histéricamente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mantendrá su parte del trato? ¿Qué ganas traicionando a los decepticons?

\- ¡No seas ingenuo, Starscream! ¡Unicrón nos dará mas poder del que ese necio ex-gladiador a soñado jamás!

Necio. Starscream cerró la comunicación y el resultado de su acción no se hizo esperar, la voz de Megatrón sonó atronadora en su rabia.

\- ¡TRAEDME LA CABEZA DE ESE TRAIDOR CARACALAMAR!

En favor de Thrust había que decir que reaccionaba rápido, descendió justo a tiempo de evitar que Starscream le decapitara con una sola pasada de espada y se transformó en jet para salir a toda velocidad.

Ah, no, ese cobarde no huiría.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, Thrust!

El escurridizo estratega se volvió invisible en pleno vuelo, confundiéndose en el campo de batalla. Starscream maldijo, ni siquiera con su radar podría dar con Thrust, no en medio de la intensa refriega. El transformer escarlata comenzó a sortear en busca de su presa.

No le encontró hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero nadie, nadie hubiese esperado que Thrust fuese tan osado.

Megatrón no pudo reaccionar al ataque a traición. El escudo Skyboom fue arrebatado de sus manos con fuerza y el líder decepticon apenas pudo apuntar con el rifle Requiem, a fin de volatilizar al traidor, cuando este mismo desvió el arma y siguió aprovechando el efecto sorpresa para coger el rifle y arrebatárselo. Nadie hubiese imaginado la osadía de Thrust, espoleado por la desesperación de verse descubierto y traicionado.

\- ¡Traidor despreciable!

El traidor se limitó a reír histéricamente, con aquella risa desagradable y burlona, en tanto salía despedido hacia arriba a toda velocidad, impulsándose por el aire... hacia el vórtice.

\- ¡DETENEDLE!

No se lo tenía que decir dos veces. Starscream se transformó y salió en persecución, no le dejaría escapar, esta vez no.

Óptimus Prime no sabía que pretendía el estratega decepticon, o ex-decepticon, pero debía ser detenido.

\- ¡Jetfire!

\- ¡Ya estoy en camino!

Transformado en transbordador, Jetfire partió siguiendo la estela de Starscream en pos de Thrust. Y se acercaban demasiado al vórtice...

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el agujero se expandió sin previo aviso, ejerciendo una poderosa fuerza de atracción gravitatoria.

Starscream gritó alarmado y trató de detenerse, pero el impulso inicial combinado con la atracción le impelían hacia el vórtice pese a tener los propulsores a toda potencia, desesperado, desvió casi toda su energía a la propulsión, pero resultaba inútil, estaba siendo arrastrado. Thurst no tardó en desaparecer en el interior del vórtice, lo que no resultaba nada tranquilizador.

\- ¡Starscream!

¡Jetfire! Starscream miró hacia atrás, el transbordador adoptó la forma original y avanzó hacia él.

\- ¡No! ¡También te arrastrará a ti!

Pero el otro no se detuvo, continuó hasta llegar hasta él, le abrazó y activó sus propios propulsores a máxima potencia. Starscream se abrazó con fuerza a Jetfire, aunando esfuerzos y deteniéndose, puede que Starscream fuese más ágil y veloz, pero Jetfire era más potente y resistente.

Los mini-cons empezaron a cantar. La canción se hizo más fuerte y persistente, aunando fuerzas, brillando como el día que habían resucitado a Óptimus, flotando en torno al vórtice y alrededor de Jetfire y Starscream. Brillando y entonando aquella melodía hipnótica.

"Márchate... enemigo... Unicrón... márchate..."

El vórtice fluctuó peligrosamente, como si se resistiera... y después de cerró, colapsándose sobre sí mismo como un pequeño agujero negro. Un silencio espeso reinó en la zona...

Hasta que súbitamente el silencio se rompió en pedazos.

Un rugido atronador, primario, bestial, sacudió el planeta entero. Ante los ópticos aterrorizados de todo el planeta, la luna de Cybertrón, el satélite metálico que orbitaba en torno al planeta, empezó a transformarse y... dos extensiones surgieron de la luna... formando contra el cielo una especie de... ¿cuernos?

Pasaron minutos de silencio aterrado hasta que, viendo que la extraña mutación no continuaba, los transformers pudieron reaccionar y moverse, hablar sobre lo ocurrido con miedo y asombro.

Starscream temblaba en los brazos de Jetfire.

\- ¿Starscream?.- Jetfire le miró con preocupación.- ¿Estas bien?

\- Unicrón.- Murmuró el otro.- Primus nos ayude... la luna.

\- Lo sé.- Jetfire miró al cielo con aprensión.- No puedo creerlo.

\- ¡Decepticons, retirada!

La voz de Megatrón llegó a todos, y Óptimus secundó la orden en su propio bando, retirándose así todos los transformers del improvisado campo de batalla hasta sus respectivos cuarteles de guerra.

Starscream se aferró a Jetfire, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Jetfire... - Susurró contra él.- Escucha, hay poco tiempo, Unicrón se puso en contacto conmigo hace tiempo, en la Tierra.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Escúchame!.- Starscream miró a su alrededor, si tardaba demasiado en responder a la orden de retirada.- Quiere destruirlo todo, y me quiere a mí...

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

\- ¡¿Vas a seguir gritando o me dejas hablar?!

Jetfire se disculpó profusamente y prometió guardar silencio.

\- Parece tener fijación por mí. Lo importante es que quiere destruir a los autobots y los decepticons, ya le viste como Némesis.

Jetfire iba a interrumpir con otra expresión de asombro de modo que Starscream le puso un dedo sobre la máscara de combate, amenazadoramente, asegurándose el silencio.

\- Tengo que convencer a Megatrón de que declare una tregua con Óptimus para enfrentar a Unicrón.

\- ¡Nunca lo hará!.- Jetfire tomó las manos de Starscream entre las suyas.- No te retires con ellos, ven conmigo, con los autobots.

\- Tengo que intentarlo.- No había duda en su voz, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.- ¿Crees que Óptimus aceptará la tregua?

\- Por supuesto que lo hará.- Jetfire rió levemente.- Y creo que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Sabes que es...? Ah... claro que lo sabes, tras la lucha con Némesis...

\- Starscream, lo importante es que...

\- Tengo que retirarme, contactaré contigo... si puedo.

\- Espera...

\- No puedo esp...

Jetfire se quitó la máscara de combate y rápidamente, sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder, besó a Starscream, imprimiendo sus labios sobre los suyos, buscando el calor de aquella boca, aquella energía estática que siempre parecía recorrerles cuando se besaban. Por Primus que había echado de menos aquellos labios, ¿cómo había podido vivir sin ellos tanto tiempo? Starscream se fundió en su abrazó y Jetfire apenas pudo retener suficiente control para forzarse a apartarse. ¡Estaban en el aire a la vista de todos!. Miró a los ojos del transformer que amaba, sabiendo que él también estaba recordando la primera vez que habían volado juntos, en la Tierra, abrazándose bajo un cielo anaranjado, lleno de matices de atardecer. Un día que lo había cambiado todo para ambos.

\- Creía que tenías que retirarte.

Sonrió con picardía y Starscream gruñó con enojo, pero no podía enfadarse, esto era... era una de las cualidades que le habían prendado de Jetfire.

\- Idiota.

Starscream activó el teletransporte y desapareció a la base decépticon más cercana.

Jetfire se retiró con el resto de las fuerzas autobot. Solo podía desear suerte a Starscream.

* * *

\- ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más!

\- ¿Pero por qué tenemos que luchar? ¿No es momento de abandonar esta absurda riña con Óptimus?

\- ¡Es suficiente!.

Megatrón no pensaba tolerar aquello, y desde luego no delante de Cyclonus, Demolisher y Wheeljack, desde que Starscream había regresado había empezado a hablar de aquellas estupideces sobre detener la lucha y hacer una tregua. ¡Era insoportable!

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir cuestionándome?

Starscream extendió las manos con desesperación. Megatrón no le estaba escuchando, no parecía querer comprender.

\- ¡Pero si no unimos fuerzas con los autobots lo más probable es que ambos bandos no sobrevivan a la furia de Unicrón!

\- Estas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.- Megatrón apretó los puños, apelando a todo su autocontrol.

\- Pero puede que no tengamos una segunda oportunidad cuando Unicrón se transforme por completo...

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya basta con Unicrón!.- Megatrón sentenció con un gesto severo.- Derrotaremos a los autobots y después Unicrón será destruido.

Starscream se arrodilló, se inclinó ante su padre, aquello no podía llegar mas lejos, no podía fallar. Megatrón tenía que comprenderle, tenía que escucharle. Megatrón le miró, probablemente sorprendido con el gesto de servidumbre.

\- Podría ser demasiado tarde..- Suplicó.

Megatrón le dio la espalda. No quería tener aquella conversación. Si Unicrón era un enemigo muy real, y de seguro terrible después de ver una muestra de su poder... pero una tregua... una alianza con los autobots... ¡No! ¡Eso era más de lo soportable!

\- ¡Olvidas que Óptimus y yo somos enemigos acérrimos!

\- Pero Megatrón... Óptimus también desea esta tregua, no creo... Óptimus no desea ser tu enemigo, ¿no podéis... ?.- Starscream reflejó en su gesto, en su voz, la desesperación de ver cumplida su petición.- ¿No podéis hacer las paces?

La perdida de control fue tan inmediata que Starscream no pudo reaccionar, con un solo revés de su mano, Megatrón le golpeó en la cara.

No fue un golpe realmente fuerte, Starscream los había recibido mucho peores... lo que realmente dolió fue que ambos habían pensado que aquella violencia era cosa del pasado. Starscream se quedó callado... anonadado... aturdido y... herido por dentro. Megatrón se mordió el labio... no había querido... no pretendía... había perdido los nervios... había vuelto a... Pero no podía... no podía pedir perdón, no delante de los demás oficiales.

\- Esto es una advertencia, Starscream, no... no oses desafiarme.

\- ¡No te desafío! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Megatrón no le cortó, guardando silencio. Starscream reinició su caja de voz y continuó, desesperado, volvió a arrodillarse, no le importaba, había demasiado en juego.

\- Te lo suplico, escúchame, Óptimus y tu debéis cesar esta lucha, ¡o no quedará nada por lo que luchar! ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?

Los demás oficiales, incluido el cabeza hueca de Tidal Wave, empezaron a reírse, de él, burlándose y por supuesto defendiendo la opinión de que Megatrón podría hacer frente tanto a los autobots como a Unicrón. Starscream iba a cerrarles la boca pero fue Megatrón quien lo hizo.

\- ¡Dejad de reíros, idiotas!

Se creó silencio, los oficiales callaron inmediatamente. Megatrón meditó, no quería una alianza con Óptimus... no, eso jamás, eso lo último. Starscream estaba preocupado, pero no era su sentido táctico el que hablaba, no... su hijo hablaba desde los sentimientos, estaba enamorado de ese...Jetfire, y eso le hacía vulnerable, su hijo estaba hablando desde el punto de vista de su amado. Megatrón frunció el ceño, Starscream era inexperto, estaba bajo la influencia de sus sentimientos por aquel maldito autobot, claro que quería una alianza, para poder estar con el otro. No lo permitiría, se acercó a Starscream y le tomó por los antebrazos, ayudándole, con un cuidado que asombró a los presentes, a ponerse en pie. Le miró a los ojos con severidad.

\- Me enfrentaré a los autobots, y ganaré esta guerra, y después será Unicrón quien sufra mi ira. Solo puede haber un comandante supremo en el universo, eliminaré a la competencia, incluido ese Unicrón.

Starscream negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

\- No me puedo creer que pienses que puedes derrotar a Unicrón tú solo, no es...

\- Primero destruiré a Óptimus y después de preocuparé de Unicrón, no creas otra cosa que esa.

\- ¡La única manera es aliarse con los autobots! ¡No haga esto, señor!

Megatrón desenvainó el sable estelar, que brilló amenazadoramente en su mano, no contra Starscream, sino manifestando su poder.

\- ¡Basta! No digas ni una palabra más. Te felicito por descubrir la traición de Thrust y la realidad de Unicrón, ¡pero ya es suficiente! No toleraré que mi comandante aéreo siga cuestionándome. ¿¡Ha quedado suficientemente claro!?

Starscream comprendió, era inútil. Con tristeza, sin apenas inflexión, aceptó la realidad.

\- Entiendo, señor.

\- Bien.- Megatrón se guardó el pinchazo de remordimiento que le causó el oírse llamado "señor" por Starscream. Algún día Starscream se olvidaría de Jetfire, y comprendería.

El comandante decepticon salió al exterior, donde sus tropas, cientos de decepticons, soldados creados por y para la guerra, estaban en formación, aguardando.

\- ¡Caballeros, tenemos una cita con el destino! ¡Seguidme!

El "si, señor" fue ensordecedor.

* * *

Óptimus Prime, comandante en jefe de los Autobots, transmitió las órdenes de acuerdo con los datos recibidos y comparó opiniones con los oficiales. El envío de un mensaje de tregua a los Decepticons había sido largamente discutido, y la respuesta recibida aun más. No había más respuesta que un lugar y una hora.

Óptimus no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que era una cita diplomática. Después de organizar las líneas de mando y estrategia a seguir, marchó a su habitación, necesitaba estar solo.

En la batalla que tendría lugar, de forma casi inevitable, podría morir, o matar a Megatrón. No lo deseaba, ninguno de los dos destinos era deseable. Desde luego intentaría razonar con Megatrón, pero siempre era inútil, siempre estaba tan enfadado... Óptimus recordaba la sonrisa de Megatrón, de un Megatrón mas joven, mas libre, que siempre había sonreído con un toque de incongruente timidez. Hacía demasiado tiempo, antes de las amenazas de muerte.

¿No había esperanza?. Megatrón nuevamente ansiaba destrucción... y Unicrón orbitaba sobre ellos.

* * *

Las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Praxus fue el escenario de la batalla final. Donde las fuerzas al completo de autobots y decepticons continuaron lo que habían empezado... una guerra abierta, sin cuartel.

Un lugar y una hora, Óptimus Prime y Megatrón se miraron a los ojos en la llanura de lo que hace muchos años había sido el brillante jardín de cristales de Praxus y ahora no era mas que el recuerdo de algo hermoso ya destruido.

Óptimus se preparó, había ordenado a los demás no intervenir, no quería que nadie más sufriera las consecuencias de aquella vendetta. Megatrón había hecho lo mismo, pero por otras razones, aquella era su lucha, la de nadie más.

El sable estelar refulgió en las manos del líder decepticon. Óptimus afianzó los pies en el suelo, preparado.

\- Megatron, ¿por qué debemos luchar ahora? ¿Acaso lo sabes?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, no hay lugar para dos líderes en Cybertrón.

\- Tu ansia de poder es absurda, igual que tu odio hacia mí, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

\- ¡Eres tú quien lo entiende!.- Megatrón se lanzó al ataque con el reluciente sable.- Me has juzgado mal, Prime, no me gustan los juegos, solo hay lugar para un líder y, desafortunadamente, no vas a ser tú.

\- Megatrón, yo nunca te traicioné, no...

\- ¡Cállate y lucha!

Se enfrentaron con violencia, Óptimus usó toda su artillería, defendiéndose y contraatacando con eficacia frente a la potencia y furia de Megatrón, rondándose y atacándose con la habilidad de dos veteranos que se habían enfrentado muchas veces en el pasado.

\- ¡Por fin luchas de verdad!

\- ¡No vine aquí a luchar, pero si me atacas me defenderé!

\- ¡Necio!

Siguieron luchando. Batallando sin descanso, el energón fluía, ardiendo por sus cuerpos, los circuitos se recalentaban, luchaban al máximo de sus posibilidades. Megatrón rugió y lanzó un ataque directo con el sable estelar. Óptimus reaccionó rápido, sujetando el filo entre las palmas de las manos, deteniendo el combate en un empate de fuerzas.

\- ¡Escucha! ¡Jamás estuve con otro! ¡Yo te amaba, pese a todas nuestras diferencias, siempre te amé!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver!

\- ¡Mencionaste a Sentinel Prime! ¡Te juro que jamás tuve ese tipo de relación con él! ¡Nunca! ¡Fue un mentor para mí, nada mas!

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Guárdate tus mentiras! ¡Van a ser tus últimas palabras!

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de Starscream?! ¡¿Es que no te importa absolutamente nada?!

La presión del sable se incrementó, y Óptimus se inclinó hacia atrás, apenas pudiendo mantener la sujeción.

\- ¡No metas a mi hijo en esto! ¡Le has llenado la cabeza de estupideces! ¡Apuesto a que mandaste a Jetfire específicamente para engañarle con esas bobadas de tregua!

\- ¡No son bobadas y eso es algo que Starscream vio por sí mismo!

\- ¡Los autobots y los decépticons somos como agua y aceite, nunca uniremos fuerzas!

\- ¡¿Dónde deja a nuestro hijo esa filosofía?!

Megatrón dio un respingo y Óptimus no tuvo problemas para reconocer una expresión de perplejidad y duda en su rostro, no obstante pronto la rabia volvió a obstaculizar todo intento de diálogo. Megatrón recuperó en control del arma con un violento revés y Óptimus observó horrorizado como el brillante filo volvía a por él.

\- ¡Ya basta de palabras!

En aquel instante Megatrón saboreó la victoria, Óptimus había quedado desequilibrado, momentáneamente vulnerable, y no tenía nada, nada que detuviera el invencible sable estelar. Era el fin.

Óptimus abrió los ópticos al máximo, no podía evitar el filo... ¡no podía! Apagó los ópticos, lamentando el fin, lamentando que nada había hallado solución.

"Lo siento mucho."

Pero el golpe no llegó nunca.

* * *

Jetfire detuvo su lucha con Tidal Wave y gritó horrorizado.

Megatrón soltó el pomo del sable estelar, la boca abierta en una silenciosa expresión de horror.

Óptimus encendió los ópticos, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, negar lo que veía.

Starscream.

Starscream se había interpuesto entre ellos.

Starscream tenía el sable estelar profundamente clavado en el torso, sobre la cabina central, clavado justo en el punto donde los transformers protegían su núcleo vital.


	23. Cenizas y resurrección

**Capítulo 23. Cenizas y Resurrección**

Megatrón retrocedió horrorizado en tanto Starscream trastabileaba alejándose de ambos con gestos y gruñidos de dolor, el sable estelar sobresalía desde su torso, profundamente clavado. Óptimus se incorporó, tembloroso, aturdido, sentía el núcleo encogido de temor.

El joven híbrido tosió y cayó de rodillas, se hubiera desplomado por completo, pero desenvainó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, apuntalándose con su ayuda a modo de bastón. El mundo entero pareció detenerse alrededor de la escena y de los conmocionados transformers que la observaban.

Megatrón se miró las manos y después miró a su hijo... su hijo, al que acababa de empalar con el sable estelar... oh Primus...

\- Starscream... ¿qué... qué he hecho?.- Megatrón apretó los puños, tratando de controlar el temblor que se apoderaba de él.- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Starscream levantó la cabeza, mirándole, Megatrón había esperado un gesto de rabia, de odio, pero estaba... estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa derrotada.

\- Detenerte... no había... no había otra manera de detenerte...

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea!.- Megatrón bramó con rabia que apenas podía cubrir el dolor.- ¡¿Acaso lo habías planeado?! ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy... muy cansado de intentar detener la marea... todo esto... todo podría haberse evitado...

El transformer escarlata apretó los dientes ante una oleada de dolor y apagó sus sensores para amortiguar al máximo la debilidad, aquella... aquella podía ser la última oportunidad de hablar, y ahora, a las puertas de unirse a la matriz, podía hablar libremente de todo cuanto atormentaba su núcleo.

\- Podría haberse evitado, si tan solo... me hubieras escuchado...

\- ¡No hables! Reserva tus fuerzas. ¡Hook, estúpido matasanos, ven aquí inmediatamente!

Megatrón miró desesperado a su alrededor, y se acercó a Starscream, sin importarle que Óptimus hiciera lo mismo.

\- Siempre he intentado complacerte, pero nada era suficiente.- Susurró Starscream.- Finalmente no importó cuantas batallas ganara, tu siempre sacabas un error... entonces... vi a Óptimus, cómo trataba a sus soldados... era un líder íntegro... no como tú... él era... un padre para su tropa... un padre...

\- Starscream.- Megatrón se arrodilló junto a su hijo.- Lo siento... lo siento, no sé qué más decir... lo siento. Pero por favor, no te muevas, espera a que vengan los médicos... no gastes fuerzas... lo siento tanto...

\- Lo sé... pero nada de eso importa ya. Ya no te guardo rencor... no te odio...

Sentía un dolor intenso que no podía ignorar, el sable estelar estaba enterrado hasta su núcleo, ignoraba si había llegado a atravesarlo, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de si Hook o Red Alert llegarían a tiempo para salvarle. Quizá le quedaba poco tiempo. Se apoyó con firmeza en su espada... y se puso tambaleantemente en pie.

\- ¡Starscream! ¡No te... !

\- ¡Escúchame! Debes hacer lo que Óptimus te pide y unir fuerzas con los autobots, ¡o todos estaréis condenados!

Óptimus y Megatrón miraban a su hijo común, ambos sintiendo en lo mas profundo el dolor indescriptible de ver a un hijo al borde de la muerte. Óptimus sintió deseos de arrancarse la matriz del pecho, no, aquello no debía ser así, aquello no podía terminar así, ningún padre debía enterrar a un hijo, ¡debía ser al revés!

\- Starscream... hijo... - Óptimus no sabía que decir, todas las palabras se atoraban, sonaban huecas, se quitó la máscara de combate, aquella barrera...

Starscream les miró... y se sintió extrañamente aliviado, ambos juntos, Óptimus y Megatrón, mirándole, unidos en una misma expresión, aunque fuera de dolor, de preocupación y angustia... juntos. Era una reconfortante visión.

Sonrió. Sonrió sinceramente.

\- Por favor, padre, hágalo por mí.

* * *

Jetfire volaba a máxima velocidad, quemándolo todo, sin dejar espacio para nada que no fuera volar hacia Starscream, ¡tenía que llegar! ¡No sabía de qué serviría pero tenía que llegar!

Entonces empezaron los rayos. La luna de Cybertrón... que no era una luna en absoluto, empezó a lanzar rayos, destruyendo el terreno y electrificando el aire de forma maliciosa... y evidentemente dirigida.

Jetfire emitió un grito cuando un rayo le rozó, y más tarde juraría que había oído una voz dirigida únicamente a él, cargada de malicia.

_**¡No volverás a tocarle! ¡Muere!** _

El segundo rayo fue más exacto. Y Jetfire gritó de modo desgarrador cuando su sistema de vuelo estalló y más rayos surgieron de la "luna" en su persecución.

* * *

El gritó llamó la atención de todos. Starscream enfocó con dificultad, pero pronto vio el espacio surcado de los maliciosos rayos de Unicrón y a Jetfire sufriendo en medio de la terrible tormenta. ¡Estaba herido! Si caía al suelo... Unicrón le...

\- Oh no... no lo permitiré...

Sus ópticos resplandecieron con determinación, elevó una mano, agarró el luminoso y mortal filo que sobresalía de su pecho, ¡y tiró con fuerza!. Óptimus se adelantó con horror.

\- ¡No, Starscream no lo hagas!.

Starscream le ignoró, gruñó por el insoportable dolor pero lo ignoró, hizo mas fuerza, arrancando de un tirón la mortal arma y la agarró por el pomo. De la gran brecha surgieron chispas y cortocircuitos rojos, revelando la gravedad de la herida, y a través de la hendidura, se veía el secreto núcleo vital, de un luminoso color verde aguamarina.

Starscream alzó la vista al cielo, al luminoso y terrible Unicrón, con un gesto digno de la furia de un dios.

\- ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HIERAS!  **¡ESTO ES ENTRE TU Y YÓ, UNICRÓN!**

Los cañones gemelos de sus hombros se activaron y su núcleo brilló de forma cegadora, poniendo toda su fuerza en aquel golpe, el más poderoso haz de energía que jamás hubiese activado transformer alguno. Surgieron los haces gemelos hasta crear una columna de energía violeta en línea recta hasta la "luna".

No llegó ni a rozar su objetivo.

De Unicrón surgió un haz de luz, un relámpago, que consumió el rayo, atravesando su trayectoria y llegando hasta su origen, recorriendo a Starscream hasta hacerle gritar en terrible agonía, atravesado por ella.

El grito de Starscream se unió al de los aterrados Megatrón y Óptimus, que no pudieron ni acercarse a tiempo, entonces, ante sus ojos... Starscream desapareció.

Sin aviso, sin restos... nada... ni una sola molécula, había... desaparecido.

Los rayos cesaron. Todo quedó en calma.

El mundo se convirtió en un lugar gris.

* * *

Megatrón cayó de rodillas mirando el lugar donde había quedado clavada la espada de Starscream... la que había sido su alerón... eso... ¿eso era todo? ¿Todo cuanto le quedaba de Starscream, de su hijo?. Megatrón golpeó el suelo con los puños y bajó la cabeza... para que el mundo no viera sus lágrimas, para que nadie pudiera contemplar el rostro compungido y sollozante del destrozado decepticon.

Óptimus contempló el vacío donde antes había estado Starscream y donde ahora... solo quedaba la espada y... su minicon. El pequeño robot debía haber saltado justo en el momento del ataque, ahora el pequeño Swindle emitía pitidos acongojados y alarmados.

El mundo se le vino encima. Golpeó el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza. Se retorció las manos. Tembló. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos. Recuerdos demasiado escasos para su único hijo. Se cubrió el rostro, recorrido de fluido de limpieza óptica.

\- Se ha ido... - Óptimus bajó la cabeza.- Se ha... ido.

\- ¡NO!.- Megatrón se puso en pie y alzó los puños.- ¡NO! ¡STARSCREAM!  **¡STARSCREEEEEEAM!**

Desplegó su cañón y disparó al cielo, inútilmente, descargando toda su artillería.

\- ¡TE ODIO, UNICRÓN! ¡TE ODIO!

Megatrón comenzó a atacar y golpear salvajemente cuantos restos encontró a su paso, desesperado, enloquecido, hasta que solo pudo volver a arrodillarse y golpear el suelo salvajemente, hasta que el metal se melló, hasta que sus dedos se desencajaron.

Entonces las fuertes manos de Óptimus se cerraron sobre las suyas. Deteniéndole.

\- Basta.- Le susurró aquella suave voz.- Basta.

\- ¡No!

\- Basta.

\- ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué!?

Óptimus y Megatrón permanecieron en silencio, mano a mano. De rodillas ante el lugar donde había estado su hijo, temblando... consolándose en silencio.

* * *

\- ¿No está... ?

Jetfire estaba a pocos metros del lugar. Cojeaba, chispas salpicaban su cuerpo debido al aterrizaje de emergencia que había tenido que realizar, pero el dolor de su cuerpo, que necesitaba una reparación urgente, no era nada comparado con lo que había sentido al ver desaparecer a Starscream ante sus ojos.

No estaba... no estaba... Jetfire se arrodilló. No sentía nada, estaba en blanco, no podía procesar aquello... no podía. Así que no dijo nada más. Esperando a poder comprenderlo.

No podía. No podía.

Swindle se acercó a él, corriendo, emitiendo pitidos de alarma. Jetfire extendió las manos y recogió al mini-con de Starscream en ellas.

" _¡Tenemos que salvar a Starscream!"_ Comunicó el desesperado mini-con agitando los brazos.

\- Swindle... lo siento... Starscream... - Jetfire se quitó la máscara de combate.

" _¡Hay que rescatarle, rápido!"_

¿Rescatarle? Jetfire temió que la pérdida hubiera vuelto loco a Swindle, no había nada de que rescatar a...

Un momento. Jetfire miró el lugar donde había estado Starscream y después a la siniestra estampa planetaria que era Unicrón. Y un importante detalle. El sable estelar. Unicrón no hubiera destruido el sable estelar. Thrust se había arriesgado a robar el rifle Réquiem y el escudo Skyboom anteriormente para llevarlo a Unicrón.

El sable estelar no estaba. Porque Starscream lo había tenido en su mano. Además... Starscream le había dicho que Unicrón tenía "fijación" por él.

Starscream no había sido desintegrado.

Le habían teleportado. Unicrón le había teletransportado con el rayo.

\- ¡Está vivo! ¡Starscream está vivo!

Óptimus y Megatrón miraron a Jetfire como se mira a un loco. El líder decepticon apretó los puños.

\- Hazle callar o juro que lo mataré.

Teniendo en cuenta que él mismo deseaba acallar a puñetazos a su lugarteniente no podía culpar a Megatrón. Starscream acababa de morir ante sus ópticos, no era... no era momento para histerismos de esperanzas rotas.

\- ¡Jetfire! ¡Ya basta!

Jetfire le mira. Y su expresión no es la de un loco, es la de alguien determinado y decidido, no ha perdido un tornillo. En absoluto.

\- ¡El sable estelar, Óptimus! ¿¡Dónde está el sable estelar!?

La realización es como una bomba estallando en su núcleo. Óptimus se queda paralizado, Megatrón reacciona con vehemencia.

\- ¿¡ESTÁ VIVO!?

Se pone en pie y mira la siniestra figura de Unicrón, una luna con ominosos cuernos. Unicrón... realmente... se llevó a Starscream. Delante de ellos.

_Por favor, padre, hágalo por mí._

Megatrón se adelantó, y recogió la espada-alerón de Starscream. La miró, Starscream no debía sentirse cómodo sin su alerón, no podría volar bien.

Se volvió, Óptimus miraba al cielo, sin duda también preguntándose que le estaría ocurriendo a Starscream... si llegarían a tiempo. Llegarían... en plural.

Megatrón caminó hasta Óptimus clavó la espada entre ellos. Hincándola en el suelo.

\- ¿Megatrón?

\- Cojéela. Me la devolverás dentro de un ciclo para especificar el tratado de tregua.

Óptimus asintió y cogió la espada.

\- En el puente de unión entre el Arca Autobot y la Némesis Decepticon, en este mismo espacio aéreo.

Esta vez fue Megatrón quien asintió. Ambos generales ordenaron un cese del fuego y retirada. Tenían que organizar las tropas, atender a los heridos y preparar los términos.

Para destruir a Unicrón, e ir al rescate de Starscream.

Megatrón y Óptimus se miraron largamente antes de separarse. Uno negándose a admitir lo... lo correcto, lo bien que se había sentido al estar junto a su antiguo amante, el otro preguntándose si lo que había sentido era real o una reminiscencia del tiempo perdido.

Y lo importante que era para ambos Starscream.

Jetfire caminó con ayuda de Red Alert, regresando a la base para recibir reparaciones. Pero su mente no estaba con el dolor de su cuerpo, no, su mente estaba con Starscream, pensando en dónde estaba, cómo debía estar, pensando en como iba a gritarle y maldecirle cuando le rescataran. En la paliza que pensaba darle por hacerle sufrir tanto. Porque volvería a ver a Starscream, o moriría en el intento.

* * *

Starscream estaba confuso. Había sentido un dolor indescriptible. Ahora no sentía dolor. ¿Era esto la muerte? No había esperado que la matriz fuese así. Sentía todos sus sistemas, poco a poco reactivó su cpu y escaneó su cuerpo. Estaba vivo.

Encendió los ópticos, aturdido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Investigó sus alrededores sin atreverse a mover demasiado su cuerpo, que aun estaba herido.

Estaba en una habitación... si así podía llamarse a aquel extraño lugar... mas bien era una caverna, parecía una simbiosis entre materia orgánica e inorgánica, aunque un simple análisis revelaba que era enteramente inorgánica. Extraño, era casi semicircular, iluminada por extrañas esferas de suave luminiscencia.

Estaba tendido en una gran cama de recarga, amoldada perfectamente a su forma, sobre él, unos pequeños droides arácnidos circulaban reparando diligentemente la delicada brecha sobre su núcleo, produciendo apenas un ligero cosquilleo.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Pero no se sentía seguro, no sabía qué eran esas cosas ni donde estaba, se incorporó e inmediatamente gimió por la oleada de dolor desde su núcleo.

\- No deberías moverte, esa herida era mortal.

Starscream hizo exactamente lo contrario, semi incorporado y llevándose la mano al alerón... pero su espada no estaba. Fulminó a Sideways con la mirada. Aquella escoria traicionera que tan tranquilamente caminaba hacia él.

\- Jejejeje, no me mires así, Starscream, después de todo he salvado tu vida.

\- ¡Piérdete, Sideways, si pudiera te... !.- Su amenaza se acalló con un gemido de dolor y tuvo que tumbarse.

Sideways se acercó y observó la herida, Starscream se cubrió inmediatamente con las manos, no quería que Sideways viera su núcleo... esa era la parte más vital y preciosa de cualquier transformer. No le permitiría mirarle.

\- Estuve reparándote, Starscream, ya vi que precioso núcleo aguamarina tienes.

Mas que lo que había dicho, era el cómo, Sideways prácticamente había paladeado las palabras, Starscream sintió nauseas, y no era por las heridas.

\- No te acerques... ¿dónde estoy?

\- En el interior de Unicrón.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Starscream gimió y se retorció, el dolor no perdonaba reacciones extremas.

\- Solo estas haciéndote daño.- Sideways emitió unos pitidos similares a los de los mini-cons y los androides se apresuraron a seguir trabajando en la herida.

\- Tu... asquerosa... alimaña...

\- Nts nts nts... que poco agradecido.

El transformer astado sacó un cubo de energón y lo puso en los labios de Starscream, que no tuvo mas opción que permitirlo. Estaba demasiado débil y cualquier movimiento brusco podía dejarle malherido, necesitaba alimentarse. El sabor le sorprendió, era delicioso, una mezcla del energón más puro y refinado que jamás había probado con unos toques de aceites lubricantes, Starscream bebió con avidez e inmediatamente empezó a sentirse mejor.

\- ¿Por qué... ?

\- Solo lo mejor para el consorte de Unicrón. Él vendrá a verte pronto. Muy pronto.


	24. Alma

**Capítulo 24. Alma**

Megatrón contempló su habitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel despreciable planeta orgánico, había echado de menos sus aposentos.

Era por naturaleza un soldado, acostumbrado a vivir precariamente durante muchos años de su vida, de hecho había pasado su infancia en una oscura mina, pero no por ello dejaba de apreciar las comodidades. Retiró de su cuerpo el blindaje y armadura adicionales, también guardó las armas añadidas, en total había despojado a su cuerpo de casi dos toneladas de ajustes externos. Se sentía liviano y desprotegido.

Recordó súbitamente cuando había sido Óptimus quien le había ayudado siempre a quitarse el blindaje extra, cuando llevaba la mitad que ahora, claro. Su amante había disfrutado muchísimo quitándole el blindaje, siempre aprovechaba para hacer algo más... pasándole los dedos por las juntas donde ni siquiera había armadura, acariciándole juguetonamente, besando las sensibles zonas recién expuestas, hasta que Megatrón no podía contenerse más y hacía que Óptimus llegara tarde al trabajo, siempre.

La puerta blindada quedó firmemente cerrada y Megatrón se dejó caer sobre un enorme sofá, exhausto, más mental que físicamente. Contempló la gran lámpara de lava de la mesa con la mirada perdida.

Había dejado a sus lugartenientes Soundwave y Shockwave, quienes habían liderado a los decepticon en su ausencia de Cybertron, con la tarea de elaborar el borrador del tratado de tregua, ya lo revisaría en su momento. Ahora no se veía capaz.

Se sentía tan... tan...

Intentó ahogar un sollozo en su garganta. Amargado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Starscream gritando agónicamente bajo el rayo, repetía en su cabeza los últimos momentos, sus palabras, su cuerpo atravesado por la espada... por Primus, casi había matado a su único hijo.

Megatrón se sirvió un cubo de energón de su dispensador personal y lo vació de un trago, energón con base espesa, apenas refinado, casi ningún transformer hubiera sido capaz de procesarlo, era comida de mineros. Megatrón seguía sin acostumbrarse a tomar nada más suave que aquello. A Óptimus nunca le había gustado, se sobrecargaba de energón con facilidad y tenía que tomarlo refinado, igual que Starscream...

_Podría haberse evitado, si tan solo... me hubieras escuchado..._

Starscream. Le había fallado. Una y otra vez. Había intentado remediarlo, cambiar, ser un buen padre. Y había fallado miserablemente. Necio. Torpe. Estúpido. Megatrón se sirvió otro cubo con torpeza, le dolían los dedos, apenas había permitido que Hook volviese a encajarlos correctamente, no quería que le reparasen. Quería... quería castigarse.

Vació el cubo y arrojó el receptáculo vacío contra la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Había abandonado a su propio hijo nada más crearlo a causa de... ¿de qué? Megatrón enterró su cara en sus enormes manos, aturdido, asustado... para que negarlo, había sido por miedo, siempre por miedo. Había tenido miedo, miedo de Starscream, miedo de lo que representaba, de lo que era, miedo de recordar su pasado con Óptimus y no odiar a su enemigo. Miedo. Siempre miedo a parecer débil. Miedo a mostrar sentimientos que los demás pudieran herir y explotar.

Siempre he intentado complacerte, pero nada era suficiente. Finalmente no importó cuantas batallas ganara, tu siempre sacabas un error... entonces... vi a Óptimus, cómo trataba a sus soldados... era un líder íntegro... no como tú... él era... un padre para su tropa... un padre...

Había sido un general. Pero nunca un padre. Y cuando por fin había intentado ser un padre... había fallado. Había tenido miles de años para ser un padre para su hijo, y solo había conseguido destruirlo todo. Y en apenas meses terrestres, Óptimus, sin saber siquiera la verdad, se había hecho con un lugar de aprecio en el núcleo de Starscream

Megatrón recordaba aquellos tiempos, aquellos tiempos en que había tenido el respeto de Starscream, su adoración, cuando aquellos ópticos anaranjados le habían mirado con devoción... hasta eso había perdido en su miedo.

Había sido un cobarde. Un lamentable cobarde.

Se sirvió otro cubo y contempló su imagen reflejada en el líquido, tan espeso que parecía púrpura en vez del acostumbrado fucsia y rosa que ingerían generalmente.

Starscream estaba ahí fuera, secuestrado por un demente dios de la destrucción, solo Primus sabía lo que le estaría ocurriendo. Aunque lo sospechaba... cuando había visto a Sideways sobrepasándose, y el modo en que ese Némesis se había dirigido a Starscream... sintió que su procesador de energón se revolvía y el sabor amargo del energón a medio procesar llegaba al fondo de su garganta.

No volvería a fallar. No volvería a fallar nunca más. Nunca. Fulminaría a Unicrón, le destrozaría al precio que hiciera falta para dar con Starscream, para rescatarle. Se iba a aliar con los autobots, lucharía mano a mano junto a Óptimus. ¡Haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo! Incluso... incluso aceptar que la presencia de Óptimus a su lado había sido un bálsamo en el horrible dolor que le había atenazado... que le había necesitado como un naufrago a su tabla, que en un segundo había recordado todas aquellas veces en que Óptimus le había salvado de sí mismo...

Pero ahora tenía que recuperar a Starscream... a su pequeño...

Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por regresar a aquel momento, aquel momento en que el pequeño Starscream había alzado sus diminutas manitas hacia él, buscando su calor, su afecto... hubiera dado hasta la última gota de energón vital para retroceder y abrazarlo.

Había fastidiado su segunda oportunidad. No echaría a perder una tercera. No se permitiría fallar a Starscream, fallarse a sí mismo.

No se tomó el tercer cubo. Era más que suficiente.

Contactó con Shockwave por el canal interno, quería terminar con el tratado y ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Había mucho que hacer.

* * *

Óptimus pasó imagen tras imagen en el marco digital. No tenía fotos de Starscream, apenas se le veía de refilón en las escasas imágenes que habían tomado en la Tierra.

Había estado a punto de perderle para siempre. Perder para siempre la oportunidad de hablar con él, de ser... de ser padre, un padre de verdad, con su hijo.

Starscream... al verle ahí... tambaleándose con el sable estelar empalándole... le había destrozado. Starscream se había interpuesto entre ellos, para detenerles, para detener a sus creadores, que estaban matándose, y se había lanzado a parar la lucha, a salvar la vida de uno a costa de la propia.

Cuando aquel rayo parecía haber fulminado a Starscream. El mundo había perdido su sentido. Era el padre de todos, y sin embargo perdía a su hijo. ¿Qué justicia quedaba? ¿Dónde estaba Primus cuando el enemigo, Unicrón, destruía al único hijo de su elegido para portar la matriz de mando? La agonía había sido demasiado.

Starscream, su hijo, el híbrido. El milagro de Primus, pues Óptimus no podía sino considerarlo un milagro, el regalo que había recibido, el milagro de un mestizo sin las taras habituales, el milagro de un hijo en contra de todas las posibilidades. El sueño de las divagaciones de todas aquellas horas solitarias de recuerdos y nostalgia se había cumplido sin saberlo, su milagro existía. El milagro de un hijo con Megatrón.

Y Megatrón... ver así a Megatrón, herido, derrotado, devorado por el dolor y la culpa, consumiéndose en rabia. Había deseado golpearle y abrazarle al mismo tiempo, destruirle por arrastrarles a aquella situación, abrazarle para sentir a su lado algo del antiguo Megatrón que tanto había amado... y cuando le había visto auto-inflingirse aquellas heridas, se había dado cuenta de que el dolor de aquella perdida común les unía, y no podía... no podía sino recordar que le amaba. Y no le permitiría seguir haciéndose mas daño del que en ese momento estaban sufriendo.

¿Cuántas veces había abrazado así a Megatrón? Recordaba aquellas ocasiones, cuando habían empezado a verse, cuando Megatrón había aparecido en su casa cubierto de magulladuras, herido, destrozado tras algún devastador trabajo como minero, estibador o, en horribles ocasiones, como gladiador en las peleas ilegales. Cuantas veces había curado sus heridas en silencio hasta que Megatrón confesaba de donde venía y le cubría de besos hasta que hacían el amor, y Megatrón le besaba y amaba con la desesperación e intensidad de quién teme no vivir un día más.

Pero Starscream estaba vivo. En alguna parte, en manos de Unicrón, Starscream estaba vivo. E iría en su busca, a donde hiciera falta.

Unicrón lamentaría el día que había decidido ponerse en el lado malo de Óptimus Prime. No le perdonaría por hacerles pensar que Starscream había muerto. No le perdonaría por hacerle agonizar de aquella manera, en unos minutos que habían sido los más largos de toda su existencia.

Un comunicado del canal interno le hizo saber que los lugartenientes Prowl y Ultra Magnus habían realizado el borrador de la tregua. Tenía que inspeccionarlo.

No tardarían en ir en pos de Starscream.

* * *

Jetfire contemplaba la extensión de Cybertron desde lo alto de la base autobot. En el hangar todos los autobots aéreos iban de un lado a otro organizando la nave Arca para la histórica reunión entre Óptimus y Megatrón.

Jetfire se había excusado de los preparativos y nadie había hecho preguntas, después de todo acababa de salir de la enfermería y Red Alert le había ordenado descansar. Aunque desde luego había sido incapaz de entrar en recarga. Tenía demasiado en que pensar.

Todo había ido tan rápido.

\- ¡Eh, Jetfire!

El comandante aéreo apenas pudo prepararse para la fuerte palmada en la espalda de un siempre deslumbrante Sunstreaker. El soldado de espléndido blindaje amarillo tornasolado pasó una mano por su cintura, acariciándole y pasando los dedos por la sensible junta de la cintura con lascivia, le sonrió con su perfecta apostura.

\- Ni siquiera has pasado a saludarme, ¿no has echado de menos algo bonito que mirar? ¿O tocar?

Jetfire sonrió, Sunstreaker era un guerrero de primera línea, feroz e imparable, y también el transformer más vanidoso que conocía, aunque tenía motivos, era hermoso y atractivo hasta la incredulidad. Jetfire había sido "honrado" con su compañía muchas veces, y todo el mundo coincidía en decir que eran una mala influencia el uno para el otro.

\- Seguro que si, pero he estado demasiado ocupado. Lo siento, pero ahora preferiría estar solo.

Sunstreaker le miró con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? Jetfire... quizá tu cpu está roñoso, supongo que estas espesito, acabo de insinuarme descaradamente. Esta noche mi cama de recarga está vacía, ¿debo ser mas descarado?

\- Lo sé. Pero no, gracias, Sunny.

Sunstreaker abrió los ópticos como platos y le miró largamente.

\- Estas... ¿estas rechazando una interfaz sexual conmigo?

\- Uh... - Jetfire juntó los dedos con incomodidad.- Pues... sí.

\- ¡Estas enamorado!

Jetfire casi cayó sobre su trasera ante el grito incrédulo de Sunstreaker, que a continuación se partió a carcajadas, y daba la impresión de que se reía de él.

\- ¿Qué, en nombre de Primus, te lleva a decir eso?

\- El único motivo por el cual, tú, Jetfire "seductor nato" rechazaría mi compañía sería algo tan dulzón como el "amor".

Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con aire de superioridad, como desafiándole a contradecirle. Jetfire le imitó en su postura y se cernió aprovechando su mayor altura.

\- Pues si, estoy enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado. ¿Te supone eso motivo de burla?

Sunstreaker sonrió mas ampliamente, se acercó hasta que solo milímetros separaron sus caras y le dio un superficial beso en los labios.

\- Mis felicitaciones.

Y se largó. Jetfire se quedó a cuadros. Después se sintió mucho mejor, y se echó a reír, la tensión desapareciendo de su cuerpo gracias a la intervención de su amigo, ahora podía pensar sin sentirse aplastado por la situación.

Estaba enamorado.

Starscream. La primera vez que se habían visto, en el espacio entre la Tierra y su rocoso satélite, había sido una confrontación corta y extraordinariamente divertida, Jetfire rió al recordar el modo en que se había burlado del orgulloso guerrero. ¡Había sido tan divertido!

_Tienes una cara bonita. ¿Qué te parece si aterrizamos en algún asteroide y nos conocemos mejor?_

¡Starscream se había ruborizado tanto! Jetfire hubiera jurado que tenía mas sensores térmicos en la cara que la mayoría de los transformers, y la pálida faz evidenciaba cualquier subida de temperatura. Había valido la pena, hasta la patada en toda la coquilla había valido la pena por ver a Starscream tan escandalizado.

_¿Tengo cara de que me guste bromear?._

_Y que cara tan linda que tienes._

Siempre a la defensiva. Siempre respondiendo inmediatamente a las provocaciones. Y era eso lo que había hecho que Jetfire no cejara en ellas... o quizá sencillamente había querido obtener la atención de Starscream de la manera más sencilla. Y ver el mohín de irritación en su cara.

En combate era tan grácil, elegante, efectivo, eficacia y elegancia unidos en el cuerpo de un duelista que reinaba en el cielo. Jetfire se sentó rememorando, recordando todo aquello que le había llevado irremediablemente a enamorarse.

_No es mi culpa que seas tan sexy! Todo es culpa de ese blindaje tuyo rojo pasión, wow, es provocador._

_¡No es provocador! ¡Tú eres un pervertido!_

_Discúlpame por no ser de piedra._

¿Cómo no sentirse atraído? Starscream era tan inconsciente de su propio atractivo. Tan sincero en sus emociones, tan... impetuoso, vital. Jetfire se había sentido atraído como un meteorito atrapado por un agujero negro. Era imposible permanecer impasible a la fuerza que desprendía Starscream, a la intensidad de sus emociones.

_¡Ey! Antes has dicho que era una tontería y podrías completarlo._

_¡Cállate, tú tampoco estas siendo de ayuda!._

Se complementaban perfectamente. Lo había sentido en todos sus circuitos, lo había sentido en su mismo núcleo, que estaban sincronizados incluso antes de percatarse de que aquello era mucho más que una atracción superficial.

_¿Quieres volar conmigo_ _?_

Todo. Todo le decía que era perfecto. Que nunca sentiría nada tan fuerte por nadie. Por primera vez en su existencia había ido dándose cuenta de que no había conflicto en lo que sentía por Starscream, pese a las dificultades que se presentaban.

_Me gustas, me gustas como nadie me ha gustado antes._

_Tú... tú a mí también._

Un solo encuentro íntimo, uno solo, y ya había quedado atado a él. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza y tampoco tenía interés en hacer tal cosa. Estaba enamorado, enamorado del transformer mas complicado y en la situación más desesperada. Pero estaba completamente enamorado y Jetfire no iba a dejar que nada obstaculizara la primera vez que realmente sentía algo profundo por un transformer.

Ni siquiera el mismísimo Unicrón.

* * *

Starscream estaba perdido. Literalmente.

Había caído en recarga poco después de la irritante declaración de Sideways, probablemente por alguna sustancia en el energón, y al despertar estaba solo, y completamente reparado, al cien por cien. De hecho nunca se había sentido mejor, era como si todos sus sistemas estuvieran depurados. Probablemente las cyber arañas habían realizado un chequeo completo.

Llevaba horas dando vueltas por los interminables túneles. A veces llegaba a lo que parecían ser salas enormes, llenas de una maquinaria tan compleja que había sido incapaz de discernir su utilidad.

Un intenso olor a energón le había llevado hasta un enorme, mas bien inmenso, procesador de energón, y había tenido que retroceder y buscar otro camino cuando las emanaciones habían sido demasiado fuertes.

Todavía daba vueltas, entre desconfiado y maravillado por el extraño universo que le rodeaba. A veces los pasillos por los que avanzaba desaparecían y aparecían otros nuevos, era como si la materia se creara a voluntad... o más bien a voluntad de Unicrón.

Atravesó un largo túnel hasta otra amplia sala, el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies, no era viscoso, sino mullido, las luces titilantes de las paredes y el techo hacían el lugar acogedor, o todo lo acogedor que podía ser aquel extraño lugar.

Cansado de vagar sin obtener resultado alguno. Starscream se sentó, al menos era cómodo, no tenía ni idea de como salir de allí. Había intentado disparar, pero cualquier daño se auto reparaba en cuestión de segundos, no conseguía hacer un daño sustancial.

Se preguntó que pasaría en Cybertron. ¿Habría Megatrón hecho caso de su consejo? ¿Estaría bien Jetfire?. Estaba mortalmente preocupado. Había sentido mucho movimiento en aquel extraño lugar y temía que se trataba de Unicrón moviéndose... cambiando a su forma robótica.

Estaba preocupado. Mucho.

-  **¿Por qué tan apático, Starscream?**

La voz bastó para que Starscream se incorporara inmediatamente, tenso y en guardia. Miró a su alrededor con alarma.

\- ¿Unicrón? ¡Da la cara!

-  **Estas dentro de mí, Starscream, en el interior de mi cuerpo. Deberías dar crédito a las palabras de Sideways, pues es emisario de mi voluntad.**

\- ¡Ya basta de juegos!

\- Como te plazca.

Surgió literalmente del suelo, como si formara su cuerpo con la misma materia... y realmente debía hacerlo, pues era el mismo cuerpo. Y apareció ante él, como siempre imponente, con aquella terrible belleza. Starscream retrocedió inmediatamente, la experiencia de acoso y abuso en el desolado planeta no había desaparecido de su memoria.

\- No... ¡No te acerques!

\- Basta de juegos, Starscream.- Replicó Unicrón, parafraseándole con gesto severo.

\- No me toques... aléjate de mí...

\- Ya te dije que me perteneces. Es el momento.

\- ¡No te acerques!.

Starscream activó su láser y trató de disparar, pero Unicrón apartó su brazo de un golpe y le arrojó al suelo para a continuación inclinarse sobre él. Starscream maldijo furiosamente y se revolvió salvajemente.

\- ¡He dicho NO!

\- Necio.

El dios le abofeteó, dejándole aturdido el tiempo suficiente para sujetar sus manos sobre la cabeza y contra el suelo, del cual salieron unos cables que le sujetaron. Unicrón tenía las manos libres para hace su voluntad sobre él.

\- ¡Si me fuerzas te odiaré! ¡Te odiaré a muerte!

\- No podrás odiarme, no cuando hayamos unido nuestros núcleos.

Si Starscream se había rebelado antes, ahora se revolvió con pánico. La unión de núcleos era... algo íntimo y sagrado... ¡de ninguna manera lo permitiría! No abriría el panel de su núcleo, antes la muerte.

\- ¡NO!

\- Ssssh... no tengas miedo, Starscream, todo va a ir bien.

Las manos de Unicrón se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo, acariciaron su blindaje, se deslizaron, cálidas y vibrantes sobre todos los puntos de sensibilidad. Besó sus labios y descendió con su boca, besando y lamiendo con delicadeza. Incluso el extraño suelo empezó a vibrar contra él, estimulando los delicados sensores de su alerón.

Unicrón besó la cobertura externa que simulaba la cabina y pasó la lengua lentamente por la junta invisible que debía separarse para revelar el núcleo, la sensación era tan sensual que Starscream se arqueó. No podía contener las reacciones de su cuerpo, las rutinas del protocolo de interfaz se activaban una tras otra.

\- Cuando... - Starscream gimió y se mordió el labio para acallarse.- Cuando estaba inconsciente, podías haber...

\- ¿Qué interés podía tener en ello? Debes estar consciente para la unión o no será efectiva. Y yo lo quiero todo de ti, Starscream, todo.

Continuó su periplo hasta la coquilla, que, al igual que la última vez, no pudo mantenerse cerrada mucho mas tiempo, presionada por la inquisitiva lengua de la deidad, que se colaba por las rendijas y estimulaba sin compasión ni tregua, pronto la coquilla temblaba de presión al tratar de permanecer cerrada, Unicrón acariciaba la junta de las piernas con los dedos sin dejar de besar e investigar la dolorosamente caliente protección del interfaz. Starscream no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, con un grito de alivio la coquilla se abrió de golpe y el aceite lubricante del puerto de entrada se derramó en tanto el puerto de salida se extendía ante los hambrientos ópticos carmesí.

\- Tanta pasión, consorte mío, tanta pasión.

Starscream gimoteó y desvió el rostro avergonzado y asqueado de sí mismo por reaccionar así. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Unicrón era un dios, nadie podría haberse resistido a las atenciones de un dios.

La lengua de Unicrón exploró el contorno del puerto de entrada, la válvula se contrajo al percibir el contacto y la divinidad empezó a atormentarle, lamiendo y recogiendo los aceites de lubricación, pasando la lengua al interior, haciendo que la válvula se contrajera espasmódicamente lanzando protocolos de interfaz. Los dedos acariciaron el extendido puerto de salida, apretándolo y soltándolo.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡Basta, por Primus, no puedo soportarlo!

\- Ábrete, Starscream, deja que tu núcleo ilumine mis ojos.

Starscream negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños. ¡Nunca!

Unicrón frunció el ceño. Podía abrir por la fuerza el blindaje del núcleo, pero eso bloquearía inmediatamente las opciones de unión del núcleo, que entraría en letargo inmediato de percibir violencia en sus protecciones. Tenía que llevar a Starscream a un punto en que no pudiera evitar mostrar el núcleo por sí mismo.

Sonrió. No tardaría mucho.


	25. Pacto entre caballeros

**Capítulo 25. Pacto entre caballeros**

Era el momento. La armada autobot y la armada decepticon estaban al completo, cara a cara en el espacio aéreo designado previamente. Las naves comandantes, el Arca y la Némesis, estaban al frente, la una frente a la otra. Los puentes de unión entre ambas naves se habían conectado exitosamente y la corte de primeros mandos de ambos bandos estaba situándose a cada lado del amplio túnel de unión.

Los autobots y decepticons, enemigos durante largos años, se miraban con desconfianza, había motivos de sobra para odiarse. Al unísono y a la hora acordada de antemano, los líderes de cada facción empezaron a andar el uno hacia el otro. Megatrón caminaba con aplomo, escoltado por sus lugartenientes más antiguos, Demolisher y Shockwave. Al otro lado, Óptimus hacía lo mismo, escoltado por Red Alert y Prowl. Se miraban directamente a los ópticos desde el inicio del camino y se detuvieron a apenas un paso de distancia.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Se producía electricidad estática. El silencio era sepulcral. Ambos líderes habían leído la proposición de tregua del otro y sus lugartenientes se habían ocupado de la posterior negociación, técnicamente el documento de la tregua ya había sido aprobado.

Pero en el simbolismo de este momento residía la certificación de algo que solo era un documento. Ningún autobot o decepticon aceptaría una tregua a menos que lo vieran con sus propios ópticos. Siglos de lucha, batalla, de litros y litros de energón vital derramado sobre Cybertrón, no podían cesar con un simple intercambio de documentos.

Megatrón y Óptimus se miraron largamente. Sabían que iban a estrecharse las manos, ninguno de los dos tenía duda alguna de que el otro haría esto, y cualquier cosa, con tal de rescatar a Starscream y destruir a Unicrón.

La pregunta que pendía era si aquella tregua duraría lo suficiente... o qué pasaría después.

Ambos extendieron el brazo y estrecharon sus manos, provocando un inmediato jolgorio en el puente, todos los transformers manifestaron su aprobación y alegría. Megatrón sintió no cierta incomodidad al oír a sus propias tropas aprobar con tanto entusiasmo la tregua.

La monótona voz de Shockwave informó a ambos líderes de que el documento definitivo de la tregua, ahora ratificado, debía ser firmado personalmente por ambos en presencia del otro. Todo estaba listo en la sala de reuniones del Arca. Óptimus, como anfitrión, dejó paso libre a Megatrón, todos los transformers regresaron a su postura de firmes, saludando ceremoniosamente a los líderes a su paso. Aquel era un día que sería recordado. Si sobrevivían para recordarlo.

* * *

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y Óptimus sintió el silencio como nunca antes, estaba a solas con Megatrón en la sala de reuniones, una sala circular con una mesa redonda y varios asientos radiales.

Un único datapad de inmaculado aspecto, con las firmas ya de los tres lugartenientes principales de cada bando, aguardaba sobre la mesa.

Megatrón estaba callado, con el ceño fruncido, toda su postura hablaba de rigidez e incomodidad, se sentó, o más bien se dejó caer sobre el asiento frente al datapad. Óptimus sintió otro destello de reconocimiento, Megatrón siempre parecía desplomarse sobre los asientos en vez de sentarse en ellos. Destrozaba el mobiliario. No pudo evitar reír quedamente y Megatrón le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No, nada.

\- Te has reído, así que dime que pasa.- Gruñó Megatrón con impaciencia.

\- Pensaba en la butaca.

\- ¿La butaca?

\- La butaca de mi viejo apartamento, siempre se desplomabas sobre ella en vez de sentarte, acabo de recordar aquel momento en que se rebeló contra tu forma de sentarte.

Megatrón se quedó rígido y deseó desesperadamente usar una máscara de combate como la de Óptimus para ocultar su vergüenza. No podía olvidar que aquella butaca, su favorita, se había roto estruendosamente con él encima, enviándole al suelo de la forma más ridícula posible. Óptimus se había reído hasta caerse junto a él.

\- No es... Ahora hay cosas importantes que hacer.- Masculló.

Óptimus asintió, el tiempo apremiaba. Pero realmente se alegraba de haber hecho el comentario, había roto el hielo. Y se sentía aliviado de saber que Megatrón recordaba tanto lo malo como lo bueno. Quizá, cuando todo hubiera terminado, podrían hacer que la tregua se hiciese permanente. No atesoraba esperanzas sobre ellos dos, pero sí sobre el futuro de los transformers.

Megatrón sacó su bolígrafo digital y estampó su firma personal en el documento. Se puso en pie y se apartó para que Óptimus hiciese lo mismo. Óptimus se sentó, pero no firmó aún, aquella era la manera de obligar a Megatrón a permanecer allí, quizá sería el único momento para hablar en privado que tendrían en mucho tiempo.

\- Megatrón, esta tregua...

\- Está todo especificado en el documento que YA has leído. Firma de una vez.

\- No es solo entre nuestras facciones. Es una tregua personal.

\- Ya lo sé.- Respondió Megatrón inmediatamente.- Firma.

\- Antes de firmar quiero saber una cosa, solo una.

Megatrón seguía dándole la espalda, pero Óptimus interpretó su silencio como un permiso.

\- ¿Por qué no criaste a Starscream? Podrías haberle mentido sobre su padre, podrías haberle cuidado.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Megatrón guardó silencio, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos con rabia silenciada, dañando sus antebrazos. No podía confesar que había sido por miedo... pero Óptimus merecía una respuesta. A fin de cuentas, era también el creador de Starscream.

\- Tenía... Era un mal recuerdo.

Óptimus estampó su firma y dejó el documento. Se puso en pie y miró a Megatrón, su postura, su tono, hablaba mucho más que sus palabras. Nadie, nadie conocía mejor a Megatrón que Óptimus, que era su enemigo, que ahora era su aliado, que había sido su amante y amado. Sabía leer entre líneas. Starscream le había recordado a Óptimus, a algo que no quería recordar. Había sido por miedo al recuerdo.

\- Tenemos que rescatarle.- Megatrón se volvió.- Así que vamos de una vez.

\- ¿Y después de la tregua?.- Insistió Óptimus.

\- Después ya veremos.

Ambos en pie, igual que en el puente, pero solos, sin nadie vigilando el encuentro, se miraron. Recordando tiempos pasados, lo que les unía, y lo que les separaba.

\- Megatrón, yo no te traicioné.

\- Insistes en esa mentira.- Gruñó el otro, con los rojos ópticos encendidos.- Ya basta de hablar de eso, la prioridad es...

\- Te juro, en nombre de Primus y la matriz de mando que llevo en mi pecho, que jamás tuve relaciones no profesionales con Sentinel Prime.

Megatrón dudó, Óptimus jamás, jamás juraría en falso sobre algo tan sagrado como Primus y la matriz de mando, pero... era imposible.

\- Lo vi, Óptimus, cuando me lo dijeron no lo creí, pero después lo vi.- Se los señaló para puntualizar su ira al respecto.- Deja de... insultarme con tus mentiras, no es el momento.

\- Sé que lo crees, sé que piensas que viste eso, pero... ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo viste tal cosa?

\- ¡Maldita sea, Óptimus! ¡Os vi, juntos, no solo estabais haciendo interfaz sexual sino que uníais vuestros núcleos!

\- ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Dónde!?

\- ¡En el callejón del bar de Tuercas! ¡A las 0102005009!

Óptimus supo inmediatamente, sobre todo porque no era cierto que hubiese engañado a Megatrón, que aquello era un montaje. El bar de Tuercas, el bar que estaba cerca de la oficina donde él había trabajado antes de ascender, era un local al que Megatrón y él solían ir a beber. No sabía ni por donde empezar a rebatir aquello.

\- Escúchame, piénsalo, ¿por qué iba a serte infiel en un lugar al que sabía que tu podrías ir? Es absurdo, además, Sentinel jamás hubiera puesto un pie en un barrio como aquel.

\- Claro, Sentinel, él no se rebajaría, dime, ¿el revolcón en un barrio de clase baja fue lo suficientemente morboso para el viejo Prime?.- Prácticamente escupió las palabras.

\- Ya basta.- Óptimus se cuadró con asertividad.- No te engañé, nunca, y si no te dominara la ira y los celos serías capaz de verlo.

\- No te atrevas a...

\- Jamás hubiera tenido relaciones con Sentinel Prime, la simple idea es... ¡no se me ocurre algo mas anti-erótico!

Megatrón se quedó milagrosamente callado y después no pudo ahogar una risa incómoda.

\- Anti... anti-erótico... – Masculló con risa ahogada.

\- ¡Por Primus!.- Exclamó Óptimus exasperado.- ¡Era como un creador matriz para mí! Sería prácticamente incesto, de ninguna manera.

El decepticon superó la hilaridad con un arranque de ira.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¡¿Es que estabais borrachos?!

\- ¡De ninguna manera!.- Óptimus procuró dejar de gritar, no iban a ninguna parte.- Solo quiero que sepas que no te miento, no sé lo que viste ni por qué, pero no era yo.

Ambos permanecieron callados, finalmente Megatrón cubrió sus ópticos para reflexionar. Lo había visto. Realmente lo había visto, y se lo habían dicho. Pero Óptimos parecía endemoniadamente sincero, jamás había sabido mentir. Pero no era posible, sus sistemas de pensamiento lógico se sobrecalentaban solo al tratar de computarlo.

\- No es el momento.- Insistió, confuso.

Óptimus asintió y lo dejó estar, insistir solo enfurecería a Megatrón. Y realmente ahora tenían otras prioridades. El líder decepticon abrió la puerta y dejó a Óptimus salir ante él, tenían que empezar a organizar las tácticas en colaboración.

Al pasar el autobot, Megatrón apretó los puños, pero esta vez no era ira. Nunca... había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían estado tan cerca sin intentar matarse. Había olvidado lo agradable que era el olor de Óptimus. Se estremeció.

Todas las posibles cavilaciones personales desaparecieron en la sala de tácticas, donde analizaban la forma monstruosa de Unicrón en busca de puntos débiles... y donde descubrieron que había vuelto a moverse... y estaba desplegándose... como un transformer.

* * *

Starscream se retorció en las ataduras, pero era imposible liberarse. Unicrón le había aprisionado en la pared, atado con cables por brazos y piernas. Se sentía humillado e impotente, a veces le parecía que llevaba ciclos enteros en aquel lugar, pero su cronómetro interno le informaba de que apenas llevaba medio ciclo prisionero.

La situación era insoportable, su sistema de interfaz dolía de tensión no resuelta, los mensajes contradictorios hacían que le doliera la cabeza y tenía ataques de ansiedad cada vez que algo cambiaba en el extraño lugar.

Unicrón le atormentaba, se manifestaba en su avatar interno y le estimulaba sin compasión, acariciándole y estimulándole con manos y boca.

Una vibración le alertó, Starscream se tensó con un gemido. El suelo de la sala estaba inundado de un liquido de colores cambiantes, tornasolados e iridiscentes, aguamarinas y dorados hipnóticos, no parecía profundo, pero Unicrón surgía de ellas como la divinidad que era.

Siempre hermoso, siempre sobrenatural, divino, inalcanzable y a la vez real. Surgió de cuerpo entero, dejando que el extraño líquido resbalara sobre su perfecto blindaje. Aquella pose, aquella sensualidad, eran parte del tormento de Starscream, que gimió ahogadamente cuando su ya anteriormente sobre-estimulada coquilla se abrió revelando la interfaz.

\- ¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote, Starscream? Es inútil, sabes que solo estas atormentándote. ¿Por qué alejar de ti el placer? ¿Por qué negarte a mí?

\- Déjame en paz.

Unicrón se acercó a él, apoyando la mano sobre su sistema de interfaz, acariciándole al tiempo que besaba la junta de su pecho, bajo la cual, capas de blindaje sellaban el preciado núcleo vital, cuyo brillo se adivinaba ya.

\- Paz es lo que yo te ofrezco. La guerra solo tendrá un final, Starscream, el final que yo le daré.

\- Hablas de exterminio.

\- Soy el inevitable fin de Cybertron, Starscream. Nada me detendrá, no desperdicies compasión con quienes no la merecen.

\- Tú no puedes sentir compasión.- Replicó.

Unicrón no se molestó en rebatirle. En cambio le acalló con un beso ardiente y profundo, recorriendo su boca y hundiendo los dedos en el puerto de entrada, haciendo que Starscream gritara y se impulsara contra él en busca del alivio final.

\- La armada transformer se ha reunido en un fútil intento, Starscream, serán aniquilados sin remedio.

Entonces Starscream le mordió. Unicrón se apartó con disgusto al notar la perforación en su labio inferior, superada la sorpresa la reemplazó la ira, la mano que estimulaba el puerto de entrada aferró el cable de conexión externa, que estaba rígido y dolorosamente extendido, y le dio un severo apretón.

Starscream gritó y gimió agónicamente en la mezcla de placer y dolor. Unicrón chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó, lamiendo con dedicación el cilíndrico puerto de salida, besándolo y después introduciéndolo entre sus labios, en su boca. Starscream no pudo ahogar el torrente de gemidos, y maldijo desesperadamente cuando Unicrón se apartó de él al sentir la aproximación de la sobrecarga.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Me vas a matar!

\- Ábrete, enséñame tu núcleo.- Exigió Unicrón.- Une tu núcleo al mío y te daré alivio.

Starscream apretó los dientes y se negó, aunque el sobrecalentamiento acabase dañando su interfaz, no lo permitiría. No se condenaría a una eternidad sometido a la lujuria de un dios destructor, una criatura tan egoísta como cruel. La obsesión y la posesión no eran amor, no, no se entregaría a una vida de esclavo, aunque fuera el esclavo mejor tratado seguiría siendo un esclavo. Unicrón era un dios destructor... no, era un demonio.

\- ¡Deja de negarte!.- Bramó Unicrón.

El dios se dispuso a abofetearle, pero súbitamente su expresión se tornó pensativa y se detuvo. Se quedó quieto, como si tuviera la atención en otra parte.

\- Mmmmh.. Quizá tenga que arrebatarte antes toda esperanza.

Unicrón apagó los ópticos de su avatar y centró su conciencia en su forma auténtica, su inmenso cuerpo ya desplegado en su colosal forma. La de un transformer alado, inmenso, tan grande que podía cubrir un tercio de Cybertrón, siendo este un planeta de tamaño considerable.

Starscream sintió un leve alivio al ver como Unicrón desaparecía de nuevo en las extrañas aguas. Pero al mismo tiempo terror al imaginar a qué se refería con arrebatarle la esperanza.

Un rugido, colosal y rotundo, hizo retumbar todo el lugar. Unicrón... la verdadera forma de Unicrón, rugía. Y el universo se estremeció.

* * *

\- El cuello es un punto débil.

El ataque inicial había sido un fracaso... o eso podía parecer. En la sala de mando, la noticia de que el ataque inicial de Hot Shot y Wheeljack había hecho descubrir un punto débil en el poderoso blindaje de Unicrón hacía ver un brillo de esperanza a todos los presentes. La moral había sufrido mucho al ver el enorme tamaño del enemigo.

Óptimus y Megatrón, codo con codo, contemplaban la imagen proyectada en la mesa táctica.

El holograma mostró el punto débil, en el cuello.

\- Buen trabajo.- Felicitó Óptimus.- Ahí es donde atacaremos.

\- Pienso que esa debe ser la parte más fina de su armadura.- Asintió Megatrón.- Pero, ¿funcionará, Prime?

\- Nuestras opciones son pocas, pero si actuamos ahora tendremos en elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado.

Megatrón asintió.

\- Sideswipe, contacta con Hot Shot y su equipo y dales este mensaje, deben abrir fuego contra el cuello de Unicrón.- Recordó que habían avistado al traidor sobre Unicrón e hizo un añadido.- Olvidaos de Thrust, yo me ocuparé de él.

\- ¡Sí, señor!.- El joven autobot no dudó en saludar militarmente al decepticon y corrió a cumplir la orden.

\- Ordenaré a los autobots comenzar el ataque general de distracción. Megatrón, ordena a los decepticons atacar la cabeza de Unicrón.

\- Sí, buen plan.- Coincidió Megatrón.

Las fuerzas de combate se replegaron a fin de preparar la estrategia señalada por sus líderes.

Red Alert, y prácticamente todos los transformers de la sala de mando, estaban sorprendidos por la eficacia que estaban demostrando los comandantes trabajando codo con codo. Centrados en un mismo objetivo, no solo no discutían, sino que complementaban sus ideas. Como si hiciera años que trabajaban juntos en vez de pelear.

Mirándoles, Red Alert, el único de los presentes que había visto con sus propios ópticos la antigua relación entre los dos transformers, no podía sino pensar que había sido una desgracia que hubieran separado sus caminos hacía tantos siglos. Habían sido una pareja magnífica, envidiable.

A nadie le había gustado pero... los verdaderos amigos de Óptimus, los que realmente se habían molestado en conocer un poco a Megatrón, habían visto lo perfectamente bien que se complementaban. Había sido un gran dolor encontrar a su amigo, Óptimus, llorando desconsolado el día que Megatrón había recogido sus cosas y sencillamente desaparecido.

\- Tenemos que atacar desde el exterior... y desde el interior.- Razonó Óptimus.

\- Los mini-cons que forman las armas legendarias.- Megatrón comprendió al instante.- Unicrón los consumió para despertar... si los convocamos desde dentro... claro, entraremos. Y así encontraremos a Starscream.

\- ¡Comandantes, miren!

En la pantalla se mostraba a Unicrón, su pecho brillaba, y finalmente se abrió, revelando... un arma, parecía una versión siniestra y retorcida de la matriz de mando que llevaba Óptimus. Puntos de energía brillaron alrededor del centro y... disparó.

Y en un único disparo, con un único impacto, la ciudad de Praxus, que ocupada una quinta parte de Cybertrón... fue arrasada.

\- Está destruyendo Cybertrón.- Susurró Demolisher.

\- ¡Óptimus, no hay tiempo que perder!.- Exclamó Megatrón.

\- ¡Soldados, Megatrón y yo vamos a introducirnos en el interior de Unicrón a fin de iniciar una ofensiva desde dentro. Jetfire, quedarás al mando.

\- Informo a los decepticons, deben seguir las órdenes de Jetfire.

\- Con todo el respeto señor, debo rechazar tal honor. Delego tal honor en Hot Shot.

Óptimus se sorprendió. Megatrón frunció el ceño irritado.

\- Está bien.- Concedió Óptimus.- Pero, ¿por qué...?

En la sala Jetfire, lugarteniente y comandante aéreo de adelantó y miró a los dos líderes.

\- Sé que Starscream está dentro de esa cosa y nada me importa más que entrar a buscarle, señores, permítanme acompañarles.

Megatrón se mordió la lengua, quería mandar al infierno al autobot, pero lo cierto era que le impresionó la dedicación. Mas tarde, cuando Unicrón fuera polvo estelar y Starscream estuviera a salvo, discutirían el tema. De momento el valor bien valía una oportunidad.

\- Está bien, ¿Óptimus?

\- Coincido, vamos allá, Jetfire.

* * *

Las fuerzas combinadas de la armada transformer se lanzaron al ataque con todos sus efectivos, era una lucha por la supervivencia de todo Cybertrón. Siglos de guerra habían convertido a la suya en una raza de guerreros, y ahora Unicrón enfrentaba a todo un ejército de veteranos de guerra.

Megatrón, Óptimus y Jetfire se armaron con su mejor arsenal y esperaron, cuando la batalla alcanzó su máxima intensidad aprovecharon la multitud de objetivos para atravesar el punto de guardia de la barrera de Unicrón y entraron en su espacio aéreo.

Megatrón soltó una carcajada al vislumbrar al traidor, Thrust, justo en el hombro de Unicrón, listo para pagar cara su traición. Megatrón señaló al cabeza cono y los otros dos transformer asintieron comprendiendo, el traidor tenía que pagar el pacto con Unicrón y su ataque a su propia especie.

\- Hola, Thrust.

Megatrón sintió una enorme satisfacción al ver temblar al decepticon aéreo. Aterrizó frente a él, Óptimus y Jetfire lo hicieron a unos metros de distancia, dejándoles espacio.

\- Has traicionado a los transformers, Thrust, me has enfadado, y ya sabes como me pongo cuando me enfado.

\- ¡Ja! No... no te temo. Yo he hecho aliados sabiamente, no como tú.- Se burló, señalando a los autobots.- ¿En qué piensas aliándote con Óptimus? Es tu enemigo, ¿recuerdas?

Un puñetazo lanzó a Thrust al suelo, pero el decepticon continuó burlándose de su antiguo líder y haciendo todo tipo de proclamas grandilocuentes que más que enojar a Megatrón empezaban a aburrirle.

\- Siempre te buscó el sonido de tu propia voz. ¿Verdad?

Desplegó el cañón, dispuesto a desintegrar al traidor. Pero este saltó a tiempo de esquivarle... y caer en una junta del hombro de Unicrón, que empezaba a cerrarse. Megatrón fue el primer sorprendido al ver que Thrust quedaba atrapado por los cables y empezaba a ser aplastado por la transformación de aquella enorme divinidad, que ni siquiera sabía que estaban sobre él.

\- ¡Megatrón! ¡Por favor, lo siento, ayúdame!

Patético. Hacía unos segundos este mismo transformer proclamaba su inmenso poder y superioridad, y ahora suplicaba por su vida, a punto de ser destruido por la indiferencia de su supuesto aliado.

\- Tienes dos opciones, Thrust, o bien te destruyo yo mismo volándote la cabeza, o bien sales por tu propio pie, sin un solo lugar donde esconderte. Eso es todo.

Le dio la espalda, Óptimus y Jetfire contemplaban con una mezcla de horror y resignación como Thrust moría... lentamente aplastado. El gesto de Megatrón, ensombrecido, era igualmente terrible.

\- Le has dejado morir.- Dijo Jetfire.

\- Lo ha matado su ambición. Vámonos.

Óptimus asintió.

\- ¿Estas listo, Megatrón?

\- Si, vamos. Hemos encontrado una vía de entrada, antes de realizar los ataques con esa "matriz", genera siempre un efecto de aspersión, aprovecharemos para dejarnos arrastrar.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Mientras se dirigían al punto perfecto para ser aspirados, Megatrón mantuvo una expresión sombría, la muerte de Thrust le había mostrado algo que no le gustaba. La ambición de Thrust le había matado... Megatrón acababa de mirarse en un espejo.

Y el reflejo no le había gustado.

* * *

Unicrón luchaba con las oleadas de soldados y contra los mini-cons, que formaron una figura, reflejo de la suya, para enfrentarse a él. Aaaah, mini-cons, hijos descarriados, les había creado hacía miles de años, usando en ellos la poca energía que poseía, a fin de recudrecer la guerra entre autobots y decepticons, forzándola a más y más altas cotas. Y ahora, con una conciencia propia, se revelaban contra él.

Les aniquilaría. Desplegó el poder de su pechó, disparó de nuevo... no percibió en absoluto a los tres transformers que aprovecharon para entrar dentro.

* * *

La oscuridad era casi total. Había dado tumbos, chocando y cayendo sin control alguno hasta dar en el suelo, Óptimus recuperó el control de su cuerpo y escaneó, no tenía mas que daños superficiales. A su lado distinguió a Megatrón.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Claro que sí, estoy hecho de materiales mucho mas resistentes que los de un autobot. Y ahora movámonos.

\- Si, tienes razón. No tengo idea de donde estamos, busquemos señales de mini-cons, allí deberían estas las armas.

Estaban en un lugar extraño, entre orgánico e inorgánico... perturbador. Y...

\- ¿Dónde está, Jetfire?

\- Debió separarse de nosotros.- Megatrón se encogió de hombros.- Él es un transformer aéreo, ¿no? Entonces no te preocupes, estará en mejor posición que nosotros para moverse por aquí.

Óptimus asintió. Tendría que confiar en él.

Ahora estaban solos, Megatrón y él, en el interior de Unicrón, dentro de un dios destructor. Cualquier otro hubiera sentido miedo.

Pero Óptimus miró sus propias armas y experiencia, y miró a su aliado, la más poderosa máquina de guerra, el mismísimo Megatrón, y supo que era Unicrón quién no tenía ni idea de en qué se había metido al llevarse a Starscream.


	26. Lo que la verdad esconde

**Capítulo 26. Lo que la verdad esconde.**

Óptimus ajustó la mirilla de su pistola, le quedaba poca energía en el arma, pronto empezaría a recurrir a su propio armamento. No había querido hacerlo para ahorrar energía y estar al máximo de su capacidad.

Arrodillado a su lado, Megatrón estaba reajustando su cintura para guardar su cañón acoplado, él también iba a empezar a recurrir a sus propias capacidades. Ambos habían tenido que correr sin descanso, luchando contra el sistema automático de defensa de Unicrón, y buscando camino entre las interminables sendas que se abrían y cerraban con compuertas como válvulas.

Había pasado hora y media, habían tenido que enfrentar aquella aparentemente interminable andanada de ataques. Ahora por fin tenían un descanso y debían aprovecharlo. Sin intercambiar palabras exploraron el pequeño recoveco y lo aseguraron con droides vigilantes para vigilar el breve descanso.

\- ¿Alguna señal de los mini-cons?

\- Muy débil.- Gruñó Megatrón.- Apenas la recibo.

Óptimus se recostó con un suspiro, debían darse prisa, pero sin un curso seguro tendrían que andar con pies de plomo. Aquel lugar era oscuro y siniestro, con luces cambiantes y perturbadoras, el olor era extraño, no desagradable, sino extraño, y la luz, cuando la había, tenía iridiscencias. A Óptimus le preocupaba la suerte de Starscream, esperaba llegar a tiempo de rescatarle fuera lo que fuera lo que podía ocurrir.

\- Es un transformer fuerte.- Comentó Megatrón, como si hubiera leído su mente.- No le ocurrirá nada.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Llegó a su puesto de lugarteniente sin el menor favoritismo, estoy orgulloso de él, no hay un gramo de debilidad en sus sistemas.

Óptimus sonrió y miró a Megatrón con mas confianza.

\- Te creo. Es un transformer magnífico.

\- Debe serlo. Es nuestro hijo.

La admisión de la pluralidad sorprendió a Óptimus, y le agradó. Si, era el hijo de ambos, de los dos. Megatrón se sentó a su lado, codo con codo, se juntaron el uno al otro apenas sin percatarse de ello. Supuso que era natural que se buscaran el uno al otro en territorio enemigo, lo conocido en un lugar desconocido y hostil. Aunque no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo de satisfacción al sentirle tan cerca, Megatrón siempre había tenido ese característico aroma a energón en bruto y metralla, siempre le había gustado sentirlo en sus sensores olfativos.

\- Los mini-cons, en la base, nos dijeron que Unicrón les creó para alargar la guerra.

\- Mmmh... tendría sentido. Cumplieron perfectamente su función.

\- Y ese Sideways, o lo que sea ese ser cambiante, también tenía por misión colaborar en alargar la guerra e intensificarla.- Añadió Óptimus pensativo.

\- Unicrón necesitaba la guerra.- Concluyó Megatrón.

\- Sideways cambiaba de forma...

Los ópticos de Óptimus se abrieron ampliamente y se volvió a Megatrón con alarma.

\- ¿Cuándo dijiste que supuestamente me viste con Sentinel?

Megatrón se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gruñido de frustración. No quería pensar en eso, había estado bien, habían estado cómodos, la presencia de Óptimus incluso era... tranquilizadora, le había hecho sentir una calidez en el núcleo que creía haber olvidado, una sensación de seguridad que siempre había sentido al terminar sus jornadas de trabajo y entregarse a las caricias de aquellas manos tan fuertes y amables. Y ahora sacaba el tema, aquel maldito tema que siempre le hacía sentir nauseas.

\- Maldita sea, Óptimus, por Primus que si vuelves a mencionar ese maldito tema...

\- Solo quiero...

\- ¡No es el momento!

El grito retumbó y ambos se quedaron quietos al sentir como el pasillo se retorcía. Callaron y redujeron al máximo su emisión de energía a fin de intentar no ser detectados. Unos zumbidos les alertaron de que su posición se había revelado... pero al final los droides vigilantes informaron de que los "enemigos" habían pasado de largo. Megatrón y Óptimus se relajaron y se recostaron con alivio en el hueco.

\- Eso ha estado cerca.

\- Demasiado. Deja de insistir en eso.- Gruñó Megatrón.- Ya tenemos tu estúpida tregua, déjalo estar de una vez.

\- Tienes razón, no ha sido adecuado hablar de eso ahora.

Siguieron en silencio un rato más, reposando en semirrecarga. Al poco tiempo se pusieron en pie y reemprendieron la marcha.

Una hora después, Óptimus y Megatrón atravesaban penosamente un resbaladizo pasaje que cruzaba sobre un enorme lago lleno de ácidos corrosivos. Los gases eran tan agresivos que el blindaje de ambos sufría por la simple exposición y las heridas recibidas por los droides de Unicrón dejaban de autor repararse. Un resbalón y ese líquido ácido les destruiría en segundos.

\- Me recuerda a las minas.- Comentó Megatrón con obvio disgusto.

\- Creo que es parte del sistema digestivo de Unicrón.

Megatrón chasqueó la lengua y lanzó los restos de uno de los droides, ya apagado, al inmenso lago. En apenas milésimas de segundo el droide se disolvió con un silbido agudo.

\- Es más agresivo que los lagos subterráneos de magma y sulfuros. Aunque al menos en este no hay tiempo para sufrir.

Óptimus disimuló una expresión apenada tras su máscara, a menudo Megatrón le había contado historias de su vida como minero en Kaon, a veces enfadado, otras entristecido, sobre la vida que bordeaba la esclavitud, sobre los que morían por la falta absoluta de medidas de seguridad... y entonces se abrazaban, y planeaban como iban a cambiar Cybertrón, como mejorarían el mundo en que vivían, harían desaparecer las barreras de clases, el racismo entre clases de transformers, educación y reparaciones para todos...

Sueños de juventud que se habían roto. Tras separarse, cada uno había elegido una manera de mejorar su mundo, Óptimus había elegido la negociación pacífica, Megatrón había elegido la revolución violenta. Megatrón miraba el mortal estómago de Unicrón como si también viera sueños disueltos en el ácido.

\- Megatrón, vamos, hay que continuar.

\- Sí.

Atravesaron aquel lugar y después realizaron una dura escalada por un túnel que tenía fuertes corrientes de aire intermitente en ambas direcciones. La señal de los minicons era cada vez más fuerte. Tuvieron que hacer un alto después de la ascensión para atender las heridas que habían recibido, ninguna era grave, pero podían representar un error fatal en caso de enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso, no cabía duda de que las tres armas legendarias estarían ferozmente protegidas.

Óptimus selló algunas heridas a fin de evitar que entraran sustancias indeseables y vio a Megatrón hacer lo mismo. Sin esperar permiso, Óptimus se situó a la espalda de Megatrón y le selló las heridas que no alcanzaba por si mismo, sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de familiaridad... habían hecho eso muchas veces, de hecho había sido Megatrón quien le había enseñado a hacer aquellas soldaduras de emergencia.

Sin decir nada respecto a la situación, Megatrón no solo se dejó hacer si no que al terminar le devolvió el favor sellando las fisuras de Óptimus.

\- ¿Llevas blindaje de aleación con letonio?.- Preguntó mientras le sellaba, con la curiosidad de un experto en armas y armaduras.

\- Uh... sí.

\- Los autobots y vuestro amor por las aleaciones flexibles.- Masculló con irritación.- Sacrificáis un montón de protección.

\- Ganamos en agilidad.- Replicó Óptimus, algo divertido.

\- "Ganamos en agilidad". - Repitió Megatrón con gesto irritado.- Cuando no puedas esquivar un láser y este te atraviese de lado a lado hablaremos de esa chorrada de "ganar en agilidad". El letonio es para construir puentes y vehículos, no armaduras... yo doy armaduras de letonio a las protoformas... Letonio... estúpido autobot... vivís en la puñetera edad del Esobalto o algo así.

Óptimus rió, se sentía esperanzado, el Megatrón de siempre estaba ahí, debajo de todo el odio y la amargura aun estaba ahí. Burlón, irritante y a la vez encantadoramente gruñón. Estaba ahí, aún. Y verle así, igual que hacía miles de años, le alegraba sobremanera.

\- Siempre riéndote, siempre me he preguntado que te hace tanta gracia.- Oyó mascullar al otro entre dientes.

Óptimus se volvió para mirar a Megatrón, quien estaba de rodillas, pues había estado sellando las heridas de la parte posterior de las piernas. La señal de los mini-cons era muy cercana, pronto llegarían a las armas.

No podía olvidar que estaban dentro de Unicrón, tanto si triunfaban como si no, existían muchas posibilidades de no salir de allí con vida. Muy bien podían acabar como Thrust, sencillamente aplastados en aquel horrible lugar, no eran más que infusorios en comparación con el enorme transformer.

Motas en el inmenso universo. Megatrón y él. Solos contra el infinito. Juntos como antaño. Ante él estaba el transformer a quien había entregado la luz de su núcleo, al que más había amado, el amor más trágico que podía imaginar. Ya había muerto una vez, dejando atrás demasiado que lamentar y muchos cabos sueltos, no quería malgastar aquella segunda vida que se le había brindado.

\- Es posible que no salgamos de aquí nunca.

\- No pienso morir, tampoco temo a la muerte.

Óptimus extendió las manos y acarició levemente la cornamenta de Megatrón, un punto que recordaba especialmente sensible. El decepticon se estremeció por el contacto y alzó la vista con curiosidad.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que te quise con todo mi núcleo, solo quiero saber si me querías tanto como creo.

Megatrón se puso en pie y le agarró con violencia por los hombros, clavándole los dedos y casi gritándole a la cara.

\- ¿Qué si te quería? Cuando me traicionaste organicé la mayor revolución de la historia de Cybertron y destruí al mismísimo Sentinel Prime, ¡¿te parece que lo hubiera hecho de no quererte?!

Óptimus apartó las manos que le hacían daño y le encaró.

\- Sentinel era como un creador para mí, le asesinaste por tus locos celos.

\- ¡Me arrebató lo que más amaba, ¿cómo no destruirle?!

Megatrón se quedó callado al percatarse de lo que acababa de admitir y Óptimus le miró sorprendido, sopesando lo que le habían confesado. Megatrón le había querido, realmente le había amado de una forma tan absoluta que la idea de perderle le había hecho renunciar a toda sensatez y compasión. Perder a su amado había supuesto la pérdida de su conciencia.

\- Megatrón... yo...

\- ¡Cállate!.- Megatrón extendió una mano y aferró la cara de Óptimus, no podía pensar con claridad, estaba tan alterado... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en duda un amor que casi le había costado la cordura?!

Óptimus no pudo reaccionar, no tuvo tiempo, Megatrón le apartó la máscara de combate con tanta rudeza que le hizo daño. Pero el beso que cubrió sus labios no le hizo daño en absoluto.

Megatrón le besaba, le besaba con desesperación, como si necesitara devorarle para seguir con vida, arrasó sus labios como un incendio, mordió y lamió, recorrió y acarició, fue fuego y caricia, invadió sus labios con mas espíritu que con el que invadía Cybertron, le consumió hasta sobrecargar todos los sensores de sus labios. Le besó con toda la pasión que ardía en su núcleo torturado.

Óptimus recuperó el control de su procesador y respondió al beso, ¡cuantas veces había soñado con recuperar aquello!. Sus labios se amoldaron a los de Megatrón como si hubieran sido forjados bajo ellos, correspondió al ímpetu con un beso cargado de esperanza, tan desesperado como Megatrón por recuperar todos los besos perdidos.

Cuando se detuvieron tenían los labios al rojo vivo y sus manos se habían agarrado de la cintura del otro, entrelazándose. Óptimus besó el poderoso mentón de Megatrón con un cariño que pocos hubieran imaginado, y Megatrón le besó el puente de la nariz con un afecto que nadie hubiera creído posible. Había iniciado el beso con rabia, pero esta se había disuelto en medio de algo que habían tenido y que no estaba muerto.

Sus núcleos pulsaban al unísono, como si se reconocieran tras tanto tiempo separados y volvieran a sincronizarse. Como el río que regresa a su cauce.

Megatrón había matado a Sentinel Prime, había llevado la guerra de Cybertron a cotas insoportables, había ocultado la existencia de su propio hijo... debería odiarle, debería odiarle para siempre, desterrar absurdos sentimientos de reconciliación y afecto, vengarse... y le guardaba rencor de hecho... Pero no podía, no podía odiar a Megatrón, era como si su núcleo se revelara contra la separación.

Y resultaba evidente que Megatrón tenía sentimientos similares. A Óptimus siempre le habían parecido absurdas las llamadas "relaciones de amor-odio", las consideraba inútiles romanticismos que debían quedarse en las historias de amor que tanto le gustaba leer, secretamente, a Scavenger.

Pero aquello era mas fuerte que creer o no creer, sencillamente era. Había motivos del núcleo que el procesador no entendía. Megatrón no podía enterrar por completo sus sentimientos, y él no podía, ni quería negar la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Además, pronto era muy probable que nada de eso importara. Pero antes... antes quería dejar algo muy claro. No consentiría que nadie pensara de él que era deshonesto o traicionero, y desde luego no consentiría que lo pensara el transformer que amaba.

\- ¿Cuándo creíste verme con Séntinel? Dímelo.

\- De todos los momentos qué hay...- Maldijo Megatrón.

\- Jamás habrá un buen momento.- Interrumpió Óptimus.- Es importante, ¿cuándo?

\- A las 0102005009. ¿Contento? Es una fecha repugnante que procuro no recordar, ¿vale?. Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Estoy dispuesto a olvidar el hecho de que...

\- En esa fecha Sentinel Prime no estaba en la ciudad de Iacon.

La expresión del decepticon era un poema de consternación.

\- Ese día precisamente tenía lugar una de las ceremonias en honor a la creación del los Doce, los primeros transformers.

\- Ese día...- Megatrón imitó la expresión sorprendida de Óptimus.- Era el onceavo día de la celebración... Sentinel Prime era el oficiante religioso... por Primus... lo que vi... no podía ser.

Si Unicrón quería hacer escalar el conflicto hasta una guerra abierta, enemistarnos era parte del plan, yo ya había sido elegido como posible Prime futuro, y tú siempre estuviste dentro del movimiento de descontento decepticon.

Megatrón se quedó callado. Bajó la cabeza y se apretó los puños, estaba tenso, tan tenso que parecía a punto de estallar. En su interior bullía, rabia, ira, incredulidad, furia, desesperación, tristeza, ansiedad... odio. Cuando salió de su estado de profunda tensión, su rostro mostraba una máscara de mortal seriedad y su postura era levemente caída... casi parecía derrotado.

\- Pongámonos en marcha, estamos cerca.- Su voz era tensa, forzada.

No miró a Óptimus, no quería... no podía mirarle a la cara. Se sentía tan humillado, tan miserable. Sentirse tan... estúpido. Habían jugado con él, le habían puesto el cebo y había picado como un completo estúpido. Ahora todo parecía tan obvio, tan evidente... intentó sentir odio, enfadarse con Óptimus, pero solo podía sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo. Había estado tan ciego... necio, idiota... no podía decir nada, no podía.

Óptimus asintió, él mismo sentía una enorme ira que no podía manifestarse con palabras. Sencillamente no existían palabras para lo que sentía. Para expresar qué era sentir que alguien había asumido su forma para hacer creer a su amado que le engañaba con su superior... no quería ni pensar en lo que debía haber sentido Megatrón. ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? ¿Y si él hubiera visto a "Megatrón" con otro? Probablemente se hubiera derrumbado, le habría echado de su apartamento... El resultado no habría sido muy diferente.

Unicrón les había engañado. Había trabajado para separarles, de la peor manera posible. ¿Quién sabía cuantas otras veces había vertido veneno entre ellos? ¿Cuántas formas había adoptado Sideways para interponerse entre ellos? ¿Cuántos falsos rumores se habían vertido?. Había llegado al extremo de tomar la forma de Sentinel, usar quizá un holograma de Óptimus y tejer un gran engaño.

Les había separado un tercero. Les habían manipulado.

En silencio caminaron hasta llegar a una enorme caverna. En su centro colgaba lo que no podía ser denominado mas que cómo un corazón. Realmente asemejaba un corazón orgánico, en su interior brillaba por los huecos, ¿ventrículos?, El brillo de etérea luz blanca de un núcleo.

Era repugnante e hipnótico a la vez. Delante del núcleo de Unicrón, de su "corazón", envueltas entre cables como una enredadera, estaban las tres armas, el escudo Skyboom, el sable Estelar y el rifle Requiem.

\- El corazón de Unicrón, su núcleo.

Megatrón asintió quedamente, en silencio. Su postura, que había sido cabizbaja, de hombros bajos y gesto rendido, se volvió mas erguida... agresiva.

Unicrón había destrozado sus núcleos. Y ellos harían lo mismo.

* * *

Jetfire aterrizó a duras penas después del accidentado vuelo, estaba agotado y tenía rasguños y marcas en todo el cuerpo, le habían atacado diversos sistemas de defensa de Unicrón. Había dado tantas vueltas que ya no sabía en que parte de Unicrón podía estar. No tenía ni idea de en qué dirección ir. Se había separado de Óptimus y Megatrón e ignoraba qué podía hacer. No sabía qué hacer.

Llevaba dando vueltas tanto rato... estaba tan cansado...

Un gemido ahogado le alertó. Jetfire se levantó y elevó el vuelo de nuevo, voló por un largo túnel y llegó hasta una compuerta... o membrana cerrada, era difícil saber como llamar a las cosas en aquel lugar. Dudó, atacar la barrera sin duda alertaría al sistema de defensa y volvería a tener problemas.

El gemido sonó de nuevo y Jetfire reconoció la voz de Starscream. Eso bastó para atacar sin miramientos la compuerta y atravesarla como una exhalación, pisando con seguridad sobre un extraño líquido aceitoso que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

El energón le hirvió al ver a Starscream atado en una pared cavernosa, prisionero entre cables que le aprisionaban y se retorcían sobre su cuerpo. Jetfire corrió hasta situarse bajo él y disparó con su pistola las uniones de los cables, Starscream cayó a plomo y el autobot le recogió en sus brazos. Inmediatamente Jetfire notó la alta temperatura de los sistemas de su amado, demasiado alta, no era normal. Le irguió, apoyándole contra su cuerpo y sosteniéndole por la cintura.

\- ¡Starscream! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿Je... Jetfire? ¿Eres tú de verdad ?.- No podía dar crédito, era él.. Jetfire, había llegado... había entrado en el interior de Unicrón a rescatarle.

\- Claro que si, ¿puedes tenerte en pie? Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de...

Starscream no le dejó decir más, se abrazó a él y se restregó contra él, frotándose. Jetfire no pudo evitar ruborizarse furiosamente al oír el característico sonido de una coquilla abriéndose y sentir las manos de Starscream atacando sin piedad los sensores más sensibles de sus alas.

\- ¡Starscream! E... espera... ¡Ah!...¡Espera un momento!

\- Tócame...- Suplicó Starscream, con un tono que no admitía excusas y sonaba como aceite caliente en sus receptores.- Quiero sentirte a ti... no a él.

A Jetfire le hirvió el energón solo de pensar en lo que aquella frase implicaba. Unicrón se había propasado con Starscream, le había... no quería ni imaginar lo que le habría hecho todo aquel tiempo prisionero. Se retiró la máscara de combate y le besó con ardor y pasión.

El mundo tembló a su alrededor, Unicrón debía haber percibido algo. Jetfire abrazó a Starscream contra él y trató de contener su propio deseo, desatado por el súbito desatar del otro. Aquellas manos sobre sus alerones, sobre la junta de su cintura y sus piernas, eran manos que dejaban surcos ardientes con sus dedos. Parecían estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, encontrando todos sus puntos sensibles.

\- Star... Starscream... no podemos... aquí no...

\- Por favor... estoy ardiendo...

No tenía que jurarlo. Jetfire empezaba a "arder" del mismo modo. Bajó las manos y se sorprendió al notar el calor de la entrepierna de Starscream, realmente era urgente apagar aquellas llamas.

\- Esta... esta no era la idea que tenía de... de nuestra primera vez...

\- Me conformaré.- Aseguró Starscream.- Bésame.

Jetfire no pudo discutir más, estaba poderosamente excitado por la iniciativa de Starscream, puede que no fuera el momento y el lugar, pero en parte... bueno, siendo sincero, era increíblemente morboso. Al infierno con Unicrón, que mejor venganza que estar juntos allí.

\- ¿Vamos a conectarnos en el interior de Unicrón?.- Preguntó, con más lascivia que interrogación.

Starscream le apretó la coquilla, y cuando la abrió, hundió los dedos en su sistema de interfaz, explorándole con tanta intensidad que las piernas de Jetfire empezaron a temblar y su puerto lubricó en abundancia. Starscream le estaba tocando, le estaba masturbando, y estaban dentro de Unicrón... por Primus. Su conector externo salió de su protección completamente activado, dispuesto para lo que fuera.

\- Aquello no tenía mas explicación. Lujuria. Pura y absoluta lascivia. Sana lujuria entre dos amantes. Deseo desesperado descarrilado por las circunstancias.

Jetfire logró mantener algo de claridad en su mente y detuvo aquel viaje sin control.

\- Starscream... solo... no quiero aprovecharme, no estas en tú...

Starscream le besó e introdujo dos dedos en el humedecido puerto, extendiendo la lubricación y haciendo arquearse a Jetfire contra él. Sabía que era una locura, pero no le importaba. Y no era solo la desesperación a la que le había llevado Unicrón con su continua tortura, era amor desesperado al ver a Jetfire allí, al saber que había enfrentado ir hasta allí, en misión suicida, para rescatarle. Ni Unicrón con toda su habilidad podía compararse al afrodisíaco que había representado sentirse seguro en los fuertes brazos de Jetfire, del transformer que amaba y que, recíprocamente, le amaba lo suficiente como para jugarse la vida por él. Le quería, le amaba, no pensaba perderlo y no pensaba esperar. Se sentía sucio por el deseo que le había provocado Unicrón, necesitaba lavarse... necesitaba a Jetfire.

\- Yo me aprovecho de ti.- Le susurró al receptor.- Te quiero.

El tono levemente agresivo le hizo perder completamente el control. Jetfire activó el protocolo de interfaz mutua y sus puertos realizaron un cambio de posición a fin de poder conectarse simultáneamente en entrada y salida. Sus puertos intercambiaron posiciones para acomodar a los de Starscream.

\- Tendrá que ser un rapidito.- Le susurró a Starscream.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Jetfire quiso protestar de nuevo, pero pronto cualquier queja se convirtió en un grito de placer cuando Starscream le arrinconó contra la pared y conectó sus puertos sin más preámbulos. Ambos gritaron y gimieron de placer sintiendo la perfecta comunicación, activando todos los sensores placenteros de sus cuerpos. El puerto de entrada entraba en el de salida y viceversa, uniéndose y conectándose por completo, intercambiando datos y enviando oleada tras oleada de placer.

"Te amo"

Jetfire se abrazó con más fuerza, ahora, conectados, sentían todo el cuerpo del otro, lo que sentía el otro, lo que pensaba. No sabía quién de los dos había proclamado su amor, quizá ambos a la vez. Habían conectado tan perfectamente, ya no sabía dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro, y no le importaba no saberlo.

"No volveré a dejar que te apartes de mí. No me importa la guerra, no me importa que excusa me des, no volveré a dejar que te vayas de mi lado."

"Lo siento tanto, Jetfire, no volveré a irme, te lo prometo, nunca más."

"Jamás imaginé nada parecido, sé que suena espantosamente dulzón, pero no sé de que otra manera expresarlo. Te amo."

"Y yo a ti. Te amo."

La sobrecarga sacudió a Starscream, llenando de energía sus sistemas, un golpe de euforia llenó su mente. El placer hizo un bucle y Jetfire gimió con él, sacudiéndose y temblando, ambos abrazándose, arañando sus blindajes, sumergiéndose en la espiral de placer donde solo existían los dos.

Científicamente la interfaz sexual tenía múltiples efectos beneficiosos sobre los sistemas, para empezar se intercambiaban programas de mantenimiento, se actualizaban los sistemas y la sobrecarga de energía resultante era una auténtica puesta a punto de maquinaria. Por no hablar de la profunda satisfacción y el placer.

Socialmente la interfaz era una relación habitual entre transformers que sencillamente sentían atracción física, algo habitual y generalizado, sin connotación profunda alguna, y era ampliamente alentado como precursor de la unión de núcleos, que sí era considerada una unión seria y primordial para la reproducción.

Espiritualmente se consideraba que la interfaz era placentera porque era una señal de Primus de que era correcto que los transfomers se amaran.

A Starscream y Jetfire no podía importarles menos lo que nadie opinara al respecto. Cuando terminaron los temblores de placer, Jetfire besó dulcemente a Starscream.

\- Puedo hacerlo mejor.

\- Eso se lo dirás a todos.

Starscream sonrió, no podía creer que se hubiera perdido aquello tanto tiempo, aunque quería pensar que no hubiera sido tan maravilloso de haberlo hecho con cualquiera que no fuera Jetfire.

El mundo volvió a temblar a su alrededor, retorciéndose. Starscream se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la interfaz apenas había durado un minuto, había parecido mucho más. Separaron sus sistemas de interfaz, retrayendo los puertos de salida y cerrando firmemente las coquillas.

\- Debemos darnos prisa. No sé cuanto tiempo podremos pasar desapercibidos.

\- Me sorprende que no nos hayan atacado ya.- Musitó Starscream, mirando a su alrededor, temeroso de ver aparecer al avatar de Unicrón.

\- El ataque exterior debe tenerle ocupado.- Afirmó Jetfire.- Y probablemente tus creadores están creando problemas por ahí.

Starscream aferró a Jetfire con fuerza, sorprendido.

\- ¿Óptimus y Megatrón están aquí, juntos?

Jetfire besó la nacarada mejilla de su transformer favorito.

\- Han firmado una tregua oficial, los dos entraron en Unicrón conmigo para buscarte y derrotar a Unicrón. Quedamos separados al entrar, seguro que están sembrando el caos por ahí.

El rostro de Starscream se iluminó con una sonrisa tan amplia e inocente que Jetfire tuvo que contenerse de dedicar aún mas tiempo a besarle. Realmente para Starscream saber aquello significaba el universo entero, como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Vamos, ahí fuera nos espera la armada transformer.

Starscream no avanzó, plantando los pies, y Jetfire le miró con impaciencia.

\- ¿Starscream?

\- Tengo que destruir a Unicrón, y ayudar a mis creadores.

Jetfire dudó... pero comprendía. Unicrón era una pesadilla, Starscream no se quedaría tranquilo ni más seguro fuera de él, y la verdad era que Jetfire tampoco. Su comandante estaba ahí dentro, Óptimus era un amigo, un mentor, no podía abandonarle.

\- Vamos a buscarles entonces.

Starscream sonrió y ambos activaron sus propulsores. No había tiempo que perder.


	27. Corazón negro

**Capítulo 27. Corazón negro**

\- Estamos dando vueltas en círculos.- Jetfire aterrizó junto a Starscream, agotado.

El transformer escarlata negó tal extremo y examinó los alrededores, no iba a darse por vencido tan pronto. Pese al agotamiento y la bajada de energía que ambos sufrían, Starscream se sentía capaz de continuar hasta donde hiciera falta. Empujándose a sí mismo a continuar y contagiando de Jetfire de esa misma determinación.

La euforia de su reunión con Jetfire se unía a la alegría que le proporcionaba saber que sus progenitores habían hecho una tregua, que ambos estaban juntos allí. La sola idea bastaba para impulsarle a continuar. No había sido en vano, nada había sido en vano. Megatrón y Óptimus habían unido fuerzas por él, habían ido juntos a derrotar a Unicrón y rescatarle. La sola idea le llenaba de determinación y fuerzas renovadas.

Todo tembló a su alrededor. Había ocurrido varias veces. Desde el exterior debían estar redoblando los ataques contra Unicrón. Starscream intentó orientarse nuevamente, tenía que encontrar a sus creadores, necesitaba verles, ver con sus propios ojos la tregua que casi había muerto por conseguir.

\- Starscream, yo también quiero encontrarles, pero...

\- Tengo que verles.- Acortó Starscream con sequedad.

Jetfire le detuvo y entrelazó las manos con las suyas, deteniéndole, mirándole fijamente, tratando de hacerle entender el por qué de su reticencia aunque también deseara encontrar a los dos líderes, especialmente a Óptimus, su amigo y mentor.

\- Casi te pierdo una vez. Fue espantoso y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir nada semejante, nunca, jamás.

\- No tengo intención de que vuelva a pasar, no quería llegar a ese punto...

\- Mírame.- Jetfire se mantuvo firme.- No puedes volver a hacer algo semejante, no te arriesgues, porque me destrozarías, ¿entiendes?. Tenemos una responsabilidad el uno con él otro, no te abandonaré.

Starscream asintió, lo comprendía, y le torturaba pensar en lo mal que debía haberlo pasado Jetfire, pero aquello había estado fuera del control de todos, besó tiernamente la máscara de Jetfire y apoyó su frente contra la de él. Sintiendo su presencia, su calor, su apoyo.

\- No volveré a hacer nada igual, tengo demasiado que perder. Yo tampoco voy a abandonarte.

Volvieron a explorar los alrededores y Starscream finalmente logró ubicar su situación, si razonaba el lugar como una versión gigantesca del cuerpo de cualquier transformer y aquello parecían los sistemas de ventilación... no podían estar lejos del núcleo de Unicrón. No quería volver a ver al demonio, solo de recordar sus manos, su lengua... se le revolvían los tanques de energón, apretó la mano de Jetfire y recibió un fuerte apretón. El núcleo de Unicrón sería el lugar al que sus creadores se dirigirían en primer lugar... tendrían que arriesgar para ganar. Pero arriesgarían juntos.

* * *

Megatrón y Óptimus contemplaron el extraño "corazón" suspendido en el aire sobre un agujero, por una multitud de cables, bañado en una luminiscencia verde. Frente al corazón, semienterradas entre cables y materia semiorgánica, estaban las armas, casi sepultadas, el escudo Skyboom y el rifle Requiem, y resaltaba el sable estelar.

\- El núcleo de Unicrón.

\- Y el sable estelar.- Megatrón avanzó hacia la poderosa arma.

\- ¡Megatrón, no!

En cuanto Megatrón acercó su mano al arma, los cables se extendieron como tentáculos, agitándose como serpientes. Las defensas de Unicrón se activaron inmediatamente y una risa reverberante sonó en la sala, burlona y desagradable, y reconocible por ambos como la voz de Sideways.

_-_ **Me sorprende que hayáis llegado tan lejos, supongo que debo felicitaros.**

\- ¡Muéstrate, droide!

El "corazón" se iluminó, y Sideways surgió de la luz, como si naciera del núcleo mismo de Unicrón. Estaba como siempre, la figura astada y armada con lasers, el traidor por excelencia, siervo único de Unicrón.

\- Tú...- Gruñó Megatrón.- Disfrutaré matándote de nuevo.

\- Siempre estuviste del lado de Unicrón, ¿qué te ofrece a cambio de todas las vidas de Cybertron?

Sideways rió, con aquella risa que se transformó, hasta que ya no era la voz de Sideways, sino otra, una voz profunda y llena de matices, que sonaba vieja y joven a la vez, inclasificable y llena de poder.

\- En realidad, somos uno y el mismo, amigo mío, el transformer que conocéis como Sideways no es más que un disfraz con personalidad, es una extensión de mi voluntad.

La sorpresa de Megatrón y Óptimus era evidente ante un concepto tan extraño.

\- Durante siglos he absorbido la energía liberada en tus batallas con Megatrón, Óptimus. Eso me ha permitido volver a ser la más formidable entidad de todo el cosmos, y ahora que he despertado, es mi momento de vengarme de Primus y convertirme en el líder supremo del universo.

Óptimus apretó los puños. Todas las manipulaciones, todo el dolor, todo para que la guerra continuara y creciera, a fin de que aquel demonio absorbiera desde la falsa luna toda la energía posible, devorando como un parásito toda la energía irradiada en el ambiente.

\- Ah, Óptimus, tus combates me han alimentado más que suficiente, y continuarán haciéndolo. Y ahora aquí estas.

Megatrón dio un paso al frente, lado a lado con Óptimus.

\- Hay dos transformers aquí, escoria de óxido, así que habla en plural.

Sideways le miró y volvió a reír.

\- ¿Unidos? Vosotros  **os odiáis** , os habéis odiado durante siglos, habéis luchado el uno contra el otro sin cuartel ni compasión. No sois aliados.

\- ¡Tú nos enemistaste!.- Bramó Megatrón.- ¡Tú nos separaste con tus manipulaciones, cobarde mentiroso! ¡Me engañaste con tus disfraces!

\- La guerra va a acabar, Sideways.- Sentenció Óptimus.

\- ¿Acabar? Óptimus, eres un guerrero, un líder de guerra, era tu destino cumplido convertirte en un general. No hay paz que valga, ambos sois guerreros. Megatrón nació para la guerra, y tú renaciste para ella.

\- Eso no es...

\- Hablas de paz, siempre en busca de paz, pero habéis guerreado siglos. Tu lugar está en un campo de batalla, nadie que busque la paz es tan bueno en combate. No habrá paz, jamás.

\- ¡Bobadas!- Los ópticos de Megatrón brillaban rojos de rabia.- ¡ **Palabrería**! ¡Hemos venido a aniquilarte y eso haremos! ¡Ahora desembucha donde está mi hijo antes de que te reduzca a chatarra!

Megatrón se lanzó contra Sideways. Pero no llegó ni a rozarle, de las paredes salieron cientos, no, miles de cables de resistencia y fuerza inimaginables, que le apresaron y detuvieron antes siquiera de acercarse, se vio impelido contra el suelo y sujetado por los innumerables tentáculos contra la pared. Óptimus corrió en su ayuda solo para verse igualmente atacado y apresado. Ambos estaban firmemente encarcelados.

Habían llegado muy lejos... aparentemente para nada.

\- Necios. ¡No podéis ganar!

\- ¡Ya lo veremos, inútil montón de residuos, apestoso rechazado, basura de...!

\- Ese lenguaje, Megatrón.

Los tentáculos se estrecharon en torno a Megatrón, haciéndole gritar.

\- ¡Megatrón, no!

Óptimus sintió angustia al ver sufrir al otro transformers, ¿se habían reconciliado solo para ser destruidos tan pronto?. Ahora que sabían la verdad, ahora que veía de nuevo al transformer que amaba después de siglos de enloquecidas batallas. No soportaría perderle cuando apenas le había recuperado. Sideways no les separaría de nuevo, no quería ni pensarlo.

\- ¡Detenlo!.- Óptimus sintió una rabia intensa, nunca había odiado tanto.- ¡Detenlo inmediatamente!

Los tentáculos se detuvieron, pero Megatrón aun sentía un horrible dolor, estaba aprisionado hasta el límite de la resistencia de su blindaje, como si estuviera atrapado dentro de una prensa.

\- Ambos seréis un buen tentempié antes de que destruya a vuestra osada armada.

Óptimus intentó arrancar los cables, pero solo logró que se estrecharan más en torno a él. Megatrón no podía moverse en absoluto, paralizado por la constricción. Sideways estaba cruzado de brazos con petulancia, seguro de sí mismo, tenía un aura de poder a su alrededor, que casi parecía... estar solidificándose... si, Sideways, lentamente, estaba transformándose, y poco a poco, ante sus ópticos, cambió de forma, su cuerpo se volvió fluido y se transformó. Hasta que tuvieron ante ellos una versión menor de Unicrón dentro de sí mismo. Algo notablemente perturbador.

Megatrón apretó los dientes, intentando sobreponerse al dolor y a la impresión de ver la realidad, que aquella criatura era realmente un dios, un demonio mas bien, pero lo cierto era que incluso aceptando que era Unicrón, no había considerado realmente a su enemigo como algo más que un transformer gigantesco y antiguo. Ahora veía la realidad.

\- Mientras hablamos, vuestra armada ataca mi cuerpo, son valientes, creen que me están hiriendo, pero mis heridas sanan, y la energía que producen me sigue alimentando para que les destruya. No temáis, volveré a crear una raza de transformers, junto a Starscream recrearé el universo a mi voluntad.

La impresión y el temor desaparecieron bajo la ira, si algo sabía hacer Megatrón, casi nunca en positivo, era enterrar todo cuanto sentía bajo la ira y el odio. Y el que antes estaba dirigido a Óptimus, ahora se dirigía a Unicrón.

\- Cuando te haya despedazado usaré tu casco como depósito de residuos, petimetre.- Gruñó.

\- ¿Dónde está Starscream?.- Exigió saber Óptimus, apretando los puños.

Unicrón les fulminó con la mirada y los cables se estrecharon en torno a sus cuerpos.

\- El destino de vuestra creación es estar a mi vera como mi consorte. Habéis creado un ser de gran belleza, es fruto del odio, un digno trofeo para mí.

Los dos transformers se retorcieron y maldijeron a Unicrón, Óptimus soltó improperios que jamás nadie había oído salir de él, ambos estaban fuera de sí al oír a Unicrón referirse a Starscream de aquella manera, como un objeto, un premio de guerra. Aquel demonio era un monstruo aborrecible.

\- ¡¿Fruto del odio?!.- Óptimus se retorció.- ¡Tú hiciste que nos separásemos! ¡Nosotros nos amábamos cuando Starscream fue concebido! ¡Fue tu manipulación lo que provocó que Starscream naciera en medio de una guerra!

Unicrón extendió las alas amenazadoramente y señaló a Óptimus con aire acusador.

\- ¿Mi manipulación? Yo solo aceleré lo inevitable, mi agente vio la oportunidad fácilmente, era evidente lo absurdo de vuestra relación, ¿un bárbaro gladiador con un funcionario intelectual?. Todos sabían que era una situación que solo podía acabar en desastre.

Eso era lo que todos habían dicho, si, eso era cierto. Nadie ,excepto un par de amigos íntimos, habían pensado lo contrario, nadie había dado nada por ellos. Óptimus había recibido todo tipo de ofrecimientos y consejos para librarse de aquel "bruto de Kaon" que "sin duda le amenazaba", todo el mundo había considerado que aquella era una relación abusiva y que Megatrón era un matón que le utilizaba.

Todo el mundo que no se había molestado en saber más. Y Unicrón, o su enviado, tampoco habían sabido ver mas allá.

\- No sabes lo que es el amor, solo eres un demonio solitario y amargado.- Proclamó Óptimus serenamente.

\- ¿¡Qué!?.- Los ópticos de Unicrón se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír tamaño atrevimiento.

\- Todo aquel que diga que la relación que Megatrón y yo tuvimos estaba condenada... no sabe nada.

\- Óptimus...- Musitó Megatrón.

\- Nadie dijo que fuera algo fácil, pero nunca me ha preocupado tomar el camino difícil, solo el correcto.- Miró a Megatrón con seguridad, nunca había estado más seguro de algo.- Y lo que sentíamos era correcto.

Megatrón le miró con gesto triste, avergonzado, él mismo había pensado muchos siglos que aquella relación había sido un error, que había sido el peor error de su vida. Y ahora había descubierto que había sido manipulado y engañado, que había dado la espalda al mejor transformer de su vida a causa de una horrible mentira.

Pero todos habían estado equivocados, los decepticons que se habían atrevido a decirle que el autobot no era más que un parásito, los que se habían reído y le habían felicitado por lo guapa que era su "mascota"... todos ellos habían estado equivocados. Y Megatrón lamentaba ahora haberles dado la razón tras creerse engañado.

Y Óptimus jamás había dado la espalda a aquellos años de amor, jamás... Al final, Óptimus era el más valiente de los dos, el que nunca se había rendido.

\- Eres un necio.- Unicrón se acercó, enorme e imponente, y abofeteó a Óptimus, tan fuerte que arrancó la máscara y casi le rompió la mandíbula.

\- ¡Óptimus!.- Megatrón rugió y trató inútilmente de zafarse. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima?!

\- Iba a ofreceros salvación, iba a ofreceros la oportunidad de convertiros en mis agentes, mis "apóstoles", a fin de aplacar el irracional rechazo de Starscream. Pero no lo merecéis. No merecéis nada más que la destrucción.

Unicrón aferró la cabeza de Óptimus en su mano y empezó a apretar.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltale! ¡Ven a por mí, enorme bastardo, ven a por mí y lucha!

Los gritos de Megatrón fueron ignorados por Unicrón. Pero no por otros.

.

Starscream y Jetfire irrumpieron como una exhalación en el lugar, disparando a bocajarro contra Unicrón.

Tomado por sorpresa, Unicrón retrocedió, soltando a su presa, retrocediendo bajo la lluvia de metralla. Starscream y Jetfire aterrizaron y cada uno acudió a ayudar a soltarse de los cables a los dos líderes. Starscream empezó a tirar de los cables desesperadamente, quería salir de la presencia de Unicrón cuanto antes. El grito de Megatrón les había guiado correctamente, ahora solo deseaba marcharse con ellos cuanto antes. Tiró de los cables tratando de aflojarlos, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible contra el monstruo.

\- ¡Starscream!.- Megatrón se revolvió, ayudando a librarse.-¡Tienes que marcharte ahora mismo!

\- Nos iremos todos.- Replicó Starscream.

\- No irás a ninguna parte.- Replicó Unicrón, ya recuperado del ataque sorpresa, sin un solo rasguño.

Los cables sobre Megatrón y Óptimus volvieron a tensarse y unos nuevos surgieron del techo, apresando inmediatamente a los recién llegados, Jetfire disparó desesperadamente, pero los cables eran innumerables, sujetándole por manos y alerones, apresándole efectivamente. Starscream sufrió un destino similar, quedando nuevamente indefenso, y con el horroroso recuerdo de la situación y el tratamiento que había recibido de Unicrón.

Megatrón maldijo, esto no, esto sí que no. Había esperado fervientemente que Jetfire hubiese encontrado a Starscream y ambos hubieran salido de aquel infierno, o al menos destruir a Unicrón y encontrar a Starscream después. No era que no se alegrara de verle con vida, pues eso calmaba un dolor en su núcleo, pero no quería reencontrarse con él de esta manera. Maldito Unicrón...

\- ¡Unicrón, suéltame y pelea como un transformer!

Unicrón ignoró la amenaza, solo miraba a Starscream, y su gesto era adusto, no quedaba rastro de sonrisas burlonas, solo una furia contenida, una rigidez que no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- Starscream.- Unicrón frunció aún más profundamente el ceño.- Starscream... me traicionas... me traicionas con  _ese_... ese fracasado y simplón mortal.

\- ¡Ey!.- Se quejó Jetfire.

\- Nunca he estado de tu lado, Unicrón.- Replicó Starscream aplacando su miedo de una forma no diferente a la de Megatrón.- Y jamás lo estaré.

\- Lo estarás, te guste o no. Ábrete a mí, muéstrame tu núcleo para que nos unamos.

Todos los presentes se revolvieron salvajemente contra las ataduras, sin importarles cuando dolor les ocasionaba su presión. Óptimus intentó liberar al menos un brazo para atacar, pero resultó inútil. Starscream estaba a merced de Unicrón, y se sentía tan terriblemente impotente mirando, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Todos sentían algo similar.

\- Muéstrame tu núcleo. O les mataré a todos.

Starscream se quedó laxo, aterrado ante la amenaza. Inmediatamente, como para confirmar el extremo, los cables se revistieron de una energía extraña que electrocutó a Megatrón, Óptimus y Jetfire, inflamando todos sus sensores de dolor, provocándoles una agonía perfecta en su brutalidad. Los prisioneros gritaron hasta que energón vital resbaló por la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¡BASTA!

\- Abre tu torso, retira las protecciones, muéstrame tu núcleo.

\- ¡NO!.- Jetfire se retorció con tanta brutalidad que los cables casi desencajaron sus alerones con evidente dolor.- ¡Recuerda tu promesa!

La promesa de no abandonarle. Starscream le miró con gesto apesadumbrado, ¿qué hacer?... No quería quedarse allí con Unicrón, sacrificarse por quienes amaba podía sonar muy noble... pero no ocasionaría más que dolor, no se engendraba vida con muerte, ni libertad para unos con la esclavitud de otros, Unicrón no perdonaría jamás a Jetfire por haber yacido juntos, y sin duda aniquilaría Cybertrón. No era un transformer de honor, era un demonio, un monstruo caprichoso que se había empecinado en poseerle a cualquier precio y usaría los medios necesarios.

Starscream miró a su alrededor, estaban prisioneros. Starscream no podía hacer esto solo... y no estaba solo. Sus ojos se iluminaron con nueva esperanza. Recordó una ocasión, el día que había empezado a enamorarse de Jetfire, allá en el espacio, cerca de Marte, el día en que buscar la ayuda de quien parecía insignificante les había salvado a ambos.

Solo podía esperar que aquellos que había llamado amigos, y tanto le habían apoyado, pudieran escuchar su voz.

-  **¡Runway! ¡Jetstorm! ¡Sonar!**  ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda! ¡Despertad!

El sable estelar se iluminó. Bajo el dominio de Unicrón, los mini-cons habían permanecido dormidos, drenados por su tiránico amo, sin moverse, sin sentir, derrotados y sin voluntad, la desesperación de verse atrapados había podido con sus espíritus, viéndose reducidos a una herramienta de guerra.

La voz de Starscream, el transformers que había aprendido a verles como algo más que un arma, el que seguía llamándoles por sus nombres individuales en vez un filo único, les despertó. Porque Starscream no había sido un amo, sino un amigo. Y su amigo les necesitaba. Y tenían que poner de su parte para ser libres.

El sable se separó en los tres mini-cons, escapando inmediatamente de la sujeción de Unicrón. El avatar se volvió, anonadado, no había imaginado que tal cosa fuera posible. En el instante en que el sable estelar dejó de proporcionarle energía, sintió la fluctuación del poder, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para mantener dos mentes, no sin las tres armas conectadas a él para proporcionarle la canalización de energía bélica. La figura de Unicrón cambió, transformándose, regresando a la forma de Sideways, y los cables que sujetaban a sus prisioneros quedaron laxos.

Starscream cayó al suelo e inmediatamente las manos de Sideways se cerraron como garras sobre sus hombros, tirando de él con ferocidad, los ojos de Sideways parpadeaban intermitentemente, parecía histérico.

\- ¡Loco! ¡El amo no tardará en...!

Un fogonazo de luz inundó la sala y solo se oyó el grito de Sideways, un grito agónico, demasiado corto. Cuando los ópticos de los presentes se recuperaron, vieron los restos despedazados y chamuscados del ladino traidor, y a Megatrón empuñando el rifle Requiem, que se había apresurado a recuperar nada más sentirse libre. La venganza era dulce, y la venganza por el cruel engaño era imprescindible. Solo lamentaba que el traidor no fuera un verdadero transformer con un núcleo que aplastar lentamente.

Todo el lugar empezó a temblar, y esta vez no fue una sacudida momentánea, todo temblaba, como si el cuerpo de Unicrón estuviese bajo un fuerte ataque o... o estuviera transformándose.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!.- Gritó Jetfire.

Starscream recogió a los mini-cons del sable estelar en sus brazos, nunca se había sentido mas alegre de ver a la pequeña tríada. Óptimus recogió el escudo Skyboom y los cuatro transformers contemplaron la compuerta a sus espaldas... cerrándose.

\- ¡No iréis a ninguna parte!

El "corazón" se iluminó, y Unicrón, otro avatar, salió de él, con el rostro desencajado de rabia, su forma era igual a la habitual pero... parecía incompleto, con marcas, manchas e imperfecciones, con el halo de majestuosidad... desvanecido. Saltó hacia ellos con las garras extendidas hacia delante, rugiendo como un animal salvaje en dirección a Starscream. Era una bestia, arrancado estaba el velo de la elegancia, de la imperiosa ilusión de poder y dignidad, aquel era el verdadero rostro de un monstruo que tomaba cuando quería y desechaba cuanto no le interesaba.

\- ¡No!

Óptimus se interpuso en su camino, deteniendo a Unicrón con su propio cuerpo, haciendo una barrera entre el demonio y su hijo.

\- ¡Jetfire, llévate a Starscream de aquí!

El aludido dudó, no entraba en su actitud el abandonar a su amigo, no obstante, sabía cuando una orden era imperiosa y necesaria, aunque doliera, asintió y tiró de Starscream hacia la salida. Tenía que confiar en Óptimus, siempre confiaría en él. Pero el transformer escarlata se resistió con tenacidad e intentó ir hacia sus creadores.

\- ¡No! ¡Nos iremos todos juntos!

Fue Megatrón quien le detuvo, empujándole con fuerza a los brazos de Jetfire y paralizándole con una mirada severa.

\- Haz caso a Óptimus, Starscream, vete.  **Vive**.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Vete!

Mégatron bramó la orden y después se lanzó a ayudar a Óptimus, luchando y forcejeando con el enloquecido avatar de Unicrón en frenético combate falto de orden y concierto, solo desesperados esfuerzos.

Jetfire y Starscream corrieron hacia la salida y escaparon a duras penas, pasando por la angosta abertura que quedaba. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara pudieron oír el último grito de Megatrón.

\- ¡Autobot, cuida de él o juro que te mataré!

Y después quedaron separados.


	28. El último milagro

**Capítulo 28. El último milagro**

Atravesaron a máxima velocidad los pasadizos que se cerraban a su paso intentando detenerles, más de una vez tuvieron que disparar, usando todo lo que tenían para abrirse camino por la fuerza. Desesperados.

Cuando finalmente Jetfire y Starscream, unidos de la mano, salieron del enorme cuerpo de Unicrón, sus sistemas estaban tan al límite que sencillamente dejaron que el impulso les alejara del gigante, que había revertido a su forma planetaria, sin fuerzas para nada más. Quedaron flotando, indefensos, sin posibilidad de impulsarse en el vacío.

Jetfire recibió una transmisión... apenas pudo reaccionar lo suficiente como para aceptarla y oír la voz, la reconfortante voz de Hot Shot preguntándole qué ocurría y dónde estaban Óptimus y Megatrón. Intentó contestar pero las señales de alarma interna comunicándole el peligroso estado en que se encontraba, le interrumpieron, sin poder hacer nada más sintió como se iniciaban los protocolos de hibernación. Su última visión fue Starscream a su lado, sus ópticos ámbar haciendo intermitencias, probablemente al borde de la hibernación.

\- Estoy contigo.- Le oyó decir.

Ambos se apagaron como velas en medio del campo de batalla entre Unicrón y la armada transformer. Motas de polvo flotando entre la lluvia de metralla.

Los mini-cons del sable estelar, que estaban aferrados a Starscream, empezaron a brillar.

* * *

El auténtico campo de batalla no estaba en el exterior sino en el interior.

Unicrón atravesó el torso de Óptimus, empalándole con el extremo de su ala. El grito de dolor fue ensordecedor, un chorro de energón vital salió de las heridas e inmediatamente los sistemas de protección cerraron válvulas alrededor de la herida. Pero el brutal daño estaba hecho. Unicrón rió a carcajadas, pero su alegría duró poco. Con un bramido animalesco, Megatrón le envistió con la cornamenta por delante, empujándole con tanta fuerza que le fracturó la cintura y le arrastro varios metros antes de estrellarse contra la pared y atravesarla con estruendo.

Megatrón no pudo disfrutar mucho del daño que acababa de causar. El avatar le quitó de en medio con un puñetazo que rompió las dos astas de Megatrón y produjo un ominoso sonido de fractura en las conexiones del cuello.

Pero pese a que pudiese parecer lo contrario, Unicrón estaba llevando lo peor de la pelea. Ambas manos estaban ahora irremediablemente fracturadas por los golpes que propinaba sin control de potencia, cojeaba con la cintura penosamente inclinada y varias juntas tenían visibles cortocircuitos. Nada tenía que ver con anteriores encarnaciones.

Unicrón había sido mortalmente herido por la pérdida de las armas que canalizaban la energía, y ahora era completamente vulnerable.

Óptimus corrió en apoyo de Megatrón, aún tenía puños con los que golpear. Y pensaba golpear. Ahora no había tiempo para estrategias. Tal y como Megatrón le había dicho una vez, hacía muchos siglos, "Golpea bien, golpea fuerte, golpea hasta que dejen de moverse."

Unicrón se volvió para enfrentar la embestida de Óptimus, maldiciendo en idiomas muertos había eones, recibió a Óptimus con un puñetazo que casi arrancó la cabeza del autobot. Inmediatamente Megatrón se le echó encima por la retaguardia, disparando el rifle réquiem, destrozando capas de blindaje, hundiendo el pecho de Unicrón grotescamente.

El dios destructor gritó de dolor, chorretones de extraño energón esmeralda fluyendo por la enorme y mortal herida. Apartó a Megatrón con golpes enloquecidos, ciegos.

Ante los ópticos de ambos transformers, el avatar de Unicrón empezó a... disolverse, si es que era la definición adecuada, mas bien estaba siendo reabsorbido por su cuerpo principal. Mientras desaparecía, les maldecía, esta vez en cybertroniano actual.

\- ¡Esto no es el final! ¡Volveré! ¡Soy un dios, no podéis matarme!

\- Creo... que... - Megatrón rió quedamente, con evidente dolor al hablar.- Hemos demostrado... lo contrario.

\- ¡Volveréis a despertarme!.- Unicrón se rió de él de forma demencial, la risa de un loco.- ¡Megatrón, no puedes engañarme, eres un guerrero, una máquina de guerra! ¡Mientras tú existas yo seguiré viviendo! ¡Siempre me alimentarás, y regresaré!

El avatar fue reabsorbido e inmediatamente toda la zona se desestabilizó por completo, empezaron a sonar lejanas explosiones y derrumbamientos, los temblores se intensificaron aún más. Megatrón disparó con el rifle Réquiem contra los muros a su paso y ambos salieron a la superficie exterior de Unicrón, cojeando y casi arrastrándose.

Entonces, trivializando aquel caos, empezó el auténtico pandemonium.

Ninguno de los dos había imaginado aquel "volveré" como un viaje real, solo que Unicrón volvería a ser una "luna" inerte. Pero al parecer Unicrón había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en un viaje real.

Los dos sintieron el poder gravitatorio del enorme agujero negro que se había materializado junto a Unicrón. Todo aquello que no estaba anclado a la superficie empezó a ser absorbido dentro de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Megatrón! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

El líder decepticon gruñó su asentimiento, pero la verdad era que las opciones no eran buenas, ambos estaban terriblemente malheridos, salían chispas de sus heridas junto al energón vital, numerosos cortocircuitos iluminaban intermitentemente las brutales heridas que les había provocado Unicrón. Apenas podían tenerse en pie.

Megatrón perdió pie y cayó al suelo hacia atrás apenas pudiendo permanecer semi incorporado mientras los cortocircuitos laceraban sus heridas, intentó usar el rifle réquiem como punto de apoyo pero resultó inútil.

La absorción del agujero negro aumentó, Unicrón parecía estar alimentando aquel poder del universo con su propia energía. A Óptimus no le hubiera parecido extraño que el gigante pretendiera arrastrarles a ambos con él a fin de vengarse.

La superficie de Unicrón empezó a brillar y el movimiento hacia el agujero negro se hizo general, Óptimus gritó y se agarró a un saliente a duras penas para evitar ser arrastrado. Megatrón no halló asidero alguno.

\- ¡Megatrón!

Óptimus alargó la mano y aferró el antebrazo de Megatrón, deteniendo el arrastre.

\- ¡Aguanta, Megatrón!

\- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? ¡Te arrastrará a ti también!

Óptimus negó categóricamente y apretó con más fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en el blindaje de Megatrón, no pensaban soltarle.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Moriremos los dos! ¡Suéltame y trata de escapar!

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡Ya oíste a Unicrón! ¡Si yo desaparezco él morirá!

El autobot negó con la cabeza, Megatrón estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, a morir por todos ellos, pero Óptimus no pensaba permitirlo.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Unicrón te llamó máquina de guerra, pero yo sé que eso no es cierto! ¡De modo que eso es falso también!

A su alrededor los restos que no estaban firmemente integrados en Unicrón, eran arrancados y arrastrados a gran velocidad, incluso la luz y energía que producía Unicrón estaban siendo absorbidas por el agujero negro, que hacía honor a su nombre.

\- ¡Si desaparezco no habrá conflicto! ¡Unicrón nunca volverá!

\- ¡El conflicto ya ha terminado! ¡No permitiré que mueras!

Megatrón apretó los dientes, lo cierto era que él mismo pensaba que en realidad no hacía falta que él desapareciera para dejar inerte a Unicrón, no era esa la razón por la que espoleaba a Óptimus. Lo que quería era que el transformer que quería tuviese una oportunidad de salvarse... y no la tendría si seguía gastando energía en sujetarle.

\- ¡Suéltame y sálvate, idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡La guerra jamás terminará! ¡Suéltame o continuaré esta guerra hasta aplastar a tus débiles autobots!

En lugar de conseguir que le soltara, Óptimus reafirmó su agarre y le miró a los ópticos con pura determinación. No podía oír su voz, pero leyó sin dificultad sus labios descubiertos.

\- No vuelvas a mentirme, Megatrón, nunca.

Megatrón enseñó los dientes en una mueca feroz. ¡No arrastraría con él al único transformer que su núcleo reconocía como su único amor!

\- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Extendió una cuchilla de la muñeca de su mano, cortando los dedos de Óptimus, que gritó y le soltó por reflejo. El consternado autobot miró horrorizado como Megatrón era aspirado hacia el vacío.

\- ¡MEGATRÓN, NO!

\- ¡La victoria es tuya, Óptimus! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Nunca pude dejar de amarte!

\- ¡NOOOOO!

* * *

Megatrón no apagó los ópticos, quería ver a Óptimus, verle hasta que cesara la luz. Lo sentía, lo sentía demasiado, sentía todo el dolor, todas las batallas, sentía haber sido engañado, sentía haber puesto su orgullo y su odio por encima de todas las cosas, sentía no poder quedarse... aquella era su penitencia. Esperaba que Starscream estuviese bien... seguro que Óptimus cuidaría bien de él... mejor que él seguro que sí...

Todos estarían mejor sin él. Aunque lamentaba lo que, después de todo, era la salida del cobarde, marchar sin decir adiós. Ahora no servía de nada lamentarse. Todo iría bien, todos estarían bien.

Un brillo verdoso llamó su atención, el rifle réquiem... aun lo sostenía en su mano. Los mini-cons que lo formaban estaban brillando.

\- Siento arrastraros conmigo.- Murmuró.- Starscream os hubiera tratado mejor.

El rifle se separo en los tres mini-cons que lo formaban, brillaban y... cantaban. Megatrón no pudo sino callar, asombrado, cuando los tres pequeños volaron a su alrededor, brillando...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

* * *

Óptimus había sentido un horror que había dejado su núcleo vacío al ver a Megatrón marchar sin retorno hacia la oscuridad, ahora le perdía, le perdía de verdad, para siempre, aquel era final de la historia que habían compartido. No era al final que él quería, no quería aquel fin para ellos.

¡No tenía que ser así! Tenían que volver a Cybertron juntos, celebrar la victoria, establecer una paz duradera y cerrar todas las heridas. ¡Ese era el final que quería, no este!

Ahora estaba confuso al ver en la lejanía tres lucecitas verdes que iban aumentando en intensidad.. Su extrañeza no hizo sino aumentar al ver aparecer tres mini-cons flotando frente a él. Los reconoció inmediatamente, eran los mini-cons que formaban el escudo Skyboom, el cual había perdido durante la lucha.

Los mini-cons parecían ser capaces de resistir sin ninguna dificultad la atracción gravitatoria del agujero negro. No dejaba de asombrarle el poder que los mini-cons eran capaces de manifestar.

Y nuevamente manifestando su capacidad de asombrar, los mini-cons brillaron rodeándole... y dejó de sentir el empuje de la gravedad.

\- ¿Pero... cómo podéis...?

Los mini-cons empezaron a cantar. No hablaron, pero de pronto Óptimus sintió en su interior como los pequeños le hablaban, no con palabras, sino con sentimientos e imágenes.

Culpabilidad. Porque en sus primeros siglos de existencia, los mini-cons habían sido utilizados por su creador, Unicrón, para estimular el conflicto y extender la guerra, antes de liberarse del control de su amo.

Agradecimiento. Porque Óptimus y muchos otros transformers les habían tratado como algo más que herramientas, como amigos y aliados, como miembros de la misma especie.

Determinación. Eran libres, luchaban por su propia libertad tal y como habían visto luchar a los transformers. Unicrón no podía nada contra ellos.

Resarcimiento. Óptimus y Megatrón habían luchado contra Unicrón, dándolo todo, incluso su propia seguridad y sus vidas. Habían liberado no solo a Cybertron, sino a los mini-cons, de la tortuosa presencia del dios. Y antes de que el poder de Unicrón desapareciera por el agujero negro, y los mini-cons perdieran gran parte de su poder, usarían el que les quedaba para salvarles. A todos.

Óptimus se soltó del cable y dejó que los tres mini-cons brillaran cada vez con más intensidad a su alrededor.

* * *

En las naves de combate, seguras en la atmósfera de Cybertrón para evitar la tracción del agujero negro, la alianza de decepticons y autobots contempló como la enorme "luna" desaparecía.

Puede que en el espacio no hubiera aire para transmitir el sonido, pero las vibraciones que provocó la absorción del gigantesco cuerpo hicieron que pitaran todos los receptores de los transformers.

Y así, de forma casi anticlimática. Unicrón desapareció, y con él el agujero negro.

El silencio fue total. Miles de transformers miraban el cielo con alivio, tras unos instantes de tenso silencio... estalló la alegría.

Por todo Cybertron se creó una improvisada fiesta, los transformers recogían a los heridos con fuerzas renovadas, en los improvisados hospitales los ánimos se levantaban y se luchaba por seguir adelante, llenos de esperanza. Los transformers de ambos bandos sacaron las reservas de energón y las repartieron indistintamente entre cantos de júbilo y victoria.

Algunos no cantaban victoria. Red Alert, Scavenger, Hot Shot, Blurr y Sideswipe miraban el vacío que había dejado Unicrón con tristeza. Óptimus, Jetfire, Starscream... habían estado luchando dentro de aquel monstruo... les habían perdido para siempre. No estaban por ninguna parte.

Hot Shot gritó, indignado, impotente, había llegado a contactar con Jetfire antes de tener que retirarse, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Wheeljack prácticamente le había obligado a abandonar y regresar a la atmósfera de Cybertrón.

\- ¡No es justo!

Red Alert bajó la cabeza, acongojado, mucho se temía que esta era la segunda vez que perdía a su amigo, y lo más probable es que fuera la última. Óptimus y Megatrón... era terrible pensar en ello, pero perder también a Starscream y Jetfire era más de lo que se podía soportar. Scavenger puso una mano sobre su hombro, él mismo había visto caer a demasiados amigos y compañeros, y esta vez era peor que nunca, ambos permanecieron en mutuo silencio, reconfortándose sin palabras. Sus ópticos ya habían visto demasiado dolor.

Sideswipe se echó a llorar, el fluido óptico resbalaba por su cara mientras producía ahogados gimoteos tratando de acallar el inevitable llanto, avergonzado. Blurr, generalmente hosco y callado, le abrazó impulsivamente, apretándole contra él, y Sideswipe no se acalló más, estallando en llanto, temblando en los brazos de Blurr, que derramó su propio dolor apoyando su rostro contra la cabeza del desconsolado transformer. Abrazándose, intentando hallar consuelo en la compañía.

\- ¡No es justo!.- Repitió Hot Shot, gritándole al indiferente espacio.

\- ¡Suéltame, voy a ir a buscarles!.- Interrumpió otro grito.- ¡Megatrooon! ¡Starscreaaam!

Hot Shot miró a un lado, donde Cyclonus estaba sujetando a un histérico Demolisher, que se revolvía y maldecía con improperios de lo más imaginativos. El decepticon maldijo y se retorció hasta que finalmente se desplomó, dejando que Cyclonus le sujetara torpemente.

\- Vamos, vamos, haremos un enoooooorme monumento para recordarles.

Cyclonus era un espanto dando consuelo. A su lado, Tidal Wave permanecía impávido, pero quien se fijara, podría ver que sus ópticos estaban empañados.

Hot Shot apretó los puños, sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía quedarse ahí quieto. Se dirigió a su nave, iría a buscarles... por absurdo que pudiera ser iría a buscar...

\- Hot Shot, no.

Wheeljack le detuvo, situándose entre él y la nave espacial.

\- Aparta, tengo... tengo que ir a buscarles.

\- No están, y lo sabes. Nada escaparía del agujero negro. Se acabó.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede acabar así!

\- No puedes hacer más, Hot Shot. No puedes dar lo que no tienes. Has hecho lo que has podido.

Eso, de boca de Wheeljack, su antiguo amigo, su antiguo enemigo, significaba mucho más que en boca de otro. Hot Shot no tuvo más remedio que asentir y desistir. No podía hacer más, no estaba en su mano... sencillamente, aquella era el amargo regusto de una victoria con bajas irremplazables.

Óptimus... perder dos veces al líder, el mentor, el amigo... Jetfire, el bromista, el apoyo, el leal compañero... Starscream, el extraño compañero de valía innegable... Megatrón... bueno, a ese no iba a echarle de menos.

El hueco que dejaban era enorme. Nunca se llenaría.

\- ¡Les han encontrado! ¡Es un milagro!

El grito, que llegaba desde lejos, pronto fue secundado por miles de exclamaciones de asombro y más gritos similares. Hot Shot, y los demás transformers del núcleo de mando, corrieron al origen de la algarabía, apartando a los demás y exigiendo explicaciones. ¿Podía ser...? ¿Acaso era posible?

\- ¡Apartaos!.- Scávenger y Tidal Wave, los más grandes, apartaron a todos y abrieron paso para los demás, llegando frente a una gran plataforma.

Ante los atónitos ópticos de todos, estaban los cuatro transformers que habían dado por muertos unos horribles instantes atrás. Rodeados por los mini-cons, Óptimus, Megatrón, Starscream y Jetfire estaban tumbados en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Red Alert no perdió un segundo y comenzó a gritar órdenes de preparar camillas en tanto comprobaba el estado en que se encontraban.

\- ¡Aun viven! ¡Rápido!

Hot Shot no dijo nada. No podía. Dejó que Red Alert tomara las riendas de la situación y se quedó al margen. No era capaz de reaccionar.

Entonces Wheeljack le abrazó por la espalda. Y Hot Shot empezó a temblar.

\- Están vivos.- Le susurró Wheeljack, igualmente aturdido.

Hot Shot no había podido llorar cuando había asumido la pérdida. Pero ahora no pudo contener las lágrimas.


	29. Nuevos comienzos

**Capítulo 29. Nuevos comienzos.**

Jetfire tuvo una visión maravillosa al despertar. Estaba en una blanca e inmaculada sala, tendido en una amplia cama de recarga, las luces de la gran ciudad de Iacon titilaban como estrellas y se contemplaba la metrópolis desde la gran altura de aquella habitación. Se oía el ir y venir del tráfico tanto terrestre como aéreo, pero ni un disparo, ni explosiones ni nada similar.

Aunque todo eso palidecía mirando al transformer escarlata que recargaba en un asiento junto a la cama. Jetfire sonrió, esta era una forma de despertar a la que podía acostumbrarse, aunque hubiera sido aun mejor si Starscream no estuviese incómodamente recostado en una silla sino tendido a su lado. Esa era una buena idea, después de retozar volando y después en el interior de un dios destructor, sería una gran hazaña estar en una cama de recarga.

No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, ni como había llegado hasta allí. Pero no le preocupaba en demasía, solo ver que Cybertron no estaba vaporizado y que Starscream estaba a salvo bastaba para no ponerse nervioso al respecto.

O eso, o estaba muerto y aquello era el mas allá, donde se reunían todos los núcleos con Primus... no se lo imaginaba así, pero era bastante bueno. Aunque desde luego preferiría estar vivo.

Starscream se removió y despertó, sus ópticos parpadearon y se encendieron. Jetfire sonrió más ampliamente, le encantaba aquel mohín de los nacarados labios, aquel contraste de color rojo, negro y blanco... la fluidez de movimientos...

\- ¡Jetfire!.- Starscream se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza.

\- ¡Woa! Esto se siente muy real para estar muerto.

\- ¡No estas muerto, idiota!.

\- Así me gusta que me saluden, con cariño.

Starscream rió sinceramente y Jetfire se sintió realmente aliviado, estaban vivos, vivos y a salvo. Parecía un sueño, su último recuerdo era flotar en el espacio, entrar en hibernación... No comprendía qué había sucedido. Starscream le ayudó a acomodarse mejor en la cama y se recostó junto a él, aliviado.

\- ¿Cómo..?

\- Los mini-cons, esos pequeñajos nos rescataron. Y Unicrón fue derrotado, ha desaparecido, muy muy lejos.

\- Uh... ah... ¡Uauh!

\- Muy maduro.- Recriminó Starscream separándose con fastidio.

\- Me dirás que no es como para quedarse sin palabras. Te preguntaría cómo, pero ya lo averiguaré cuando no me sienta tan aturdido, sospecho que es una explicación muyyy larga.

Starscream asintió y se recostó de nuevo, meciendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Jetfire con mimo. El autobot le besó con ternura, no sabía quien le había quitado la máscara de combate, pero no le podía importar menos. Cómo si le hubiera leído la mente, Starscream, sonrojado le respondió.

\- Te la quité... quería mirarte sin ella.

\- Mmmh, me mirabas mientras dormía... que tierno.

\- ¡Calla! Estaba preocupado por ti, Red Alert dijo que estabas bien pero... yo quería que despertaras para estar seguro.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Mejor que tú.- Respondió Starscream altanero.- Soy muchísimo más resistente que tú.

\- No quiero discutir, así que no diré nada al respecto. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Las manos de Jetfire envolvieron a su amado, que se acurrucó junto a él. Estaban juntos, felizmente juntos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Óptimus y Megatrón? Espero que no...

\- Están a salvo, ambos están aún bajo observación médica, pero fuera de peligro.

No se podía creer que todo fuera tan bien, y al parecer Starscream tampoco, pues se apretaba contra su cuerpo con la ansiedad de quien teme que todo sea demasiado bueno.

Starscream acarició el cuerpo de Jetfire, quería sentirle a su lado, sentir su tacto, su calor. Había despertado aterrorizado en una habitación de hospital bajo los cuidados de una cara conocida, el oficial médico Hook, médico personal de Megatrón y él mismo. Hook había necesitado la ayuda de otro médico presente, el autobot Ratchet, para sujetar a Starscream e impedir que se hiciera daño a sí mismo y a otros intentando buscar a Jetfire. Casi le había sacado un óptico a Hook... cosa que se hubiera merecido.

Habían estado cuatro ciclos siendo reparados del extenso daño sufrido, por no hablar de la pérdida de energía. Starscream había sido el primero en recuperarse, Jetfire ya estaba reposando en una habitación fuera del hospital, Óptimus y Megatrón aún estaban en observación pero fuera de riesgo.

Starscream había pasado por tantos infortunios y giros del destino que apenas podía creer que finalmente... todo encajara en su vida. Casi esperaba que Unicrón reapareciera clamando venganza, o que Megatrón despertara y empezara de nuevo la guerra. Le costaba bajar la guardia.

Pero ahora en brazos de Jetfire, se permitió, por el tiempo que durara. Ser feliz.

Se besaron, fundiéndose en el alivio del otro, poco a poco los besos tiernos se volvieron intensos, las caricias se hicieron mas osadas, las manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo del otro dejando líneas de ardiente deseo en los sensores. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos transformers abrieron sus coquillas protectoras y exploraron su intimidad con los dedos, y después la lengua. Gimieron, cubiertos de condensación, manchando de lubricantes la cama de recarga. Starscream se sentó sobre su amante, uniendo sus puertos de interfaz en doble circuito, gritando de placer, moviéndose de forma frenética, pasión desatada celebrando la vida, celebrando la supervivencia, la victoria, que estaban juntos. La victoria de la vida sobre la muerte.

\- Starscream... yo... yo... te amo.

El pecho de Jetfire se abrió, y ante los asombrados ojos de Starscream apareció el núcleo de su amado. Una esfera anaranjada, como una bola de fuego, una estrella ámbar ardiendo en su pecho. Su núcleo, la fuente de su vida. La unión más íntima entre transformers.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- La luz del núcleo verde aguamarina se unió a la luz anaranjada cuando Starscream reveló su núcleo para Jetfire.

Juntaron sus torsos, uniendo sus núcleos. El resto fue un torrente de información y sentimientos creando una vorágine que unía sus mentes y sus vidas, que les hacía ser los dos, ambos, unidos. El placer era el de ambos, sin saber quién estaba sintiendo qué, qué dedos se deslizaban por su cuello, qué labios chupaban su lengua...

Ni cual fue la primera sobrecarga sensorial.

Cuando Starscream recobró el sentido no pudo sino sonreír. No sabía que deparaba el futuro, pero sentía que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

* * *

Megatrón pasó un dedo por los labios de Óptimus, delineándolos con dedicación. Le gustaban, siempre le había gustado lo marcados que eran, lo dulces que hacían los besos. Había temido no poder volver a besarlos nunca más.

\- Lord Megatrón.- La voz de Hook era irritante, más aún cuando estaba enfadado.- No debería estar levantado, vuestras heridas...

\- Ya estoy reparado.- Gruñó el comandante decepticon.

\- Señor, vuestros sistemas tienen que descansar para poder...

\- Hook.

\- ¿Si, señor?

\- La tregua solo me impide despedazar autobots, no dice nada de despedazar a mi propio bando.

Hook salió corriendo tan rápido que sus pisadas se perdieron antes de que se cerrara la compuerta.

Megatrón devolvió su atención a Óptimus, encontrándose con dos ópticos amarillos que le miraban con reproche.

\- No deberías hablar así a tu médico.

\- Estaba hablando demasiado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien. Cansado. ¿Starscream y Jetfire?

\- Hook dijo que estaban perfectamente, mejor que nosotros.

\- Me alivia mucho oír eso.

Megatrón asintió y empezó a acariciar las extensiones de la cabeza de Óptimus, que recostó la cabeza en la gran mano de Megatrón.

\- Creí que te había perdido.- Musitó.

\- Yo también.- Megatrón se sentó al borde de la cama de Óptimus.- Lo siento.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Todo.- Megatrón bajó la vista.- Siento...

\- Ssssh. Todo eso ya está dicho.

Un dedo silenció los labios de Megatrón, Óptimus se incorporó y sustituyó el dedo con sus propios labios. Megatrón le correspondió con la intensidad que le caracterizaba, robando, tomando y dando a la vez, sin reparos ni medida alguna, capturando sus labios en un ardiente beso. Había mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Óptimus dio un respingo al notar una mano sobre su muslo, deslizándose hacia arriba.

\- ¿Megatrón? ¿Estas...?

El aludido retiró la mano como si quemara, sonrojándose intensamente.

\- Lo siento.

Óptimus sonrió ladinamente, en una expresión que nadie, nadie excepto el transformer que estaba frente a él, había visto jamás. Se incorporó y deslizó las manos por la cintura de Megatrón, atrayéndole hacia él.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos. A mi Megatrón, el MIO.

\- El tuyo.- Susurró Megatrón, besándole de nuevo.- Siempre tuyo.

\- Mi núcleo te ha echado de menos.

Se besaron, abrazándose con fuerza, intentando fundirse el uno en el otro, acariciando, arañando, besándose casi con violencia, frotando y raspando, Megatrón echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer cuando Óptimus le mordió en el cuello al tiempo que estimulaba los sensores de su cintura.

Óptimus le besó, ahogando los gemidos de placer y Megatrón le correspondió con igual pasión, su lengua luchando con la de Óptimus por el dominio. Sus manos encontraban inmediatamente todos los puntos erógenos del otro, recorriendo un mapa muchas veces recorrido.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Megatrón levantó la cabeza dispuesto a arrancar la cabeza del atrevido... y el energón se le congeló al ver a Starscream en el marco de la puerta, con expresión horrorizada.

\- ¡AAAAGH! ¡Mis ópticos!.- Starscream se cubrió la cara y salió corriendo.

Megatrón y Óptimus, rojos como la grana, se miraron y se separaron de mala gana. Pudieron oír a Jetfire hablando con Starscream no muy lejos, en el pasillo adyacente.

\- ¿Starscream? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Óptimus... y Megatrón... mis creadores... estaban... ¡Estaban besándose y tocándose y...!

\- ¡AAAAGH! ¡Demasiada información, demasiada información!

Megatrón miró a Óptimus.

\- Voy a matar a tu lugarteniente.

Óptimus rió, sospechaba que a partir de ahora muchas de las amenazas de Megatrón iban a ser promesas huecas.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo está mi suegro favoritooo?

\- ¡No me llames así!

Jetfire esquivó el proyectil, una lámpara, y se refugió detrás de Óptimus para evadir las miradas asesinas del aún temible decepticon. Pese al tiempo pasado, Megatrón seguía sin apreciar en lo más mínimo a Jetfire, dedicándole multitud de epítetos malsonantes y objetos contundentes, por lo que a él concernía, Jetfire era un cretino patético y lamentable que no merecía ser su yerno.

Ni doscientos once años de paz y segunda edad de oro iban a cambiar eso al parecer.

Óptimus se sentó junto a Megatrón, los dos transformers habían renovado su vínculo y eran miembros de la cámara de senadores que ahora gobernaba Cybertrón en la llamada República de Primus. Aunque a decir verdad, todo el mundo se comportaba como si fueran la pareja imperial y nadie discutía demasiado sus decisiones.

Óptimus apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Megatrón, que le abrazó con posesividad. Desde que habían reiniciado su relación, y en cierta manera toda su vida, eran aun más felices que antes de la guerra. Todo estaba en su lugar, sin dudas, sin dolor, sin torturantes conflictos. Estaban juntos, unidos, dirigiendo Cybertron en su nueva edad dorada.

Y Megatrón llevaba junto a su núcleo al segundo hijo de ambos. Aun faltaban ocho o diez años para que el nuevo transformer se separara del núcleo de su creador matriz, pero ya estaba todo preparado para su llegada.

Había sido fácil, pues el pequeño hermanito menor de Starscream contaba ya con todos los materiales que usaba actualmente su sobrino, el hijo de Jetfire y Starscream. El pequeño Sunstorm había nacido hacía 25 años y era un remolino de energía, todo un caracter como su creador matriz, Starscream.

Tras la derrota de Unicrón y la reconstrucción de Cybertron, la tasa de natalidad transformer se había duplicado, la voz de las protoformas era un sonido habitual en las nuevas ciudades, incluido un mayor número de hibridaciones sin defectos. Se había llegado a la conclusión, nada científica pero comúnmente aceptada, de que Primus les hacía ese regalo para recompensarles por la paz que habían recobrado y la derrota del enemigo.

Megatrón sonrió al oír el sonido de unos pequeños pies por el pasillo y se preparó para recibir el ataque habitual en esos casos. Una pequeña bola blanca, roja y amarilla se lanzó a sus brazos con un agudo chillido de alegría.

\- Sunstorm, no debes correr por los pasillos.- Amonestó Óptimus.

\- Bah, déjale que se divierta.- Replicó el decepticon alzándo en el aire a la protoforma de diminutos alerones.

Sunstorm rió y abrazó a Megatrón, era evidente quién era su favorito, probablemente porque era el que le malcriaba descaradamente. Nunca lo hablaban, pero Óptimus, Starscream y Jetfire sabían que la dedicación de Megatrón nacía de su culpabilidad por no haber sido un buen padre para Starscream. Y vaya si había decidido compensarlo, apenas si pasaba un ciclo sin que visitara a su nieto.

Starscream entró en la sala, y sonrió al ver a Jetfire, como era habitual, ligeramente a cubierto tras el sofá frente al que ocupaban sus creadores y el pequeño Sunstorm. Había cosas que no cambiaban, Megatrón jamás estaría en la misma habitación con Jetfire sin tratar de mutilarlo al menos una vez.

Megatrón y él habían hecho las paces, cierto que su relación nunca sería realmente buena, ambos arrastraban demasiados errores a sus espaldas, Starscream nunca podría olvidar todo el dolor sufrido, perdonar era más fácil que olvidar. Pero Sunstorm era el nexo de unión entre ellos ahora, y por él valía la pena enterrar el rencor subyacente. Y el líder decepticon hacía todo lo posible por compensar sus actos pasados.

Después de tantos desastres y disfunciones familiares, para Starscream era una visión celestial ver a Sunstorm felizmente recogido en brazos de Megatrón mientras Óptimus le hacía gracias, Jetfire se servía un vaso de energón y caminaba hacia él con otro en la mano.

Tenía una familia. Tenía todo un futuro por delante.

Después de no tener siquiera esperanza... lo tenía absolutamente todo.

FIN


End file.
